


Ages & Stages: Growing Up McBaby

by HarmonFreak1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 169,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonFreak1/pseuds/HarmonFreak1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a continuation and alternate ending to McBaby. What if Tim's regression was permanent and he was forced to relive his childhood? How would his life be different growing up with Gibbs as his father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> McBaby is back! This is for everyone who wished Tim could remain a baby and be forced to relive his childhood. Just so everyone knows there will be some time jumps to move the story along. Big thanks to my awesome beta, Gotta! I hope you enjoy!

It had been two and a half weeks since Tim's initial descent into an enforced second childhood. After the first week, they'd hoped the drug would wear off as with all of Lucy Grey's other victims, but as they approached the end of the second week they were preparing themselves for the strong possibility that he wasn't going to change back. Rightfully so, Tim was still in denial over the fact that he would be forced to relive his childhood. Every few days he would ask Gibbs if he knew when he was going to turn back. Those were the days that broke Gibbs' heart the most. He was getting good at reading Tim's facial expressions so when he scrunched up his nose and got an inquisitive look in his big green eyes, Gibbs knew the question was coming. Each time he answered, tears would well up in Tim's eyes and his bottom lip would stick out in a pout. It usually ended with Gibbs pulling the baby into his arms and comforting him until he cried himself to sleep. Then there had been other days where Gibbs' sweet little boy would test his patience to the extreme.

Unable to fully express the emotions he was dealing with; Tim would often lash out, throw a tantrum or defy Gibbs. And while Gibbs would try to comfort and reassure him that he would always love and be there for him, the little guy was still having a hard time. It wasn't until the end of his second week as a toddler that Gibbs started noticing minor changes taking place regarding Tim's mental capacity. Throughout his regression, Tim had maintained his adult mind, but it appeared that was diminishing. When Gibbs would ask him a question about email or work it often took Tim more time to come up with an answer than it normally would. Ducky seemed to think it was because of Tim's unsettled emotional state but the churning in Gibbs' gut was alerting him it was something different.

He had been out on leave while they waited to see if Tim would eventually return to adulthood. Although DiNozzo took point at crime scenes, Gibbs still oversaw their reports and was kept in the loop. It had become routine for the two of them to sit at the kitchen table and read through case reports together. It made Tim feel as if he wasn't missing out on everything as well as keeping his sanity. Unfortunately, one morning, Gibbs was heartbroken but not surprised to see his premonition come true.

_Shoveling the last spoonful of oatmeal into Tim's mouth, Gibbs wiped his face with the bib and handed him a bottle of milk. Tim's dexterity was improving and he was now able to hold the bottle on his own. After clearing the breakfast dishes and pouring a fresh cup of coffee, Gibbs powered up the laptop and sat down._

_He glanced over at Tim who had his eyes closed and was sucking contentedly on the bottle. Rubbing his hand gently over the back of Tim's head, he asked, "Ready to do some work, Timmy?"_

_Slowly opening his eyes, Tim shrugged his shoulders and gave him a confused look. Trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he collected Tim in his arms and sat him on his lap. Opening the laptop he kissed the top of Tim's head, "Let's see what awaits us today."_

_Snuggling back against Gibbs' chest, Tim continued to suck on the bottle as the older man opened his email and pulled up the folder of case reports that needed to be signed off on. Once he got the first report pulled up he watched for Tim's reaction. Instead of scooting closer to the computer so he could read, Tim was content to stay where he was._

_More concerned that this wasn't the Timmy he knew, Gibbs laid his hand upon Tim's forehead to check for a fever. Satisfied he was not running a temperature he adjusted the toddler in his lap so he could see his face, "Timmy, You always like to read the case reports, what's wrong?"_

_Tim popped the bottle out of his mouth and once again shrugged his shoulders. "Me no no dada."_

_"You no, no, what Timmy? You don't feel like reading the reports today?"_

_Following another puzzled look from his little boy, Gibbs was beginning to worry. The baby relaxing in his lap was not the same one who was overjoyed when they read through reports a few days ago. It appeared Tim had no idea as to what he was referring to and didn't care either. Yes, there was definitely something wrong and he needed to find out what that was. Trying not to panic, he decided it would be easier to ask him something his adult mind would know, but a toddler wouldn't. Stroking Tim's cheek to get his attention, he waited until he looked up at him._

_"Tim, do you know what nine plus four equals?"_

_The youngster's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Wha dada talkin bout?" Tim thought as the older man stared at him as if he had just seen a ghost._

Feeling his heart rate increase and the room start to spin, Gibbs had to remind himself to breathe. Following a few deep breaths he looked down to see Tim studying him intently. It was now evident to him that the regression drug was still wreaking havoc on Tim's body and that his mind had regressed and taken the vast majority of knowledge with it. Of course he wouldn't know for certain the severity until Ducky weighed in with his opinion but it appeared Tim now had a mind that matched his body.

A million thoughts ran through his mind; including the loss of his youngest agent and member of his team to making sure he was able to adopt the little fella'. Tim didn't have a great childhood or know what it was like to have a father in his life. If there were one thing Gibbs was determined to change that would be it. Everyday he would tell Tim that he loved him, was proud of him and he should follow his own dreams and not anyone else's. Heartbroken that Tim would have to relearn everything he shut the laptop, leaned back in the chair and pulled his baby close.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the doorway separating the family room and kitchen, Gibbs watched Tim play with one of the new educational toys he'd picked up the other day. It had been a few days since he'd discovered Tim's brain had been wiped of knowledge, although the youngster still appeared to remember the people in his life. Ducky had reconfirmed his suspicions after an examination and series of questions, many of which Tim would respond to by giving a blank stare. No one knew why the drug affected Tim differently than it had Grey's previous victims; perhaps it was the fact he was given a double dose or subconsciously he wanted a chance to grow up knowing what it would be like to have a loving and doting father.

Gibbs was scheduled to return to work tomorrow; adamant that Tim have a safe place to stay while he was working, he convinced Vance to allocate enough money to construct a daycare aboard the Yard. By using previously existing spaces, they were able to set it up fairly quickly. Following a new paint job, carpeting and other furnishings it was ready for its grand opening. Other agents were allowed to bring their children for a fraction of the cost of what they would pay at a regular daycare. After conducting thorough interviews, which Tony joked were more like interrogations along with background checks and the candidates overall experience, Gibbs and Vance made the final decisions.

Because of the intermittent hours of the agency, there was always someone scheduled for evening, weekend and overnight shifts as well as during the day. Gibbs was relieved because he knew Tim would be in a safe place and could visit him throughout the day. He wasn't the only parent who was happy with the new arrangements. The workers had been abuzz with the reality of a daycare aboard the Yard, a perk they had been asking about for quite some time.

Taking a swig of beer, he returned to the kitchen to check on the lasagna baking in the oven. Since Tim's transformation, the team had been meeting for Sunday dinner at Gibbs' house. Each of them would bring a side dish and Gibbs was happy to show off his new cooking skills that had been improving over the last three weeks. With a toddler in the house, he needed to make sure Tim had three meals a day whereas when it was only him, he would normally stop and get take out or allow coffee to sustain him. Times were changing; he'd barely worked on his boat and if he did, it was normally after Tim went to bed. Now he was content with watching movies, building castles and reading books with his little boy. He was happy to be a dad again and nothing or nobody was going to take his little boy away from him.

As he put the garlic bread in the oven there was a knock on the door. Walking into the family room he gathered Tim in his arms and headed to the door.

"Toey?" Tim mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.

Gibbs chuckled; Tony and Tim had become closer since Tim's return to childhood. It warmed his heart to see his two boys together and the unbreakable bond they had created. Tim had even let Tony change his diaper on the occasions when Gibbs had been too busy. The first few times, supervised by Gibbs, had definitely been a learning experience, but now it was second nature for the man who was once frightened of children. Gibbs patted his back and adjusted him in his arms, "I don't know, sweetie. Tony is supposed to be here tonight, but we'll have to see if this is him or not."

Tim lay his head down on Gibbs' shoulder as the older man unlocked the door and opened it.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed throwing her arms around the pair.

Although Tim was more comfortable around Abby, he was still hesitant when she became too excited. Feeling his boy tense up and snuggle closer, Gibbs took a step back and motioned with his hand for her to settle down.

"Sorry," she whispered, removing her coat and hat and continuing, "I just love being around this little cutie."

Ducky was a few steps behind and entered with his hands full. "Abigail, if you don't mind taking these?" He asked, handing over the bags before shedding his hat, coat and gloves. "It's mighty chilly out there tonight. I'm certainly ready for spring time!"

"It's only the beginning of November, Duck. Unfortunately we have a long ways to go."

"That we do, Jethro." Running his hand soothingly down Tim's back, Ducky inquired, "How are you doing today, Timothy?"

Tim, still with his thumb in his mouth only nodded slightly to the older man's question. Laughing, Gibbs carded his fingers through Tim's hair, "You'll have to excuse him. Somebody is tired."

"Aww are little Timmy's teeth still bothering him?" Abby probed, running her finger down the toddler's cheek.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, "I just wish I could make him more comfortable." Gently patting Tim's bottom in reassurance he nuzzled closer to his baby, "We'll make it through, eventually."

"Unfortunately it's something all of us have had to go through except in Tim's case, he's…" A knock on the door interrupted Ducky and Tim raised his head for the first time, hopeful that it was his buddy.

Tim's eyes widened in anticipation as Gibbs shifted him in his arms and opened the door. "Toey! Zeba!" The toddler squealed and bounced in excitement as Gibbs stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

"Hey, kiddo!" Tony laughed as Tim immediately stretched his arms out wanting to be held. Ruffling the little one's hair, Tony quickly removed his outerwear and took the baby into his arms. Flinging his arms around Tony, Tim gave him a squeeze and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Me mish u Toey."

Laying a kiss to Tim's forehead, Tony responded, "I missed you too, buddy. Have you been a good boy for your daddy today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim blushed and burrowed closer to Tony when Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke, "Had a little incident in the grocery store earlier. Didn't we Timmy?"

"What happened?" Ziva asked as she headed into the kitchen to prepare a salad to go with dinner.

The rest of the team followed and took a seat around the kitchen table. After checking the lasagna again, Gibbs handed out drinks and prepared a bottle for Tim. Taking a bib out of the kitchen drawer he tossed it at Tony and spoke, "It appears our little Timmy is becoming quite the rebel."

* * *

_Gibbs sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby. Tim had been asleep for over two hours and he needed to run to the grocery store before the team came for dinner. He felt bad about waking him, but knew if he let him sleep too long he would have trouble getting him down that night. Soothingly rubbing his hand down the toddler's back, he gave his bottom a few gentle pats._

_"Sweetie, it's time to get up. Daddy needs to run to the grocery store."_

_When Tim didn't so much as stir, Gibbs rubbed his back a little harder. "C'mon sleepyhead, if you don't wake up then you won't get to see the team later."_

_Slowly waking up, Tim rubbed his hand over his eyes, rolled onto his back and stretched. "Dada me sweepy," he whined as Gibbs reached into the crib and picked him up._

_"I know kiddo. I'm sorry, but if I let you sleep any longer then you won't sleep tonight. I've got a ba ba waiting for you after we get your diaper changed."_

_Laying him on the makeshift changing table, he quickly removed the sodden diaper and cleaned him up. Tim had been sleeping in just a diaper so he grabbed a sweater and pair of jeans from the drawer and pulled them on._

_"You look so handsome my boy. Regular chip off the old block."_

_Picking him up once again he carried him downstairs and grabbed their coats and hats from the hall closet._

_"Ba ba!" Tim whimpered impatiently as Gibbs zipped up his coat and put on his hat._

_"I know you're hungry, give me a minute sweetie." The older man replied as he donned his own coat and hat._

_"Ba ba…dada!" The youngster sniffled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes._

_Glad he thought to get the diaper bag and bottle ready ahead of time; he took the bottle out of the microwave and handed it to the toddler. "Geez somebody woke up grumpy. Hopefully once you get some milk in your tummy you'll start to feel better."_

_Sucking vigorously on the bottle, Tim closed his eyes and savored the warm milk as it caressed his throat and began filling his tummy. Checking to make sure he had everything, Gibbs threw a blanket over Tim's head to protect him from the high wind and headed for the car. Once he got the toddler situated in the car seat and bundled up in the blanket, he hit the road. The drive was relatively quiet except for the sucking and gurgling noises that went along with Tim enjoying his bottle. Pulling into the parking lot, Gibbs was relieved to find it fairly empty for a Sunday afternoon. Finding a close spot, he parked, and then turned around to check on his boy. Tim had over half of the bottle left and he'd hoped it would be enough to keep him satisfied until they were done. Especially since Tim had awakened in a less than stellar mood._

_"You ready, kiddo?"_

_After an affirmative nod from his little one, Gibbs slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and got out of the car. The wind coursed through his body as he stepped out and he was glad he'd thought to at least bring a blanket to cover Tim up with._

_Once in the comfort of the store, he removed the covering and sat Tim in the cart._

_Starting in the produce section, Gibbs took out his list and began shopping while Tim sucked contentedly on the bottle, taking in the sights and sounds of the store. As they walked the aisles, Tim had finished his bottle and was getting increasingly irritated and bored. Kicking himself for not slipping any toys into the diaper bag, Gibbs picked up the pace but still had plenty of items to cross off his list._

_Tim pounded his tiny fists on the handle of the shopping cart to get Gibbs' attention. Leaning down the older man whispered, "What's wrong, sweetie?"_

_"Out!" the toddler shrieked causing a few shoppers in the aisle to glance in their direction._

_Knowing there was no way to carry Tim as well as push the cart and shop at the same time; Gibbs tried to deflect the youngster's request. Picking up a box of crackers he shook it, "Want something to eat?"_

_Shaking his head, Tim pounded his fist on the cart again, "No!"_

_"Listen buddy you have to stay in the cart until I'm done shopping. It's the safest place for you to be right now."_

_Tim's bottom lip quivered as he burst into tears. Pushing Gibbs' hand away that had been resting on his arm, he buried his face in the crook of his elbow. It broke Gibbs' heart to hear his baby crying, but as painful as it was he knew Tim just needed to cry it out. Quickly checking the items off his list he could hear Tim's sniffles subside, as they delved deeper into the store. When they reached the pasta aisle, Gibbs moved the cart off to the side to allow other shoppers by and began looking for the supplies he needed to make lasagna that night. Walking a few feet away from the cart to choose which noodles he planned on using, he turned his back only to hear the crashing of glass jars followed by a small giggle. Quickly turning around, his jaw dropped at the mess on the floor near the shopping cart. Carefully stepping around the glass and spaghetti sauce that laid on the floor, he pulled the cart toward him. His face become flushed with embarrassment and anger as some moms gave him a sympathetic look while others snickered._

_"Uh oh," Tim whispered, his eyes becoming as big as saucers as he pointed at the floor._

_After taking a deep breath, Gibbs rested his forearms on the cart so he was face to face with his son and began, "Uh oh is right! You've been very naughty, why did you do it?"_

_The toddler's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he shrugged his shoulders._

_Tilting Tim's chin up he said, "I think you do know why. Want to tell me?"_

_Tim adamantly shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with his daddy._

_"We'll talk about his later," Gibbs growled, as he turned around to see an employee walking down the aisle with a broom, dustpan and mop._

_"I apologize; I'll pay for the jars that my son broke." Gibbs declared as the teenager huffed and started sweeping up shards of broken glass._

_"Manager says its fine, sir. Stuff like this happens all the time." The kid grumbled and dumped the first pan of broken glass into the trashcan. Feeling bad that someone else had to clean up his son's mess, Gibbs reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. Handing it over to the lanky teen he smiled, "Sorry, this is for all your trouble."_

_The kid's eyes lit up as he took the money from Gibbs' hand, "Thank you, sir. I wish more customers were like you."_

_Gibbs laughed, "Consider that from all the parents who have had a kid knock something over that you've had to clean up."_

_Looking at his watch, Gibbs realized he was now running behind and hurried to cross the remaining items off his list. Tim had kept his face buried in his arms and eventually fell asleep giving the older man some much-needed breathing room. He knew this wouldn't be the last time his baby boy acted out; what troubled him was the outburst and tantrums Tim had thrown lately. It wasn't easy trying to decipher between the tantrum of a one year old and a man who is having a hard time try adjusting to his new life as a one year old._

_After checking out, getting the groceries and Tim into the car, Gibbs headed home. Once they arrived, he brought Tim into the house, deposited him on the couch and warned the toddler not to move. Going back to the car, he returned with numerous shopping bags and began unpacking them in the kitchen. He could hear Tim whimpering from the family room and after he was done he made his way to the other room. Sitting down on the couch he waited until Tim climbed into his lap. Cradling him in his arms he lifted Tim's chin so he could make eye contact and said, "Are you ready to tell me what that was all about at the store? Why you were being so naughty?"_

_Tim shook his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he continued to whimper. All Gibbs wanted to do was soothe him, but he also knew that wasn't something he could do at the moment. If Tim was being forced to grow up all over again then it was Gibbs' job as his daddy to guide him in the right direction._

_Sighing, Gibbs repeated his earlier question, "Are you ready to tell me why you were naughty at the store?"_

_Although he hesitated as if he was thinking about it, Tim shook his head and mumbled "no."_

_Standing up, Gibbs sat Tim on the couch and continued, "All right then. You're going to have a time out and when you feel like talking about it then call for me. No toys, no TV, nothing. You're just going to sit here and think about what you've done. Don't even think about getting down from here either, daddy will be right in the kitchen keeping a close eye out."_

_As he walked away, Tim started crying; softly at first but by the time the older man had reached the kitchen, the toddler was outright sobbing. Taking a deep breath Gibbs began working on the lasagna for dinner that night. Glancing at the clock every few minutes he knew that Tim was stubborn but didn't expect him to go past fifteen minutes. Surprised he had made it to the twenty-minute mark; Gibbs peeked into the living room, expecting Tim to be asleep. However, that was not the case; instead Tim was sitting with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout._

_"You want to talk about it, Timmy?"_

_Following a nod, Gibbs wiped his hands clean and headed back to the family room. Before he made it over to the couch, Tim whispered, "Sowry" and buried his face in his hands._

_Gibbs took a seat next to him on the couch and put his arm around him, "What are you sorry for?"_

_Removing his hands from his face he turned toward Gibbs and sniffled before muttering, "Mesh."_

_"Uh huh and why did you do it?"_

_"Wan out."_

_"You wanted to get out of the cart even though I said you couldn't so you decided to make a mess?"_

_Tim slowly nodded and burst into tears as a mumbled slur of "Sowry…sowry…sowry..." came tumbling out of his mouth._

_Ready to comfort his boy, Gibbs drew him into his arm and soothingly ran his hand up and down Tim's back. Once the tears subsided, the older man whispered, "Daddy knows best, next time listen to him and we won't have to go through all of this, all right?"_

_Grabbing a tissue he wiped Tim's tear stained face and instructed him to blow his nose. "You want to come in the kitchen while I work on dinner or you want to stay here and play?"_

_Mulling it over in his head, Tim finally motioned to his toys in front of the TV. "All right, toys it is, call me if you need anything sweetie."_

* * *

Finishing up with his story, Gibbs pulled the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven. It certainly looked and smelled good, but the test would be if it tasted good.

Tony sniffed the air, "Smells wonderful, boss. If there's leftovers you need to bring them for lunch tomorrow."

Gibbs glared at him and said, "I'll give you the recipe, DiNozzo."

"Perhaps you can make it for Mindy." Ziva retorted and laughed, "Is she not the nineteen year old co-ed that you have been seeing for the past couple of weeks?"

Clearing his throat Tony shook his head, "Her name is Mandy and no that's been over for awhile now."

"Nineteen years old, Tony? She's young enough to be your…."

"Daughter?" DiNozzo beat Abby to the punch before she could finish. Shivering in disgust he continued, "Yeah, she reminded me of that several times so it was adios Mandy."

"Tony will you put Tim in his highchair?" Gibbs asked as he put the pan of lasagna down in the middle of the kitchen table.

Tim whined briefly at the mention of him eating in the highchair, but after a stern look from Gibbs he quickly stopped. Ziva had finished tossing the salad and along with the garlic bread it completed the meal. Setting Tim's bottle on the tray of the highchair, Gibbs dished out a plate of lasagna, cut it up and set it aside to allow it to cool.

"Dada!" The toddler whined for the plate that was just out of his reach.

"It's too hot, son. I don't want you to burn your mouth. How about some bread and salad in the meantime?"

Following a nod from the little one, Ziva filled a bowl with salad and a piece of garlic bread and gave it to Tim. Humming happily as he sucked on the bread, he watched as the other team members dished out food for themselves.

"Look wonderful, Jethro. It appears you have found a hidden talent with all the cooking you've done lately."

Gibbs chuckled, "Don't speak too soon, Duck. Looking good and tasting good are two separate things. I followed the recipe so I hope it will taste as good as it looks."

Everyone laughed when Tony looked up from his plate with a mouth full of lasagna. "Its weally goo bo," he mumbled until Ziva nudged him in the arm.

"Wha?" He questioned and then realizing how ridiculous he sounded, not to mention his lack of manners he gave the table a thumbs up.

"If DiNozzo says it's good we should all dig in before it gets cold."

After checking Tim's lasagna to make sure it had cooled down he placed it in front of his boy along with a kid's fork. Picking up the fork, Tim attempted several times to use it the correct way. Frustrated that his dexterity wasn't at that level he threw it down on the tray and crossed his arms. Gibbs calmly picked up the fork and set it off to the side, "Don't worry, buddy. You'll get there soon. You want daddy to help?"

Huffing, Tim nodded and waited while Gibbs speared a piece of lasagna and offered it to him. Waiting for Tim's reaction, Gibbs took his own bite and was pleasantly surprised that the pasta was so good.

"What do you think, Timmy? Did daddy do good a good job?"

Bouncing in the highchair, the toddler nodded vigorously, scooted the plate closer to him and looked to his daddy for reassurance when he grabbed a piece with his hand. Ruffling Tim's hair, Gibbs nodded, "Go for it, son. We'll keep working on the fork."

Following a litany of praises from his team regarding his cooking, Gibbs blushed and laughed, "Just so you know, I'm not cooking every Sunday."

Ducky stopped eating and wiped his mouth, "Oh I almost forgot I have some interesting news to share with you, Jethro."

Unsure of what Ducky was about to tell him, Gibbs glanced in Tim's direction hoping the doctor would understand his concern if the information he planned on revealing had anything to do with Tim's regression. Noticing the look on Gibbs' face, Ducky nodded in understanding and then mouthed, "Later."

"Friday night when I left they were putting the finishing touches on the daycare it's really nice."

Tony snorted, "Abs, it's for Gibbs' kid and our Timmy, did you expect anything less?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't Tony. I was surprised Vance allowed that much money to be put into it, that's all."

Gibbs laughed as he looked over at Tim who appeared to be wearing most of the lasagna on his bib rather than it making it's way into his mouth. Brushing the light blonde hair away from his eyes he asked, "How was it, kiddo? Are you still hungry or are you through for right now?"

Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Ducky, "I brought Apple and Pumpkin pies along with whip cream. Make sure you save room for dessert."

"Ukin," Tim squealed clapping his hands in excitement.

"Why don't wait a little bit and allow our food time to digest, in the meantime you can have more lasagna, Tim."

The toddler shook his head and pounded his tiny fists on the highchair tray, "Out dada."

"Alright but first we need to clean you up. I don't think anyone would appreciate stains on their clothing." Standing up, Gibbs grabbed the baby wipes from the counter and proceeded to wipe Tim's spaghetti stained face and hands.

The team watched in awe at how the once stone-faced Marine had transformed into a loving and caring daddy overnight. Although the circumstances were less than ideal they couldn't imagine anyone else raising their teammate, friend and now little brother.

"Ba ba,"

Grimacing as he picked up the dirty bottle, Gibbs washed it off, poured some more milk in it and popped it in the microwave. When it was finished he gathered Tim in his arms and sat back down. Even though Tim could now hold the bottle on his own, he loved being able to cuddle while he fed it to him. It was a moment the two had come to enjoy together very much. However, when he sat down and saw three sets of puppy dog eyes glaring at him, he decided to let Tim choose. "Sweetie, do you want one of them to feed you?"

Tim was unresponsive for a moment, no doubt mulling over the decision in his mind. While he enjoyed spending time with the others, nobody could recreate the love and security he felt when he was with his daddy. Shaking his head he grabbed hold on Gibbs' shirt and whispered, "Dada."

"That's my boy," the older man responded as he leaned down and kissed Tim's forehead. Readjusting the toddler so that he was cradled in his arms, Gibbs inserted the nipple in Tim's mouth and relaxed back against the chair. When he noticed the entire team staring at him, he shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Ziva smiled, "It is nothing Gibbs you two just look so peaceful together."

"A regular Kodak moment," Abby chimed in as she glanced toward Tony and Ziva. After a nod from the two she stood up and went into the family room. When she came back she was carrying a bag and gently placed it in front of Gibbs. "We wanted to get something the two of you could share together. Something you could both appreciate when Tim gets older."

Tim's eyes shifted slightly as Gibbs used his free hand to dig inside the bag. After a little help from Tony, the older man pulled out a scrapbook. It had an old rustic flair; the front cover was one half of a compass followed by the word's 'Life's Journey' which consisted of upper and lower case letters.

"We know that you and Tim are going to have very fond memories together and we wanted you to be able to document them. Hopefully this will only be the start and you will fill many more scrapbooks in the years to come."

"Wow, thank you Abby. Thanks to all of you, I know this scrapbook is something we'll enjoy doing together."

Tony pulled a small digital camera out of his pocket, "Abby's right, Boss. The two of you sitting there cuddled up together is definitely worth documenting. I know you weren't keen on pictures before, but what about now?"

Although he wasn't fond of having his picture taken, Gibbs knew his team was right and Tim would want these memories to look back on. Looking down at his son, Gibbs nodded and allowed Tony to snap a few pictures of them together.

"Perfect," Tony stated as he scrolled back and allowed the group to see the photos.

Grabbing the camera from Tony's hand, Abby squealed, "Oh my god, that's the best picture I've ever seen. If you'll email them to me Tony I'll print them off and get them back to you Gibbs."

Ziva got up from her chair and started collecting the dirty dishes, "Wonderful meal, Gibbs. Let us clean up while you relax."

Gibbs smiled, "Thanks, Zeever."

Between the four of them they had the dishes washed and the leftovers packed up in no time. Tim was finishing his bottle when Ziva appeared and reached down to tickle his belly. The toddler giggled and then remembering his own experience with tickling after feeding, Gibbs reached out and grabbed her hand. Confused she looked over at him, "What is it? I was just having some fun with this little guy."

"It's best not to tickle immediately after he's had a bottle otherwise it's going to end up all over someone. That someone will probably be me."

Suddenly understanding she nodded, "Do you mind if we take him in the other room to play for a little bit?"

Tim clapped his hands and reached out for Ziva. Gathering the toddler in her arms she took him out to the family room with Abby and Tony in tow.

"I'm going to get some coffee, would you like some tea?"

"Ah yes, Jethro. You read my mind. I put some water on to boil while we were cleaning up."

Grabbing the teapot off the stove, Gibbs poured the hot water into a mug and added a tea bag, poured a fresh cup of coffee and returned to the table.

Taking a peek in the other room to make sure Tim was content; Gibbs slid down into the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Now's a good time, what were you planning on telling me earlier?"

"I spoke with the doctor at the jail earlier this afternoon. Apparently Ella Grey is now a full-fledged adult again. The drug ran its course and she was transformed back over a week ago. Lucy is no longer caring for her and they are in separate areas of the jail while they await trial."

Gibbs sighed, "Part of me wishes that bitch would have to grow up again just like Timmy but the other part of me wants her to pay for what she's done. I'm glad Tim will finally get justice and the Greys get to rot in jail for the rest of their lives."

Ducky studied Gibbs' face, "Something else on your mind, Jethro?"

"It's been a long three weeks. I forgot how exhausting it is having a new baby around. Tim's appears to be having a hard time adjusting and I don't know if that's the tantrums of a one year old or the fact that he's coming to the realization that he's not turning back."

"Timothy is not stupid my friend. I think he knew a week ago that he wasn't turning back. As far as his attitude, it could be a combination of both things. He's teething and not feeling well and he lost most of his knowledge in the past week. I think it would be best if you take everything with a grain of salt. Let him know that he's loved and cared for, but set boundaries for him also. You're not doing this alone, Jethro. We're all here and will help in any way we can."

"Good to know, Duck. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs was awakened from a peaceful slumber when a soft kick connected with his groin. Groaning, he blearily looked around and cast his gaze on the small toddler thrashing beside him. Before he could scoot over to avoid the onslaught of flaying tiny arms and legs, another swift kick landed in the same delicate region. Gasping as he bit down on his bottom lip he attempted to breathe through the pain. No, no, no he wasn't going to let a swift kick to his sensitive territory wake his baby up. Tim's restlessness and teething were causing more and more sleepless nights for the two of them and while the little guy could sleep during the day it was going to be an adjustment for Gibbs not to be able to nap along with him. He laid his hand on Tim's back and rubbed it gently hoping the contact would soothe the toddler back to sleep. Eventually Tim's breathing evened out as his thumb crept up to his mouth and he let out a small snuffle.

Making a mental note to get the guest room cleaned out and painted so Tim could have his own room, Gibbs climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Once he collected the toys from Tim's bath the previous night, he turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. Although he enjoyed having Tim around, he wasn't lying when he told Ducky that the past three weeks had been difficult. As he stepped in and allowed the water to soothe his tired body he thought about how things would be different going forward. He'd already spoken with Vance regarding Tim's vacancy and decided he wouldn't be adding another team member. If they needed help with the electronic information on a case, Abby or an agent from Cyber Crimes would help fill the void. The team agreed they would pick up the slack if that meant there would be nobody to replace Tim. After all, he was irreplaceable whether he was a man or a baby.

Running the shampoo through his hair he couldn't help but wonder how Tim was going to do at daycare. They had grown close over the last three weeks and he worried how Tim was going to handle trusting others who weren't members of his team. It was going to be difficult for the both of them and even though he knew this was what was best for Timmy, that didn't make it any easier. Gibbs tried his best to explain to him that he was going to a new place to learn and make friends, but he wasn't sure how much, the toddler understood. He imagined he would feel the same way he did when they dropped Kelly off for her first day of kindergarten. He and Shannon had cried the entire drive home once they had they said their goodbyes. Although he was sure this time he wasn't going to be the only one who was going to have trouble letting go. It was going to be an interesting week.

Quickly finishing in the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out into the bedroom, relived to see Tim was still asleep. He'd gotten up a half hour earlier so he would have plenty of time to feed and dress his little guy. Knowing Tim could wake up at any time he began his morning routine, delighted to smell the fresh coffee emanating from downstairs. After finishing in the bathroom, he slipped on a pair of boxers and was not surprised when he walked into the bedroom and saw Tim sitting up in the middle of the bed.

"Hey, kiddo. Did daddy wake you?"

Tim looked over his shoulder; his eyes half shut, thumb in his mouth, hair a bedraggled mess.

Gibbs sat down on the bed next to him and scooped him up into his lap. Running his fingers through the baby's unkempt hair, he laughed, "You going for a new style? I think this one would make Tony proud."

Grunting, the baby nuzzled closer, while Gibbs rubbed his back allowing him time to wake up. Kissing the top of Tim's head, he spoke softly, "Big day today, buddy. You ready to go meet lots of new friends?"

The toddler whimpered and shook his head confirming Gibbs' suspicions that this was going to be a difficult day for the both of them.

"Shh Timmy, it's going to be okay. Daddy will be in the same building, but he has to work. Wouldn't you rather have fun than watch me work all day?"

Tim looked up at him, his eyes full of unshed tears that were waiting to be released. Gently wiping the stray tear that trickled down his chubby cheeks, Gibbs sighed and wondered if perhaps he was returning to work too soon. Especially since Tim was still getting used to the fact he was a baby. Sure another week would be feasible, but eventually he would have to return and that would only be denying the inevitable. Deciding he would see how Tim did today he could always scale back his hours for the rest of the week if things didn't go according to plan.

Gently picking Tim up, he lay him on the changing table and unzipped his sleeper. Rifling through the dresser drawers he realized that some of Tim's clothes were already too small and he was going to need to go shopping soon. Maybe he would bring Tony along, although with his taste in clothes, he would have to take out a small loan to be able to afford the baby designer duds. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a plaid button down shirt along with socks and a onesie he began undressing the toddler. After changing his diaper, he slipped the onesie on over his head and buttoned it, followed quickly by his socks, jeans and shoes. Sitting him up, he laughed once more at Tim's bed head. His hair was slowly becoming curlier as it grew out and Gibbs knew he would need a trim sooner rather than later. Tim had been quieter than normal and he wanted to let him know that everything was going to be all right. Slipping the shirt on and buttoning it up, he tapped him on the nose. When the youngster looked up at him he said, "Don't worry, son. Daddy is only a phone call away."

The little guy nodded solemnly and reached out his arms to be picked up. "Ah come here big boy," Gibbs soothed as he opened the door and headed downstairs. When they reached the middle of the staircase, Tim started giggling uncontrollably. Although he was relieved to hear his baby boy happy, he couldn't help but wonder what he was laughing about. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze on his legs and realized he was only wearing boxers and an undershirt.

"Is that why you were laughing?" He asked tickling Tim as he climbed the stairs back up to his bedroom. Squealing as he squirmed in Gibbs' arms, Tim continued laughing as the older man sat him on the bed and ruffled his hair. Quickly dressing, Gibbs stepped out of the closet, gathered Tim in his arms and took him into the bathroom.

"Let's try to do something with that hair."

Sitting Tim down on the toilet seat he wet his hands and ran them through the toddler's hair. Grabbing a comb he was able to tame the curls and at least make Tim look presentable.

"All right, sweetie. You ready for breakfast?"

"Ba ba,"

"I'll take that as a yes. You get milk while I get coffee."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs a very energetic Jethro bounded up to them and let out a small bark.

"Doggy," Tim squealed and reached down to try and pet the canine. Realizing he couldn't reach the toddler emitted a loud shrill that startled both human and canine Jethro.

After his ears stopped ringing, Gibbs readjusted Tim in his arms, gently grabbed his chin and sternly said, "Hey, no screaming. That's not how you're going to get what you want! "

Tim's bottom lip poked out and began quivering as he buried his face against Gibbs' chest. Sighing, the older man patted his leg motioning for the dog to follow as he walked to the back door and let him out. He knew he needed to talk to Tim, but before that he needed coffee. Pouring some in a mug he took a sip and then grabbing a bottle filled it with milk and popped it in the microwave. While he was waiting for it to finish he pried Tim's arms off from around his neck and sat him in the highchair. Using a finger to tilt his chin he locked eyes with the youngster, "Timmy, you can't scream every time you don't get your way. I would have let you pet the doggy when I had a chance to bend down. I know it's going to take practice but try to let me know when you need things in a quieter way than screaming, okay?"

Wiping the tears from the toddler's face, Gibbs waited until Tim responded with a small nod then ruffled his hair, "I still love you buddy. You ready for some milk?"

"Lub u dada."

Leaning down Gibbs kissed the top of Tim's head before turning towards the microwave to retrieve the bottle. By this time Jethro was barking to come inside and when Gibbs opened the door the dog almost plowed him over in an attempt to get out of the cold. After feeding Jethro, Gibbs made a quick breakfast of oatmeal and fruit for Tim and fed it to him while he sipped his second cup of coffee of the day. Thankful that he prepared Tim's lunch before he went to bed, he gathered it along with extra snacks and bottles. Instead of prepping the bottles at home he'd bought an extra gallon of milk and juice to leave at the daycare. Stepping back he chuckled at the amount of necessities he needed for his little guy. Gone were the days he only had to worry about carrying a cup of coffee into the office. Looking at his watch, Gibbs scanned through the diaper bag and realizing he needed more than a couple of diapers ran back upstairs and grabbed a handful. He made another mental note to buy extra diapers to keep at the daycare as well. When he came back down Tim was still working on his bottle so he decided to pack the car and allow it time to warm up before they had to leave.

"Dada," Tim called out as Gibbs stepped back into the house.

Chuckling at the milk that had dribbled down Tim's chin he wiped it off with the bib and asked, "What is it, son?"

"Out!" He mumbled as his legs swung back and forth in the chair.

"Hang on, kiddo. You ready to go bye-bye?"

"Out!" The youngster repeated causing Gibbs to chuckle at his persistence.

Unlocking the tray he slipped Tim's heavy wool coat on and zipped it up. Next came a hat and pair of mittens. Gathering him in his arms, Gibbs took one last look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied he wasn't he once again threw a blanket over Tim and headed for the car.

* * *

Knowing Ziva always arrived at work early he called on his way in and asked if she would meet them in the parking garage to help carry the essentials he'd brought along for Tim. Texting her when he parked, she came down to meet the pair.

"Hello, Timmy. How are you doing today?" She questioned as Gibbs was getting him out of the car seat. Once he was finally in his daddy's arms, Tim gave Ziva a mostly toothless grin and huddled closer to his protector. Reaching out she poked his belly, "Don't you look handsome today."

Motioning to the trunk, Gibbs popped it open and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder while Ziva grabbed the gallon of milk and juice. Laughing she said, "This little guy certainly needs a whole lot of stuff."

"Tell me about, Zeever. Whatever keeps him happy."

Making their way to the elevator, the trio got a lot of stares from fellow employees causing Gibbs to roll his eyes and focus his attention on Tim. By the looks he was getting he wanted to ask if they'd never seen a baby before, but bit his tongue and ignored them. Tim was already burrowed against his chest; he refused to make him more upset by snapping at the gawkers.

Ziva, noticing the tension, decided to keep her mouth shut rather than inform Gibbs that everyone was staring because he would be the last person anyone would expect with a baby. When they reached the floor of the daycare they stepped off the elevator and immediately heard the wails of at least two different children. Relaxing a bit, Gibbs took a deep breath, relieved to hear there were other kids who were going to have a hard time letting go of their parents.

As they walked into the daycare, Tim immediately began trembling and buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck. The large open space had been painted in a soft pale green with a one-way mirror installed on one wall to allow the parents to check in on their kids without the worry of being seen by them. A row of cubbies was stacked against another wall with each child's name assigned to one of them. Two rocking chairs along with a changing table adorned the back wall with a door that led to another room that had a few cribs in addition to rollaway beds that were tucked up against the wall. Three large toy bins were strategically placed throughout the room as well as easels for painting, and a rocking horse. There was another door that was propped open that was labeled 'staff' and Gibbs assumed that was where the refrigerator and microwave that Vance said would be provided.

Walking deeper into the room he was greeted by Mary, an older woman who had thirty plus years experience with childcare as well as raising her own three kids. Gibbs had immediately felt comfortable with her when she interviewed and offered her a position soon after.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Gibbs." She smiled warmly and gently squeezed Tim's leg, "And who is this little fella?"

"This is my son, Timmy. He's a bit shy and not too thrilled about being here today." Tim's trembling had become more pronounced and he was crying softly against Gibbs' neck. Mary chuckled lightly, "As you can hear, none of the children are too excited to be here. He'll fit right in."

Gibbs was relieved to see there was a little girl who appeared to be around Tim's age and two boys who were no older than three.

"Is this all the kids you're expecting?"

She shook her head and took the diaper bag off Gibbs' shoulder, "We're expecting about four more children. Let me show you where Tim's cubby is and we'll see if we can get his outerwear off."

When they stopped in front of the row of cubbies, Mary turned to Ziva and extended her hand, "I'm Mary and who might you be?"

"I am Ziva David. I am a member of Agent Gibbs' team and fierce protector of this little guy." She held up the bags with the juice and milk, "Where is the refrigerator located, I will put these in there while you try to coax Tim to shed his coat."

"Kaylee!" Mary called out as a young woman appeared from the other room. Gibbs remembered her as well from the interview process. She was currently in college to become a teacher and had previously worked at another daycare. Kaylee waved to the group and shook Gibbs and Ziva's hands before focusing her attention on Tim. "Looks like he's got a pretty strong grip around your neck."

Soothingly running his hand up and down Tim's back, Gibbs nodded, "This is his first time being at a daycare. He's not too happy about it."

She smiled warmly and said, "It happens all the time, don't worry we'll take good care of him."

"Kaylee, will you show Agent David where the refrigerator is and we'll try and get this little one settled?"

"Of course," Taking one of the bags out of Ziva's hands she motioned for Ziva to follow her into the other room. Once they were gone, Gibbs headed towards one of the rocking chairs in the back of the room. When Mary went to follow, he put his hand up to stop her and whispered, "Give me a minute to calm him down and then I'll introduce you."

At that time there was another employee who was dropping off his child so Mary winked at him and headed to greet the new arrival.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, Gibbs leaned forward and kissed the top of Tim's head. Softly stroking his back he whispered, "How you doing buddy? I know it's a lot to take in but there are lots of books and fun toys to play with. I'm sure there will be coloring and painting; remember how much you love to paint? We need some more artwork for home and I need some pictures for my desk here at work. You think you could make me some today?"

He could feel Tim nod against his neck and was relieved to hear his sobs downgraded to sniffles.

"You want to take a look around at all the toys?

Tim slowly turned his head to take a peek around the room then immediately returned to his previous position. Sighing loudly, Gibbs whispered, "Daddy's not going anywhere yet, can we at least take your coat and hat off?" Another small nod and Gibbs pulled the hat off, smirking at the blonde ringlets of curls as they scattered in different directions.

"Good job, kiddo. Now let's get this jacket off, I can already tell that you're sweating."

Grasping the zipper of the jacket between his fingers he pulled down and let the jacket fall open. "Timmy, you're going to have to sit up so daddy can take it off. Can you be a big boy and do that for me?"

"Yesh," Tim whispered and with Gibbs' help, sat up straight so the older man could remove his arms from the jacket. Relieved that Tim didn't bury his face against his neck again, Gibbs lightly rubbed his back. "I packed Hero in your bag, would he make you feel better?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled sticking his thumb in his mouth and leaning back against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs caught Ziva's attention, motioned towards the diaper bag and mouthed "Hero."

Confused, she unzipped the bag and spotting the dog on top pulled it out. Receiving a nod of confirmation she brought the dog over and handed it to Tim. He sighed contently and hugged the creature to his chest. Realizing it was going to be a while until Gibbs made it to the bullpen she decided to go ahead without him.

"I am going to head downstairs; I have some emails waiting for me." She kissed Tim on the cheek, "I will see you later, Timmy. Have fun today."

As Ziva left, Mary approached the duo and knelt down in front of them. Putting her hand on Tim's knee she gently squeezed and was startled when Tim giggled.

"Ooh, I see someone is ticklish. I'll have to remember that. What's your doggy's name?"

"Hewo," Tim mumbled around the thumb in his mouth and tried to melt deeper into Gibbs' chest.

"Did you say Hero, sweetie?"

When there was no response from Tim, Gibbs confirmed that was the dog's name and that he'd gotten it from his 'Uncle' Tony.

"Well, that's a nice name for a dog. Did he come up with that all on his own?"

Before he could reply, Tim blurted out, "Dada muh Hewo."

"Aww bless your heart, Tim." Mary's voice hitched at the sweet response from the little boy whom she was beginning to learn had a very close relationship with his father.

"That's my boy," Gibbs' replied as his phone started buzzing. Sighing at the interruption he pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. Flipping it open he answered gruffly, "Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I need to see you in my office to discuss some important information regarding McG…er…Tim."

"Little busy right now, Leon. Can it wait until I get Tim settled in here at the daycare?"

"My office in 10 minutes, Gibbs."

Angrily Gibbs snapped the phone shut only to find Tim and Mary studying him intently. "That was Director Vance, he needs to see me."

Tim whimpered and grabbed hold of Gibbs' shirt with his free hand. Leaning down he whispered, "Should we ask Mrs. Mary if you could paint? Would you like that?"

"Painting sounds like lots of fun Tim. I'll pull the table out and maybe all the kids would like to paint. I'll go get everything ready."

Clinging to Gibbs as if he were drowning, tears welled up in Tim's eyes as the older man stood up and walked over to where Mary and Kaylee were setting up the small table to allow the kids to paint. There were still a few parents that had kids hanging on to them and they all hoped this would be a welcome distraction for the youngsters so they could say their goodbyes and get to work. Once the drop cloth along with the table and chairs were set up the teachers passed out smocks to the remaining parents and put them on the kids whose parents had already left.

Slipping the smock on Tim, Gibbs looked at Hero who was still clutched tightly against his chest. "Timmy boy, why don't we put doggy somewhere so he doesn't get paint on him."

"No," Tim whined as tears started spilling down his face. Running his hand down his face, Gibbs admitted defeat and didn't suggest it again. It wasn't worth the tears and heartache, if Hero got paint on him then he would throw him in the wash and hoped it would come out. His heart felt like it was being ripped it two as he pried Tim's grip from his neck and sat him down in the chair.

Kaylee placed a few brushes and a plate of paint in front of each kid followed by Mary who handed out giant sheets of paper. Noticing the hesitancy in his little boy, Gibbs picked up one of the paintbrushes, dipped it in paint and handed it to Tim. Looking around at all the other kids and then at his dad in approval, Tim eventually began making small brush strokes on the paper.

Gibbs knelt down and watched as the toddler became more confident and soon had a paintbrush in each hand as he went to town, spreading paint all over the paper. Realizing now might be a good time to try and sneak out he kissed Tim on the cheek, "Your painting is going to be beautiful my boy. Daddy's got to go to work but you'll have fun here with Kaylee and Mary."

So engrossed in his painting, Tim turned and whispered, "Lub u dada." And then he got right back to it. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat Gibbs quietly made his way over to the door, motioning Mary to follow him. While still keeping a close on Tim from a far he addressed the older woman, "Please take good care of my Timmy."

Mary smiled warmly and patted him on the back, "Of course, Agent Gibbs. If he's inconsolable we'll call you but we like the children to form a bond with us too. I've been doing this for a long time and there hasn't been a child I haven't conquered yet. He'll be fine."

Nodding slowly, Gibbs sighed, "His lunch in the fridge, it's a sandwich and some fruit and then he gets a bottle of milk afterwards. He likes it warmed up and Vance assured me you had a microwave you could put it in."

Smiling at the anxiety written all over Gibbs' face she ushered him towards the door. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll call you if there's a problem."

* * *

Taking one last look over his shoulder at his little boy, Gibbs' shoulders slumped as he shut the door behind him. Walking over to the one-way mirror he stood watching for quite some time until a voice startled him.

"Tim is going to be just fine."

Recognizing the voice he turned around to see Vance standing with his arms folded across his chest, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"I thought you gave up that habit."

Vance sighed and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth, "Yeah, I thought I did too, but I catch myself chewing on it when I'm stressed out. I told you I needed you in my office over a half an hour ago. I figured you weren't able to tear yourself away from here yet."

"What's so important? Because right now the most important person in my life is that little boy."

"Let's go to my office, in fact what I need to talk to you about does involve that little boy."

Gibbs suddenly had an unsettling feeling in his gut and judging by the look on Vance's face he had a right to be worried. Following the Director to his office he paced back and forth while Vance took a seat behind his desk. Motioning to the chair in front of his desk, Vance sighed and said, "Take a seat."

"No thanks, I'd rather stand. Now what's so important that you had to come find me?"

"I got a call from Sec Nav yesterday afternoon. Admiral McGee has been admitted to the hospital and not expected to live very much longer. The family is looking for Tim. I can cover for a little while Gibbs, but sooner or later they're going to want to know where Tim is."

A million thoughts ran through Gibbs' mind as he collapsed into the chair. How would Tim's family react to him being regressed and ultimately having to relive his childhood? Would the McGee family demand custody of the little guy, thus barring him from being able to raise him? Would Tim even remember anyone from his family? Suddenly feeling overwhelmed his heart started racing and he worked to catch his breath. Concerned with his agent's reaction, Vance came out from behind his desk and pulled up a chair up next to Gibbs.

"I know you and Tim have become extremely close, but don't you think it's only right that his family knows the truth about what happened to him? If Tim was your son..."

"He  _IS_  my son!" Gibbs bellowed and pounded his fists down on the desk. "The Admiral didn't care about Tim his entire life, treated him like crap and as far as I'm concerned Tim's mom allowed it to happen. Why should I care if they get to see their son again? He's mine now and you better believe I'm not giving him up without a fight!"

An awkward silence reigned in the office, as the two men were obviously both deep in thought.

Finally Vance spoke, "I didn't expect you to, Gibbs. You have very valid points and there's nobody more deserving of a proper upbringing than Tim. And there's nobody more deserving to have a second chance at parenting than you. But the best thing to do now is get everything out in the open and straightened out with his family. Make them believe that you're the best person to raise Tim."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you happen to know the Admiral's location?"

"He's at Bethesda, apparently after retiring from the Navy he chose to stay close to Washington to be near his kids because of his ongoing reconciliation with Tim."

"Last I heard Sarah is still in town but what about Penny and Tim's mother who's living in Texas? I'm assuming she would come to show her support for Tim and Sarah even though she and the Admiral are no longer married."

Gently patting Gibbs on the knee, Vance stood up, "I'll make some calls and see what I can find out. In the meantime you need to figure out how you plan to handle this whole situation."

"Yeah, thanks." Gibbs whispered as he left the office and soon found himself wandering back towards the daycare. There was no way he could lose Tim after suffering through the losses of Shannon and Kelly. He loved Tim as if he was the son he never had; life was worth living again with his little boy around. There was no chance in hell that he would let anyone take that feeling or Tim away from him. If the McGees wanted a fight over him then they were going to get one.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva arrived in the bullpen at the same time Tony was sitting down at his desk. She nodded at him and noticed he had a tray of hot beverages along with a bag of pastries. Sniffing the air she sat down at her desk, "Smells delicious, did you bring enough for the entire team?"

"Maybe, depends on if you plan on being nice to me today."

Standing up she walked over to his desk and snagged the bag away from him as he attempted to hold it as far away from her as possible.

"Hey!" He whined as she opened the bag and took a deep whiff. 

"I brought the pastries; I should get first dibs."

"You are right, Tony. Which one would you like?" 

While Tony discussed the pros and cons of choosing the Bear Claw over the Cinnamon Roll and vice versa, Ziva rolled her eyes as her patience wore thin. Snatching the Bear Claw out of the bag she took a bite and handed the bag back to him, "You can stop debating on which one to choose, I did it for you." 

He looked up as he finished doctoring his coffee and yelped when he saw she was half way through the Bear Claw. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

“Sometimes life is not fair, Tony.”

Scoffing in disappointment he removed the Cinnamon Roll from the bag and began eating. Grabbing her tea from the tray, Ziva went back to her desk and polished off the last few bites of the delectable treat. "Thank you, Tony. That was the best bear hoof I have ever had."

Running his fingers through his hair, Tony sighed, "Bear Claw, Ziva. It's called a Bear claw."

"Bear claw.... bear hoof...really what is the difference?"

Tony shook his head; he could have this argument with her all day long. Deciding to change the subject he asked, "Where's Boss? It's not fair how parents use their kids as an excuse to leave work early or come in late."

Ziva sat there smiling, fully aware that their commander in chief had just finished wandering down the stairs and heard Tony complaining. The look on her face said it all and Tony winced as he slowly turned around and was greeted by an angry glare from Gibbs. 

"Oh, hey, Boss." He chuckled nervously, "I didn't mean you would ever do that. I uh brought you a coffee and there's an extra pastry if you want one." 

Gibbs continued staring at him, his arms folded across his chest. He enjoyed watching Tony squirm under his gaze so he stood there for another moment before giving his Senior Field Agent a well deserved smack to the back of the head. Tony yelped as Gibbs’ hand connected with his noggin and decided it would be best for him to lay low for a while. Turning on his computer, he stuffed the remaining cinnamon roll in his mouth hoping it would keep him from saying anything else stupid, at least for the next few minutes. Grabbing the coffee off DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs took a sip and was surprised at how good it was. It was almost, almost as good as the coffee from his favorite diner, but he would never tell Tony that. 

“How did Timmy do once you left the daycare?”

He looked up to see Ziva studying him closely. She knew something was bothering him, something bigger than dropping Tim off at daycare for the first time. Apparently becoming a daddy again and the possibility of losing baby Timmy had stirred up all these emotions that had been tucked away for the past twenty years. It had only been about an hour since he’d dropped Tim off, but he already missed him terribly. Once he’d received the news that the Admiral was dying and the McGees were looking for Tim he wanted to run in, scoop him up in his arms and run, far, far away. He was terrified of losing the one person who had brought such happiness into his life again. 

When she didn’t receive an answer, Ziva could tell Gibbs was deep in thought confirming her suspicions that there was indeed something bothering him. She imagined that dropping Tim off at daycare wasn’t easy for either of them, but whatever was weighing heavily on him now was something much deeper. Since he’d returned from the daycare, Gibbs had an almost panicked look on his face. One she had only witnessed a few times during her time at NCIS. Glancing over at Tony she nodded slightly in Gibbs’ direction; he returned the nod letting her know she wasn’t the only one who suspected something was wrong. 

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he spoke softly, “Sorry Zeever, what was the question?”

“That is okay, Gibbs. I was merely curious as to how Timmy did once you left him? I noticed they have a one-way mirror like we do in interrogation so you can check in on your little one without them seeing you.”

He gave her a small smile, “It took a while for him to get comfortable and I wouldn’t say he was thrilled to be there. I convinced Mrs. Mary to get some paint out and let the kids go at it. When I left Tim was deep into his work.” He paused and then laughed, “You should have seen him. He had a paintbrush in each hand and this serious look on his face, reminiscent of when he was working his computer magic.  I told him I needed artwork for my cubicle and some for home so he was more focused on that than me leaving.”

Noticing the look of disappointment on both his agent’s faces he laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Tim will paint each of us a special picture.”

Tony couldn’t contain a smile as the corners of his mouth curled up. “About time we spice it up around here. There are these bright orange walls, but other than that it’s pretty drab around here. I for one can’t wait to hang up my painting up from Tim.”

Gibbs nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat. He certainly wouldn’t be the only person who would be devastated if the outcome of a meeting with the McGees did not go well. As much as it pained him and as much as  he felt differently, legally Tim was not his son. He needed to talk to someone who would give it to him straight, listen to his explanations but also play the devil’s advocate. Digging his phone out of his pocket he hit the speed dial and was relieved to hear the voice on the other end.

“Jethro, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey Duck, was wondering if you would like to take a trip down to the café with me?”

Upon hearing Gibbs’ voice, Ducky knew something was bothering the younger man. “Of course, Mr. Palmer is perfectly capable of handling things around here. I could use some exercise, bundle up my friend it’s quite windy out there today. I’ll meet you downstairs in a few.”

“Sounds good, thanks.” Gibbs ended the call, stood up and slipped on his coat. “I’m going for coffee with Ducky. The daycare has my number if they need anything.” 

Tony and Ziva nodded as Gibbs walked past their desks and towards the elevator. The two agents shot each other worried glances and were startled when Gibbs stopped and looked back at them. “Instead of spending the entire time I’m gone wondering what’s bothering me, get to work on those reports I’m missing from the Layton case.”

Tony shot him a finger gun gesture and ducked his head, pretending he was getting back to work. As the elevator doors closed he looked over at Ziva. 

“Boss called Ducky for coffee? Whatever is bothering him must be major.”

“Ya think, DiNozzo?” Ziva replied mimicking Gibbs and then set forth on getting her report done. 

Leaning back in his chair, Tony sipped on his coffee. “What do you think it could be? Something to do with Timmy?”

Sighing, Ziva looked up from her keyboard, “Right now it is none of your business DiNosy! When Gibbs wants us to know then we will know. I know it is hard for you, but give the man some privacy for once!”

“I’m an investigator, Ziva. It’s what I do.” He paused and picked up the phone, “I wonder if Jimmy knows anything.”

“I give up.” Ziva shook her head and sighed before getting back to work.

* * *

The morning rush had emptied out the café and only a few patrons were scattered throughout the cozy little shop. After ordering their drinks they chose a table near the roaring fire and sat down. 

Slipping the tea bag into his cup, Ducky took a sip and hummed causing Gibbs to raise his eyebrows slightly. “What?” The older man asked as he took another sip and wrapped his hands around the cup in an attempt to warm them. 

Gibbs shook his head and sighed deeply, “Ah, nothing, Duck. I’ve just been thinking.”

“I can practically hear the wheels turning from here, Jethro. Is everything all right with our dear boy? How did his drop off at daycare go this morning?”

“He’s fine.” Gibbs paused as he took a sip of coffee. “For now.” 

Ducky lightly put his hand on the younger man’s arm and squeezed, “What do you mean, for now? Jethro, many youngsters attend daycare or school, of course the first few days are tough on both parent and child but eventually they settle in and are fine.”

“Had a meeting with Vance this morning. The Admiral is on his death bed and the McGees are wondering about Tim’s whereabouts.”

“Oh.” Ducky nodded solemnly, studying his friend’s face trying to gauge what he was thinking. “What did Vance tell them?”

“He told me he could stall, but for how long remains to be seen. The Admiral could die at any time now. What am I going to do Duck?”

“You’re asking me, Jethro? The one thing I’ve always admired about you my boy is that you’re never afraid to stand up for what you believe is right and face situations head on. Do you believe that Timmy belongs with you instead of his mother?”

Gibbs pounded his fist on the arm of the chair and growled. “Of course I do! I’m going to tell you what I told Vance earlier, the Admiral was a terrible father to Tim when he was growing up and it’s only been recently since he’s been ill that he wants reconciliation. As far as Tim’s mother, in my opinion she’s not much better. This is my chance to give that little boy the childhood he should have had thirty years ago.”

“Jethro, you’ve been a wonderful father and caretaker to our dear Timothy, but do me a favor and put yourself in his mother’s position right now. The father or so-called father of your two kids is on his deathbed. Besides that you’ve been trying to get in contact with your son who has a dangerous job with NCIS. You don’t know if he’s dead or injured and the ‘higher ups’ at his job have no information for you. How would that make you feel?” 

“Pissed off, scared, demanding answers… I could go on and on Duck. Is there a point to all this? “

“You damn well know there is, Jethro. I understood you not wanting to inform the family while we waited to see if Timothy was going to be transformed back, but now that hope appears dashed, it’s only right to enlighten them of what happened. Were you planning on running away and taking him with you?” 

“That thought had crossed my mind.”

Ducky chuckled, “I wouldn’t put it past you. We need to come up with a plan, let the family see Tim in his current state and give them  _some_  peace of mind. Although I’m not entirely sure how they’ll react when they see he’s a baby. I’m concerned this could be disastrous; he’s become so attached to you and thinks of you as his father. We don’t even know if Tim is going to remember them or not.” 

Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, Gibbs nodded, “Blood or not, I consider Tim my son. We need to make this as painless as possible for all parties involved and here's what I have in mind…”

* * *

Ziva picked up her report from the printer and laid it on Gibbs’ desk. Startled as his desk phone began ringing she looked over at Tony. 

“Should we answer it?”

Tony chuckled, “Do you have a death wish? If it’s someone important they’ll call his cell phone.”

“What if it is the daycare and they have already tried his cell phone? Tim feels comfortable with us; maybe we can help out until we can get hold of Gibbs.”

The Senior Field Agent chewed on his bottom lip; he understood her point and if Tim needed one of them and he didn’t answer he would never forgive himself. If it wasn’t the daycare and he incurred the wrath of Gibbs later on, then so be it. Jumping out of his seat he darted across the bullpen and picked up the phone. 

“Agent Gibbs’ desk, the Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking.”

“This is Agent Gibbs’ desk? Why didn’t he answer the phone?”

Tony cleared his throat, “Ma’am he’s currently out of the office. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Probably not young man, this is Mary from the daycare.” She paused and then continued, “Never mind I’ll try Agent Gibbs on his cell pho…”

“Wait…wait…wait is there a problem with Timmy? I consider him to be my baby brother will you please tell me what’s going on?”

Mary sighed, “The poor baby needs a diaper change, but will not allow me to do it. I’m afraid if I let him sit for too much longer he’ll develop a rash.”

“Well you happen to be in luck; Tim will allow me to do it. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

“My name is Mary; we’ll see you in a few minutes Agent DiNozzo.”

Hanging up the phone Tony turned to Ziva, “It appears our little Timmy is in need of a change but won’t let the workers at the daycare take care of it. You stay here in case Gibbs comes back and I’ll go take care of the little guy.”

While Tony headed to the elevator, Ziva sat down and leaned back in her chair grateful for the peace and quiet she would receive with both Tony and Gibbs gone. 

Stepping off the elevator, Tony heard the muffled chaos of what seemed to be thousands of children. Walking over to the one-way mirror he peeked inside the room and was relieved when there only appeared to be about eight kids. He’d become accustomed to dealing with Timmy and was much more comfortable around kids than he had been a few years ago, but he always had that fear in the back of his mind. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and spotted Tim in the corner sucking his thumb while clutching Hero against his chest. His attention was so focused on Tim that he didn’t realize that Mary was standing next to him until she tapped him on the shoulder. 

“You must be Agent DiNozzo; I’m Mary we spoke on the phone.”

Taking her extended hand he shook it, “You can call me Tony. So Timmy has had a rough morning?”

She shook her head, “No, actually he’s done quite well. We painted and he played with some of the other kids but when it came time to change him he screamed bloody murder and was crying for his daddy. It’s the strangest thing; I can’t put my finger on it.”

_If you only knew the whole_ _story, lady_ _._ Tony thought as he looked over at the little guy who had now spotted him from across the room. 

“Toey?” Tim mumbled around the thumb in his mouth as a fresh batch of tears streamed down his face. 

“Shh kiddo. I’ll be right there.” 

“You can take Tim into the other room and have some privacy if you wish. Might be easier to calm him down that way. Why don’t you go tend to him and I’ll bring the supplies you need into the other room.”

Tony nodded and made his way over to where Tim cowered in the corner of the room. He knelt down in front of him and wiped the hair from his face, “Want to come to Tony, big guy?” 

Tim sniffled and his breathing hitched as he extended his arms and waited to be picked up. Tony cuddled him against his chest as Tim swung his arms around his neck and buried his face against Tony’s shoulder. Soothingly running his hand up and down Tim’s back he followed Mary to the second room. Even though he was sure that the little guy really wanted Gibbs, he needed to make the best of the situation. He’d watched Gibbs comfort Tim a million times before and there was no way he was letting either of them down. Taking a seat in the rocking chair he kissed Tim’s temple and whispered, “Hey buddy, your daddy had to run an errand will you let me change you?”

There was some hesitation but once he felt Tim nod against his neck he laid him on the changing table, grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped his tear stained face. “There, that’s better. “ He soothed and tapped him gently on the nose. Tony made a variety of faces as he unbuttoned Tim’s jeans and slipped them off. Tim’s giggles were contagious and he soon found himself laughing hysterically. They quickly stopped though as the cold baby wipes came in contact with Tim’s delicate skin. 

“Sorry kiddo. I’m almost done with the wipes.” Tony reassured him as Tim continued to whimper and shiver. Sliding the fresh diaper underneath him, Tony quickly taped it up and pulled his jeans back on. 

“All done, Timbo.” Tony announced as he picked the toddler up and sat back down in the rocking chair. Cradling him in his arms he kissed Tim’s forehead and started rocking, unaware that someone was watching them from the door. 

“Hi, I’m Kaylee, you must be Agent DiNozzo.”

Looking up, Tony took in the beautiful blonde woman leaning casually against the doorway. He gave her a small smile then turned his attention back to Tim. “You can call me Tony.”

“Well Tony I see that you’re really great with kids. Tim seems very comfortable around you.”

He chuckled, “Oh, that’s only because I’ve known him for the past ten years.”

Kaylee gave him a confused look, “Ten years? How is that possible?”

Realizing he’d just made a giant mistake he attempted to backpedal. “Did I say ten years? He laughed, “You’re right that is impossible, what I meant to say was that I’ve known his dad for ten years. Yeah, that’s it.”

The young woman raised her eyebrows slightly while Tony held his breath hoping she would stop asking questions. 

“O…k…a…y…” She hesitated still unsure of the answer she’d received. “I’m here to inform you that it’s lunch time if you want to bring Timmy out to eat.”

He nodded and waited until she left the room before looking down at Tim and releasing the breath he’d been holding. Gently pinching Tim’s chubby cheeks he sighed, “That was a close one. Want to go eat? “

Tim shook his head and cuddled closer to Tony’s chest. “Come on, buddy. You must be hungry, don’t worry Uncle Tony will stay with you, how does that sound?”

Knowing the youngster needed to eat Tony didn’t wait for a reply. Standing up he moved Tim to his shoulder and gave his bottom a few gentle pats. “C’mon let’s go see what your daddy packed for lunch.”

Moving out to the main part of the daycare all the kids were already sitting at the table getting started on their lunches. Kaylee motioned for him to bring Tim down to the end of the table and brought an extra chair for him to sit on. Setting the little guy down in his seat, Tony pulled the other chair close and began opening the Tupperware that held Tim’s lunch. After tying a bib around his neck, Tony encouraged him to eat by picking up a piece of sandwich and popping it into his mouth. As Tim watched him closely, DiNozzo over exaggerated his chewing, chomping his teeth together as if he were a shark.

“Nom…nom…nom…Gibbs sure knows how to make a mean turkey and cheese!”

Tim giggled; wanting to be like Tony he popped a piece in his mouth and tried to emulate what the older man had just done. Laughing, Tony ruffled his hair, “That’s my boy.”

What Tony didn’t realize was that all the other children in the room had been watching his actions and soon there was a table full of kids who were trying to imitate him. Embarrassed that he’d ‘taught’ that to the kids he looked over at Mary and Kaylee, “I’m SO sorry; I forgot we had an audience.”

Mary patted him on the shoulder, “It’s okay. You have to remember though that kids are like sponges. They soak up everything that we as adults do, whether it be our actions, the words we speak or our emotions. I can already tell that you and Timmy are very close and he looks up to you, so the next time you plan on doing something like that, take a moment and ask yourself if that something is what you want him to copy.”

Tony sighed and motioned to Kaylee, “See I’m not as good with kids as you thought.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Tony. All of us make mistakes and there will probably be plenty more to come. When you’re around the little guy just try to be more aware of the things you do and the words you speak.”

Turning back towards Timmy he sighed, “Yeah, I’m afraid that’s going to be the hard part.”

* * *

Arriving back from the café, Gibbs and Ducky rode the elevator together until it stopped at autopsy. As the doors opened and Ducky stepped out he turned around and said, “Don’t worry yourself sick over this Jethro. We’ve come up with a good plan and now all we have to do is carry it out. Show the McGees what a good father you are to our dear Timothy. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Duck….for everything.” He offered a small smile to appease the ME, but as the door slid shut it quickly vanished. Flipping the emergency switch he leaned back against the wall and worked to control his breathing as his heart raced. The mere thought of not being able to raise Tim as his own was almost too much for him to tolerate. How could Ducky tell him not to worry when the next few days would decide whether he’d be able to raise Tim or not? How were the McGees going to react when they saw their Timmy who was now a year old toddler? How was Tim going to react when he saw them and the possibility of them being separated from each other and the life that he had become accustomed to? There were so many unanswered questions that he had no control over and the unknown was slowly shredding his heart into pieces. Wiping away a single tear he wrestled with his emotion and flipped the switch. 

As the elevator ascended he looked at his watch, it was close to noon and he was anxious to check in with the daycare and see how his little boy did during the first part of the day. He hadn’t received any calls while he was gone so he assumed everything was fine. 

Stepping off the elevator into the bullpen his cell phone rang. His adrenaline began pumping as he slipped the phone out of his pocket. Glancing at the caller ID he felt his heart drop into his stomach and his hands shook as he flipped open the phone. He could see the top of Ziva’s head above her cubicle and realizing he needed privacy, turned to walk the other way. 

“Yeah, Gibbs,” his voice was shaky as he spoke and he’d hoped whatever Vance had to tell him was manageable news. 

“Gibbs, I’m sorry there’s no other way to say this but Admiral John McGee passed away a half hour ago.”

_So much for manageable news_ Gibbs thought. 

“Ah geez! Whom did you hear that from?”

“SecNav called to confirm his passing. There’s no more time to avoid the inevitable, Gibbs. The McGees need to be informed as soon as possible otherwise SecNav’s going to have both our asses. I hope you have a plan.” 

Gibbs did indeed have a plan but had hoped he would have a few days to prepare for it. Now it appeared the McGees would be meeting baby Timmy sooner than he anticipated. It was going to take his team time to prepare and he sighed knowing that he would now have to inform Tony and Ziva of what was happening.  

“Are Tim’s mother and grandmother in town? I would like them to stay at my house for a few days while they make funeral arrangements. I think it would be the best place for them to meet Timmy.” He sighed and continued, “Leon I’m asking you to be the point man here, could you let the family know that Tim will be at my house and they’re welcome to stay. I have a feeling once they see Timmy they won’t want to be anywhere else.”

“SecNav mentioned that Penny is in town along with Sarah, but Tim’s mother is still in Texas. Apparently she has a flight booked and will be here tomorrow morning. Are you sure you want them to stay at your house? Legally they could just take Tim and leave, what makes you think that’s not going to happen?”

Although it had never stopped him before from talking candidly with Vance, Gibbs had to stop himself from flying off the handle and took a couple of deep breaths. Leon had been helpful regarding this entire situation and he would more than likely need his help later on. 

“Gibbs you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I don’t know what’s going to happen with Tim’s family. I’m hoping they will hear me out before they make any drastic decisions. Please tell them to come for brunch tomorrow around noon. Obviously I’m going to need more time off and I’d like my team to be taken off duty for the next week so they can help me with the McGees.”

“All right but I’m going to need Dr. Mallard and Ms. Sciuto to be on call. They’re free to come and go as they please but if a case arises I’m going to need them to help out. Since it’s been slow, DiNozzo and David will be given the entire week off, but no matter the outcome on this I need you all back here next week.”

“Thanks, Leon. I appreciate it. You’re more than welcome to join us for brunch tomorrow. In fact the more people the McGees know that Tim has in his life caring about him the better. I’m going to go home and I’m taking my team with me.”

“Very well, Gibbs. I’m going to make some calls and I’ll let you know later on what I hear from the McGees. I hope they’ll accept your invitation and we can get this all straightened out.”

“Me too, thanks again for your help.” 

After ending his conversation with Vance, Gibbs quickly called Ducky and told him the news. Ducky was concerned for his old friend, he could already tell from their conversation at the café that Gibbs was barely hanging on. The team leader had already been through enough hurt in his life and the thought of losing Tim was weighing heavily on his heart. He agreed to bring Abby and Jimmy over so they could begin preparing for the McGees arrival. 

Hanging up from Ducky, Gibbs walked back to the bullpen and looked around. Ziva was at her desk but Tony was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s DiNozzo?” 

Startled, Ziva looked up from the cold case she was working on. “You scared me, Gibbs. Is everything all right?” She could tell by the look on his face and body language that he was far from it. His face was pale, shoulders slumped and he appeared to be a little shaky. 

“Tony is up at the daycare. They called your desk phone and he answered, concerned it could be about Tim. He is okay, Gibbs.” Watching him exhale in relief she continued, “Tim needed a diaper change, but would not let any of the workers do it for him. We did not think we needed to bother you since it was something small like that.”

Gibbs nodded, “We have a change in plans. Vance took us off the rotation for the week but I’m going to need all hands on deck to help Timmy and me. I’m going to get them and then we’ll meet at my house.”

“What is wrong?” Ziva’s heart fluttered anxiously and she knew whatever the problem was it was important enough to dismiss them from work for the week. 

“I’ll tell you later Zeever, when we have the whole team together.”

And with that he disappeared to the elevator as she sat pondering what could be so significant that the entire team needed to help. 

He entered the daycare as they were cleaning up from lunch. Mary came out of the staff break room and laid her hand on Gibbs’ shoulder as he stood at a distance watching Tony and Tim.  

“Agent Gibbs, you just couldn’t stay away, could you?” 

“When I heard my Senior Field Agent was up here changing diapers I thought I should probably check on him. That’s not the only reason why I’m here though.” Pausing he thought about what explanation he should give her for Tim’s absence for the next week or possibly forever. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he leaned in closer and whispered, “There’s been a death in the family and I need to leave right away. I’ll be out for the entire week so that means Timmy might not be back until next week.” God he hoped he was telling the truth and he’d be able to continue raising his baby.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Agent Gibbs. By all means feel free to collect Tim and leave. He did really well this morning until it came time to change his diaper. I’ve never seen a kid pitch a fit like he did. Any idea as to where that comes from?”

Of course Gibbs knew where it came from, but there was no way in hell he could tell Mary that. If the fates aligned – he couldn’t believe he was thinking that – and he was able to continue raising Tim then he would work with the toddler and get him comfortable with other people changing his diaper. 

“I suppose it comes from me and Tony being the only people who have ever changed him before.” 

“Oh, you’re not married?” Mary questioned surprisingly and blushed. “I’m sorry that’s none of my business. Forget I even asked it.” 

“It’s okay. Believe me I’m not oblivious to the fact that I have a one year old and am getting up there in age myself.”

“So you and Agent DiNozzo have raised Timmy together?”

“God no! No, no, no we are not a couple. Tony’s been on my team for the past ten years and he’s become close with Timmy. That is all.”

Mary nodded, “Excuse me for my curiosity.  As far as the diaper changing we’ll work through it.” She motioned to where Tony was feeding Tim his bottle as they snuggled together in the rocking chair. “It’s evident that Timmy has a very strong bond with you as well as Agent DiNozzo. The young man is very good with him.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two interact with each other. He knew there and then that if he died before Tim was of legal age he’d want Tony to be given full parental custody. 

“Yes, he is. Now if you’ll excuse me I really need to be going.”

“Of course, I’ll gather Tim’s things for you.”

As Mary went about packing up the diaper bag and getting Tim’s outerwear, Gibbs weaved his way through an array of Legos and baby dolls scattered around on the floor. Reaching Tony and Tim he cleared his throat and smiled as they looked up to see him standing there. 

“DADA!” Timmy squealed in delight, grinning ear to ear as milk dribbled down his chin. 

A mixture of joy and fear came over Gibbs as he stared down at his sweet little boy. He was so relieved to have Tim in his possession and he’d truly missed him during the past four hours. However, that joy was replaced by fear when he remembered they might only have a few days left together as father and son. Picking the youngster up, he held him tight as Tim buried his face against Gibbs’ neck and whispered, “Mished u dada.” 

“I love you, Timmy. Don’t ever forget that, okay? You ready to go home, partner?”

Tony was unsure if he’d heard Gibbs correctly. Why was he taking Tim home when it wasn’t even close to quitting time? “Boss, everything okay? Did you ask Tim if he was ready to go home?” 

“Yeah, I did DiNozzo and you’re coming wi…” Gibbs was interrupted as Mary approached with Tim’s coat and hat. Still confused, Tony accepted the diaper bag and flung it over his shoulder while Gibbs managed to wrestle Tim’s jacket onto him. Safely ensconced in Gibbs’ arms, Tim took the bottle from Tony and began sucking while the two men thanked the workers and headed out. 

The ride back downstairs was quiet except for the gurgling and slurping noises coming from Tim as he contentedly sucked on the bottle. When they reached the bullpen, Ziva was waiting at her desk with her bag and her coat already on. Tony exchanged worried glances with her and she shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t know anything more about what was going on than he did. 

Gibbs handed Tim off to Ziva, while he powered down his computer and put on his coat and gloves. Tony hurried to shut down his own workstation and was putting on his coat when Gibbs grabbed the diaper bag from his desk and shouldered it. Taking Tim from Ziva’s arms they all headed for the elevator. Tim had finished off the bottle and was nodding off as they approached the parking garage. Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs to his car and while he buckled Tim into the car seat he spoke, “We’re headed to my house, and once we get there I’ll tell you what’s going on.”

They nodded and headed to their separate cars, anxious to hear the upcoming news. Pulling out of the parking garage, Gibbs peeked in the rearview mirror and was relieved to see Tim was asleep. The sunshine on his little boy’s face made him appear as if he was a cherub. He looked so peaceful with his curly blonde hair, chubby cheeks and pouty bottom lip.  Shaking his head Gibbs concentrated on driving even though he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He chuckled as he thought that if there were a good time to ‘run away’ with his sweet little boy now would be it. Since there was no traffic it wasn’t too long before they were arriving home. Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were waiting in the driveway and as Gibbs pulled in they got out of the car. Tony and Ziva pulled up not too long after and they waited at the front door while Gibbs got Tim out of the car. Funneling into the house, Tony let a very excited doggy Jethro outside while Jimmy and Ducky started a fire. Abby and Ziva helped Gibbs slip Tim out of his coat with minimal fuss as he allowed his daddy’s soothing hand to lull him back to sleep. Gathering around the fire, Gibbs quickly glanced at all the members of his team. He could tell they were all worried and he wasn’t sure how they would take the news. Always one to cut to the chase he cleared his throat and spoke.

“I know you’re all wondering what we are doing here now and what’s been bothering me today.” They nodded together and waited for him to continue. Gibbs rubbed small circles on Tim’s back, needing to feel the connection as his little one slept peacefully in his arms. 

“After I dropped Tim off at daycare, Vance called me into his office to tell me that John McGee had been admitted to the hospital and the McGees were looking for Tim. He attempted to stall them while Ducky and I worked out a plan. As soon as we got back from the café I got another call informing me that John McGee had passed away.”

Abby gasped as tears filled her eyes. Tony put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “So sor sorry I I don’t know why I’m cry crying.” She sniffled.

Gibbs took a deep breath, “That’s not all. Since the McGees are looking for Tim and are starting to believe he’s hurt or injured it is time to explain to them about what happened with the Greys and his regression. I don’t know how they’ll react, but it’s safe to say it probably will not be well.”

Jimmy raised his hand and when Gibbs nodded at him, he spoke, “When and where are they planning on meeting Timmy?”

“I suggested Jethro invite them to stay here while they’re in town to deal with the funeral arrangements.”

When Tony and Ziva started to protest, Gibbs put his hand up to stop them. Huffing they both closed their mouths and waited for Ducky to continue. 

“As I was saying, it’s possible the McGees will want to take Tim and raise him again. Legally he is their son and can do that. My hope is that once they see Jethro and Tim together and how much they’ve bonded then we can figure out some sort of arrangements.”

The severity of the situation slowly sunk in with each team member and an eerie silence rained down upon the room. Giving them a moment to collect their thoughts, Gibbs continued with the plan, “We can’t lose Timmy so I’m going to need all of your help. They will be here tomorrow for brunch so Abby and Ziva I was wondering if you could help prepare that. You did such a wonderful job cooking dinner together for us a few weeks ago I was hoping you could do it. I’ll give you my credit card to buy groceries.”

Both women glanced at each other and smiled, “Of course, Gibbs. We would be happy to help. I have a few breakfast casseroles from my neighbor Deb I have wanted to try.”

“Sounds good, Ziva.”

Turning towards Ducky, Jimmy and Tony he said, “I’ve wanted to get my guest bedroom cleaned up and use that as Timmy’s room. I’ll worry about painting it another time, but if you could move the crib from my bedroom and get the changing table assembled that would be a big help.”

“Of course, Boss.”

“Sure, Agent Gibbs.”

My pleasure, Jethro.”

Armed with their marching orders, the three men went to work on Timmy’s room while Ziva and Abby went into the kitchen to start on a grocery list. Leaning back against the couch, Gibbs snuggled close to his boy and listened to him breathe. He was feeling a bit better now that the secret was out and he had the support of his team. There was nothing better in the world than being a father, whether it was the short amount of time he had with Kelly or the even shorter amount of time he’d had with Tim. All he could do now was hope he could convince the McGees that Tim was better off with him. Failure was not an option because for him living without Tim wouldn’t be living at all. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know there are a few parts in this chapter that reflect Tim's thinking and POV.

Gibbs anxiously paced back and forth as he cradled Tim in his arms and fed him his morning bottle; cherishing the last precious moments between them before the McGees arrived. The team had arrived early to start preparing brunch and add some finishing touches to Timmy's room. Looking down at his sweet, innocent boy, Gibbs smiled as he thought back to the previous day and how the entire family had pulled together for the two of them.

_It had been a long day of cleaning, cooking and more cleaning as the team prepared for the McGees arrival. Jethro the dog had been given a bath by Tony and Jimmy, which in turn required another round of cleaning and much needed laughter after the dog escaped his two handlers, leaving a trail of water and soap suds in his wake. Everyone enjoyed watching Tony and Jimmy chase Jethro throughout the house before they were able to corner him and retreat to the bathroom. Breena Palmer brought pizza and after getting over the initial shock of Baby Timmy, turned out to be a great help to Ziva and Abby in the kitchen. Once he was satisfied with the work they'd accomplished he thanked the team and sent them home for the night. Finally alone with his little guy, he was intent on savoring what could be their last night together as father and son. He had always been a 'glass half full' kind of guy, but as the looming hours approached he couldn't help but worry what tomorrow would bring. Once finished with their nighttime routine he grabbed the bottle, cradled Tim in his arms and collapsed into the recliner. Tim snuggled up and rested his head on the older man's shoulder, giggling as the stubble from Gibbs' chin brushed against his forehead._

_"You thirsty, kiddo?"_

_Tim's eyes widened and he nodded as the nipple of the bottle approached his lips. Clamping down he let out a small sigh and huddled closer to his protector as the sweet creamy liquid trickled into his mouth. Between the rocking, the warm milk filling his tummy and Gibbs' thumb rubbing soothing circles on his forehead it wasn't long before he was fighting to stay awake._

_"Sleep my son. Daddy will be here when you wake up." Gibbs soothed as he brushed the hair from Tim's forehead._

_Briefly opening his eyes, Tim gave Gibbs a resolute look causing the older man to chuckle. "Don't worry about me, Timmy. I'll try and get some sleep."_

_Placing his tiny hand on top of Gibbs,' Tim grunted and pushed the bottle away from his mouth. Wiping the milk as it dribbled down the toddler's chin, Gibbs asked, "You done already? Normally you take the entire bottle."_

_Shaking his head, Tim replied, "Lub u dada."_

_Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Gibbs' voice cracked as he leaned down and kissed Tim's forehead, "I love you too, son."_

_At that moment Tim reached over and curled his tiny fingers around the older man's thumb, pulled it towards him and rested it on his chest. Eyeing the bottle he opened his mouth and waited for Gibbs to reinsert the nipple between his lips. Sucking contentedly Tim's eyes drooped as he allowed the warmth from Gibbs and the rocking to lull him to sleep. Once certain he was asleep, Gibbs removed the bottle and carded his hand through the toddler's hair. The moonlight streaming in through the blinds reflected off Tim's face and reminded Gibbs of earlier that afternoon in the car. Once again Tim looked like the perfect little cherub and he couldn't help but think it was a sign from up above that they were meant to be together. He sighed remembering his two girls and the fun times they had as a family. That's the life he wanted to give his Tim, a loving, nurturing home where saying 'I love you', hugs and kisses were everyday occurrences. There was no doubt in his mind that if Shannon and Kelly were still alive they would have welcomed Tim into their family with open arms._

_He watched Tim for a long time as he slept peacefully unaware of the heartache and turmoil his daddy as well as both his families were going through. Leaning his cheek against Tim's forehead his eyes filled with tears as the pent up frustration, sadness and anxiety overwhelmed him. He was torn, was it selfish to want to keep Tim and raise him as his own when he knew Tim's family was probably capable of doing it? Although Admiral John McGee had been a less than stellar father, Tim had Penny who had been a stable and caring influence in his life. However, she was older and was always traveling to one country or another. Then there was Sarah, Tim's sister who was beginning her career although he couldn't see her putting it on hold to raise her baby 'older' brother. He had never met Tim's mom before, but the bits he'd overheard his youngest saying in the bullpen made him feel as though she was done raising kids and excited to have the freedom to come and go as she pleased with her boyfriend. Wiping away the stray tears, he sighed; the best he could hope for was that the McGees realized Tim needed him as much as he needed Tim._

_Pulling out the footrest of the recliner he leaned back in the chair and pulled Tim up onto his chest. The youngster whined at the unexpected movement but as soon as Gibbs started stroking his back he settled down. Fighting to stay awake as the exhaustion weighed down on him, Gibbs wrapped his arm loosely around Tim's back. He hoped for many more years like this, protecting Tim from the imaginary monsters under his bed, teaching him how to ride a bike, all the fun activities that fathers and sons did together. Although he wouldn't always be there to catch him when he fell or made a mistake, Tim would always know he was loved, protected and taken care of._

"Jethro?"

Gibbs startled when he heard his name being called. Looking around he noticed the entire team watching him closely. Even Timmy who had finished his bottle was keeping an eye on him. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Gibbs moved Tim to his shoulder and began patting his back, "What time is it? Is everything ready for our guests' arrival?"

"It's 11:45, Boss. Technically they could be here any moment. The mimosas are ready if anyone cares for one."

Everyone gave Tony a disapproving look upon his admission.

"What?"- Figured it would loosen everyone up. Plus, Boss told me it was okay last night."

_Coffee, I need coffee_  Gibbs thought as his heart rate increased and a feeling of panic overwhelmed him. This wasn't right, he was supposed to be the rock, the 'dad' everyone depended on to make them feel safe. Although he knew the team was aware of his fears he wasn't used to being this vulnerable around them or anyone for that matter. Suddenly a mug was shoved into his hand and he stared down at it and then up to the person who had placed it there. Ducky smiled warmly and guided him to sit down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Did I say that out loud, Duck?"

Ducky chuckled, "No my dear boy, we've been friends long enough that I know what helps calm you down."

Gibbs nodded and then suddenly realized Tim was no longer in his arms. Ducky patted his hand, "I had Anthony take him into the kitchen, don't worry you can have him back when we're done."

Trembling, Gibbs took a sip of the fresh brew, "Guess I've been kind of out of it, can't believe I didn't realize DiNozzo took him from my arms."

"Unfortunately stress and the fear of losing a loved one can throw off your entire psyche. Have you discussed the McGees arrival with Timothy? I'm concerned if they decide to keep the young man the situation could be catastrophic."

"Ya think, Duck?"

The older man raised his eyebrows slightly and was about to speak when Gibbs continued.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "I'm sure Tim realizes there's something wrong but I haven't explained the situation to him yet." He paused as his voice began quivering, "How do you explain to a baby that he might be taken away from his daddy? I don't know if he's going to remember the McGees and I would rather cross that bridge when we come to it before burdening him with something he wouldn't understand. It's too heartbreaking for me to even think about the possibility of losing Tim."

"I know Jethro. It would be heartbreaking for all of us if the McGees decide to keep young Timothy. So what's the strategy? Do you plan on telling them the story of Timothy's regression before we introduce him?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs replied, "I plan on introducing them to Timmy first and then I'll explain the story of his regression."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea my friend. Perhaps if we tell them the story first we'll be able to gauge their reactions and then determine the proper time to introduce them.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder and smiled, "I appreciate your concern, Duck. However, I've put a lot of thought into this meeting and this is what I feel is best for both of us. No more beating around the bush, best to get it out there in the open. Are you with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ducky responded as he patted Gibbs on the arm and continued, "I'm proud of you. We're all here for both of you, we always have been and we'll always continue to be.

"Thanks, Duck. I don't know how I would make it through this without you. It means a lot to both of us."

They sat for a moment, quietly gaining strength from one another when Jethro the dog started barking. Gibbs' eyes widened and he glanced towards the window as a car pulled up to the curb and parked. Taking a deep breath Gibbs clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. This was it, the moment they'd all dreaded and would ultimately determine their fate as a family. None of them could imagine their lives without Tim. He was a breath of fresh air in a sometimes dangerous and depressing profession. The team gathered around the dining room table, the fear evident on all their faces. Everyone except for Tim who was quietly sucking his thumb and stretching out his free arm in his daddy's direction. Gibbs took him from Tony and addressed his team, adamant on looking all of them in the eye as he glanced from person to person.

"The two of us couldn't have a better family to be apart of. That being said, I want to thank you for all your help and no matter what happens today we will always be family. Whether we're thousands of miles apart or living in the same area, I will always be here for each of you as you've been here for us. Now let's show the McGees why we're the best family for our Timmy."

Abby wiped away tears while Tony looked at the floor determined not to cry. Joining Gibbs' team had been the best decision of his life. It was the first time since his mother passed away that he felt as though he belonged. Even though the team was often annoyed by his antics they were a tight knit group and he didn't want anything or anybody to change that.

As the doorbell rang they quickly dispersed into the family room. Gibbs knew Penny would recognize Ducky so he nodded to the older man and took a seat in the overstuffed armchair with Tim in his lap. Once the team had settled in various seats throughout the family room Ducky took one last deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello, please come in." Ducky greeted the family with a warm smile and scooted to the side, allowing them to step in from the cold.

"Donald, it's good to see you again." Penny said somberly and greeted him with a hug.

"It's lovely to see you too, Penny. However, I wish it were under different circumstances. Please accept my condolences regarding your son."

Penny nodded, "Thank you." Turning she noticed the rest of the team gathered around the blazing fire. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see all of you there. You all know Sarah but I don't believe you've ever met Timothy's mother, Maggie McGee."

While Sarah, Penny and Maggie greeted the rest of the team, Gibbs was observing Tim's mother from afar. Tim resembled his father in many ways but he could definitely see traits he'd acquired from Maggie. She was of average height with brown curly hair, big expressive eyes and had the same lips as her son.

Gibbs stood up and immediately felt Tim tremble in his arms. After greeting Sarah and Penny with a nod he extended his hand to Maggie, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm sorry to hear about John."

She smiled and gently shook his hand, "Thank you. Maggie McGee, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard such good things about you from my Timothy. Speaking of which Director Vance assured me Timothy would be here today. I know he was never close to John but Penny and Sarah said he didn't even show up at the hospital to say goodbye. That's certainly not the type of person he is."

Suddenly interested in the toddler in Gibbs' arms she asked, "Who is this cutie? You look an awfully lot like my son did when he was little." She gently squeezed Tim's arm causing him to scream and start wailing as he buried his face against Gibbs' neck. The team exchanged concerned glances, out of the entire time they'd been around baby Tim they had never witnessed such a strong reaction from him.

_NOOO! Nother cwazy wady twying to gwab me! She wook wike a meany! No touchy wady me onwy wan muh dada!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset him. What's his name?"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs rubbed small circles on Tim's back in an attempt to calm him down. He sighed as the wails became louder and longer. Maybe Ducky was right and he should have waited to introduce Tim. Although if Maggie hadn't touched him, he would have been fine. Catching Ducky's eye he shrugged his shoulders, how was he supposed to know Tim was going to have such a strong reaction? While Gibbs was tending to him, Ziva and Abby brought out refreshments for the entire group. Although the little guy had a bottle earlier they figured it would be worth a try to see if it would calm him down. Focusing solely on Tim, Gibbs didn't notice the activity until Ziva placed the warm bottle in his free hand. "Perhaps it will calm him down Gibbs."

Offering her a small smile he replied, "Good idea, Zeever."

She nodded and retreated to her seat and her conversation with Sarah. Suddenly the crying had stopped and the room became quiet as all eyes were on Gibbs as he worked his magic. After whispering endless reassurances into Tim's ear the wails became sniffles and he contently took the offered bottle. Cradling the toddler in his arms, Gibbs took a sip of coffee and looked up, surprised to see he had an audience.

"You plan on telling us who this sweetheart is Agent Gibbs?

"Please call me Jethro and yes I plan on telling you who this little guy is." Glancing around the room, Gibbs attempted to gather strength from the team as the moment had finally arrived and everything was about to change. All of them gave him a small smile and nod, reassuring him that they had his six.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs adjusted Tim in his arms so they could all see his face. "I would like to introduce you to Timmy."

Maggie gasped, "Where's Timothy? Are you telling me that my son has a kid and never bothered to mention it to any of us?"

"How could he do that?" Sarah continued as Maggie was rendered speechless, the shock and anger clearly written all over her face.

"Now, now perhaps Timothy has a good reason." Penny attempted to be the voice of reason as the two younger McGees huffed and puffed their disappointment. Expecting Tim to pop out from another room, Penny kept her eyes peeled for her grandson. When he didn't appear like she thought he would she continued, "You can stop hiding now Timothy. We all want to hear about your new son. We're not upset just surprised that you didn't tell us sooner."

Gently grabbing Penny's hand Ducky shook his head, "Timothy is not hiding from you my dear."

"Well where is he? Director Vance assured us we would be able to see Timothy and quite frankly I'm getting tired of all these games. I want to see my grandson now!"

Ducky gave Gibbs an exasperated look urging him to set the record straight. As the commotion continued, Gibbs stood up and knelt down in front of Penny and Maggie. The two women stopped arguing and focused their attention on Gibbs and Tim. The youngster who had been enjoying his bottle immediately stopped sucking and began trembling in his daddy's arms. Stroking his thumb down Tim's arm to soothe him, Gibbs addressed the two older McGees. Sighing, he said, "This is  _your_  Timothy. He's not hiding from you and he doesn't have a son that you've never met. Tim is now a toddler instead of a grown man."

Both of their jaws dropped and their eyes widened upon Gibbs' admission. Sarah came over and sat on the arm of the couch and the three of them stared for a long time before anything was said.

Sarah was the first to speak and she chuckled nervously, "You can't be serious! This is a joke, right? Tim is going to come out and everything is going to be fine." Biting on her bottom lip she glanced worriedly at Ziva who nodded and motioned at Timmy.

"NO, NO, NO I refuse to believe it!" Sarah shrieked as she gasped for air.

_Dis cwazy gurl scweamin wike Ab. She scawin me! Dada mak hur stop! Me no wikey!_

The sudden high-pitched scream scared Tim and tears began welling up in his eyes again. Kissing the toddler on the forehead, Gibbs gently stroked his cheek vaguely aware of the intense scrutiny from Penny and Maggie. While Gibbs tended to Tim, Ducky guided Sarah to a chair and knelt down in front of her, "Sarah, we need to control your breathing. Follow my pattern my dear." Nodding, she followed Ducky's directions and was soon breathing normally again. Ziva handed her a glass of water and rubbed her back as she worked to control her emotions.

Gibbs was worried; Penny and Maggie had yet to say a word regarding Tim's regression. He knew they were in shock much like he was when he discovered Tim three weeks ago. However, he wished they would say something, anything to break the awkward tension in the room. He didn't have to wait long as Maggie opened her mouth to speak but all that tumbled out were incomprehensible words.

Tim had finally settled down so Gibbs offered him the rest of the bottle and took a seat next to Penny and Maggie. "I know you have a lot of questions and we're going to do our best to answer them."

"How?" Penny asked still in a state of shock but also fascinated with the fact that the last time she saw her grandson he was a grown man not a toddler.

"A Navy scientist by the name of Lucy Grey developed a regression pill that has the capability of turning grown adults into babies. She crossed paths with us after one of her test subjects escaped and we were handed the case. Grey was enthralled with Tim and after she was incarcerated she contacted her sister who slipped a double dose of medication into Tim's drink at a bar one night. I found him the next morning in his apartment after he failed to report to work."

Gibbs decided to leave the kidnapping ordeal out of the initial conversation. He wanted the McGees to know he was perfectly capable of taking care of Tim and divulging those details would not help his case.

"Ho how lo long?" Maggie stammered as her eyes roamed over Tim's tiny body.

Continuing to stroke Tim's chubby cheek, Gibbs replied, "It's been about three and a half weeks since his initial regression. I'm sorry you weren't informed earlier, but all of Grey's victims returned to adulthood after a week. Doctor Mallard and I assumed that's what would happen with Tim. After the first week we held out hope that adult Tim would return to us, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

Sarah who had been listening closely suddenly turned angry. "When did you plan on telling us Agent Gibbs? If it hadn't been for my father passing away then it seems you and your team would have kept this a secret from us as long as possible!"

"Sarah, calm down. Each time you raise your voice you scare the living daylights out of poor Timothy."

"Don't tell me to calm down Penny! I can't believe the two of you don't have more to say about this!" Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, Sarah stood up and grabbed her coat off the nearest chair, "I'm going for a walk."

Gibbs sighed and motioned for Abby to follow her. He knew the Goth would be the easiest and most sensitive person for the young woman to talk to.

"Donald, how old is Timothy? Can he walk? Is he potty trained? What about his mental capacity?"

As the questions tumbled out of Penny's mouth, Maggie joined in, "Does he even know who we are?

Maggie reached out her hand to touch Tim once again. The youngster squirmed and grunted around the nipple invading his mouth. Noticing his reaction she pulled back and placed her hands in her lap. "He doesn't remember us does he? That's why he screamed earlier when I touched him and shied away from me just now?" Breaking out into tears she sobbed quietly, "My poor Timmy, I just want to hold him and hug him and let him know everything is going to be all right now that Mommy's here."

Swallowing past the baseball size lump in his throat, Gibbs felt as though he'd been stabbed in the heart. For the past three weeks he'd been the caregiver, protector and daddy and now Maggie was involved and could possibly sweep the rug right out from underneath his feet. Even though he would have felt the same way if the roles were reversed he couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect his Timmy. It was obvious the youngster had no recollection of his family and he wasn't about to hand him over without putting his heart out on the table and letting the McGees know how much the two of them needed each other.

After Maggie calmed down they continued to answer all of the McGees' questions. Everything ranging from Tim's mental capacity to which foods he preferred along with his daily routine. Sarah and Abby had returned with the younger woman in a much better mood than when she left. Tim had fallen asleep in Gibbs' arms as he rocked him and stroked his back. Penny was amazed at the bond the two appeared to have. Even with a room full of people, some of them who Tim knew he was always focused solely on Gibbs and vice versa. When she met the stone-faced Marine two years ago she would have never imagined he would be so good with kids. If she knew Maggie like she thought she did, Penny assumed she would want to take Tim back to Texas and continuing raising him. Although she loved both of them she knew that Tim would be better off with Gibbs especially since the toddler had no recollection of them. It would be a cruel and unusual punishment to take him from the only people in his life he remembered. Making a mental note to have a talk with Maggie regarding Tim's future she followed the crew upstairs for a tour of Tim's room while Ziva and Abby finished preparing brunch.

As Gibbs opened the door to Tim's room a chorus of ooh's and aww's could be heard from the McGee family.

"Wow this place is fit for a king." Sarah exclaimed as she ran her hand over the railing of the crib.

Smiling, Gibbs responded, "Timmy is very important to me."

With the team's help the room had been transformed from a guest bedroom to a nursery overnight. The matching crib and changing table were strategically placed on opposite sides of the room. A new recliner sat in the corner giving ample space in the center of the room for a play area. Toys were neatly stacked in bins as a giant stuffed dog stood guard next to them. Opening the closet door Maggie was surprised at the amount of clothes hung neatly along with boxes of diapers and other supplies. Perhaps the best part of the room was the pictures hanging on the wall. They had been a surprise from the team for Gibbs and Timmy that morning. The previous day they had all taken individual pictures with Tim and then Abby sent them off to be printed and framed. There was also a family shot taken by Breena complete with Jethro the dog. However, the biggest surprise had been the picture that Abby had taken three weeks earlier of Tim asleep on Gibbs' chest. Although he was upset that Abby had disobeyed and not deleted the picture, under the current circumstances he was glad she'd kept it. Maggie pointed to the picture, her voice cracking, "I have a similar picture of Tim and John from over thirty years ago."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sarah wrapped her arm around her mom's shoulder; "I remember that, it's probably my favorite picture of Tim and Dad."

"Grandpa took that picture," Penny smiled at the two women, remembering the day they'd stopped over and found the two napping on the couch together.

"I can see why Tim likes it here; he's got everything he could ever need." Sarah said motioning to the various toys and clothes. Although she was shocked and angered at the fact her brother was now a toddler she'd come to the realization during her walk with Abby that there wasn't much she could do. Based on her conversations with the Goth she'd come to learn that Gibbs loved Tim very much and the two were inseparable. Tim would always be her brother and she loved him very much but as the youngest of the three McGee women she wasn't ready for motherhood. It was very obvious over the past hour they'd talked that Gibbs was already a dedicated and doting father. Even though she was younger she always felt bad about the way her father treated Tim when they were growing up. Many of his confidence issues came from being shot down time and time again by the Admiral. If Gibbs continued to raise Tim she knew he'd grow up to be a sensitive yet confident man. As long as she was still able to be a part of Tim's life she had no problem allowing Gibbs to raise him. However, she knew her mom was going to be a much tougher nut to crack. After all, who would willingly give up their own child even if it were for their benefit? She wondered what was going through Penny's head and if together they could persuade Maggie to do the right thing.

"I must say, Jethro you have done a wonderful job on my Timothy's room. However, he's my flesh and blood and while I appreciate what you've done for him, I couldn't possibly abandon my baby boy."

"Well you can't have him!" The words tumbled out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them.

"I beg your pardon? Timothy is my son and if I wish to raise him then that's my right."

Tony laughed, "Good luck with that, lady. Can't you see Tim is deathly afraid of you? He doesn't know who you are and you're going to drag him back to Texas and expect him to live a happy and healthy life?"

Gibbs glared at him, although he felt the same way as his senior field agent, belittling Maggie was not the correct way to handle the situation.

Knowing trouble when he saw it, Ducky grabbed Tony's arm and attempted to guide him out of the room. "Anthony let's go get some fresh air."

Pulling his arm from Ducky's grasp, Tony turned to leave and when he got to the door, looked over his shoulder and said, "Tim won't let anyone change him except Gibbs, Ducky and me. Good luck!"

Maggie stood there shocked at the strong reaction from Tony. She wouldn't expect a middle-aged man to care so much about a toddler. It was obvious that these people cared a lot about her son but so did she. And the right thing to do would be to take Tim with her back to Texas.

The commotion had awakened Tim and he stretched lazily in Gibbs' arms. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the faces of the three women from earlier. He immediately shied away when Maggie approached him.

"Dada!" Tim shrieked as Maggie's finger gently glided over his baby soft skin.

Pulling her hand away, Maggie sighed, "Why is he so scared of me? I know he doesn't know I'm his mother but he's awfully shy isn't he? I thought babies were supposed to be trustworthy and happy to cuddle with anyone."

Sarah was more enthralled with the fact that Tim called Gibbs, Dada. Picking her jaw up off the floor, she said, "Did he just call you Dada? Does he speak a lot?"

"Yes, and that's because I am his Daddy. You have to remember when Tim was first regressed he still had his adult mindset. He knew all of us and of course still does. It wasn't till lately that we noticed the drug had erased a lot of his knowledge and memories of people. He's normally a quiet lil guy, but we still love him. "

As the McGees were processing that information, Ziva knocked quietly on the door. "Brunch is ready in five minutes."

Tim was getting fidgety and Gibbs could tell his diaper was soaked and he wanted to change him before they sat down to eat. Catching Ducky's eye the good doctor ushered the women out of the bedroom, "Jethro just wants to clean young Timothy up, let's go downstairs and take our seats."

As the door closed, Gibbs took a deep breath and felt the tension in Tim's tiny body begin to dissipate. He was determined to be strong for Timmy even though he wanted to jump out the window, run away and never look back. If Gibbs expressed his emotions then Tim would only feed off that causing more tension than a toddler should be subjected to. Savoring what could be their last moments as father and son, Gibbs took his time gently cleaning Tim up. Following a clean diaper, Gibbs pulled Tim's jeans back up and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I love you, Timmy."

Giggling, the youngster responded, "Lub u too dada. Pwease mak cwazy wady go buh buh."

"That's your mommy, Timmy. She loves you very much just like me and the rest of the team."

Tim shook his head and curled his tiny fingers around Gibbs' thumb, "No onwy hab dada."

"I wish that were true, son. Those women are the McGees...Maggie your mom...Sarah your sister and Penny your grandma."

"Dada silwy!"

"Daddy is silly sometimes, son, but unfortunately not about this." Realizing Tim was in denial and he could spend all day trying to explain it to him he decided to change the subject, "Abby and Ziva are cooking breakfast...are you hungry?"

"Uh huh me wanna sit wit dada dough."

"You got it kiddo."

Picking Tim up off the changing table he laid him over his shoulder and gently patted his bottom a few times, "It's you and me against the world, kid."

When the McGees reached the bottom of the stairs, Penny guided Sarah and Maggie off into the family room. "We need a moment to discuss this, Donald."

"Of course take your time my dears."

While Ducky went to join the rest of the team in the kitchen, Penny addressed Sarah and Maggie, "Listen I know this morning has been full of surprises, but I want to say that I think it's best for Timothy if he continues to stay here with Jethro. It's obvious they've created a special bond and I have no doubt that Jethro would lay his life on the line to protect Tim."

"I would have to agree." Sarah responded as Maggie shot them both a disapproving look.

"Timothy is my son and will always be my son. I don't care how much he and Agent Gibbs have bonded, he has no right to keep me from my flesh and blood."

"Mom, I don't think he's trying to keep Tim from us. Abby told me that Agent Gibbs lost his wife and daughter, having Tiny Tim around has completely changed his life. Perhaps we can work out some sort of custody arrangements because I still want Tim in my life too."

"I can't believe you two! I don't care for either of your opinions in this matter. I'm taking Tim back to Texas and that's the end of it."

Gibbs had reached the bottom of the stairs with Timmy when he heard Maggie's declaration. Now was the time to pour on the charm and allow her to see why he was still the best fit as a guardian for Tim. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Tony sipping on a mimosa trying to calm down. Squeezing his shoulder, Gibbs leaned down and whispered, "I know it's hard, Tony. I appreciate what you were trying to do earlier, but it probably didn't help the situation."

"But Boss..."

"No excuses, Tony. Choose your words carefully, son."

The younger man nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm starving, is it time to eat?"

"Glad to see the stress has not affected your appetite, Tony."

"What can I say? Eating relaxes me, Ziva."

"Well you will be happy to know that it is time to eat."

By that time the McGees had joined them in the kitchen. Abby was pulling the French toast casserole out of the oven while Ziva was removing the last few pieces of bacon from the frying pan.

Abby pointed to the plates on the kitchen table, "We're doing this buffet style so take a plate and help yourself. We have French toast casserole, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and my Aunt Gert's famous grits."

"Looks and smells delicious, Abby." Penny smiled warmly, took a plate and began filling it. After the McGees filed through the line, Gibbs grabbed a plate loading it up with enough food for both him and Tim. Jimmy warmed a bottle as Tony tied a bib on Tim's neck. Carrying the youngster into the dining room he took a seat across from Maggie and placed Tim in his lap.

"I noticed the high chair in your kitchen, does Tim normally sit in that?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he wants to sit with me and I allow it. It's a special time that we get to spend together."

Gibbs offered Tim a piece of bacon to keep him satisfied while he cut up his food. However, when the toddler noticed the gooey syrup cascading over the French toast casserole, he threw the bacon down and grabbed a piece of the casserole. Humming in delight as the sweet treat entered his mouth he gave everyone a mostly toothless grin and began chewing. The entire table laughed as Tim continued to shovel food into his mouth. Penny and Sarah were in awe at how patient Gibbs was with the little guy. He was firm yet attentive and loving and they knew they'd made the right choice in wanting Tim to grow up with Gibbs as his father.

"Gibbs is a good daddy." Abby chimed in as everyone dug into his or her food.

"I realize that and I appreciate everything you've done for him. Yes, I know it's not only Jethro who has helped care for Tim over the past three weeks. However, I feel it's my responsibility as his mother to do what's best for him and right now that's taking him back to Texas with me."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Gibbs and Tim. Although they knew it was possible they couldn't believe this woman was coming in and swooping Tim out of their lives, possibly forever.

Ducky cleared his throat, "Maggie, might I suggest a different alternative? Timothy is not familiar with your family and taking him away from Jethro without him understanding is cruel."

"I agree with Donald. It's obvious Timothy is happy here, you have to remember that the next eighteen years of your life will be spent raising him instead of traveling the world like you planned."

"Yeah, Agent Gibbs is willing to give Tim a proper childhood and you're ruining it. No offense, mom, but I agree with Penny. Look at that little face, he's content, protected and loved."

To know that Penny and Sarah were on his side made Gibbs feel a bit better but he was still concerned about Maggie. She was determined on taking Tim with her no matter how much pain it would cause them, especially Timmy.

Maggie scoffed, "I don't need anyone's opinion in this matter. Timothy is coming with me so I suggest you enjoy these last few moments with him."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim and kissed the top of his head, "Maggie" his voice cracking as he began to speak. "I'll never know a mother's love for their child. That being said, I do know a father's love for his child. Although he's not my own flesh and blood, I'm the only parental figure he's ever known. You taking him away from me would be like removing a giant piece of my heart. Please reconsider and we'll work out some sort of custody arrangements. If you love him like you say you do then do the right thing."

"That's all very touching and sweet Jethro, but how do you expect to raise a child? You and your team have very dangerous jobs, what if something happens to you, then what's going to happen to Timothy?"

"Agent Gibbs insisted a daycare be opened at NCIS. Tim stays there during the day while we're all at work." Jimmy replied and smiled warmly.

"That sounds lovely but a daycare is no place for a child to grow up. If he was with me he would be home all day long."

"Tim will only be there until he starts school. I have time throughout the day that I can visit him and I plan on scaling back my schedule to provide a stable home for him. Please allow me a chance to give him the paternal stability he lacked when he was younger."

Maggie threw her napkin down on the table, "Jethro, please don't bring John into this situation. He tried to be a good father but unfortunately..." She paused, looked at Sarah and sighed, "Work was more important to him."

"I promise I will never take Tim for granted. If that means retiring from NCIS then so be it. Tony is more than capable of taking over as team leader. He belongs with me and the rest of my family."

The entire team's jaws hit the floor at the thought of Gibbs retiring and no longer being a part of NCIS. While it was true that Tony was more than capable and had taken over the team on several occasions none of them could imagine Gibbs no longer associated with NCIS. Nevertheless, knowing Gibbs was willing to retire from a job that he loved only confirmed what they already knew and that was he was the best father for Timmy.

Sighing, Maggie stood up, "The brunch was lovely but we must be going. Say your goodbyes to Timothy and I'll pay you for the car seat in order to take him along with us."

"Mom!"

"Maggie!"

"You can't do that!" Abby shrieked in disbelief as the rest of the team sat in shock. They knew that today could be the end and the McGees had the right to take Tim but they weren't expecting it to happen so soon. All they were going to get was a quick hug and have to say goodbye.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Maggie said, "I can and I will. We can either do this the easy way or I'll call the police and describe the situation to them. Which do you prefer?"

Gibbs was so heartbroken he wanted to punch his hand through the dining room table. However, he knew he needed to remain calm until after Tim left. There was no way he'd be able to stay strong while saying goodbye to his little boy but he was going to try. Clearing his throat he stood up and cradled Tim in his arms, opting for one last plea, "Maggie, I'm begging you, please don't take Timmy away from me. He doesn't understand who you are and assumes you're going to hurt him. Please...please...please reconsider..."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I've made up my mind, you'll still be able to visit him but I think it's best if we make a clean break. Let me get my purse and I'll give you money for the car seat."

Everyone was upset that this was how the situation was being worked out. Abby was sobbing hysterically and Gibbs would have been right there with her if it wasn't for the need to keep Tim calm. Ziva, DiNozzo and Jimmy sat with their arms crossed practically shaking in anger as Penny and Sarah gave them apologetic looks. Ducky was straight faced although Gibbs thought he could see some unshed tears in his eyes.

Swallowing past the baseball size lump in his throat he ordered DiNozzo and Jimmy to remove the car seat from his car and install it in the McGees. Unwillingly Ziva and Abby packed up some clothes, diapers and bottles to hold Tim over until Maggie could go shopping while Gibbs took Timmy into the bathroom to have some privacy and say goodbye.

Taking a seat on the lid of the toilet, he sat Tim in his lap facing him and wiped the crumbs from his face. Tim looked at him, confused as to what was going on. Wrapping his muscular arms around the toddler he pulled him towards his chest and soothingly ran his hand up and down Tim's back. Choking back tears he whispered in the youngster's ear, "Daddy is so sorry, son. I thought we would have a different outcome and you would be able to stay here with me. Instead you have to go with Mag…your mommy. She's not a bad person and loves you very much." Pulling the toddler away from his chest so he could look him straight in the eye he continued, "Can you be a big boy and do that for me?"

Tim's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as the tears began to flow. "NO, NO, NO! I wan muh dada!"

"I know, sweetie. Believe me I don't want you to go either but it's what your mom wants and I don't have a whole lot of say in the matter. I want you to know that I'm not abandoning you! You will always have a special place in my heart.

The sobbing increased and as the team listened from the other side of the door there wasn't a dry eye amongst them.

"I hope you're happy!" Abby shrieked and stormed off to the family room as the rest of the team gave Maggie the stink eye and followed. Tim and Gibbs spent another few minutes saying goodbye until Maggie knocked on the door, "You've had plenty of time to say your farewells. We have funeral arrangements we need to make before John's memorial service on Thursday."

Opening the door, Gibbs ignored Maggie as he walked out to the family room where he could hear the team had congregated. Tim had a death grip around his neck and his face buried against his shoulder. His body trembled as the sobs racked his tiny frame and he muttered incoherently about being separated from his daddy. One by one the team members patted his back, kissed him and whispered reassurances in his ear. They were all dealing with the grief in their own ways, but there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Penny and Sarah were moved by the precious goodbyes and upset that Maggie was causing Tim so much pain.

Maggie ignored them as she slipped a blanket over Tim and motioned for Gibbs to follow her to the car. Numb and in a daze he quietly followed her, taking Hero from Tony's clutches along the way. The wind was fierce and the temperature below freezing but he didn't feel any of it as his world was coming to an end. This was the second time he'd lost a child in his life and although under different circumstances it was still the same mind numbing pain. The toddler screamed and thrashed as he pried Tim's tiny arms off his neck and buckled him in the car seat.

"DaDa…DaDa…DaDa…DaDa!" Tim shrieked through the sobs, his voice raising another octave as he repeated his cries for help.

Somberly Gibbs squatted down, kissed Tim on the cheek and handed him Hero. Tim threw the stuffed dog to the side as he fought against the restraints, screaming and sobbing for the man who loved him unconditionally.

"I love you, son." Gibbs whispered as he slammed the door and watched in gut wrenching sorrow as Maggie started up the car and drove away. As the heartbroken sobs of his little guy rang out over and over again in his ears everything suddenly went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the lengthy delay between chapters. Secondly, big thanks to my beta, Gotta for all her help on this chapter! Thirdly, the words in italics reflect that characters thoughts. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the loving, you guys are the best!

_Where the hell am I? I'm freezing cold and it's pitch black except for a tiny speck of light in the distance. I can hear voices and they're coming from the direction of the light. Jeez why am I so cold? I need to warm up or I'm going to freeze to death. Wait, why is the light getting closer and the voices getting louder? I haven't moved since I found myself in this black hole. The only logical explanation is that I'm dreaming._

"Oh my god, Ducky! Is Gibbs going to be okay?" Abby cried hysterically as Tony used his hands to stabilize Gibbs' neck while the two doctors assessed the leader's injuries.

Ziva arrived out of breath with a pile of blankets and Ducky's medical bag. Taking orders from the older man she strategically placed the blankets over Gibbs to buy him some time before hypothermia set in. Rifling through his medical bag, Ducky pulled out a package of smelling salts and cracked it open. With the sound of sirens approaching he waved it beneath Gibbs' nose, hoping the younger man would be conscious by the time the ambulance arrived.

_What's that terrible smell? Whoa what's going on? It's not dark anymore but I'm having trouble focusing. Maybe if I blink my eyes a few times everything will be much clearer. Hmm I'm blinking but it doesn't seem to be helping. Oh wait, the faster I blink the better I can see. I'm confused, why is my entire team huddled around me and why does my head hurt so damn much?_

As Ducky waved the smelling salts under Gibbs' nose, the entire team gathered around in anticipation. They were heartbroken when Maggie, Penny and Sarah drove away with Tim, but the situation escalated when Gibbs fainted and smacked his head on the curb. Watching as his eyelids fluttered they all breathed a collective sigh of relief when Gibbs' eyes popped open and he let out a small groan.

"Welcome back, Jethro."

Ducky could tell Gibbs was confused as to what had happened and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Stay still my friend. You hit your head on the curb after you fainted. The ambulance is on the way."

Trying to nod and realizing he couldn't, Gibbs became agitated. Abby knelt down on the blanket and took his free hand. "Gibbs, try to stay calm. Tony is holding you still until we are certain you don't have a neck injury."

"Hey Boss." Tony said, maneuvering his body in a manner that allowed Gibbs to see him.

"Tim?" Gibbs' voice was raspy, practically a whisper as the team looked amongst themselves in sorrow.

Sighing, Ducky responded, "Let's take care of you first."

"No, I want to see Tim!" Gibbs bellowed, attempting to sit up.

"Jethro, please stay still. The extent of your injuries are unknown and you're only making it worse by fighting us."

Gibbs struggled against the three men who were holding him down, finally he grabbed hold of Ducky's jacket and looked at him pleadingly, "Where's my boy? Why can't I see him?"

"I'm sorry, Jethro. You can't see Timothy because the McGees took him with them back to their hotel. He's no longer here with us."

Gibbs' face crumpled and tears welled up in his eyes. "No, no, my Timmy can't be gone!"

"Clear some space, please. Can somebody tell us what happened here?"

A pair of paramedics along with the fire department made their way over with supplies including a backboard, stretcher and cervical collar. Jimmy, Abby and Ziva took a step back to allow the paramedics room to work.

"Uh yes my name is Dr. Mallard chief medical examiner for NCIS and this man's personal physician."

The paramedic nodded and crouched down next to Gibbs, "Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Leave me alone. Let me die, I just want my Timmy back."

The young paramedic shot Ducky a worried look. The older man patted him on the back, "Agent Gibbs had a rough morning. Custody dispute gone wrong and he's having some short-term memory loss. He fainted and hit his head on the curb and doesn't remember that his son was taken away. We need to get him to the hospital right away."

"Poor guy." The paramedic responded sympathetically before turning to his partner, "Let's get Agent Gibbs' neck stabilized and on the backboard so we can get him off the cold ground."

"I told you to leave me alone." Gibbs responded gruffly and thrashed his body making it hard for the paramedics to securely fit the collar around his neck. Knowing his friend was not in his right mindset, Ducky asked everyone to give them some space. Tony wasn't about to remove his hands from Gibbs' neck but turned his head to give them the illusion they were alone.

Gibbs closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream and Timmy was just in the house napping. The possibility his little boy was gone forever couldn't be true. As tears escaped the corner of his eyes he felt a warm hand suddenly clutch his hand.

"Jethro, open your eyes and look at me, please."

Slowly opening his eyes, Gibbs attempted to wipe the tears from his face but stopped when Ducky pulled out a tissue and dabbed the stray tears. Squeezing the younger man's hand tighter, Ducky made eye contact, "My dear friend, I know you're heartbroken that Timothy is gone. We're all sad but if that young man were here now he would want you to get help. If you lay here any longer you'll get hypothermia and frost bite. You're always telling me that you never leave a man behind and I play by your rules. I certainly don't intend on leaving you behind even if I have to sedate you to make it happen. Now are you ready to be civil and let the paramedics help or do you wish to do this the hard way?"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs knew he had no choice but to follow orders from Ducky. He tried to nod but realized Tony still had hold of his neck. "I'll be civil if you can give me something for the pain."

"That's my boy." The older man responded motioning for the paramedics and firefighters to reconvene in front of their patient.

"Agent Gibbs is willing to cooperate now but he's in pain. Can we get him something before we load him up?"

The two paramedics exchanged glances before the one in charge spoke up, "Dr. Mallard normally we wait until we have the patient in the ambulance before we offer any pain relief."

Upon seeing the exasperated look on Ducky's face, the paramedics whispered amongst themselves before one of them ran back to the ambulance. "Is he allergic to anything?"

"No, not that I can recall." Ducky responded giving the young man a warm smile.

"Okay my partner is getting some morphine. In the meantime let's get this collar on to stabilize his neck and then we'll give him the shot before we put him on the back board."

Tony's hands shook as he relinquished control to the paramedic while the firefighters slipped the cervical collar around Gibbs' neck. The second paramedic returned from the ambulance with a syringe and with help from Ducky, pulled down the blankets and rolled up Gibbs' shirtsleeve. Cleaning the area with alcohol he said, "All right Agent Gibbs, I'm going to give you a little morphine, it should take the edge off until we can reach the hospital."

After slowly injecting the morphine they rolled Gibbs onto the backboard, secured him and carefully loaded him aboard the stretcher. The team huddled around, each giving their team leader some reassurance before the paramedics whisked him to the ambulance. Ducky followed the paramedics, barking out instructions for the others to lock up the house and meet them at Bethesda.

* * *

As Maggie drove away Tim continued to scream and cry, each gut-wrenching shriek louder than the last as he called out for his daddy. Sarah sat in back trying to console the toddler who had just been taken away from the only family he'd ever known. She couldn't believe how selfish her mom had been in taking Tim even though her brother obviously had a strong bond with Gibbs. As they stopped at a red light, Maggie turned around and attempted to comfort Tim, which only caused the youngster to scream louder.

"I hope you're happy, mom! How could you do this to Tim?" Sarah asked in between the little guy's sobs.

Maggie rolled her eyes and startled when the car behind them blared their horn, signaling that the light had turned green and it was their turn to go.

"Timothy is my son, Sarah. There was no way in hell I was going to let Agent Gibbs raise him. Why am I suddenly the bad guy in this whole situation?"

"You're the bad guy because you ripped Tim away from the only family he's ever known! He doesn't remember us and you selfishly decide the best idea is to take him away so you can raise him? The poor baby is terrified of all of us and you don't even care! How would you feel if you were in his position and were suddenly taken away from the people who had been taking care of you?

"Sarah, I'm his mother, his flesh and blood and now that Timothy is a baby again it is my responsibility to take care of him. He'll be upset for a while but once he gets used to us he'll be fine."

Penny's heart ached as her grandson screamed bloody murder in the back seat. She couldn't blame him; it was obvious he was confused as to why he was being taken away from his loved ones. While she understood Maggie's intentions, as convoluted as they were, she was upset with the way her former daughter-in-law ultimately carried out her plan. The best she could hope for now was that Maggie realized Tim would be happier with Gibbs and to provide comfort for him until that time came. Unfortunately the comfort would have to wait, as she had to finalize plans for John's funeral.

When they finally arrived back at the hotel, Tim continued to cry although it was obvious he was showing signs of tiring. Before Maggie could get to the back to unbuckle Tim, Sarah had gathered him in her arms and was bouncing him on her hip in an attempt to calm him down. When Maggie tried to take the toddler from her, she twisted her body making it impossible for her to reach him. Huffing, Sarah snarled, "After all you've put him through you don't deserve to hold him right now."

Maggie exchanged glances with Penny who only shrugged her shoulders and smirked, proud that Sarah was being so protective of her now younger brother. Grabbing Tim's supplies the two women proceeded to follow them into the hotel. While they stood waiting for the elevator, Sarah chuckled at Maggie's embarrassment as Tim's desperate cries for his daddy echoed through the lobby causing everyone in the vicinity to stare. Once the elevator doors slid open and they entered, Maggie breathed a sigh of relief as it ascended to their floor.

"I forgot what it's like to have an unhappy baby and everyone look at you like you're a bad parent because you can't keep your child happy."

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened to their floor, Sarah turned to Maggie and said, "You asked for it and now you got it. Tim was a perfectly happy baby with Agent Gibbs and now look what you've done."

Stepping off the elevator, Sarah dug the extra key out of her purse and unlocked the room, not bothering to hold the door for Maggie and Penny who trailed a few steps behind. Before the two older women entered the room, Sarah gave Tim a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll do my best to try and get you back to your daddy."

Tim looked up at her, the sincerity in her eyes made him realize he could trust her and that she would do her best to reunite him with his family. Giving her a slight nod between sobs he buried his face against her shoulder as she soothingly ran her hand up and down his back. She had watched Gibbs closely with Tim and realized that when the older man wanted to calm her brother down this was one of the tricks he used. Turning to see Maggie and Penny watching with looks of disbelief on their faces, she shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "I saw Agent Gibbs use this to calm Tim down so I figured I would try it."

Penny smiled warmly and rested her hand on Sarah's free shoulder, "Nice work my dear. You're still planning on coming with me to finish up the funeral arrangements though, right?"

Sarah was torn, as much as she would like to stay and comfort Tim she knew Penny also needed her support fulfilling the final arrangements for her father. Nodding, she whispered, "Let me get him settled and then we can go, okay?"

"Of course, sweetie. I have a few phone calls to make so I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Tim's sobbing had decreased to a quiet whimpering as he held on to Sarah for dear life. Maggie was busy unpacking Tim's supplies that Abby and Ziva had packed for him and was making a list of needed items to sustain them until she returned to Texas. As Sarah continued to rock and reassure her brother that he was safe, Tim expelled a small snuffle and relinquished the death grip he had around her neck. Unable to see his face, Sarah looked in the mirror and smiled as Tim's eyes drifted closed and he began snoring softly. Continuing to rock him until she was certain he was asleep she gently laid him down on the bed and carefully removed his coat. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she took the offered blanket from Maggie and covered him with it.

"You'll make an excellent mother someday Sarah."

Grabbing Maggie's arm, Sarah pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What's going on with you, Mom? You were at one point an excellent mother to both Tim and me. Now you're acting like a selfish bitch."

"You do not speak to me like that, Sarah!" Maggie raised her hand motioning for her to stop, but that only fueled the young woman's fire.

"It's my turn to speak, Mom. I understand this whole baby Timmy scenario has been a shock to all of us, but you're acting with disregard toward Tim's feelings. You think you know what's best when in reality you have no idea. What's Nick going to say about all this when you bring Tim back to Texas and instead of the two of you traveling, you have a baby to raise? I'm fairly certain that will be the end of your relationship."

Sighing, Maggie took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and ran her fingers through her hair, "Sarah, I love you and your brother and with your dad gone it's my job to make sure the two of you are taken care of. As far as Tim's feelings I think you're referring more to Agent Gibbs and the rest of his team. Once Tim realizes that I'm his caretaker his feelings will change. He bonded with Agent Gibbs so who's not to say he'll bond with me too? Yes, my life has abruptly changed and if Nick doesn't want to be a part of it after I return then that's his loss. As a parent I'm willing to make sacrifices for my kids and I would appreciate a little more support from you going forward."

Chuckling, Sarah replied, "I think you're going to be in way over your head. Once you go back to Texas you'll be a single mom and forced to deal with the little guy all by yourself."

Maggie scoffed, "I'm not worried, are you forgetting that I was practically a single mom while your dad was serving our country? This isn't my first rodeo and I intend to give Tim the childhood he deserves."

Sarah swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. Sniffling, she took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. Maggie reached out and took her hand, "What is it honey?"

"Tim deserves a childhood with a loving father. You did the best you could with both of us, but Tim never had that strong paternal figure to look up to. Now he's being given that opportunity and you don't even want to consider it."

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door and Sarah wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before opening it.

"I see you were able to get Timothy to sleep. Are you ready to go dear?"

"Yeah, Penny. Let me get my coat and we can go."

Following them into the room, Maggie quickly jotted down a few more items she needed for Tim and cleared her throat, "While you two are out could you pick up these things for my little guy?"

Snatching the list from her, Sarah tucked it in her purse and said, "We'll pick up the stuff, but I want you to know I'm doing it for Tim not for you."

Penny opened the door, holding it for Sarah who instead of closing it quietly let it slam shut. When she heard Tim wail, she smiled, hoping that by the time they returned her mom would realize how hard it was going to be taking care of a toddler again.

* * *

Once the ambulance arrived at Bethesda, Gibbs was rushed off to one of the trauma bays with Ducky hot on his heels. As the paramedics guided the stretcher into the room a middle-aged doctor took over and began giving orders to the nurses and orderlies who had gathered to help. As they began to examine Gibbs a nurse stepped forward and grabbed Ducky's arm, "I'm sorry sir you're going to have to wait outside while Dr. Phillips examines him."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Ducky scooted closer to Gibbs, "I'm not leaving. My name is Dr. Mallard and I'm the chief medical examiner for NCIS and Agent Gibbs' personal physician. I saw firsthand what happened and can answer any questions that may arise."

Dr. Phillips nodded and motioned to the chair in the corner of the room. "The paramedics gave us a brief summary of what happened but perhaps you could enlighten me."

"Certainly doctor, Agent Gibbs had just received some terrible news and right before our eyes he collapsed and hit his head on the curb. Unfortunately we were unable to prevent him from falling as we were a few hundred feet away."

The doctor nodded, gently laid his hand on Gibbs chest and crouched down to make eye contact. "Agent Gibbs I understand the paramedics gave you some morphine for the pain, are you comfortable?"

"Oh yeeaaah doc. I feeeelll greaaat." Gibbs' response was slurred and drawn out, no doubt a side effect of the pain medication.

Dr. Phillips squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "We're going to take good care of you, Agent Gibbs. Let me know if something we do or touch makes you feel uncomfortable or is painful."

"Tiiimmmmy?"

Ducky stood up, found a spot next to the stretcher and took Gibbs' hand, "Jethro, do you remember how I told you that Timothy is now with the McGees?"

As the pacing on the heart monitor increased, Dr. Phillips pulled Ducky aside and asked, "Who's Timmy and why is talking about him causing Agent Gibbs' heart rate to increase?"

Looking over at his friend, Ducky replied solemnly, "Timmy is Agent Gibbs' son and he lost him in a custody dispute this morning. That is what caused him to faint and when he was finally conscious he didn't remember the lad was gone."

Dr. Phillips nodded, "I see, well that makes sense. I couldn't imagine losing one of my kids. I've ordered an X-Ray of his neck and spine and also a CAT scan to rule out any injuries to his brain. It's possible he has a concussion and that contributed to his memory loss or the trauma of losing his son has affected his memory. I'll know more after the tests and will be able to make a proper diagnosis. He's stable right now and will need some stitches to close the wound on the side of his head. Why don't you go grab a drink and take a break and I'll come find you once we're done."

Ducky nodded and shook the doctor's hand, "I appreciate that and please take good care of Jethro. I'm afraid he's in denial and these next few days, weeks, months, years will be tough on him."

"I assure you all of us here will take good care of him Dr. Mallard. Why don't you let him know you're taking a break while we finish up here."

Returning to his spot beside the bed, Ducky once again grabbed hold of Gibbs' hand and squeezed, "Jethro, Dr. Phillips needs to run some more tests and I'm going to step outside to find the rest of the team. We'll be back to see you once you get cleaned up and are allowed to have visitors."

Gibbs was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open as the medication and stress of the day was taking its toll on him. Briefly opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Want Timmy." Before they slid shut again.

"I know you do, but it's best that you get some rest right now." Patting Gibbs' hand, Ducky slipped out of the room to find the rest of the team.

Stepping outside the door he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd never seen Gibbs so emotional before and knew the younger man had a long road ahead of him. Of course he hadn't known him when Shannon and Kelly were killed and shuddered at the thought of losing not only your wife but child as well. Losing Tim was going to open up all those old wounds along with a variety of new ones.

"Ducky, Ducky, Ducky!" Abby cried as she clomped down the hallway and launched herself into the older man's arms.

Tony, Ziva and Jimmy followed, eager to hear an update on their leader's condition. When Abby finally relinquished her grip around Ducky's neck he gave Ziva a quick hug and both guys a pat on the back.

"I want to give you an update on Jethro's condition, but first I want to say how proud I am of each of you with how you handled the situation earlier. Let's find the cafeteria and grab a hot beverage while they continue running tests."

* * *

As the door slammed shut and Tim began wailing, Maggie was tempted to run after Sarah and force her to console her brother. However, she thought twice about it knowing her daughter was attempting to make a point regarding her mothering abilities. Taking a deep breath she turned to face Tim who was sitting in the middle of the bed crying for Gibbs. Quietly approaching him, she reached down to pick him up and was startled when Tim sank his few tiny baby teeth into her arm.

"You little shit!" Maggie exclaimed, examining her arm and the indentation Tim's teeth left.

_Don touchie wady! U took me awah fwom muh dada!_

"Timothy, biting is not nice!" She admonished him as she rubbed her arm trying to get rid of the stinging sensation.

Tim stuck his tongue out at her and starting crawling toward the head of the bed. Picking the toddler up once more, Maggie held him at arm's length as he thrashed and screamed trying desperately to get away from her. Noticing Tim's diaper had leaked through to his jeans she clucked her tongue and deposited him on the floor. Reaching for the diaper bag, she pulled out the changing mat, a clean diaper, new pants and a package of wipes. Remembering what Tony said about the youngster not allowing anyone else to change him besides a select few she knew she needed a distraction. Rifling through the bag, looking for the extra bottles of milk she'd watched Ziva pack, she said, "Aww sweetie, I wish you remembered me. I was your mom for over thirty years and took good care of you. I guess it's going to take some time until you trust me. Do you want a bottle?"

During the time her attention was diverted, Tim had managed to crawl clear across the room, picked up a small shiny object and was in the process of putting it in his mouth.

"No Tim!" Maggie shouted as she jumped up, hurried across the room and pried the toddler's mouth open. Tim screamed as she fished around desperate to find the tiny object. Finally able to get two fingers on it she pulled it out and sank down onto the floor. Her hand shook as she held up the shiny dime, "You trying to give me a heart attack, Timothy? C'mon let's get you some milk while I change you out of these wet clothes."

Sticking his thumb in his mouth, Tim fought her as she carried him back over to the changing mat and lay him down. Keeping one hand on his stomach as he cried and kicked his legs, Maggie used her free hand to pop the bottle in the microwave and warm it up. Once it was done she removed it and dabbed a bit on her hand making sure it wasn't too hot. All the crying and screaming had made Tim extremely thirsty so when the bottle appeared he removed his thumb and settled down a bit.

"There's my sweet angel. See mommy knows what her Timmy needs." Maggie cooed, guiding the nipple of the bottle between his lips. Once Tim had gained control over it she unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them down his legs. Tim struggled against her, but in the end was no match for her strength. He whimpered as she unfastened the sodden diaper and as she started wiping him clean he released a stream of pee hitting her square in the face. Sputtering in disgust as the urine dripped down her face and onto her shirt and pants, Maggie attempted to cover him with the diaper but by that time he was already done. Tim's giggling turned into a full blown belly laugh as she grabbed a baby wipe and cleansed her face.

_Dada be pwoud of me!_

"You did that on purpose you little brat! Stop laughing it's not funny!"

Maggie's screaming terrified Tim enough that he stopped laughing and started crying. Reeling in the aftermath of the shower she'd just received, Maggie didn't care that she'd made Tim cry and quickly finished changing his diaper. Following that with a clean pair of pants for him, she left Tim lying on the floor while she stepped into the bathroom to assess the damage. The front of her shirt and pants were soaked and she figured Tim's bladder was full by the amount of urine collected on them. Her face was sticky from the baby wipes and she shuddered at the fact she'd probably gotten some pee in her mouth. Looking in the mirror she muttered to herself, "When did babies become so difficult to care for? They depend on you for everything and need your attention every second of every day. How the hell did I deal with it thirty years ago?"

Washing her face with soap and water she returned to the main room just as Tim was pulling himself up using the back of a wobbly chair. Since he was still unsteady on his feet the chair was supporting a majority of his weight. As he gripped tighter the chair toppled backwards, taking Tim with it as they both tumbled to the floor. Luckily the chair had fallen to the side and not on top of the little guy as he burst into tears, each heart wrenching sob a plea for his daddy. Maggie sighed as she rushed over and struggled to console him. Tim fought her; kicking, hitting, biting, anything he could do to get her away from him. Throwing her hands up in frustration she retrieved his half drunken bottle from the floor and handed it to him. Inserting the nipple in his mouth, he quieted almost immediately as the warm creamy liquid caressed his raw throat.

Maggie watched him intently and sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Timothy. I take my eyes of you for one moment and you're into everything. I need to find a pen to corral..."

Smiling, she walked over to the phone and called down to the front desk requesting a travel crib and playpen. With Tim contentedly sucking on his bottle, Maggie propped the door open a crack to allow the hotel staff to enter with the furniture. Realizing her clothes were still soaked she ducked into the second bedroom to change and clean up. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Maggie was excited to see two bellhops entering with a crib. Happy that she'd figured out a plan to keep the youngster more contained she held the door open for them. Suddenly realizing Tim was nowhere to be found she went into panic mode, shrieking loudly and frantically looking everywhere for him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ducky led the team down to the cafeteria and after purchasing hot beverages for everyone he found a table tucked away in a corner that would provide them some much-needed privacy. The older man opened his mouth to speak but stopped short when Abby began babbling about Gibbs and Tim and how she hoped they would be okay. Leaning back in the chair, Ducky removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. After all that had happened he didn't have the strength or patience to deal with Abby. All of their attention, especially his, needed to be focused on Gibbs and getting him through this tough time. While she continued rambling he reached across the table, grabbed one of her flailing arms and waited for her to calm down.

"Abigail, I understand you're concerned about Jethro and Timothy. However, I'm going to need you to calm down my dear. He paused, addressing the entire team, "I understand it's a sad time for all of us, with Timothy leaving and Jethro getting injured, but we must push those emotions aside for the time being. Our main goal is helping Jethro cope with the fact Timothy is no longer with us."

Everyone was quiet as the reality sank in that their leader and surrogate father was going to need their help rather than the other way around. Unable to stand the silence any longer and wanting answers, Ziva spoke up, "What is Gibbs' condition, Ducky? Is he going to be all right?"

Taking a sip of tea, Ducky sighed, "Physically I believe he'll make a full recovery it's more of the …" He trailed off, shuddering at the possibility of Gibbs unable to overcome losing Tim.

Tony swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He knew exactly what Ducky was referring to and chills ran down his spine as he let his mind wander. Gibbs had a long road ahead of him and the fact the man was as stubborn as a mule wasn't going to help the situation. He would discuss his concerns privately with Ducky although he was certain everyone else shared them as well. Realizing the older man had begun talking again he shook his head as if to clear it and continued listening.

"When I left the doctor was ordering a series of X-Rays and a CT Scan to check for any fractures or possible bleeding in Jethro's brain from when he hit his head. He'll need sutures to close the wound, but the morphine they gave him was keeping him comfortable."

"What do we do now?"

"As hard as it is to do, we wait, Anthony." Rising from his chair, Ducky continued; "I'm going to call Director Vance and let him know what happened. If you would like there's a waiting room across from the emergency department that we can gather in until the doctor gives us an update."

Nodding, the team followed their leader back down the maze of hallways until they reached the small empty waiting room. Piling in, everyone took a seat except for Tony who guided Ducky further down the hallway away from the rest of the team.

Taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair, Tony asked, "How bad is it, Ducky?"

Squeezing Tony's arm in reassurance, he chuckled, "Anthony, I assure you Jethro will likely be sore for a few days, but barring any massive brain injuries he'll make a full recovery. Based on how he was communicating it's highly unlikely that's the case."

"That's not what I'm referring to and you know it. I heard what Gibbs said while he was lying on the ground. Leave me alone and let me die. I'm afraid he'll do something drastic and then we will have lost both him and Timmy." He paused, trying to rein in his emotions before continuing, "Is it possible to die of a broken heart?"

"Very possible my boy. In the medical field it's known as 'Broken Heart Syndrome' or acute heart failure triggered by stress. I understand your concern and will do everything in my power to get our friend through this. Of course I won't be the only person helping him, we are all lucky to have such a strong family."

Tony nodded and gave the older man a small smile, "You're right, our family will support Gibbs and get him through this ordeal."

Patting Tony on the back, Ducky responded, "Yes, we will. Normally Mr. Palmer is my right hand man, but for this occasion I'm going to need you. Do you think you are up to the challenge?"

Scoffing, the younger man answered, "Of course I am." Stopping to think for a moment he continued, "One condition though; I prefer living, breathing human beings and will not be assisting in any autopsies."

"Deal."

Smiling and feeling better now that he'd talked to Ducky; Tony went to rejoin the others while the older man called Vance. Following a lengthy conversation with the Director regarding all that had transpired in a matter of hours, Ducky rejoined the team in the waiting room. Abby's head was propped against Jimmy's shoulder and the two of them were watching a movie on his phone. Ziva was thumbing through one of the waiting room magazines and Tony was pacing back and forth, waiting impatiently for some answers from the doctor. Ducky settled in next to Ziva and picked up one of the magazines. He chuckled at the irony when he saw the magazine was touting the latest electronics and technology. Adult Tim would have been so engrossed in the magazine where as Gibbs probably would have growled and thrown it in the trash. They spent the next few hours chatting, playing cards and trying to keep a positive outlook. Finally when they couldn't stand waiting any longer, Dr. Phillips emerged with an update. Looking around the room at each member of the team he raised his eyebrows slightly and turned to Ducky.

"These all yours?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking. How's Jethro doing and when can we see him?"

"Agent Gibbs is going to be fine. The X-Rays and CT scan were negative for any fractures or bleeding in his brain. However, based on the neurological exam he suffered a concussion along with some frostbite on his back and legs due to the amount of time he was on the ground."

Relief washed over everyone's faces as Dr. Phillips assured them that physically Gibbs would make a full recovery. Abby threw her arms around the doctor's neck and shrieked, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! We would all be lost without him."

"She's a hugger." Jimmy laughed nervously, prying Abby's arms away from the stunned doctor.

"I see that." The doctor replied, taking a step back and straightening his coat. "My plan was to keep Agent Gibbs overnight so we can control his pain and keep an eye on him, but he's adamant on going home. The poor guy has had enough stress for one day that I didn't want to keep him here against his will. Although he'll be okay physically I am deeply concerned about his mental state. I know you mentioned he lost his son in a custody dispute this morning, but how long will it be before he sees him again?"

The group exchanged sorrowful glances. A few of them bowing their heads in response until Ducky cleared his throat and spoke, "It is likely Jethro will never see Timothy again."

"None of us will get to see him again, thanks to that bitch Maggie Mc…" Abby screeched until Tony quickly covered her mouth with his hand. While she continued to rant, the words muffled against Tony's hand, he guided her out of the room and down the hall to cool off.

"You'll have to excuse Abby. As you can see, Jethro is not the only one who is heartbroken over losing Tim."

"I understand, Dr. Mallard. Agent Gibbs would benefit from seeing a psychologist to discuss the different stages of grief he'll be feeling. I agreed to let him go home on the terms that someone will be staying with him until you feel he's capable of being alone. I'll send his prescriptions to the pharmacy here that way you won't have to stop on your way home. I'm assuming you're aware of taking care of a patient with a concussion, but if you have any other questions I'll give you my pager number."

Ducky nodded and extended his hand, "Thank you doctor, for everything. Is Jethro in the same room as he was when we came in?"

"We've moved him down the hall. I'll have a nurse show you to his room and once the prescriptions are ready then he's free to go."

Once Dr. Phillips left the room Tony and Abby returned from their walk. Grimacing when she saw the exasperated looks on the others faces she shrugged her shoulders, "What? You can't tell me all of you weren't thinking the same thing I was! I was just the only one bold enough to say it."

"That may be true Abby, but it is not all about you!"

Tony nodded, "Ziva's absolutely right. Gibbs is always there for us and now it's our turn to return the favor. If you don't think you can handle it then you might as well go home right now."

Abby was suddenly fascinated with her hands and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that in front of the doctor. I'm just so angry that Maggie took Tim from all of us! It's not fair!"

Wrapping his arm around Abby's shoulder, Jimmy pulled her toward him and sighed, "We're all feeling the same way, but Tony and Ziva are right, explosive outbursts aren't going to help Agent Gibbs."

Nodding she wiped away the stray tear that trickled down her cheek, "I want to help Gibbs. I promise from now on I'll try and control my emotions."

"What else did the doctor say, Ducky?"

The older man proceeded to fill them in on the rest of their conversation with the doctor and Tony couldn't help but snicker when he told them Dr. Phillips suggested Gibbs needed to see a psychologist. Although they would all feel better if he sought help they knew the chances of that happening were highly unlikely. Following a unanimous vote that Ducky would be the one to stay with Gibbs that night they were relieved when a nurse approached the tiny waiting room and motioned them to follow her to be reunited with their leader.

* * *

"STOP! DON'T MOVE!"

Maggie shrieked hysterically when she realized Tim was nowhere to be found. Sprinting over to the bathroom she threw open the door and looked around desperate to find the toddler.

"Ma'am? What is it? What's wrong?" One of the bellhops asked as Maggie frantically stripped the sheets from the bed hoping by some miracle Tim had crawled up onto it and was hiding amongst the covers.

"My baby boy is gone!" She cried as the two bellhops dropped everything and joined the search for the missing youngster.

"Don't worry he couldn't have gone too far. What's his name, how old is he and what was he wearing?"

"You don't know how fast he can crawl. My son's name is Timothy and…" she paused trying to remember how old he was.

"Ma'am? His name is Timothy but how old is he and what was he wearing?"

Remembering back to the conversation with Gibbs and Ducky that morning she replied frantically, "Tim is about a year old and he was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a blue and black checkered flannel shirt. PLEASE you have to help me find my baby!"

Nodding, the bellhop got on the radio and announced a child was missing, including a brief description of Tim and what floor he was last seen on. Upon hearing the news, two security guards, one of whom was a police officer arrived and began asking questions.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Lucas and I would like to ask you a few questions about your son, Timothy."

Maggie panicked, she had only been alone with Tim for less than an hour and he had already escaped her care. To make matters worse the police were now involved and she hoped they would find the little guy before Sarah and Penny returned otherwise she would never hear the end of it. Pacing back and forth, she acknowledged the officer and stammered, "Wha wha what do you need to know?"

"When was the last time you saw Timothy and where was he at when he disappeared?"

Looking at the clock on the wall she grimaced, "The last time I saw him was about fifteen minutes ago. I called downstairs for a travel crib and playpen and left the door cracked so the bellhops could have immediate entry. I left him out here while I went into the second bedroom to change and when I returned he was gone."

Officer Lucas cleared his throat and jotted the information down on his notepad, "Let me make sure I'm hearing you correctly. You left your toddler son unattended with the front door cracked while you went in the other room?"

"I know I messed up, but PLEASE find my baby!" Maggie pleaded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The officer handed her a tissue and responded, "Mrs. McGee I understand it's nerve wracking, but you must try and remain calm. We have guards canvassing every floor, stairwell, elevator and entrance. If Timothy is still in the hotel we'll find him. Is there anyone I can call to come and sit with you while we wait?"

Shaking her head, Maggie replied, "I'm from Texas and the only reason why I'm here is because my ex-husband passed away yesterday. My daughter and former mother-in-law are out running errands and they've only been gone a little while."

"I know you mentioned you were from out of town but can you think of anyone who would want to take Tim? Maybe an estranged family member who knew you were in town or…"

Maggie's sudden gasp interrupted Officer Lucas and he raised his eyebrows slightly waiting for a response from her. When she didn't answer right away he reached out and patted her arm, "Mrs. McGee? What's wrong? Did you think of someone who could have taken Tim?"

"It's a complicated story and as much as he loves Tim I don't think he would just come in and take him. He's a federal agent for God's sake and I would hope he would know better than that."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that." He handed over his notepad and pen, "Write down all the information you know about him. Name, phone number, address, anything that could be helpful."

Maggie's hand shook as she wrote down all the information she knew about Gibbs. It wasn't much as Sarah had driven them all to Gibbs' house that morning and she hadn't thought to pay attention to his address or even what city he lived. Handing back the notepad to Officer Lucas she watched as his eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What? What is it?" Maggie exclaimed when she saw his reaction.

Sighing, the officer responded, "I've known the Gunny, uh, Agent Gibbs for a long time. I've had the pleasure of collaborating with him on a few cases. He's smart as a whip and I learned a lot by just watching him work. I applied a few times to get on his team but the man is loyal and it's tough to get a spot. Word on the street is he comes off as a hard ass, but deep down he's a big softie. One case I worked with him had to do with a young boy who was about five years old and we all thought he was the last person who should be talking to this kid, but when it came down to it, Agent Gibbs was a pro. After several attempts by others to get the kid to speak, he stepped up and worked his magic. It was really…" Lucas paused and smiled, "magical."

"Everyone loves Agent Gibbs. Agent Gibbs can do no wrong. My son loves Agent Gibbs more than he loves me!" She babbled jealously before continuing, "Whatever! That's all fine and dandy; however, he's the only person I can think of besides his team members that would come in here and take Tim. I want my baby back!"

Suddenly there was loud chatter on the radio alerting them that security had searched the entire hotel and came up empty. They also confirmed they were scanning surveillance footage in hopes they would get some answers as to how Tim disappeared.

Upon hearing the news that Tim was still missing, Maggie choked back tears as her mind raced with terrible thoughts regarding his vanishing act and although she was afraid for him she couldn't help but think what Sarah and Penny were going to say when they caught wind of what happened. She was beginning to suspect Sarah was correct and she was no longer adept at being a mother to a toddler. Slumping down on the bed she cradled her head in her hands and prayed they would find Timmy alive and well.

"Mom? What's going on? Why are there police swarming the hotel?"

Maggie scowled when she heard Sarah's concerned voice echo throughout the room. Slowly revealing her face, Maggie wiped away the fresh tears that dripped down her cheeks to see Penny and Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Maggie what's wrong?" Penny asked as she dropped her bags and rushed to take a seat next to the younger woman.

Breaking out into full blown sobs, Maggie eventually choked out, "Timmy's mis missing an and it's all my fault!"

"WHAT?" Penny and Sarah bellowed simultaneously.

"How did a toddler who can't even walk yet suddenly disappear? And why weren't you watching him?"

Overwhelmed and unable to deal with further questions, Maggie ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Unbelievable! Your son is missing and you're more concerned about your own feelings and emotions. Running away from your problems just like you did when we were younger."

"Sarah, please, this is not the place or time for that type of discussion. We need to find Timothy."

The younger woman nodded as Officer Lucas reentered the room and looked around for Maggie. Sarah motioned toward the bathroom and said, "She won't be coming out anytime soon. Will you please tell us what's going on? We get back from running errands and my baby brother is missing."

Lucas took a deep breath as the energy in the room had suddenly changed. He'd worked many child abduction cases and dealt with many grief-stricken parents but this one was different. There appeared to be many problems amongst the family and he could only hope there would be a happy ending for all of their sakes.

"Apparently Mrs. McGee called downstairs about half an hour ago requesting a crib and playpen from concierge. While she was waiting for them to bring it up she left the door cracked and went into the other room to change. Timothy was out here by himself and when the bellhops arrived to deliver the furniture she noticed the little guy was gone. I tried calling Agent Gibbs but…"

The thought that her mom had left Tim unattended and her carelessness led to his disappearance had Sarah fuming. In her rage she began kicking and pounding on the bathroom door, screaming a string of expletives that would have made a sailor blush. Between the pounding, kicking and yelling, Penny thought she heard a quiet cry coming from the corner of the room. Shaking her head as if to clear it she stood up and walked toward the bathroom only to stop dead in her tracks upon hearing another whimper. Leaving Officer Lucas to deal with Sarah she quietly made her way toward the couch, which was pushed up against a wall. When she got closer she noticed part of Tim's blanket sticking out from behind the tiny space. Taking a deep breath she picked up the blanket and gasped, heartbroken at the sight beneath it. Timmy was cowered in between a small opening between the wall and couch trembling as tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"Oh my god, it's a miracle!" She exclaimed, trying not to frighten the toddler anymore than he already was.

Penny's announcement had Sarah practically flying across the room in excitement when she realized her brother had been found. Crouching down next to the youngster she spoke softly, "Timmy, you had us worried sick! I can understand why you wanted to hide though. You want to come to me?"

Tim rubbed his eyes and hiccupped as the younger woman reached down and gathered him in her arms. Penny wrapped the blanket around the trembling toddler and breathed a sigh of relief that he was found unharmed. Officer Lucas smiled warmly, although he was embarrassed he didn't bother to fully search the room he was relieved this story had a happy ending. Maggie appeared from the bathroom squirming under the deadly gazes of both Penny and Sarah. Seeing Tim snuggled in Sarah's arms, she broke down weeping. The frustration of dealing with a curious toddler came tumbling out of her mouth "You don't understand how hard it is being a mom. Tim is terrified of me and in the time you were gone he almost swallowed a dime, pulled a chair over on top of him and peed on me. He's constantly crawling all over the place and I just can't do it!"

Sarah and Penny exchanged glances before Maggie realized what she had admitted. Looking between the two women she sighed and slumped down on the bed, "Are you happy? You won! I thought I could deal with Tim but after he nearly gave me a heart attack with his disappearing act not to mention how unhappy he is I think it would be best if I had some help."

Realizing the McGees had serious family issues to work out, Officer Lucas decided it was time to leave and he cleared his throat to get their attention, "I'm going to call off the Amber Alert and let them know Tim was found safe and sound. For the sake of this adorable little boy please try to work out your problems."

"Thank you, officer. Sorry to cause such a commotion." Maggie replied as the older man nodded and headed out.

Rocking the youngster in her arms and soothingly rubbing his back, Sarah was able to get Tim back to sleep in a matter of minutes. When Maggie suggested she put him on the bed Sarah rolled her eyes and retorted, "So he can get lost again? I'm not letting him out of my sight."

Knowing they needed to have an open discussion over what had transpired over the past hour, Penny motioned for the three of them to take a seat around the small table and began, "Bickering and yelling at each other is not a good environment for my grandson. We all need to sit down and have a talk about what's best for Timothy."

* * *

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the stark white walls and sterile medical equipment that surrounded him. Groaning as he shifted positions he frowned as the images and sounds of Tim wailing played over and over again in his mind like an old record player. Tim was gone. The little boy who had brought so much happiness into his life over the past three weeks had been taken from him and the rest of the team. His heart ached as he barely had a chance to say goodbye or even really explain to Tim why he could no longer stay. All he wanted was another few minutes to cuddle and kiss, to let his boy know that he didn't abandon him and it was not his choice. However, that time could no longer exist and now he had a huge hole in his heart that would never fully heal. Life was no longer worth living without Tim. Hearing the door handle jiggle he sniffled and wiped the stray tears from his eyes.

Quietly the team entered and gathered around his bed. Abby took hold of one hand while Ziva took the other one.

"How are you feeling, Jethro? The doctor said you have a concussion and some frostbite but other than that you're free to go home."

"How do you think I feel, Duck? My son was ripped from my arms never to be seen again and then I fall, hit my head and end up in the emergency room."

As the pacing on the heart monitor increased, Ducky reached down and squeezed Gibbs' knee in reassurance, "Easy my friend. I know it's been a difficult day but we don't want to put added stress on your heart right now."

Gibbs scoffed, "Hate to tell you this doc, but it's already broken. After what happened today there is no way it will ever be repaired."

Tony patted his leg, "We know it hurts, Boss. We're a family though and we're going to get you through this together."

"I don't need any of your help. Why are you all here anyway?"

The team looked amongst themselves, clearly in shock by how Gibbs was treating them. That is, everyone except for Ducky. The older man understood Gibbs was putting up an emotional wall to hide behind and once he was ready the wall would slowly come crumbling down. Gibbs was in severe emotional pain and for someone who wasn't used to sharing his feelings it could be a lethal combination.

Abby squeezed his hand and sniffled, trying desperately not to shed any tears. "We want to help, Gibbs. We love you. Like Tony said we're a family and we rely on each other during tough times."

"I said I don't want your help! Leave! All of you get out of here!"

Bursting into tears, Abby ran out of the room sobbing with Jimmy not too far behind as he wanted to check on her and was glad to get out of the tension filled room.

"Two down and three to go."

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest, "I am not leaving until you are released to go home."

"Me either." Tony remarked, taking a seat in one of the chairs and scooting closer to the bed.

As Gibbs closed his eyes and sank deeper into the pillows, Ducky gave Tony and Ziva a wink, proud they were standing by their mentor regardless of his attitude.

Soon a nurse came in and brought a pair of hospital scrubs for Gibbs to wear home since his clothes were wet, and the prescriptions Dr. Phillips called into the pharmacy.

"It's about time I get to go home! I can't stand to be cooped up in here for any longer! " Gibbs said gruffly as the nurse went over the medications and instructions with Ducky. After signing the discharge papers the nurse along with Tony and Ziva, stepped out while Ducky helped Gibbs get dressed. Since they had brought two cars and knowing Gibbs didn't want anything to do with them, the four youngest decided they would take one car back to Gibbs' house to pick up their own. While the nurse got a wheelchair, Jimmy and Tony pulled the cars up to the front entrance and waited for them to come out. Once the two older men were settled in one car the four youngest piled in the other and headed off to house.

The car ride back to Gibbs' was relatively silent between the two men. Gibbs leaned the seat back and covered his eyes with a towel as the bright sunlight was causing his head to throb. Once they arrived at the house, Tony and Jimmy were waiting to help Gibbs inside despite the complaining from the older man that he didn't need any assistance. Getting him settled on the couch, Tony built a fire and Jimmy escorted doggy Jethro outside for some much needed relief. Abby and Ziva collected pillows and blankets and a small TV tray they set to the side to hold drinks, food and medications. When the dog came bounding inside and went straight to Gibbs, he pushed him away and bellowed, "Somebody take that damn dog! It reminds me too much of Tim and I don't want him anymore."

Whimpering, doggy Jethro hid behind Jimmy and occasionally peeked his head out from behind the young man's legs and whined. Once Ducky felt he could handle everything else he gave each team member a hug and sent them on their way. They all said goodbye as they passed Gibbs lying on the couch but not one of them was returned by the older man.

Looking at his watch he realized it was time for Gibbs' next dose of pain meds and hoped it would knock him out so he could get some much needed sleep. Filling a glass of water he returned to the family room and stopped when he saw Gibbs sobbing into one of the pillows. The cries were muffled but the tremors that wracked his body were pronounced. He wanted to go to him, lend him a shoulder to cry on and let him know that the entire team was there for him, but knew there would be time for that later. Sighing, he turned around and headed back into the kitchen to give him some time to grieve privately.

Allowing Gibbs some much needed space, Ducky filled the teapot and put it on the stove to boil. Grabbing the newspaper he began flipping through the sections looking for a happy story to read. Startled when his cell phone rang he expected it to be one of the 'kids.' Instead he was shocked at the name that appeared on the Caller ID and his hand shook as he opened the phone and answered.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your kind words. With the holidays approaching I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I hope everyone has a wonderful time with family and friends.

Penny, Maggie and Sarah took a seat around the table. Sarah adjusted Tim in her arms and leaned back in the chair. With one arm wrapped around his back she used her chest to support the majority of his weight. Tim fidgeted briefly, but calmed down as Sarah rubbed small circles on his back. She continued the soothing motion until his breathing evened out, earning her a small smile from both Penny and Maggie.

"Poor guy is exhausted." Maggie whispered, once again in awe at how good Sarah was with him.

"Can you blame him? You literally ripped him away from the only family he's ever known. He's too young to understand why and it was obvious before Agent Gibbs put him in the car that he didn't want to be with us. Mom, what are you trying to accomplish by putting Timmy through all this stress?"

Maggie chewed on her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders, "What do you mean? Taking Tim was the right thing to do because I'm his mother. I know you don't think so, but I love both of you very much. As a mother you want what's best for your kids and in my mind that was taking him with me."

"I understand where you're coming from Maggie, but you went about this whole situation the wrong way. I want you to take a moment and think about how you would feel if you were in Agent Gibbs' position. You have a baby with whom you've bonded and love like your own child. You've taken care of it for the past three weeks and then suddenly a stranger to both you and the baby shows up and suddenly decides the child is better off with them."

While Maggie pondered what Penny said, Sarah continued, "Abby told me Agent Gibbs had a little girl who was killed while he was in the Marines. She stressed that Tim had given him a new outlook on life and the two were inseparable. I'm not saying you don't love Tim, but don't you think after today's scare he would be better off with Agent Gibbs?"

"You said it yourself; raising Timmy is going to be a lot harder than you thought. You were only alone with him for an hour and a half, what do you expect it to be like for the next eighteen years?"

Exhausted and overwhelmed by the day's events, Maggie rested her elbows on the table, closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She knew they were right, the events leading up to Tim's disappearance had been frustrating, but the anxiety she felt during the time she believed he'd been abducted was unbearable. Although she would love to raise Tim again she was pushing sixty years old and her retirement plans did not include caring for a baby. Then there was her boyfriend, Nick who was six months shy of retiring and they had planned on traveling the world together. He certainly wouldn't be happy about having to raise a toddler especially since Tim wasn't even his own son. Opening her eyes she saw Penny and Sarah staring at her intently. Sighing, she looked over at her baby boy who appeared angelic and peaceful, sleeping soundly now that he felt safe. She never meant to hurt him or cause so much pain to Gibbs and the team, but she was his mother and when she decided to take him that's what she felt was best. Spending the afternoon with him made her realize she was wrong for thinking that and Tim would be better off with Gibbs. Even though it wasn't an ideal situation, it was what Tim wanted and she knew she had to get past that.

Drawing in a long breath she felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she'd been crying. Grabbing a tissue from the box she dabbed the tears away and sniffled. As she began to speak her voice cracked, "I think I've come to a decision."

Sarah's heart rate increased and she held her breath while she waited for her mom to continue. She hoped Maggie would make the right judgment, but with as stubborn as she'd been it wouldn't be a surprise if she wanted to try continuing to care for Tim. Penny's anxiety level heightened as she waited for Maggie to reveal her decision and she used a tissue to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her former daughter-in-law had always been very levelheaded and that's why she was surprised with the way she had reacted regarding the entire situation.

Wiping away the tears that continued to fall, Maggie reached over and gently patted Tim's bottom, "As much as I would love to continue caring for my baby I'm realizing it's not in my or his best interest. However, I still want to be part of Tim's life, I want all of us to be in his life but perhaps on a smaller scale than caring for him twenty four hours a day. As much as I thought he would eventually be happy with me, I've come to realize that's not going to be the case."

Squealing loudly, Sarah quickly covered her mouth with her hand and sat still as Tim stirred in her arms. Repeating the same soothing motion as earlier she held her breath hoping her sudden lack in judgment wouldn't wake the toddler. When Tim let out a small snuffle and burrowed closer to her neck she exhaled and reached over to squeeze her mom's hand.

"I'm proud that you made the right decision. I'm sorry for being rude; it was only because I knew how much Timmy was hurting. After all the times he's protected me it was only right that I return the favor."

Penny nodded and reached across the table for Maggie's other hand, "I know it's hard my dear; however, you've made the right decision. I'm sure Agent Gibbs will be more than happy to let us see Timothy whenever we choose. That will be something you need to discuss with him though."

Whimpering and squirming in Sarah's arms, Tim slowly opened up his eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the light. Bleary eyed he looked around the table and suddenly remembering where he was immediately burrowed his face back against Sarah's neck. Leaning down, Sarah soothed him, "Shh Timmy, everything is going to be all right now. Do you want a bottle?"

When she felt Tim nod against her neck she went to stand up but stopped when Maggie rose from her seat and headed to the small refrigerator in their room. Popping the bottle in the microwave she waited until it finished and handed it to Sarah, "Here you go my dear." Motioning toward the bedroom she continued, "I'm going to go in the other room so Tim will feel less threatened and actually enjoy his milk."

Sarah smiled warmly and whispered to Tim, "She's gone now, Timmy. Why don't you sit up so you can have some milk? I know after all the crying and screaming you've done today your throat must be raw. This will help soothe it, kiddo."

Tim slowly sat up and his eyes widened when he saw the full bottle of milk sitting on the table. Cradling him in her arms, Sarah inserted the nipple in his mouth and chuckled when he began sucking vigorously.

Penny watched for a moment, reveling in the fact that Sarah was a natural when it came to taking care of Tim. While she was sad adult Tim was no longer with them, she was happy Maggie had made the right decision regarding his care. She would certainly miss the activities they did together; long talks on the phone, dinner when she was in town, but realized they would still spend time together only it would be slightly different. Recognizing the bond between Tim and Gibbs, she had no doubt her grandson would be loved, protected and cared for properly.

"Penny, you okay?"

Snapping out of her musing, Penny nodded and patted Sarah's hand, "I'm fine my dear. I think I'll go call Donald and tell him Maggie's decision."

Slipping her cell phone out of her purse she looked around the room searching for a bit of privacy. Smiling, she made her way to the small couch tucked in the corner, sat down and scrolled through her contacts list. Upon finding Ducky's number she pushed the send button and waited as the phone rang.

* * *

As his cell phone continued to ring, Ducky shook his head as if to clear it and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" He answered hesitantly, hoping Tim was okay considering the circumstances.

"Donald, it's Penny, but I'm sure you were already aware of that."

"Yes, of course I was aware. Is Timothy okay?"

"The poor kid has had a rough day. It's a lon…"

Before Penny had an opportunity to finish, Ducky interrupted her as the emotional stress of watching Gibbs completely shut down and of course Tim being taken away began to take its toll.

"Of course he's had a tough time. Do you know how heartbreaking it was for Jethro and the rest of us to watch young Timothy scream and cry as he was taken away?"

"Please understand it was not my decision. I wanted Timothy to continue living with Agent Gibbs."

Huffing, Ducky replied, "Perhaps you should have tried harder. Obviously there's a reason you're calling, what is it?"

"I wanted to let you know that Mag…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Ducky jumped out of his seat in a panic, realizing Gibbs was no longer in the family room. Quickly turning off the stove, he heard another crash coming from the second floor and quickly ascended the stairs, worried about what he would find. Reaching the top, he called out for Gibbs but instead was greeted by another loud bang. The door to Tim's room was slightly ajar and he stealthily approached it, dreading what he was going to find behind it. Carefully opening the door he could see bits of shattered glass sprinkled near the entryway along with muffled sobbing coming from deep within the room. Fully opening the door his heart skipped a beat when he saw thousands of tiny pieces of shattered glass covering the entire floor. The pictures or rather the frames the team had given Gibbs to complete the toddler's room were destroyed and the younger man was crouched down in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth on his heels, sobbing quietly.

"DONALD?"

Ducky startled as Penny's cry caught his attention. He'd completely forgotten he was on the phone with her. Taking a deep breath he quickly stepped back out of the room.

"Penny are you there?"

"I'm here, Donald. What on earth is going on over there? Is everyone all right?"

"Far from all right. I'm afraid Jethro is having a tough time dealing with the fact Timothy is gone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tend to him."

"Wait." Penny paused, "The reason why I called is because Maggie has had a change of heart and decided that Timothy would be better off with Agent Gibbs."

Utterly amazed and a bit leery of what Penny said, he replied, "I'm sorry my dear, but did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, yes I did. We'll bring him back tonight if that's okay with you. It's a rather long story and we have some details to work out, but honestly I couldn't imagine anyone else raising my grandson."

Chuckling, Ducky could barely contain his excitement. Peeking in the door, he noticed Gibbs hadn't moved and knew he needed to do something to break through his current barriers.

"Could you do me a favor and have Timothy say hello to Jethro? I'm positive that will bring him out of his funk until you arrive tonight."

"Of course. He's having a bottle, but I'm sure he would love to talk to his daddy."

While Penny went back to the table to join Sarah and Tim, Ducky maneuvered his way through piles of glass and took a seat in the recliner next to Gibbs. The younger man startled when Ducky laid his hand on his back then slowly raised his head from where it had been buried against his arms. His tear-stained cheeks were flushed and he trembled slightly as Ducky attempted to soothe him.

"Shh it's going to be okay, Jethro."

"Damn, Ducky. I miss Tim so much! What am I going to do without him?" Gibbs choked out, his voice cracking with every word as tears filled his eyes and he interred his face back in his arms.

Sighing, Ducky put the phone on speaker and spoke softly, "I have someone on the phone who wants to speak with you."

"Dada?"

Tim's sweet voice trembled through the phone line and Gibbs' head popped up so fast the older man had to steady him to keep him from falling over. An incredulous look appeared on Gibb's face and he looked to Ducky for confirmation.

Ducky smiled warmly and nodded, "Say hello to your son, Jethro."

Wiping his eyes and swallowing past the baseball size lump in his throat, Gibbs collected himself and finally felt comfortable speaking.

"Hi sweetie, daddy's right here. I love you and miss you so much, kiddo."

There was silence and both Gibbs and Ducky thought the line had gone dead until they heard Tim softly crying in the background.

"Mish u too dada!"

Penny got back on the line and sighed, "Agent Gibbs, Maggie has decided to allow you to raise Tim. As I told Donald it's a long story, but she feels you are better suited for him at this point in time. We'd like to bring him back tonight if that's okay with you?"

The news was almost too much and Gibbs dropped to his knees, his body swaying until he felt a strong hand steady him. Looking up he saw the comforting eyes of his good friend and smiled wearily. Opening his mouth to speak, all that came out was mumbled words and he once again looked to Ducky.

Nodding, Ducky responded, "That will be fine, Penny. Jethro is a bit overwhelmed at the moment but I assure you he is ecstatic to know that Timothy will be back with him soon."

"As you can imagine, Timothy is just as excited. These two were meant to be together and I'm glad I could be the bearer of good news this time. We'll see you sometime in the next few hours."

After hanging up from Penny, Ducky stood, grabbed Gibbs' arm and helped him to stand. "C'mon my dear boy, you need to rest."

"But…"

Ducky shook his head and gave Gibbs a look he rarely used, especially with the younger man. An expression that meant business and that his orders were not up for debate.

Gibbs chuckled, "You got the stare down pat, Duck."

"Well, yes, after many years of watching you, I've come up with one of my own."

Still holding onto the younger man, Ducky guided him around the shards of glass until they reached the door. Gibbs took one last look over his shoulder and sighed, "I really wish you would let me clean this up. I can't believe I ruined all these pictures."

"Stop being stubborn and worrying about who's going to clean it up. The most important thing right now is that you get some rest. You still have a concussion and were due for your pain pill over thirty minutes ago."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gibbs turned toward the kitchen, but didn't make it too far before Ducky steered him to the couch, fixed the pillows and motioned for him to lie down. Realizing this was not a battle he was going to win Gibbs submissively followed orders and plopped down on the couch. After covering him with a blanket, Ducky paternally ruffled his hair and spoke, "I'm going to get your meds, but I would like you to try and eat something along with them. Think you can handle some soup?"

"I'll try, Duck, but could you bring the medicine first?"

"Headache?"

Gibbs covered his eyes with his hands and groaned, "Yeah, really bad. And the light…"

Turning the lights off in the family room to ease Gibbs' pain, Ducky patted his hand in reassurance, "I'll be right back. Try and breathe through the pain my boy."

Nodding slightly, he grimaced as the throbbing in his head increased and he watched Ducky slip into the kitchen to retrieve his meds. Moments later he sighed with relief when a pill was placed in one hand and a glass of water in the other. After swallowing the pill he handed Ducky back the glass of water and snuggled deeper into the pillows. With the excitement of his baby returning home he didn't think he would be able to sleep. However, between the combination of exhaustion, pain medication and Ducky gently stroking his brow, he was asleep within a matter of minutes.

Satisfied his friend was sleeping soundly Ducky returned to the kitchen and placed the teakettle back on the stove. Firing up the burner, he sank into one of the chairs, removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. Sighing heavily, he was mentally and emotionally exhausted by the day's events and knew there would still be Maggie McGee to deal with later on. Although Penny had informed them that Tim would be returned, he was positive that wasn't without stipulations. As long as Gibbs and Tim remained together, he was sure they could work out arrangements that would satisfy everyone. He wanted to inform the team, as he knew they were each grappling with the loss of Tim and subsequently how Gibbs had treated them, but decided it would be best to wait until the toddler was once again in their possession.

It wasn't until the kettle began to whistle and Ducky stood up that he realized how truly physically exhausted he was. Glancing at the time on the microwave, he decided he had enough time for a power nap before heading upstairs to clean up Tim's room. Pouring the boiling water into a mug and inserting the tea bag, he set the alarm on his phone to wake him in forty-five minutes and joined Gibbs in the family room. After checking on the younger man, he stoked the fire, dropped down into the overstuffed chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman. Taking a few sips of tea while watching the roaring fire, he felt his eyes grow heavy and his body start to relax as he followed Gibbs into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Awakening with a start, Ducky blearily glanced around the pitch-black room, the only source of light coming from the dwindling fire. He could make out Gibbs' form on the couch and wondered what time it was. Certainly it was early evening as the sun had set and he panicked thinking he'd missed a call from Penny. Illuminating his cell phone, he drew in a deep breath when it showed no missed calls, but he still wanted Tim's room cleaned up by the time they got there. Wondering why the alarm never went off, he stretched and swung his legs over the side of the ottoman. Standing up, he groaned at the stiffness that had set in, but overall felt refreshed after his two-hour nap. Quietly adding more logs to the fire, he jumped when Gibbs suddenly spoke, "Have a nice nap, Duck?"

"My God, Jethro! You mustn't scare an old man like that!"

"Sorry. I woke a few minutes ago and you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you." Clearing his throat he continued, "I never got to thank you for all you did for me today. I was acting…"

"You were acting like a man who just lost his child. Unfortunately, you've been through the same trauma twice and I can't begin to imagine what was going through your mind. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if you'd ever recover from losing Timothy. Not that you've recovered from losing Shannon and Kelly, but I think having that little boy has given you a second chance to share all the love and emotions you keep bottled up inside. Timothy needs that love more than anyone and I know you can provide it to him. Obviously Maggie has realized that too otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to give him back."

"I hope she doesn't change her mind once she gives Timmy back to me."

"I don't believe Penny would have called me if there was any doubt. How's your headache? Did the medicine help?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Well it certainly knocked me out. There's a dull throbbing, but it's not too severe right now. If I need to take something before the McGees arrive I think I'll stick with over the counter pain relief. I want to make sure my brain's not a foggy mess until after they leave. Speaking of which they could be here at any moment." Motioning to the scrubs he was still wearing from the hospital he continued, "I'm going to go upstairs and clean up. If that's all right with you, Duck?"

Ducky nodded as he reached down, grabbed Gibbs' hand and helped him sit up, "That's fine, but no showers until tomorrow. The frost bite on your back and legs will not take kindly to hot water right now."

Swaying as he stood, Gibbs was relieved when Ducky wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him until he regained his equilibrium.

"Whoa, thanks, Duck. I guess the pain medication is still in full effect."

"C'mon, I'll help you upstairs." Ducky replied and began guiding Gibbs toward the stairs before the younger man could object.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they parted ways, Gibbs went to his room and Ducky headed toward Tim's room to get a clearer picture of what needed cleaning. Switching on the light the older man grimaced at the amount of glass that ladened the floor. Sighing, he carefully collected the pictures, most of which were salvageable and stacked them on the dresser. Realizing it would be easier to clean up during the daytime he backed out of the room and shut the door.

Stopping at the stairwell, Ducky called out, "Jethro, I'm going downstairs to make some soup. Don't take too long, I'm assuming the McGees will be here soon and I want you to eat before they arrive."

"Okay, Duck."

Descending the stairs, Ducky turned on various table lamps to give the family room a soft glow. He knew Gibbs was hurting more than he let on and the bright lights would only be a hindrance as the night wore on. Straightening out the blankets and pillows he then went into the kitchen and grabbed a few cans of chicken noddle soup from the pantry. After putting the soup on to cook, he started a fresh pot of coffee and knew the aroma would have Gibbs in the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Setting to work on some dishes, Ducky couldn't help but laugh when he heard Gibbs making his way into the kitchen.

Taking a giant whiff, Gibbs sighed contently as the familiar blend wafted through his nose and tickled his taste buds.

Ducky smiled, it was good to see his old friend returning. Motioning to the spoon on the counter, he said, "Jethro, would you mind stirring the soup while I finish up these dishes?"

"Of course not." Grabbing the spoon, he began stirring the soup then poked around in the pantry looking for a box of crackers. Retrieving a box, he placed them on the table and returned to his position in front of the stove. The soup and coffee finished at the same time and once drinks were poured they both took a seat at the kitchen table. They ate in companionable silence although Ducky could tell Gibbs was anxious, not only by the look on his face, but also by the tapping of his foot. Once they finished, Ducky reached across the table and gently grasped the younger man's hand, "Everything is going to be okay, Jethro. You two were meant to be father and son. Timothy only knows you as his daddy, no matter what Maggie McGee tells him."

Standing up, Gibbs collected the dishes and placed them in the sink. "That's not what I'm concerned about, Duck. Obviously since the first meeting went so well," he chuckled, rolled his eyes and continued, "My concern is what stipulations Maggie is going to make regarding Tim. I think I have a right to be anxious about that."

"Of course you do, Jethro, but I meant what I said. No matter what requests Maggie makes as long as you have Timmy by your side then it shouldn't matter."

After pouring another cup of coffee, Gibbs went to return to his seat, but froze when he saw a pair of headlights flash through the family room windows.

"I think they're here. I'm fairly certain I saw a car pull into the driveway. What should I do? What should I do?"

Gibbs was frantic, anxious but above all, ecstatic in just a few moments his baby would be back in his arms again.

Ducky smiled, stood and patted him on the back, "Let's wait for them to come to the door that way Maggie won't feel like she's being bombarded in an attempt to get to Timothy."

Pacing back and forth across the kitchen, Gibbs' heart skipped a full beat when the doorbell rang. Retrieving the cup of piping hot coffee from the younger man's shaking hands, Ducky ushered him to the front door.

"I think it's only right that you do the honor, my friend."

With a smile so big it could have split his face in two, Gibbs unlocked the dead bolt and flung open the door.

"DADA!" Timmy squealed, bursting into tears when he saw Gibbs waiting with open arms.

"Hey, kid…kiddo" Gibbs choked out as he extended his arms and took the toddler from Sarah. Wrapping his arms tightly around Tim's trembling frame, he nuzzled close to the youngster and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Shh Timmy, everything is going to be fine. I missed you so much." Gibbs whispered as Tim's grip around his neck tightened while he continued sobbing.

"Me mish u dada. I lub u."

Attempting to hold back tears, Gibbs broke down when he glanced up and saw the smiles and tears on the others faces, including Maggie.

Making eye contact with her, he mouthed, "Thank you." Seeing the tears well up in her eyes made him realize they'd eventually come to accept each other and the love they shared for Tim.

The pair embraced for a while longer until Ducky suggested they make themselves comfortable. Tim, however, was glued to Gibbs and it took Ducky and Sarah working together to remove his coat. Once they were seated, Gibbs was able to coax Tim to sit in his lap so he was facing everyone. Draping his arms around Tim's belly, Gibbs exhaled as the toddler leaned back against his chest and wrapped his tiny hand around his thumb.

"That's the most relaxed I've seen Timothy all day." Maggie commented as the little guy stuck his thumb in his mouth and began sucking.

Sarah nodded, "Even though he felt comfortable with me, my mom's right, Timmy truly looks at peace here."

Kissing the top of Tim's head, Gibbs was euphoric as he inhaled the unique baby scent that always accompanied the toddler. Tim squeezed his finger tighter and shifted his body so he could see Gibbs' face. Batting his long eyelashes, he popped his thumb out of his mouth and whispered, "Weally muh dada?"

Gently stroking the youngster's cheek, he smiled, "I'll always be your daddy, sweetie. Whether you're five or thirty years old." Using two fingers he placed them over Tim's heart and continued, "Wherever you are, if you need me, I'll always be right here."

Tim nodded slightly, reached up and laid his tiny hand over Gibbs' heart. Flashing him a mostly toothless grin, he whispered, "Me too dada."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long delay in between chapters, but I'm back now! Thank you for all your kind reviews and I really hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!

Maggie smiled softly after seeing the exchange between Tim and Gibbs. Drawing in a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes and startled when Sarah grabbed her hand and pulled it into her lap. Gibbs caught the small gesture between mother and daughter and began to relax. He knew their fight regarding Tim had caused tension within the McGee family and was happy to see they'd come to an understanding.

"Dada?"

"What's up, kiddo?" Gibbs responded, lightly kissing Tim's forehead.

Tim reached up, his tiny hand hovering over the bandage on Gibbs' head. Gibbs grasped his hand and lowered it, "Daddy had a little accident, but is going to be okay."

All three McGee women maneuvered their bodies to see what Gibbs was referring to as the dimly lit room made it difficult to see. Squirming under their glare, Gibbs brushed his hair back revealing the large bandage. Feeling his face flush, he pleadingly looked at Ducky, hoping the older man would explain what happened so he wouldn't have to.

Ducky nodded, cleared his throat and waited until the three women turned their attention in his direction before beginning. "After you left this morning with Timothy, Jethro was distraught and fainted, hit his head on the curb and ended up with a nasty gash, concussion and some frostbite."

"Oh my gosh." Penny gasped and held her hand over her mouth while Sarah echoed her with a similar response and Maggie appeared unfazed by the trauma Gibbs had suffered.

"How are you feeling now Agent Gibbs? Maybe we should have waited and brought Timothy back tomm..."

"No!" Gibbs bellowed, interrupting Penny before she could finish. Chuckling lightly, Penny responded, "Or maybe not. I only meant if we would have known it would have given you time to rest before you had to deal with a toddler again."

Gibbs shook his head, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness; however, it makes me feel better knowing that Timmy is here with me. Besides this little guy..." he paused, pulled Tim close and continued "Is my life and I will do everything in my power to make sure he lives a happy, healthy life."

Maggie nodded slightly and glanced around the room, "Is there anywhere we can speak in private Agent Gibbs?"

Slightly surprised by Maggie's request, Gibbs nodded as he ran through a list of rooms in his mind that would give them adequate privacy. He certainly couldn't choose Tim's room after the destruction he caused earlier and he sure as hell didn't want Maggie in his own bedroom. Then he remembered the basement, since Tim had been regressed he hadn't spent much time in it, but it was where he felt the most comfortable and would give them privacy. Standing up, he moved Tim to his shoulder and patted his back, "I'm going to leave you with Ducky while I go talk to Maggie. Daddy will be back in a few minutes buddy."

Tim shivered and buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck. Gently stroking the toddler's back, Gibbs deposited him in Ducky's lap and slowly knelt down in front of the pair. "I'm just going downstairs, sweetie. Maybe while I'm gone Ducky can get you a bottle. Would you like that?"

His bottom lip quivering, Tim's thumb crept up to his mouth and he nodded slowly as Gibbs kissed the top of his head and motioned Maggie to follow him. Taking one last look over his shoulder as he exited the family room and headed toward the basement stairs, Gibbs was anxious to speak with Maggie so he could get back to Timmy. Holding the basement door open and switching on the light, Gibbs trudged down the stairs, turning around when he realized Maggie wasn't following him.

"There a problem?"

Maggie raised her eyebrows slightly, "No, Agent Gibbs it's just..." She paused and started down the set of creaky stairs, cringing at the smell of sawdust and cobwebs that laden the walls. "Isn't there a more sanitary place we can have this discussion?" Finally reaching the bottom, she looked around at the organized chaos and chuckled, "No offense, but this looks basement looks like it could double as a torture chamber." Walking deeper into the room she continued, "All these clamps and tools, not to mention the sheer creepiness is enough to give me goose bumps."

"I assure you Maggie the only person who has ever been tortured down here is me. Especially when I'm working on a project, fall asleep and the next morning my body reminds me that I'm too old to be sleeping on plywood anymore."

Grabbing the bottle of bourbon and two mason jars he poured each of them a small amount and then pulled up a stool for Maggie to take a seat. After taking a sip of liquid courage, Gibbs sighed as the warm, familiar feeling settled in his chest. Maggie, who'd carefully been watching, followed with a sip of her own and giggled as the alcohol tickled her throat.

"Can't tell you how long it's been since I've had a drop of alcohol, Agent Gibbs. This bourbon is top notch."

"Please, call me Jethro."

Being the investigator he was, Gibbs was curious as to why it had been so long since Maggie had supposedly had a drink, but his main concern was to get back to Timmy as soon as possible. Deciding to forgo that conversation, he continued, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Taking another sip, Maggie responded rather bluntly, "How did your daughter die?"

Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Gibbs took another swig and took a seat on the saw horse. Out of all the questions he expected Maggie to bombard him with; asking about Kelly wasn't even on his radar. Running his fingers through his hair, he cleared his throat and began, "First let me start by saying I didn't expect this conversation to be about my daughter. I expected it to be about your concern for Tim."

"I do apologize, Jethro. It's only because Sarah told me you had a daughter who passed away and since Timothy had become a baby you've been a totally different person. If we're being honest with each other that is part of the reason why I agreed to give him back to you. I only know you based on the stories I've heard from Timothy and based on those stories I didn't think you were capable of raising my son with love and affection. Timothy looked up to you - he still does but in a different way now - and when you revealed to us that he'd been regressed and the two of you had bonded I couldn't believe it. Or more so, I didn't want to believe it. However, when I saw how upset he was when we drove away and later at the hotel it made me realize that you two have something very special. Forgive me, but you don't have the reputation of being the cuddly teddy bear."

"With all due respect, Maggie, you said it yourself, you don't know me. If you must know, my wife Shannon and daughter Kelly were killed in a car accident while I was serving overseas. What Sarah told you is true, while we all miss grownup Tim, baby Timmy has brought a renewed energy, purpose and most importantly love back into my life. I can't change the past, but I can promise you that Tim will grow up and know what it's like to have a father who loves him and is always there for him."

Maggie lightly touched Gibbs' hand, "I'm sorry for your loss and I know you'll be a good daddy to Tim. However, I do want to make sure that Sarah, Penny and I are still a part of his life. Perhaps we start off small, keep in contact via email with pictures, updates and visits as often as we can. When he gets older and realizes who we are and mean no harm then we can try some vacations and so on. My biggest fear was that you would take my son away and I'd never see him again."

Gibbs shook his head, but stopped abruptly as the throbbing pain from the concussion made itself known. "I understand where you're coming from and I was desperately trying to explain to you this morning that I would never do that. I know what it's like to lose a child and I would never inadvertently put someone through that type of pain." Extending his hand he waited until Maggie clasped it, "I give you my word that you are all welcome here anytime you want to see Tim."

Polishing off her drink, Maggie sighed in contentment and spoke, "I appreciate that Jethro. There's one more thing we need to discuss. Who is going to be Timothy's legal guardian and how are we going to explain his regression to the courts? As far as they're concerned, Timothy McGee is a man in his mid 30's, not a year old toddler."

Tapping his finger on his glass, Gibbs pursed his lips and thought about how they would tackle such a delicate situation.

* * *

Sarah popped the microwave door open and pulled out the bottle. Testing it on her wrist she walked back into the family room and handed it to Ducky.

"Thank you my dear." Ducky smiled warmly and held the bottle up to Tim's lips. Tim opened his mouth, clamped down on the nipple and sucked greedily while snuggling closer to the older man.

Chuckling, Penny brushed the toddler's hair back and ran her fingers down his chubby cheek. "Timothy must be going through a growth spurt; he finished a bottle right before we came over here."

Ducky leaned down and kissed the top of Tim's head, "It wouldn't surprise me, he's at the age where he's going to start growing and changing more rapidly now."

"Agent Gibbs is really good with Timothy. I'm happy that Maggie agreed to allow him to continue raising my sweet grandson. After her trying afternoon with Timothy I think she came to the realization that it wasn't going to work out."

"It was that bad?"

Sarah laughed loudly, "It was terrible. Penny and I left to finish some arrangements for my dad's funeral and during the time we were gone, Tim almost swallowed a dime, peed on my mom, pulled a chair over - almost on top of him and managed to have all of us thinking he'd gotten lost."

Ducky was not surprised by the way Tim acted when he was alone with Maggie, who could blame him? He was however very surprised by the fact the toddler had apparently been lost. He knew Gibbs would be less than thrilled when he heard and wanted to tell his friend after the McGees left if Maggie hadn't already confessed. Needing to know exactly what transpired he turned toward Sarah and said, "Did I hear you correctly my dear? Timothy was lost?"

Penny and Sarah exchanged glances before the younger woman dropped down onto the couch and sunk into the pillows. Following another exchange with Penny she nervously twirled her hair between her fingers and sighed, "Timmy wasn't lost per se. Apparently when my mom called down to the front desk for a crib she left the door slightly ajar and went into the other room to change her clothes. You know from when Tim peed on her."

Ducky couldn't help the slight grin that appeared on his face and used his hand to cover his mouth. Penny on the other hand burst out laughing, imagining Tim giving Maggie a full welcome back to parenthood. The older woman's reaction caused Ducky and Sarah to laugh as well and when they finally finished and the room grew quiet once more, Tim popped the nipple out of his mouth and said, "Dat fir dada." Turning his body to see Ducky's face, he looked at the older man earnestly and continued, "Dada wike?"

"I'm sure your daddy will be very proud of you my dear."

As he wiped off the drool dribbling down Tim's chin, Ducky's heart melted when the toddler rested his head against his stomach and wrapped his tiny arms around his flanks. Gently stroking Tim's back, Ducky looked up to find the two women staring at him, reduced to puddles of goo as they watched the interaction. Shrugging his shoulders, Ducky responded, "Jethro isn't the only one who missed Timothy and vice versa. We're a family, always have been and always will be. Would you care to proceed with your story before Jethro and Maggie reappear?"

"Oh yeah, where was I?"

"Pee pee." Tim giggled and buried his face against Ducky's stomach.

Sarah chuckled at Tim's response and continued, "When we returned from our errands, the hotel was swarming with police and security looking for Tim. They had checked every square inch - or so we thought- of the building and were ready to issue an Amber Alert."

"Oh dear heavens! Who finally found our little escape artist?"

"Turns out Timmy hadn't gone anywhere at all. Penny miraculously heard him whimpering behind a couch. The poor little guy had squeezed himself between the wall and couch and used a blanket to hide under. Apparently my mom along with the police did a sloppy job of looking."

While Ducky digested that information, Penny spoke, "Of course none of this would have happened if Maggie would have taken time to rationally discuss with Agent Gibbs what was best for Timothy."

"Unfortunately some people must learn the hard way when it comes to situations like this. Not that there have been any situations like this, but I think you know what I mean." Ducky replied as he offered the rest of the bottle to the youngster.

"They've been down there for quite awhile now, what do you suppose they're talking about?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sarah. Jethro probably offered her a glass of bourbon and I'm guessing they're discussing young Timothy here. Perhaps parental status amongst other things."

Penny exchanged worried glances with Sarah then stood up and began pacing back and forth. Noticing the sudden change in the older woman's mood, Ducky asked, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

The two women were quiet, neither wanted to worry if in fact there was nothing to worry about. Although Maggie had been sober for quite a number of years there was always the temptation. Between dealing with Tim and the fact her ex-husband had just passed away neither one of them was confidant she would refuse a drink. With the Admiral gone a lot when the kids were growing up, Maggie practically became a single mom and the stress of dealing with two young children caused her to mask the pain and resentment with alcohol. It wasn't until after she divorced the Admiral and Tim and Sarah were in high school and college that she was willing to receive treatment for alcoholism. That was another reason why Sarah was so adamant about Gibbs raising Tim. She knew if her mom did, it would bring back a lot of those old memories. There was no way she wanted her brother being raised by an alcoholic especially when there was a willing guardian who had a special bond with him.

After not receiving an answer from Penny or Sarah, Ducky cleared his throat and tried again. "What's going on? Both of your moods soured in a matter of seconds. Does it have to do with anything I said?"

Sarah looked at Penny, knowing neither of them wanted to divulge a McGee family secret. However, if there was anyone who could handle such a sensitive subject they knew it would be Ducky. Penny stared at the fire, watching the embers fly and took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you what has us concerned Donald, but the only person you're allowed to share this information with is Agent Gibbs. I don't want the rest of his team to know because quite frankly it's none of their business."

Ducky smiled warmly, "You have my word, Penny."

The older woman proceeded to tell him about Maggie's past and how Tim was forced to grow up quicker than kids his age because of his moms' addiction. She also revealed that despite the challenges, Tim always persevered and often delved into books and school work to escape.

"That's why we suddenly became worried when you mentioned bourbon, Dr. Mallard. We could be worrying for nothing and it's possible she refused a drink but with the way today has gone it's highly unlikely. That's another reason why Tim never drank much, he was afraid he'd turn into my mother."

Patting Sarah's knee in reassurance, Ducky responded, "I appreciate you both sharing this with me. I know it couldn't have been easy. Let's hope that Maggie refused the drink and all of this anxiety has been for nothing."

"Yeah, let's hope." Sarah whispered and buried her face in her hands, not wanting to think of the ramifications if her mom had indeed had a drink.

* * *

Watching Maggie pour herself some more bourbon, Gibbs was surprised at how fast she'd gone through the first glass. Bourbon was meant to be sipped, but Maggie was plowing through it like a soft drink. Sliding the bottle out of her reach, he spoke, "I think that's enough for tonight. I have an idea on how to work out the legal guardianship. As much as I hate to get lawyers involved in anything, I know a couple who I could speak with and see what they recommend. I would prefer to legally adopt Tim."

Maggie straightened up in the stool and took another sip of bourbon, "You mean he wouldn't be my son anymore?"

"Timmy will always be your son, but if there's an accident and he needs medical attention or God forbid a surgery it would make more sense since he's living with me that I make those decisions and sign on the dotted line."

"I suppose that makes sense. Do you think you could set up a meeting with one of your lawyer friends while I'm still in town? I want to be there to hear all my options."

Gibbs nodded, "Of course, I want you to be there. It may not feel like it to you but we're in this together now. Although he'll be living with me I expect you all to be a major part of his life. As I mentioned before, my intention was never to keep you from seeing him. He deserves as much family as he can get."

"It really is a relief to hear you say that Jethro." Maggie pushed the glass of bourbon away and swayed as she stood up. Gibbs steadied her and cursed under his breath for allowing her to drink too much too fast.

"I'd say it's time to call it a night." Standing up, he grabbed hold of her arm and guided her to the stairs. Taking a few steps up, Maggie suddenly stopped and turned to face Gibbs, "There's one more favor I need to ask."

"What's that?" Gibbs responded as he continued to usher her to the top of the stairs.

"That you bring Timothy to John's funeral. I know he doesn't remember him, but I think he should be there."

"I'll see what I can do." He replied opening the door and taking a deep breath, relieved that their conversation was over and he could get back to his baby.

Maggie pulled her body away from Gibbs as she stumbled through the kitchen into the family room.

"You ready to gooooo?" Maggie slurred as she leaned on a chair for support. Penny and Sarah sighed when they saw the state she was in and quickly rushed over to her. Ducky frowned sympathetically when he noticed she had indeed caved and shared a drink with Gibbs. Handing Timmy off to Gibbs, Ducky collected their coats and managed to help Sarah with Maggie. Once they were bundled up, Sarah turned to kiss Tim on the cheek, "I'm glad you're happy baby brother. We'll see you soon."

Tim giggled and rested his head against Gibbs' shoulder. The two women each took hold of Maggie's arms and led her out the door. Ducky waited until the McGees were backing out of the driveway until he shut the door and looked at Gibbs.

"My god, Jethro! How much did she have to drink?"

"Oh, I don't know, Duck. What's the big deal? She's had a long day and I figured a drink would loosen her up a little bit."

Ducky ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to stoke the fire. Gibbs followed behind and took a seat on the couch, cradling Tim in his arms while stroking his cheek. Leaning down to kiss Tim's forehead, he suddenly remembered what Maggie had said in the basement about how long it had been since she had a drop of alcohol. Glancing up he met Ducky's gaze and shrugged his shoulders, "How was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't, Jethro. I'll call Penny in the morning and see how Maggie's doing. With your concussion and the pain medication in your system you shouldn't have had any either."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I only had a sip or two. Believe me I know it's dangerous to mix that combination."

Tim snuggled closer to Gibbs as he yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. Gibbs gently rubbed his arm and whispered, "You ready for bed, sweetie?"

"Yesh dada." Tim mumbled sticking his thumb in his mouth and letting out a small snuffle as he let the strong heartbeat of his daddy comfort him.

Ducky smiled as Gibbs began rubbing small circles on Tim's forehead. It was the first time that week he'd seen his friend relaxed and genuinely happy. The past few days Gibbs had been worried about starting back to work and then when he received word the McGees were looking for Tim that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yawning, he noticed Gibbs dozing off on the couch and gently squeezed his shoulder causing the younger man to jerk awake. The sudden motioned startled Tim; disoriented and exhausted, he began crying.

"Shh sweetie you're okay. Daddy's here and there's nothing to worry about." Gibbs tried to console him as he stood up and moved him to his shoulder. Gently rubbing the youngster's back he was able to comfort him and grabbed the half drunken bottle off the table. Turning toward Ducky, he said, "Thanks for all your help today, Duck. It's been a long day and I really appreciate all you've done for both Timmy and me."

"You're quite welcome my friend. I'm going to stay on the couch tonight and I'll check on you periodically because you still have your concussion. How's your head feeling?"

It's starting to throb but I'm going to take some Tylenol once I get upstairs. Don't want to take anything too strong as I have to be able to hear Timmy if he needs me."

Ducky rubbed the toddler's back, "Make sure you get plenty of sleep and if you need to take something stronger then let me know. I can listen for Timothy if need be."

Gibbs stifled a yawn, "Poor guy had quite the day so I'm sure he'll sleep through the night. However, I'll let you know if I need you."

"He's not the only one who's had a long day, Jethro." Guiding Gibbs toward the stairs, he motioned for the younger man to head to his room. "Go get some rest."

As Tim and Gibbs ascended the stairs the toddler lifted his head from Gibbs' shoulder and looked at him lovingly. "Me mish u dada. I lub u bery mush."

Laying a kiss to Tim's forehead, Gibbs replied, "I love you too, kiddo. From now on it's me and you against the world. I'll never let anyone take you from me ever again."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Ducky peeked into Gibbs' room and smiled at the heartwarming sight. Father and son lay facing each other with Tim's face buried against the older man's chest. Gibbs had his arm wrapped protectively around the toddler and was snoring softly. It appeared Tim had finally settled into a peaceful sleep after experiencing nightmares throughout the night. When he'd heard the first blood-curdling scream shortly after midnight he'd raced upstairs to find Tim sobbing and shaking while Gibbs attempted to console him. When they finally were able to get him back to sleep he would wake up shortly after, terrified and clinging to Gibbs. Ducky had offered to sit with the youngster and soothe him so Gibbs could get some sleep, but Timmy only wanted his daddy. He couldn't blame him after all the stress and anxiety he'd been through earlier that day. All they could do was reassure Timmy that Gibbs was there and neither of them was going anywhere.

Quietly shutting the door he padded downstairs and debated whether to get some more sleep or scrounge up breakfast. After checking the time, Ducky decided on the latter and headed into the kitchen. Poking through the refrigerator his mouth watered when he remembered all the leftovers from brunch. Finally deciding on the French toast casserole, he preheated the oven and foraged through the cupboards looking for an oven safe dish. He thought about reheating the entire casserole, but decided against it because he wasn't sure when the others would wake up. Ducky was surprised at the amount of cookware Gibbs had, but then remembered his friend had been doing more cooking since becoming a father again. Satisfied with a small aluminum pan, he dished a portion of casserole into it and set it aside. He hummed with delight as he licked the crumbs off his fingers. Opting for tea, he filled the teapot and fired up the burner, deciding to hold off on making coffee because he wanted Gibbs to sleep and knew the smell would awaken him immediately. Once the oven signaled it was ready, he inserted the casserole and set the timer. Seeing yesterday's newspaper on the table, he walked to the front door, opened it and snagged the paper off the front porch. Stoking the fire on his way back to the kitchen he plopped down at the table and began reading.

Flipping through the pages he stopped when he saw a picture and article regarding Admiral John McGee. Although he wasn't comfortable speaking badly of anyone, especially the deceased, he couldn't help but scoff when he read the first few lines of the story. It mentioned John as being a dedicated father who always kept in close contact with his kids regardless of his busy schedule. Skimming through the rest of the article he wondered where the reporter had gotten the information, as most of it was untrue, particularly the information regarding the McGees family life. The timer dinged signaling breakfast was ready and Ducky earmarked the page, intent on showing Gibbs later. After removing the casserole from the oven, drizzling syrup on it and pouring a cup of tea, he returned to the table and dug in. Taking his time to savor each bite he read through the rest of the paper and enjoyed the alone time. He knew Gibbs would likely be calling the rest of the team and they'd all want to come over to be reunited with Timmy, no matter if he wanted them there or not. Depending on how Gibbs was feeling, he planned on heading home and allowing father and son some much needed alone time later in the afternoon. He was going to be adamant that none of the team overstay their welcome as both Timmy and Gibbs had a long week ahead of them. While they were trying to console Tim overnight, Gibbs had casually mentioned that Maggie wanted the toddler to attend the Admiral's funeral. After talking about it, they agreed it would best to keep her happy until all the legal documents were signed and Gibbs was proclaimed Tim's father.

Deep in thought he didn't hear Gibbs and Timmy enter the kitchen and practically jumped out of his seat when Gibbs spoke, "Whatcha thinking about, Duck?"

"My god, Jethro!" Ducky bellowed, clutching his chest and breathing heavily, "Didn't I warn you not to sneak up on me like that?"

Tim giggled at the older man's reaction and rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Tim and I stood here for at least ten seconds hoping you'd notice us before I had to say something. I didn't know it was going to garner that type of reaction."

"And what do you think you're laughing at, my dear?" Ducky asked as he reached over and started tickling Tim. The toddler squirmed and laughed as Ducky tickled his tummy.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." The older man continued until Tim was gasping for breath.

Once he'd caught his breath, Tim tugged on Gibbs' shirt to get his attention.

"What is it son?" Gibbs asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Ba ba dada? Pwease?"

Gibbs ran his hand through Tim's bedraggled hair, "Of course, sweetie. You want some breakfast too?"

"There are plenty of leftovers from brunch yesterday. I heated up some of the French Toast casserole and I must say I think it was better the second time around. The oven is probably still warm if you wish to heat it in there."

"Good idea, Duck. I'm too exhausted to think about cooking anything today." Shifting Tim in his arms, he added, "Kiddo, will you sit with Ducky while I get breakfast ready?"

"Yesh." Tim mumbled after much contemplation, finally agreeing when Gibbs reassured him they'd still be in the same room. Tim wasn't having any separation anxiety until the nightmares began and Gibbs knew it would take some time before the toddler felt comfortable being away from him. He hoped once the nightmares stopped and Tim felt safe, he would allow there to be some separation again. Eventually he would need to return to work, but thought about taking family medical leave time if needed. He was a father again and his son took precedence above all else. There was also the possibility that seeing the team would provide a good distraction along with the return of his beloved dog, Jethro.

Starting the coffee pot he grabbed a clean bottle out of the cupboard and filled it. Popping it in the microwave he returned to the refrigerator and rummaged through the leftovers. Finally deciding on fruit along with the French Toast casserole he dished out two servings and placed them in the oven. When the microwave signaled it was done, he removed the bottle, checked the temperature and handed it to his boy. Greedily sucking, Tim laid back against Ducky's chest and allowed the older man to loosely wrap his arms around his tummy. Gibbs was relieved Tim was allowing someone else the opportunity to comfort and console him.

Once the coffee started percolating and the aroma filled the air, Gibbs couldn't wait any longer to get a swig of the fresh brew. Replacing the pot with his mug he waited impatiently as the cup filled. Once it was half way filled he switched the two again and sat down at the kitchen table. Ducky laughed as the younger man sniffed the swill and took a sip.

"What's so funny, Duck?"

"Oh, nothing Jethro. I contemplated starting a pot earlier, but I wanted you to sleep and knew the aroma would wake you so I held off."

Taking another sip and sighing, Gibbs replied, "You know me too well. I'm glad you held off so we could sleep a little longer."

"After the trauma yesterday and dealing with Timothy last night I suggest you both take it easy today. By the way, how are you feeling this morning?"

Gibbs winced as he shifted in his seat, his achy bones making themselves known. "My head is throbbing and I'm actually quite sore. I was going to take a pain pill after I got through with breakfast. I figured we could take it easy and I'm hoping the medication will take the edge off."

"Oggy?" Timmy questioned around the nipple invading his mouth. Gibbs happened to catch what the toddler was asking and responded, "The doggy is doing fine, kiddo. He's with Abs right now, but he'll be back soon."

Ducky cleared his throat and briefly made eye contact with Gibbs as the timer buzzed. Wagging his finger as he rose from the chair, Gibbs replied, "Hold that thought, Duck."

Quickly preparing both their breakfasts, Gibbs slid a plate in front of Ducky for Tim before returning to the counter for his own and a refill on coffee. Remembering to grab a bib he handed it to the older man and sat back down at the table. Tim sat up and removed the bottle from his mouth when he saw the plate placed in front of him. Licking his lips he started to dig in before Ducky had a chance to tie the bib around his neck. Both men laughed as Tim bounced in delight while savoring the rich breakfast treat.

"After this piece you need to have some fruit, Timmy." Gibbs reminded him as the youngster started for another piece of casserole.

Timmy nodded, devoured the second piece and was stealthily reaching for a third when Gibbs cleared his throat. The toddler's eyes widened when he realized he was caught and quickly shoveled it in his mouth. Gibbs hid a smile behind his coffee mug, but the look in his eyes was the one Timmy knew meant business. Reaching for a piece of fruit, Timmy waited for a nod of confirmation from his daddy before placing it in his mouth. Ducky watched with amusement at how well father and son already seemed to know what the other was thinking simply by their body language or look in their eyes. He assumed ten years as Boss and Agent helped attribute to the fact they knew each other so well; however, that didn't mean it still wasn't fun to watch.

Half way through breakfast, Ducky cleared his throat and spoke softly, "Jethro, when do you plan on telling the team? I think it would be beneficial for Timothy to be around them. You know, to help with his night..."

Ducky clamped his mouth shut when Gibbs gestured for him to stop talking. He didn't even want Timmy to hear the word nightmare and he was happy Ducky appeared to understand his concern.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, I was thinking the same thing. I have some explaining to do about my behavior yesterday and I'd liked to do it sooner rather than later." Gibbs sighed and took another sip of coffee, "I hope they understand where I was coming from and..."

"Forgive you, Jethro?"

The younger man cocked his head to one side and slightly raised his eyebrows.

Patting Gibbs' arm, Ducky continued, "I wouldn't worry about that my friend. Those kids idolize you, we are all allowed to have a bad day and unfortunately sometimes we say things we don't mean. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, I do." Gibbs sighed and glanced at Tim who was finishing off the last few pieces of his breakfast. His hands and face were coated in syrup and it was clear he'd enjoyed every last bite. Chuckling, Gibbs stood and grabbed a few baby wipes. "All right, buddy let's get you cleaned up and then we'll head upstairs to get dressed."

Tim giggled and smeared the syrup across his face before Gibbs or Ducky could stop him. "At least he didn't get it in his hair." The older man chuckled as Gibbs first cleaned one tiny hand and then the other.

"You always find the silver lining, Duck." Timmy was starting to squirm, desperate to get down from Ducky's lap.

"Hang on, sweetie. The sooner you let me clean your face the sooner you can get down."

Tim whined and squirmed as Gibbs cleaned his face of the sticky substance. Declaring he was finished, he collected Tim in his arms and kissed his forehead, "Ready to get changed, kiddo? Duck do you mind calling the team and letting them know I would like to speak with them?"

"Of course, Jethro."

As Gibbs headed out of the kitchen, he stopped and turned around, "Duck, I'd like to keep Tim a surprise until they arrive, okay?"

Ducky nodded and went to the family room to retrieve his cell phone. Quite frankly he was surprised he hadn't heard from any of the team members regarding their Boss's condition. He assumed after the way Gibbs treated them they were trying to give him space to grieve while also dealing with their own feelings regarding Tim.

After making phone calls to Tony, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy in which they all agreed to meet at Gibbs' house, Ducky grabbed his 'go' bag and ducked into the bathroom to get freshened up.

* * *

Gibbs entered the bedroom, his head thumping with every step he took and blearily looked around for his pain medication. It had been some time since he'd had a concussion and had forgotten how painful it could be. Tim watched him intently as he swallowed the pill and took a sip of water.

"Sowry dada." He whispered, laying his head down on Gibbs' shoulder.

The older man used his finger to tilt Tim's chin, "What are you sorry about sweetie? You didn't do anything wrong."

Tim blushed and bashfully buried his face back against the muscular shoulder. Gibbs gently rubbed his back in reassurance and laid him on the changing table. "Let's get you cleaned up. All your friends are going to be here soon to see you."

"Toey?" The toddler asked hopefully as Gibbs unzipped his sleeper and wrestled him out of it.

"I think so; we'll have to see what Ducky has to say. Hopefully Tony, Ziva, Abs and Jimmy. What do you think about that?"

Squealing and clapping his hands in delight a mostly toothless grin appeared on his face. Whatever pain Gibbs was feeling at that moment melted away when he saw his baby so happy. After changing the youngster's diaper, Gibbs leaned down and blew raspberries on his chubby tummy. The toddler giggled uncontrollably as Gibbs' five o'clock shadow tickled his belly. Repeating the process several times, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as the sweet giggles of his baby boy echoed throughout the room. With Tim out of breath from laughing, he decided it was time to finish getting him dressed. Once he was ready to go, the older man placed him on the bed with a few toys while he cleaned up and got dressed.

Gibbs was relieved that by the time he finished getting ready the pain in his head was starting to subside. Collecting Tim from the bed they headed downstairs to find Ducky coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Duck did you talk to the team?"

"I did my friend. Everyone agreed to come." Looking at his watch, he continued, "They should be arriving in the next half hour."

"Doggy?" Tim questioned; the look on his face full of hope and excitement.

"Yes, my sweet boy, Abigail is planning on bringing Jethro with her."

Tim shrieked with delight and motioned to the toy box tucked in the corner of the family room. Gibbs was relieved that Tim was taking interest in something other than constantly wanting to be held. Depositing the little guy in the middle of the room he dumped the box on the floor and watched as Timmy began playing.

"Jethro, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ducky asked holding up the newspaper article about John McGee.

Gibbs nodded and while keeping one eye on his boy took the paper out of the older man's hand and began reading. Scoffing at the first few sentences he skimmed through the entire article and then looked up to make eye contact with Ducky. "Where the hell did the paper get their information? Dedicated father? It's too bad they don't know the real truth about Admiral John McGee. Makes me disgusted, they make him out to be the good guy when he was far from it."

Ducky gently squeezed the younger man's shoulder, "We know the truth, Jethro. Let everyone else believe he was a doting father instead of allowing it to anger you. Timothy is being given a second chance at having a great childhood when there's many children out there who will never get that. Make the most out of the gift both of you have been given."

Sucking in a deep breath he looked toward where Tim was playing quietly, carefully stacking blocks. He knew Ducky was right and worrying over a newspaper article wasn't going to help him be a better father. Turning back toward Ducky he smiled softly, "Don't worry, Duck. I'll cherish the gift I've been given and Timmy will grow up to be a wonderful young man."

"I never had any doubt my friend. Now there is one more thing I need to tell you before the rest of the team arrive. Did Maggie mention anything during your conversation last night about her time alone with Timothy?"

Gibbs cocked one eyebrow in curiosity and motioned for Ducky to follow him to the couch. The two men got comfortable before Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, "Maggie didn't divulge any information regarding her afternoon with Timmy. What am I missing?"

Ducky proceeded to tell him how Tim had made it his personal mission to cause as much mayhem in a short amount of time as possible. Gibbs chuckled at his boy peeing on Maggie and in his mind felt the woman deserved it after the way she acted. He was upset when Ducky told him Maggie thought she'd lost the little guy and had to take deep breaths to avoid flying off the handle. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten Tim as the poor guy had been through enough. Although he was less than excited with what he'd heard, he saw it as a blessing because it made Maggie realize she wasn't capable of taking care of a baby again.

Hearing a car door slam, Ducky peeked through the curtains and turned to Gibbs, "The troops have arrived."

Soon after, they heard Jethro barking, obviously recognizing his location. Tim stopped playing and looked up from the pile of blocks; his head barely visible over the table and squealed, "Doggy!"

"That's right, sweetie. Everyone is here although they don't know they're here to see you. Want to surprise them?" Gibbs asked as he gathered Tim in his arms and held him close to his chest.

"Pwise dem dada!"

Gibbs darted into the kitchen and hid behind the wall as Ducky chuckled at his silliness. It was nice to see his friend relaxed and truly enjoying parenthood.

When Ducky opened the door he was practically plowed over by Jethro who barked loudly and headed toward the kitchen. Abby followed suit, calling out for the dog who ignored her and continued on his mission.

"Aww he must be looking for Timmy." Abby stated sadly as she shed her coat and hat. "He kept me up all night with his whimpering and pacing back and forth. It's obvious he's heartbroken over losing Timmy just like the rest of us."

As soon as Jethro spotted Gibbs and Timmy hiding, he started barking and jumping up on the older man trying to get to the toddler. Timmy giggled and reached his hand down to give the dog a pat on the head.

"What is Jethro doing in the kitchen? I could have sworn I heard a child giggle."

Ducky tried to play dumb, "Ziva, my dear, I think you heard the wind. Gibbs still has Jethro's food dish in there, I'm sure the pup is enjoying a nice snack."

Tony spotted the blocks on the floor and bent down to pick one up, "I thought I heard a kid too. Is Boss playing with blocks in his spare time now?"

With Tim squirming in his arms and Jethro sitting at his feet, Gibbs decided not to withhold their reunion any longer. Pressing a kiss to Tim's forehead he came out from the kitchen and was surprised when the toddler threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Prise!"

The team hadn't been paying attention and the looks on their faces when they saw Gibbs holding Tim were priceless. Gibbs wished he'd had taken a picture, but then thought it was one image he would never forget.

Abby gasped and held her hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Ziva appeared to be in shock, muttering over and over again in Hebrew. Tony and Jimmy flashed broad smiles, checking Tim out from head to toe for any visible injuries. As Gibbs moved further into the room the gang gathered around each wanting to have a physical connection with the little guy. Tim reached his tiny arms out and gave all of them a hug, needing that connection as well. Once they'd gotten over the initial shock, Gibbs asked them all to sit down so he could explain. He wasn't surprised when Timmy wrapped one arm around Tony's neck and whispered in his ear, "Mish u Toey. Lub u mush."

"Aww I missed you too, kiddo. Want to come to Uncle Tony while your daddy talks?"

Tim grinned and practically fell into Tony's waiting arms. The older man adjusted the toddler on his hip and kissed his temple, "I still can't believe you're back, Timmy! What would we do without you?"

"Pass out, hit your head and get a concussion. Push your family away while they're trying to help."

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat at Gibbs' reply and took a seat in the overstuffed chair while the rest of the team was spread out through the family room.

Gibbs cleared his throat and looked around the room, making eye contact with each member of his team. "I know you all have lots of questions and I'll be happy to answer as best I can." Sucking in a deep breath and exhaling, he continued, "Before we get into all that, I owe each of you an apology."

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but Gibbs held his hand up to stop her. "Please let me finish, Zeever."

He stared at Abby as he began speaking again, "It was wrong of me to treat each of you the way I did. I was distraught and felt like my life was no longer worth living. All of you were trying to help and..." He paused and looked down at the floor. Ducky rubbed his back, trying to comfort him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You've done a great job, Jethro. Ask for forgiveness and we'll be good to go."

Nodding, Gibbs straightened up in the chair and continued, "I hope you can all forgive me, someday. I know it might take some time to earn back your trust, but I'm willing to wait."

Jimmy, Abby, Ziva and Tony's eyes about popped out of their heads as Gibbs apologized. It had been a long time since he'd broken rule number six. The group exchanged glances and the room got quiet except for the humming that was coming from Timmy as he sucked his thumb. Abby, who had taken Gibbs' brashness the hardest, stood up and walked over to him. Blinking back tears she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed, "I cou could nev er be mad at you Gibbs."

"Thanks Abs." He whispered, returning the hug while also looking for confirmation from his other team members. Although he told them he knew it might take some time, his gut would feel uneasy until they all forgave him. Jimmy gave him a small smile while Tony and Ziva each gave him a slight nod and smile. Taking a deep breath, he pried Abby off him and grinned at Ducky. The older man patted him on the shoulder, "You did good, Jethro. I'm proud of you."

Tony cradled Tim in his arms and started rocking him. He could feel the stares from his co-workers and knew they all wanted an opportunity with the little guy, but he couldn't give him up. Not yet, at least. Kissing Tim on the forehead and running his fingers through his hair, he smiled as the toddler's eyes drooped shut. Continuing his ministrations he looked over at Gibbs and sighed, "It's so good to have him back. By the way, how did that happen?"

Gibbs chuckled and looked over at his sweet baby boy who for the meantime was snoozing comfortably, "It's a long story, but one you deserve to hear. Sit back and get cozy while Ducky and I explain the unexpected visitor we had last night."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of Admiral John McGee's funeral and the temperature was hovering at freezing. Gibbs shifted in his seat as the Chaplain prepared to speak and wrapped his arms around Tim as a brisk breeze blew through the tent. Even though he'd prepared his little guy for the winter elements, sitting stationary in the freezing cold didn't make it any easier. Penny and Sarah had decided to keep the Admiral's interment to a small family affair after the huge memorial that had taken place earlier that morning. They knew it would be difficult for Tim to sit through the plethora of invited speakers, but still wanted to include him in the service. Gibbs was grateful they only expected Tim to attend the graveside service, as he had been extremely fussy over the past few days. He was cutting a new tooth and the pain along with the continued nightmares was taking its toll on both of them. The sheer exhaustion and lingering effects of his concussion caused the days to go by in a blur and Gibbs was ready to restore normalcy to both their lives. They were scheduled to meet with an attorney tomorrow regarding Tim's adoption and he hoped after that they could settle into a routine as father and son.

He was thrust from his reverie when he heard the first gunshot in the seventeen-gun salute. Frightened, Tim's eyes widened and he shrieked as the shots continued to ring out. Gibbs sighed; he should have known the tribute could possibly scare his boy. Sarah, who was sitting next to them, gave Gibbs a sympathetic look as he turned Tim to face him. The youngster immediately buried his face against Gibbs' chest and covered his ears. Tony, who was sitting a row behind the family with the rest of the team, tapped Gibbs on the shoulder. The older man turned briefly and shook his head when Tony motioned to Tim. Gibbs knew DiNozzo was asking if he wanted him to take Tim away, but that would have caused more of scene than was warranted. Besides, Timmy had been really clingy lately and Gibbs wasn't sure what the toddler's response would have been. Finally the gunshots stopped and the Chaplain returned to the casket to conclude the service.

Familiar with military funerals, Gibbs knew the rifle volley was imminent and tightly wrapped his arms around Tim. Once the three volley shots were fired, a bugler began to play 'Taps' while the honor guard started folding the American flag that had been draped over the casket. It was then that Gibbs felt comfortable in turning Tim so he could see the rest of the ceremony. Watching through hooded eyes, the toddler was entranced by the folding of the flag and leaned over to touch it when it was presented to Penny. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Penny laid her hand over Tim's, encouraging Sarah to follow suit as the three McGees shared a loving moment. After the honor guard saluted the Admiral one last time and marched away, the Chaplain motioned for Sarah to join him near the casket.

Maggie squeezed her daughter's shoulder in reassurance and smiled as the younger woman dabbed the tears from her eyes and joined the Chaplain. Laying her hand upon the casket she blinked back tears and took a deep breath. "My dad loved this country and worked hard to protect it. However, a deep love for your country doesn't come without sacrifices. My brother, Tim and I would sometimes go a year without seeing him. Although there were times we wished he were around to coach soccer or go on bike rides we both knew he had an important job to do. We were proud to say that our dad helped protect this country along with the millions of other military personnel that came before and will come after him." Pausing to collect her emotions, she sniffled and continued; "I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are really going to miss him. Love you, Dad."

Kissing two fingers she laid them on the casket and gestured for Penny and Maggie to join her. Slightly outside the tent lay three baskets decorated with red, white and blue ribbons. Each woman grabbed a handle on a basket and opened it. The mourners gasped as a fury of doves flew from each basket and circled in the sky.

"Now that's what I call a twenty one dove salute." Tony whispered as Sarah, Maggie and Penny returned to their seats. Once the mourners paid their final respects and filed out it was time for the family. After Penny and Maggie said their goodbyes, Sarah took Tim from Gibbs' lap and walked over to the casket. Brother and sister stood together for a few moments, Sarah occasionally leaning in to whisper in Tim's ear. Noticing the tears in his sister's eyes, Tim's bottom lip quivered and he reached over to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Upon the tender moment, Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed. The younger woman's reaction was contagious and soon Abby, Penny and Maggie were weeping loudly. Even Gibbs caught himself blinking back tears when he realized Sarah was not only crying for the loss of her father, but in some ways the loss of her older brother.

Gibbs was relieved that Sarah and Timmy had formed a bond in such a short amount of time. Growing up as an only child and wishing he'd had a sibling, he was happy that Sarah and Tim would still be in each other's lives. Although their relationship as siblings had changed, it made him feel better knowing that if anything happened to him, Tim would still have Sarah along with the rest of the team.

"Dada?"

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Gibbs looked up to see Tim's inquisitive green eyes watching him. Glancing around, he realized everyone had gathered outside the tent and was huddled together. Tim reached out his tiny arms and leaned down, desperate for the feeling of security from his daddy.

"C'mere big boy." Gibbs soothed as he took Tim from Sarah's arms and stood up.

Wrapping his free arm around Sarah's shoulder he guided them out of the tent to meet with the rest of the family.

"You could have held on to him, Sarah."

Sarah chuckled lightly, "Believe me Agent Gibbs, I tried but Timmy wanted to go back with you."

Squeezing her shoulder in reassurance, he responded, "Don't take it personally, kiddo. It's been a long week for all of us and Timmy is still worried about being separated again."

"Can't say I blame him after all my mother put him through. Hell, put all of us through. Thanks for bringing him today, it really meant a lot to us."

Gibbs nodded, "You know you are welcome to visit Timmy whenever you want. It's important that he has you in his life."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I don't know what I would do without him. It's also important we have an opportunity to make new memories together."

As they approached the others a strong wind gust ripped through the cemetery causing Tim to cry out and bury his face in Gibbs' warm coat. Unable to stand seeing his friend in discomfort, Tony removed his winter coat and covered the youngster with it.

"Anthony, while I applaud your thoughtfulness it's not smart to go without a coat in this weather. I don't want you to catch a cold my dear boy."

Tony rubbed Tim's back and turned to Ducky, "Timmy needs it more than me right now, Ducky. I don't mind giving the shirt - or in this case - coat off my back for my little buddy."

Maggie was shocked at the lengths she'd seen Gibbs' team go to for one another over the past few days. She'd been even more surprised when Sarah mentioned the entire team was attending the funeral to support Tim. Her son had mentioned to her a few times how much they were like a family and now she finally understood what he meant. Knowing how much they cared for one another, she was confident Tim would grow up surrounded by a loving family.

* * *

During the long journey back to their cars it was decided they would meet for lunch at a small Italian restaurant not too far from Arlington. Gibbs was a bit hesitant about meeting for lunch as it was close to Tim's naptime, but figured this would probably be the last meal the entire McGee clan would have together for some time. He wanted Tim to be able to spend as much time with Sarah and Penny as possible. When they arrived at the restaurant Tim was dozing and whined as Gibbs unbuckled him from the car seat and gathered him in his arms.

"Shh it's okay, sweetie." Gibbs soothed, gently patting Tim's bottom, "Daddy's got you if you want to go back to sleep."

Tim mumbled incoherently, stuck his thumb in his mouth and snuggled against Gibbs' shoulder. The last of the team to arrive, they met the others inside and waited to be seated. When Tim saw everyone he perked up and lazily reached out to Ziva. The Israeli was shocked that Timmy chose her over Tony, but Gibbs wasn't surprised. The two hadn't spent much time together and he knew the toddler enjoyed cuddling with Ziva just as much as he did with Tony. As with any child, it depended on Tim's mood and Gibbs was relieved his boy was beginning to trust others again. He handed Tim over to Ziva as the hostess signaled their table was ready and the group followed her to a spot near a giant stone fireplace.

"This is nice and cozy." Ducky acknowledged as he shed his coat and took a seat between Maggie and Penny.

Tony, who was still trying to warm up from being without a coat sat closest to the fire while Abby and Sarah took seats next to him. Ziva slid in next to Penny leaving the seat at the head of the table for Gibbs.

"You need a highchair for this little cutie?" The hostess asked, gently patting Tim's back.

Gibbs nodded and smiled warmly, "That would be great, thanks."

Ziva sat Tim in her lap facing the others and with help from Gibbs, removed his coat. The older man fixed Tim's collar and tie then removed his own coat and leaned back in the chair.

"Aww my grandson looks so handsome." Penny gushed and ruffled Tim's hair. Abby squealed when she saw his outfit and couldn't help but take a picture for his scrapbook. Gibbs had gone shopping and purchased gray dress pants, a black dress shirt and a gray, black and white striped tie. It was only when he was getting ready that morning that he remembered that he owned a similar shirt and tie and thought it would be fun to match his son. He wondered how long it would take his team of trained investigators to realize they were matching.

While they waited for their waitress and looked through the menu, Penny and Sarah raved about which dishes were their favorites and which ones they'd tried before. Gibbs was busy skimming through the menu looking for something for Timmy to eat when he felt his boy tugging on his shirtsleeve. Lowering the menu from in front of his face he brushed Tim's hair back and asked, "What do you need sweetie?"

Tim rubbed his tummy and grinned, "Ba ba?"

Gibbs' heart melted at the innocent smile that appeared on his baby boy's face. How would he ever be able to say 'no' to such a face? Ruffling his hair, Gibbs reached for the diaper bag as the waitress approached the table. Removing the bottle from the bag he grimaced at how cold the milk was and worried Tim wouldn't drink it.

"Sorry kiddo it's cold from being in the car and daddy doesn't have a way to warm it up. I know you're hungry so do you want to give it a try and see if you like it?"

The toddler shrugged his shoulders and shivered as he picked up the cold bottle and brought it to his lips. Hesitantly taking a few sucks, Tim allowed the milk to dribble out of his mouth and onto the table. Whining that the temperature was too cold for his sensitive mouth he threw it down and pounded his tiny fists on the table.

Gibbs could feel everyone staring, wondering how he was going to react. Calmly picking up the bottle and placing it upright he tilted Tim's chin with his finger and waited until he made eye contact.

"That's a big no no, Timmy. We do not throw things to get our way. Okay?"

Tim's bottom lip poked out and he nodded solemnly.

"Sowry dada."

"Apology accepted, son."

The waitress who had witnessed the tantrum cleared her throat and said, "We have a microwave in back that I can warm the bottle in. I have a daughter about his age that refuses to drink really cold milk too. It would be my pleasure to heat it up."

"If it's not too much trouble that would be fantastic. Thank you!"

The waitress smiled and grabbed the bottle off the table, "Not a problem. I've already taken everyone else's drink orders but what can I get for you?"

"Coffee…black…"

"Of course, I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu and I'll be back with your drinks." Pointing to a page on the menu, she added, "The kids menu is right here or if you want the portions are big enough that you could probably share with your son."

"Thank you." Gibbs responded and continued to browse the menu.

The waitress returned a few minutes later with their beverages and handed the bottle to Gibbs, "You might want to test that before you give it to him. Different babies prefer different temperatures so I'll let you be the one to decide if it needs to cool down before you give it to him." While the waitress distributed everyone's drinks, Gibbs tested the bottle and found it to be the perfect temperature. Handing Ziva a bib he waited until she tied it around the toddler's neck before handing over the creamy liquid. Timmy leaned back against Ziva's chest and eagerly grabbed the bottle from Gibbs causing everyone to chuckle loudly. Tim's eyes widened with surprise and it wasn't until Ziva raised the bottle to his lips and encourage him that he started sucking aggressively.

"Poor baby was hungry." Abby declared as all eyes watched Tim contentedly suck on the bottle.

"He hasn't eaten since breakfast so it doesn't surprise me." Gibbs replied as the waitress made her way around the table taking everyone's order. When she got to Gibbs she glanced between father and son and gasped, "I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier but are you two wearing matching outfits?"

Gibbs laughed; out of all the people to notice they were dressed alike he didn't expect it to be the waitress. It suddenly dawned on the others as Ziva lifted Tim's bib revealing a similar tie to Gibbs.

"Oh my god, that's so adorable Gibbs!" Abby shrieked, pulling out her camera she continued, "You have to let me take a picture of the two of you before we leave!"

"Can you send me a copy, Abby?"

Abby nodded; "Of course, Sarah."

"Me too!" Penny responded, taking a notepad out of her purse and jotting down her email address.

The waitress lightly touched Gibbs' arm, "I hope you weren't trying to keep that a secret."

"No I wasn't but I was waiting to see how long it took them to notice. My family is very observant so I'm surprised it took them this long."

"Well I agree with the rest of them, it's adorable and you should do it more often. My husband can't wait for us to have a little boy so they can dress alike. Now, enough about me, what can I get you for lunch?"

"I'll have the cheese tortellini with a couple of meatballs." Folding up his menu and handing it to her, he continued, " I'm going to share with my Timmy so if you could bring an extra plate that would be perfect."

"No problem." Looking around the table to make certain she'd taken everyone's order, she smiled, "I'll go put your orders in but feel free to let me know if you need anything else."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and chuckled when he glanced over to check on Tim. Ziva was holding the bottle while Tim absentmindedly played with her hair.

"I see Timothy still has a fascination with women's hair."

Everyone turned toward Maggie as she ran her fingers through her own hair. "From a very young age Timothy was always playing with my hair. He would twirl it or simply run his fingers through it. It seemed to pacify him and eventually he grew out of it, but we never quite figured out why he enjoyed playing with it. Watching him play with Ziva's hair is bringing back lots of memories."

Ducky smiled and patted her hand in reassurance, "Many children find comfort in blankets or stuffed animals. It appears playing with a women's hair is Timothy's way of connecting with certain females. It's perfectly normal and as you said eventually he'll grow out of it. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Ziva nodded and kissed the top of Tim's head, "I do not mind. If it allows Tim to feel a stronger connection with me then that is fine by me. I find it to be endearing and sweet."

Tony rolled his eyes and reached for the bread basket, "Yeah, yeah that's all very sweet Ziva, but I'm starving."

Abby nudged Tony with her elbow causing the younger man to inhale deeply and yelp, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Ruining a perfectly sweet moment with your constant obsession with food!"

"What can I say? I'm a growing man!"

"DiNozzo, the only growing you're going to be doing is outward if you don't watch your carb intake."

"Thanks for the reminder, Boss." Tony mumbled as he shoved a piece of buttered bread into his mouth.

The others laughed and continued to feast on the variety of fresh warm bread. While they were waiting for their meals, Maggie thought it would be a good opportunity to ask some questions. Clearing her throat and making eye contact with Gibbs she said, "Tell me Jethro, are you dating anyone right now?"

"MOM!"

"Maggie, that's none of our business!"

"What do you mean it's none of my business? If Jethro is going to adopt Tim I would like to know if he has any women in his life who are going to be around my son."

"Mom!" Sarah admonished her once again; horrified Maggie was asking such personal questions.

Tony, Ziva and Abby found Maggie's question mildly amusing and were anxious to hear Gibbs' response. They were curious about how open he would be about past relationships and waited with bated breath.

"It's okay, Sarah. To answer your question, Maggie, I don't have anyone special in my life right now except for Tim and I suspect it will stay that way for quite a while. He's the number one priority in my life and that will never change."

Maggie nodded thoughtfully and responded, "That's good to hear, Jethro."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs was happy when the tables turned and Maggie began asking Tony, Ziva and Abby about their love lives. The three stammered and appeared uncomfortable as she bombarded them with questions. By the time the food arrived they all breathed a sigh of relief and dug in as fast as they could to avoid answering any more questions. Relieving Ziva so she could eat, Gibbs placed Tim in the highchair and dished some pasta out for him. He didn't expect him to eat much as he had almost completely finished the bottle before lunch arrived and was surprised when Tim dug in. Everyone enjoyed their meal as they casually talked about the adoption and how Ducky's longtime friend and attorney Walter Richardson had agreed to draw up the papers. There was a discussion regarding Tim's name and how Maggie agreed to allow Timothy McGee to become Timothy McGee Gibbs. She mentioned they hadn't given Tim a middle name because she and John couldn't decide upon one and instead left the boy with a name to which they did agree.

By the time lunch was finished Tim was getting fussy and needed a nap desperately. He'd been passed between Sarah, Abby and Tony and Gibbs could tell his poor baby was exhausted. It was close to two hours past his naptime and he was surprised he'd lasted as long as he did. He couldn't wait to get home, snuggle up and enjoy a nice long nap with his son. There were other responsibilities at home he needed to tend to, but nothing more important than being with Tim. Once the check was settled and the waitress took a group photo, Abby requested a photo of father and son dressed up in similar outfits. Gibbs was afraid Tim wouldn't smile in any of the pictures, but with Tony standing behind Abby making silly faces, the Goth was able to capture a couple of good ones. As they walked to the car, Maggie and Gibbs reconfirmed the meeting time with the attorney and agreed it was in Tim's best interest to do it at Gibbs' house. Ducky and Penny would serve as witnesses as the older man had agreed to drive his friend to the house.

Sarah, Penny and Maggie gave everyone quick hugs and said their goodbyes, thanking everyone for supporting the family and attending John's funeral. Tony shivered as the McGees got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I feel the need to go home and shower after Maggie hugged me. There's something about that woman that doesn't sit right with me Boss."

Ziva chuckled, "You are just upset that you found someone who is nosier than you, DiNosy."

"DiNosy? Really that's all you've got?" Tony scoffed as Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed to the car.

"I appreciate you all coming today for Tim, but I have a little boy who can barely keep his eyes open and needs a nap. I'll be in touch after the adoption is finalized."

Finally giving into the exhaustion, Tim's head lolled to the side and Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly proving his point. Abby and Ziva gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Ducky soothingly ran his hand through Tim's hair.

"Might I suggest you nap while Timothy does, Jethro? The poor fella isn't the only one who is looking a little rough around the edges."

"You read my mind, Duck." Gibbs replied as he maneuvered Tim into the car seat and buckled him up. Turning, he gave Ducky a quick hug and whispered in his ear, "Did you talk with Penny regarding Maggie's drinking the other night?"

"I did and the McGees have everything under control. Your only concern should be taking care of the wonderful gift you've been given."

Gibbs pulled away from the hug and squeezed Ducky's shoulder, "You don't have to tell me twice. I really appreciate you recommending Walter on such short notice and that he's willing to help."

Ducky laughed, "I've gotten him out of more pickles than I care to mention. He owed me a huge favor and I'm happy to use if for this joyous occasion. I love being Grandpa Ducky."

"You're a great grandpa too, Duck."

The older man smiled and allowed Abby to step forward and give Gibbs a hug, "Good luck tomorrow, Gibbs. Timmy is lucky to have a great dad like you."

Kissing her on the cheek, he responded, "Thanks Abs that means a lot coming from you. Like I said I'll let you all know once the adoption is finalized."

Bidding farewell Gibbs jumped in his car and turned the heat on full blast. While he waited for it to warm up he couldn't keep his eyes off his baby boy fast asleep in the back seat. The love he had for Tim reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on Kelly when she was born. An unconditional love and bond that no matter what life threw at them they would always be there for one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the information regarding the Admiral's funeral was researched on the Internet. I know there is a lot more that takes place, but for the sake of this story I decided to focus only on a few specific points.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs smiled as the sweet innocent giggling of his baby boy carried into the kitchen. It was finally the day of Tim's adoption and if all went according to plan, Tim would officially become a Gibbs. He never imagined a month ago when he found Tim regressed, alone and terrified that this would be the outcome. Between Tim's initial regression and kidnapping, Gibbs didn't think the situation could get any worse. That was until he met Maggie McGee and was forced to reveal what happened to grown up Tim. He'd really thought he had lost Tim forever after the toddler was ripped kicking and screaming from his arms. To say he was grateful and relieved she'd finally realized Tim was better off with him was an understatement.

Carrying their lunch back into the living room he stopped and chuckled at the touching sight. Doggy Jethro was sprawled out on the floor and Timmy was using the dog's stomach as a pillow as he watched cartoons. It had been such a stressful week and Gibbs was glad they finally had some time to relax as a family. Continuing further into the room he stopped in front of the duo and looked down at Tim.

"You ready for some lunch, kiddo?"

Tim appeared torn between the cartoons and bottle of milk that sat on the tray Gibbs was holding. His eyes darted between the two before he finally gave an affirmative nod, rolled onto his stomach and crawling followed Gibbs over to the table.

"I knew my boy wouldn't refuse food." Gibbs snickered as he gathered Tim in his arms and deposited him on the couch.

"Ba ba?" Tim asked hopefully as the older man tied a bib around his neck and moved a plate within the toddler's reach.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Gibbs motioned toward Tim's plate and mumbled, "Eat some cheese and fruit and then I'll give you the bottle."

Tim shook his head as his bottom lip formed a pout and he blinked back tears. Sighing, Gibbs brushed the toddler's hair to one side, "You have to have more than milk, Timmy. You need to eat so you can grow up to be big and strong just like Daddy." Handing the toddler a piece of cheese he bit back a smile when Tim smelled it and slowly stuffed it in his mouth.

"That's my boy!" Gibbs exclaimed, ruffling Tim's curls in praise.

By the time they had a few bites, Jethro discovered the food and was waiting patiently near Tim in case any crumbs happened to fall in his direction. Tim had picked up a piece of cheese and was ready to give it to the dog when Gibbs cleared his throat.

Tim's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head when he realized he'd been caught. Shoulders sagging in defeat he popped the piece of cheese into his own mouth.

"Good job, Timmy. We don't give doggy people food. He has his own food in the kitchen."

Jethro snorted and gave him an indignant look, resting his chin on the couch as they continued to eat. With the smell of fresh coffee wafting from the kitchen, Gibbs rose from his seat and tapped Tim on the cheek, "I'm going to get some coffee, but I'll be right back. No feeding Jethro while I'm gone, okay?"

Continuing to chew the piece of cheese, Tim nodded and watched Gibbs head toward the kitchen. Casually glancing between Jethro's big brown eyes and the kitchen, Tim picked up a piece of cheese and giggled as he dropped it on the floor. What Tim didn't know was that Gibbs was hiding around the corner waiting to see if his son would follow orders and not feed the dog. When he saw Timmy drop the cheese he shook his head and covered his mouth to muffle the laughter. He couldn't possibly be mad at Timmy; he had a big heart, felt the dog was hungry and was helping out a friend. Besides, the little fella was only a year old and had a lifetime of learning to do. Gibbs was however curious to see if Tim would answer honestly if the question was posed to him. Pouring a cup of coffee he walked back to the living room to finish lunch. They enjoyed the rest of their food, Tim occasionally glancing at his daddy with a guilty look on his face. It took all of Gibbs willpower to appear oblivious to the fact his son was fighting his conscience. Once Timmy had swallowed the last piece of fruit he crawled over to Gibbs and laid his head in the older man's lap.

"Ba ba?" He mumbled around the thumb that had crept up to his mouth.

Stroking the toddler's back, Gibbs took a sip of coffee and retrieved the bottle off the table. "You want to cuddle with Daddy or do you want to be a big boy and do it yourself?"

Tim removed his thumb from his mouth, got onto all fours and climbed further into Gibbs' lap.

"I'll take that as cudd..LL…ING" Gibbs voice raised an octave and he gasped as Tim's knee made contact with his delicate region.

The toddler's eyes widened as Gibbs quickly scooted him to the side while he breathed through the pain.

"Sowry dada." Tim said innocently and reached up to stroke Gibbs' cheek until the grimace the older man was sporting slowly disappeared.

Leaning down, Gibbs kissed Tim's forehead and replied, "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Daddy knows you didn't mean to."

Tim smiled and snuggled closer to his protector as Gibbs situated the young boy in his arms and positioned the bottle. Bouncing in delight as the bottle was inches from his mouth, Tim was confused when Gibbs didn't stick the nipple between his lips.

"Daddy is going to give you the bottle but I want to know something first. Did you give doggy food while I was gone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim glanced down at Jethro who was lying near Gibbs' feet. Gently grabbing the toddler's chin, Gibbs tilted it toward him and said, "I'm not mad, sweetie. I want you to be able to tell me the truth." He paused and smiled, "Always."

Tim's face reddened with embarrassment and he threw his hands up to cover it. Gibbs sighed and soothingly ran his fingers through the youngster's hair. "C'mon son it's okay." The older man stated, prying the tiny hands away from Tim's face. As the tears threatened to fall, Tim wiped his shirtsleeve across his eyes.

Gently tapping the baby on the nose, Gibbs continued, "It's not a big deal, kiddo. I already know the answer but I wanted to hear it from you."

The toddler stared at him for a moment before finally nodding and mumbling, "Yesh."

Wrapping his muscular arms around Tim's tiny frame he pulled him closer to his chest and smothered him with hugs and kisses. Gibbs was adamant that Tim know no matter how much trouble he caused or was in, that wouldn't change the way he loved him.

"That's a good boy, Timmy."

However, it was also his job to make Tim aware of the consequences for bad behavior. "I'm glad you told me son. We're going to have a little timeout and after that I'll allow you to have the bottle."

Tim pouted briefly, but one look at his Daddy's face and he resigned himself to the fact he would have to wait. He was surprised when after a minute Gibbs hitched him up in his arms and stuck the nipple of the bottle between his lips. Sucking for all it was worth he sighed contently and snuggled closer to the older man. Gibbs had decided he would use the same punishment with Tim as they did with Kelly. Because Tim was only a year old he would only serve a one minute timeout. The number of minutes would correspond with his age at the time and if he got up or was still acting badly, time would be added onto the punishment.

Sinking back into the pillows, Gibbs smiled and looked down at his little boy who was thoroughly enjoying his bottle. There was no place in the world he would rather be than snuggled up with his son, while the fire roared and Jethro snored softly at his feet. This was the first time since the beginning of the week the two had spent lazily lounging around the house. He was a bit anxious to get the adoption papers signed and prayed that Maggie didn't have any last minute tricks up her sleeve. Halfway through the bottle, Tim's eyes drooped shut and once Gibbs was certain he was asleep he stood and carried him upstairs to finish napping. He'd wished he could take a nap along with the young boy, but he needed to finish a few last minute things before the McGees arrived.

* * *

Once Tim was situated he descended the stairs and headed into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Retrieving his phone from his pocket he sat at the table, pushed the contact information for DiNozzo and waited as the phone rang. After the fourth ring Gibbs was about to hang up when a groggy voice answered, "Hey Boss."

"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep, DiNozzo?"

Tony cleared his throat and sighed, "Started feeling a bit under the weather last night. Talked to Ducky and he believes it's the start of a cold and told me to get plenty of fluids and rest." He paused and Gibbs could hear the faucet running in the background before he returned to the phone. "Sorry I'm boiling water for tea. Ducky said it would help my scratchy throat." He paused again and suddenly questions flowed out of his mouth in a panic, "Wait, why are you calling Gibbs? Everything okay with Tiny Tim? Did you sign the adoption papers yet?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down, DiNozzo. Take a deep breath everything is fine."

Gibbs waited until he heard the young man exhale before he continued, "I was hoping to do this in person but with everything that's happened over the past few days I haven't had time. Nevertheless, I wanted to ask you before I signed the adoption papers"

Tony was curious as to what his Boss was about to ask him and could feel his heart rate increase with every second of silence between them. Finally unable to stand it any longer he blurted, "The anticipation is killing me Gibbs! What's wrong?"

Chuckling, Gibbs responded, "Nothing is wrong, Tony. The reason I'm calling is because I've been impressed with the way you've bonded with Timmy over the past month. For someone who has been afraid of kids you've certainly reached outside your comfort zone and stepped up to the plate when I'm not around."

"Thanks, Boss. That means a lot coming from you. Timmy is different from other babies though. First and foremost he's my friend and I couldn't let him down when he needed me the most. But you didn't call me just to tell me that so what's  _really_  going on?"

"Once I sign the adoption papers tonight and Tim legally becomes my responsibility I need to make sure if something happens to me that Timmy will be in good hands."

Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Tony felt his knees become weak and he slid onto one of the barstools to compose himself. Gibbs could hear heavy breathing through the phone line and hoped his senior agent wasn't about to pass out.

"Tony?! Talk to me!"

"B B Boss?" Tony stuttered as a wave of dizziness hit and he saw double.

"DiNozzo! Pull yourself together! This wasn't meant to be a bad thing. It would make me feel much more at ease if I knew Tim would be well taken care of if anything happened to me. I know you love him as much as I do and even though you act like a child yourself sometimes there is nobody else I would rather have raise Tim if it can't be me."

There was silence and Gibbs was worried that DiNozzo had indeed fainted until he heard a barely audible sigh come from the younger man. "Do I need to call Ducky and have him come over there?"

"No Boss. I'm here and all right. Just in a bit of shock that's all. Don't you think Ziva or Abby would be a better choice than me? They know all about babies and kids whereas I don't know a damn thing."

"I suppose I could ask them but I didn't, Tony. I asked you and I have faith that you're going to be a good father if and when you settle down. This isn't a decision I made lightly but I trust you with my life and I trust you with Tim's life. I understand it's a big commitment so if you want to think about it and let me know, that's fine with me."

"Uh yeah let me think about it and I'll get back to you. Don't mean to change the subject, but have you talked to Vance?"

"Talked to him this morning. We agreed that you would all go back to work on Monday. I'm not certain Tim is ready to be back in daycare yet so we'll play it by ear. I'm taking him to visit my dad this weekend, thought he might want a chance to meet his new grandson. The Director and I have faith that you'll hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Of course, Gibbs." Tony's voice was getting raspy and Gibbs knew it was time to hang up and allow the younger man to get some rest.

"Tony, go get some sleep and take care of yourself. Let me know when you decide about Timmy."

"Don't worry, Boss. Nurse Ziva is on her way over and we're going to watch some movies."

Chuckling, Gibbs replied, "Just don't call Zeever your nurse in front of her. There's nobody there to referee if things get ugly."

"Good point. I'll take to you soon."

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Gibbs proceeded into the laundry room to change loads. Once that was finished he brought the laundry basket full of Tim's clothes to the family room to fold. After he finished folding he lugged the suitcase down from upstairs and began packing for their weekend visit to Stillwater. He hadn't told Jack about Timmy and was nervous about his reaction to the little guy. There would definitely be the initial shock and questions but Gibbs was confidant by the end of their visit, Jack would be spoiling Tim just like the others did. The rest of the afternoon was spent packing and cleaning until he heard Tim sobbing over the baby monitor. Walking into his bedroom he found Tim sitting in the middle of the bed rubbing his eyes and wailing loudly. Gathering the toddler in his arms he bounced up and down trying to calm him.

"Shh Timmy. Daddy's gotcha...everything is all right, sweetie."

Tim immediately buried his face against Gibbs' shoulder and let his Daddy soothe him. After a few minutes of reassurances and affection, Tim's tears turned to intermittent hiccups and he pulled back from Gibbs' shoulder.

"Dada?"

"What is it baby?" Gibbs soothed as he brushed the tears from Tim's chubby cheeks.

The youngster pulled at the waistband of his pants letting Gibbs know that he needed a change. Gibbs squeezed the sodden diaper through his jeans and patted Tim's bottom a few times, "You're soaked my boy! That's what happens when you have milk before bed."

Gently laying him on the makeshift changing table he removed Tim's jeans and gagged at the smell that invaded his nostrils. "Oh Timmy, I think you left me quite a mess to take care of."

Timmy giggled as the older man grabbed a clean diaper and removed a bunch of wipes from the package. As he removed the tape from the diaper and pulled it down he took a step back to survey the damage. "Geez kiddo what's your Daddy been feeding you?" Using one hand to secure Tim's ankles he lifted him up and proceeded to clean every nook and cranny. Satisfied his boy was thoroughly clean he slid a new diaper under his hips, pulled it up and fastened the tape. Sliding Tim's jeans back on, he buttoned them and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Feel better, sweetie?" When Tim nodded, Gibbs continued jokingly, "We need to ask Ducky when we can start potty training."

After disposing of the diaper and a quick trip to the bathroom to wash his hands, Gibbs collected Tim in his arms and headed downstairs. "I've got dinner ready. We need to eat early because our company will be here in the next forty five minutes."

Depositing Tim in the high chair, Gibbs removed the leftover lasagna from the oven and waited for it to cool as he poured a bottle for Tim and started a fresh pot of coffee. By the time he finished that, the lasagna was ready for consumption and he cut it up for Tim. Fixing his own plate he took a seat next to his little guy and watched as he hesitantly looked at the pasta before picking up a piece and shoveling it in his mouth. Ruffling Tim's hair, he smiled and said, "That's my boy!"

They ate in companionable silence and with only a few minutes left before the guests were to arrive he was able to remove most of the sauce from Tim's hands and face. There was a little bit in the baby's hair, but Gibbs resigned himself to the fact that would have to wait until his bath. Putting the dishes in the sink to soak he let Tim out of his highchair and the toddler crawled into the family room to play with his toys. After feeding Jethro and allowing the dog outside, Gibbs was scrubbing the table when the doorbell rang. Walking through the dining room to the family room he heard Tim whimper and call out for him. Sighing, he stopped to gather him in his arms and proceeded to the door. Opening it he moved back out of the way as Ducky stomped his feet to rid them of the excess snow and stepped inside. An older man followed, removed his hat and reached out to shake Gibbs' hand, "You must be Agent Gibbs. I've heard so much about you from Donald."

Smiling warmly, Gibbs took the offered hand and shook it, "Thanks so much for helping us out on short notice Mr. Richardson. I really do appreciate it."

The man removed his coat, laid it over the chair and set down his briefcase, "Nonsense, it's not that big of a deal. I don't know if Donald told you, but I owe him quite a few favors. By the way, please call me Walter."

Ducky gently squeezed Tim's side, causing him to squirm and produce a small giggle. "How's my grandson doing today?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders and reached out his tiny arms in Ducky's direction. Surprised the toddler wanted him instead of Gibbs, Ducky gladly took Tim in his arms and hitched him up on his hip.

"This must be Timothy." Walter said, gently squeezing Tim's chubby thigh.

The youngster shyly buried his face against Ducky's neck, every once in awhile peeking out at the stranger. "He's a bit shy, Walter. However, once you get to know him he's a complete snuggle bug and enjoys being held and loved."

"Well he certainly is adorable with those chubby cheeks and expressive green eyes." Walter turned toward Gibbs and added, "Better watch out for this one, he's going to be a ladies' man."

They all laughed at his comment and Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm afraid it's already begun. He has all the ladies wrapped around his little finger. Let's go into the kitchen, where we'll be signing the papers, while we wait for the McGees to arrive." Walter nodded and grabbed his briefcase, following the two men into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be nice. Thank you."

"Duck, do you want some tea?"

The older man chuckled, "Do I even need to answer?"

Gibbs shook his head, filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner. Pouring a cup of coffee for Walter and refilling his own from dinner he asked, "Cream or sugar?"

"What's the point of having coffee if you're just going to put all that extra crap in there? I enjoy my coffee black and strong."

Gibbs liked this guy, he didn't hold back his opinion and was one of the few people left on the planet who enjoyed their coffee the way it was meant to be. As he handed Walter the mug there was a knock on the door and Gibbs excused himself to go and answer. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sarah had decided to tag along, until she offered to play with Timmy while the papers were being signed. Following Gibbs into the kitchen, the three McGees were introduced to Walter and they made small talk for awhile until Tim started getting restless on Ducky's lap.

Retrieving the bottle from the counter, Gibbs handed it over to Sarah and took the squirming baby from Ducky's arms. Brushing Tim's hair off to the side he kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Wanna go play with Sarah?"

Tim's eyes darted between Sarah and his Daddy. Although he enjoyed being with Sarah he was still hesitant to leave Gibbs. Realizing his son was afraid of being taken away he told everyone he would be back in a moment and motioned for Sarah to follow him. "Obviously Timmy's a little worried he'll be separated from me again. Why don't I take him up to my room where there's some toys; I think once you start playing he'll be fine."

Sarah nodded and followed Gibbs upstairs. When they reached the top of the landing she pointed at Tim's bedroom, "Why can't we play in there? Last time we were here Tim had a bunch of toys in there."

Gibbs had cleaned up all the glass a few days ago but hadn't had a chance to replace all the broken frames. He sure as hell didn't feel like explaining that to Sarah tonight. Essentially ignoring her question he continued on to his room and opened the door. Once Tim saw the toys he squirmed to be put down and crawled over to the pile. Sarah sat down next to him and the two started playing with an electronic educational toy. Relieved Timmy was happy for the time being he tiptoed out of the room and back downstairs. They only had a small window of time as it was nearing bath time and bed time for the little fella.

When he approached the kitchen he heard Maggie interrupt Walter and utter, "Can we get this over with as soon as possible? I have places to be and people to see." Taking a deep breath, Gibbs entered the kitchen and took a seat next to Ducky. Studying Maggie's face and body language it appeared as if she was hankering for a drink. He hoped that wasn't the case and that she was just distraught about legally handing over Timmy. Walter handed Gibbs and Maggie each a copy of the adoption papers and began explaining each page. Turning toward Maggie he said, "Mrs. McGee, you understand that once you sign these papers that your son, Timothy McGee will legally become Timothy McGee Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs will officially become his parent and not you?"

Maggie nodded and sighed, "Yes I understand."

Turning toward Gibbs, Walter continued, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you understand that once you sign these papers you will legally become Timothy McGee's father and be legally responsible for him?"

Gibbs was bursting with excitement and wanted to shout his answer from the rooftop but knew that was unacceptable and would only be rubbing salt in Maggie's wounds. He gave the older man an affirmative nod and small smile.

Walter nodded slightly, "Before you sign the papers there is one more thing I need to mention. Here in Virginia it is the birth mother's right to void the adoption within fifteen days after the papers are signed with no questions asked."

Gibbs' heart rate increased and some of the excitement that was bottled up slowly began to dissipate. Anytime during the next fifteen days, Maggie could change her mind and Tim would be taken from him once again. He hoped that she had been convinced enough over the past week that Timmy was better off with him rather than her. Maggie saw the worry on Gibbs' face and reached over to pat his hand, "Don't worry, Jethro. I won't go back on my word. I realize you two have a special bond and it's obvious that he's best with you. As long as we still get to see him and keep in touch."

He wanted to believe her, but there was so much that could happen in fifteen days and he wasn't ready to let his guard down yet.

"Before we move on to signing papers do any of you have any other questions for me?"

All of them shook their heads so Walter flipped to the first page of the adoption contract and took out a pen. "Agent Gibbs I need you to sign where the red X's are and Mrs. McGee you'll sign where the blue X's are. Donald and Penny, as witnesses you'll sign below where the two of them have signed."

In total there were close to fifteen pages that needed signing. Gibbs' hand shook as he finished the last page and watched Maggie sign. He couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face when Walter reached over and shook his hand, "Congratulations Papa Gibbs."

Ducky patted the younger man on the back and gently squeezed his neck. "Congratulations, Jethro. Timmy is lucky to have you."

Maggie rose from her chair as Gibbs did and pulled the man in for a hug. Whispering in his ear, her voice cracked, "Take good care of my baby boy. I know he doesn't know who I am but please don't forget to tell him about me and our family."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Gibbs responded, "I love Timmy so much and will take good care of him. Don't worry; I'll be sure to let him know about you and the rest of the McGees."

Taking a step back, Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled softly. Suddenly a wailing baby garnered the group's attention as Sarah raced down the stairs with Tim in her arms. Gibbs rushed to the bottom of the landing and took the irritated baby from her. Tim wrapped his arms tightly around his daddy's neck and sobbed against his shoulder. Soothingly rubbing circles on the toddler's back he attempted to calm him down.

"I don't know what happened!" Sarah exclaimed as everyone looked to her for answers. "One minute we're playing and the next minute he's sobbing and looking for you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs had managed to soothe the baby enough to know there was nothing seriously wrong with him. He looked sympathetically at Sarah and sighed, "It's nothing you did, kiddo. It's almost bed time and he's still afraid of losing me. Looks like we finished signing the papers in the nick of time."

Sarah smiled; "Congratulations to both of you! I'm heading back to Texas with Maggie for a week, but I'd like to see him when I get home."

"Of course, remember what I told you yesterday? You're welcome to see Timmy anytime you want."

While Sarah and Gibbs were talking the others gathered their belongings and headed toward the door. Walter shook Gibbs' hand once more and pointed to his briefcase, "I'll file the papers on Monday but congratulations once again Agent Gibbs."

Penny, Sarah and Maggie each said goodbye to Timmy as best they could as the youngster still had his face buried against Gibbs' shoulder. They promised to see him soon and opened the door. Ducky was the last to say goodbye and gently patted Tim on the back, "You are now officially a Gibbs, young lad." Making eye contact with Gibbs he continued, "I'm so proud of you, Jethro. You're a great father and Timothy is lucky to have you."

"I appreciate it, Duck. Couldn't have done it without you."

The group filed out of the house, each waving as they made their way to the cars. Once they pulled out of the driveway, Gibbs shut the door and locked it. Leaning down he whispered in Tim's ear, "Ready for a bubble bath, Timothy Gibbs?"

The youngster's head shot up and he squealed in delight. "Me lub bubble dada!"

"I know you do, sweetie."

Climbing the stairs to his bedroom with his baby boy tucked safely in his arms, Gibbs couldn't imagine any place he'd rather be and was excited to start their new life together as Dada and Timmy Gibbs.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs awakened early the next morning feeling refreshed and anxious to get on the road to Stillwater. Last night after he'd put Timmy to bed he'd talked with Jack regarding his visit. The older man was surprised yet happy Gibbs planned on visiting and was eager to spend time with his son. Carefully extracting himself from Timmy's grip he padded into the bathroom and started the shower. He was grateful Tim appeared to be sleeping better, but wondered how he would do at strangers' house.

After he showered and quickly packed his toiletries he stuck his head outside the door to check on Tim. Gibbs chuckled lightly when he saw the youngster was sleeping on his tummy with his knees tucked underneath him and his butt in the air. Grabbing his camera off the dresser he snapped a few pictures wanting to capture the moment forever. It wouldn't be too long before Tim started growing up and it was important to have nice memories for the both of them. He was glad he'd packed most of their clothing and supplies yesterday so they could leave with minimal fuss. Staring at the large suitcase jammed full of clothes for only a few days he was reminded once again that he was a father and no longer a single man. He smiled at that thought and finished dressing. Following a lengthy search through his closet he found an old Military Sea Bag from his time in the Corps and packed Timmy's essentials such as toys, diapers, wipes and anything they might need. Quietly carrying the bags downstairs to the front door he was met by a loud bark from Jethro.

"Shh!" He admonished the dog; afraid the bark would wake his sleeping baby. Jethro whined briefly and headed toward the back door eager to take care of business. After letting the dog outside, he sipped on a fresh cup of coffee while preparing breakfast. When he'd phoned the others last night after the adoption papers were signed and mentioned the trip to Stillwater, Abby graciously agreed to keep Jethro for the weekend. Gibbs figured his father probably wouldn't have minded, but Timmy was already a handful and it gave him one less being to keep track of. Once the dog was back inside enjoying breakfast and a small cooler was packed with snacks and bottles of milk, Gibbs felt it was time to wake Tim. Trudging back upstairs he was unhappy of the prospect of waking his little guy because he needed sleep, but it was close to the time he wanted to leave and assumed he could sleep in the car. Walking into the bedroom he was relieved to find the toddler stretching; bleary eyed and his hair a disheveled mess.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Gibbs asked, sitting down on the bed and running his hand through Tim's curls.

Timmy nodded and stretched one arm over his head. Gibbs took that as an opportunity to lightly tickle his armpit causing a squeal to escape the toddler's mouth. "I've got a surprise for you this morning, kiddo. We're going to Stillwater so you can meet Grandpa Jack!"

Eyes widening, Tim shook his head and concealed his face against Gibbs' lap. Gently stroking the baby's back, Gibbs tried to reassure him, "It's going to be so much fun! Daddy will be with you the entire time so you have nothing to worry about. I know Grandpa Jack is going to be so excited to meet you!" Continuing words of encouragement he gathered Tim in his arms and placed him on the changing table. Stripping the toddler out of his sleeper he leaned down and blew raspberries on Timmy's tummy hoping to ease some of his anxiety. Tim giggled hysterically as Gibbs' lips came in contact with his soft, delicate skin. Squirming, squealing and flaying his legs in delight, Tim relished in the attention from his Daddy and soon was working hard to catch his breath.

"Da...da...n...no..." Timmy gasped in between breaths attempting to push Gibbs away from him.

"No what?" The older man teased giving one final blow to his son's belly.

"Siwwy Dada!"

"Silly Dada? I'll show you silly Dada!" Gibbs laughed and pretended that he was going to continue his assault on Timmy's tummy.

Timmy shrieked and threw his chubby arms up over his belly in order to protect it. Chuckling, Gibbs raised his hands in surrender, "I'm done, Timmy. You have the cutest little tummy and sometimes I just can't help myself. I just want to eat you up!"

The toddler blushed and when Gibbs reached down for a clean diaper he felt it was safe to relax again. After changing Tim's diaper, Gibbs rifled through the drawers looking for something comfortable for him to wear on the trip. When he saw a buttoned-down flannel shirt that was similar in color and style to what he was wearing he pulled it out along with a long-sleeved onesie and black sweatpants. Sitting Tim up, he pulled the onesie on over his head and gently laid the toddler back down. While he continued dressing him, he spoke, "I don't know what Tony and Abby are talking about when they say I don't have any style. I picked these clothes out and you are going to look adorable my boy!"

"Dada?"

"What is it baby?"

Tim rubbed his tummy and giggled when a small growl escaped it. Gibbs chuckled and rubbed it as well, "Aww is my poor baby hungry?"

"Yesh, wan baba!"

After sliding Tim's sweatpants on, Gibbs pulled him up into a sitting position while he put on his black Converse high tops. "Well you are in luck because I have breakfast ready downstairs. We need to comb your hair and finish putting on your shoes and then we can head down to eat." Tying the final knot he picked Tim up and headed toward the bathroom. Sitting him on top of the toilet seat he wet his hands and ran them gently through Tim's hair trying to tame the out of control curls. Tim giggled as a drop of water landed on his nose and slid down the side.

"Sorry buddy. Daddy's a bit messy, isn't he? It'll almost be like having a second bath by the time I get done with you." He paused and brushed Tim's bangs off to one side before sighing, "I think that's going to be as good as it gets. My little man is so handsome."

"Wike Dada?"

Gibbs laughed, picked Tim up and kissed him, "Yep, exactly like Daddy. Except I think everyone would agree that you are much cuter than me."

They headed downstairs where they were met happily by Jethro who repeatedly spun in circles upon seeing them. "Doggy!" Tim squealed as Gibbs crouched down to allow best friends to greet one another. Jethro's giant slobbery tongue licked the side of Tim's face leaving an excess amount of drool hanging from his cheek.

"Eww!" Tim sputtered and was about to wipe it off with his shirtsleeve before Gibbs grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Eww is right, kiddo. I don't want to have to change your shirt though." Gibbs gave Jethro a pat on the head, stood up and continued to the kitchen, "Daddy's got some wipes in here that I'll use to clean your face."

After depositing Timmy in the highchair he found the wipes and proceeded to cleanse his face. Satisfied that his baby was disinfected; he popped two bowls of oatmeal in the microwave and tied a bib around Tim's neck. While the oatmeal was warming, he poured another cup of coffee and prepared a bottle for the next rotation in the microwave. When the microwave signaled it was done, Tim clapped his hands and licked his lips as Gibbs placed two steaming bowls on the table. Starving, he reached for it and was startled when the older man gasped and pulled it away. "It's too hot, buddy. We have to let it cool down a bit before you can eat."

Tim's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he pounded his tiny fists on the tray of the highchair.

"You can pout all you want, son, but I care about you too much to allow you to burn yourself." Gibbs calmly responded, popping the bottle in the microwave before returning to the table to stir the oatmeal. Realizing it was going to be a few minutes before Tim's bowl was cool enough to eat, he placed it in the refrigerator in hopes of speeding up the cooling process. Tim had stopped pounding on the tray but was still sulking when Gibbs finally finished and sat down at the table. Quickly stirring Tim's oatmeal he tapped the spoon on the bowl and sighed, "C'mon Timmy, the day started off so good and I expect it to continue, but that means you have to get all the grouchy bugs out of your system."

Tim looked at him perplexed and raised his eyebrows slightly, "Bugz?"

"Yep, grouchy bugs, kiddo."

The toddler started to panic and squirmed in his seat, attempting to brush any of the so called bugs off him. Gibbs bit back a smile and reached over to pat Tim's hand when tears started welling up in his big green eyes.

"Calm down, sweetie. There's no bugs on you, just an expression Daddy was using."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really. I didn't mean to scare you, son. I just want you to behave and be happy. We have a long day ahead of us and it's not going to be any fun if you're grumpy the whole drive."

"Sowry Dada." Timmy whispered, hanging his head in embarrassment. "Hey, now, none of that, kiddo." Gibbs tilted Tim's chin to look him in the eyes, "It's all done and time to move on, let's have some breakfast."

The little guy flashed a mostly toothless grin and nodded as Gibbs shoveled a spoonful of warm oatmeal into his mouth. They ate fairly quickly, the older man alternating between a spoonful for Timmy and one for himself. Once they finished, Gibbs gave Timmy the rest of the bottle and worked on cleaning up the kitchen before they left. While Timmy nursed contentedly from the bottle, Gibbs took the opportunity to pack up any last minute items. Checking the diaper bag he noticed there was only one diaper left and ran upstairs to get some more. Finally feeling like he had everything packed and waiting at the front door he collected their coats, hats and gloves from the closet and slipped his on.

Peeking his head in the kitchen, he smiled at his son who had his eyes closed and was thoroughly enjoying the sweet creamy liquid. "Timmy, Daddy's going to pack up the car, but I won't be too long. If you need anything, just yell for me, okay?"

Tim nodded slightly and didn't even bother to open his eyes to acknowledge him. The older man hoped that with a tummy full of warm milk and movement of the car that Timmy would be asleep not too long after they got on the road. It was a four drive and if the toddler could sleep for at least half the trip it would make both of their lives easier. He was anxious to introduce Timmy to Jack and hoped his father would be accepting of his decision to raise a child. It was important his son have people in his life who loved him and accepted him wholeheartedly. After starting the car, Gibbs trudged back and forth lugging a suitcase and numerous bags they would need for their quick weekend trip. He was glad Abby agreed to watch Jethro or his necessities would have added another bag to the haul. By the time everything was loaded the car had warmed up enough to be shut off while he got Tim ready and did one finally check of the house.

Stepping back inside and stomping his feet to rid his shoes of the excess snow, he called into the kitchen, "Timmy...my boy...you ready to go meet Grandpa Jack?"

There was a mumbled incoherent response and Gibbs walked into the kitchen to find Tim sucking his thumb and the bottle completely empty. Ruffling the little guy's hair, he praised, "Good job, son. Are you ready to go?"

"Yesh." Tim muttered around his thumb as Gibbs washed out the bottle and filled a travel mug full of coffee. Unhooking the tray from the highchair he gathered Tim in his arms and hitched him up on his hip. He'd thought about bringing the highchair, but since they were only going to be gone a few nights he figured they would be okay without it. Perhaps he could convince his father to buy one to keep at the house for their bundled up and headed out the door, Tim shrieked and pointed toward Hero lying on the couch.

"Hewo...pwease...dada!" He whined and batted his eyelashes.

Gibbs sighed, grabbed the stuffed dog from the couch and handed it over to Tim. "You're right; we couldn't go on our first road trip without Hero!"

Jethro whined and followed the pair to the front door. Gibbs knelt down and ran his fingers through the dog's fur, "Sorry buddy, not this time. Abby will be here soon to pick you up." Jethro's ears perked up and his tail started wagging a mile a minute. Giving the dog's ears one finally rub he stood up, "Abby will take good care of you, in the meantime why don't you go lay down?" Jethro whimpered but followed orders, slowly making his way to his bed before collapsing in a disgruntled heap.

Chuckling at the dog's disappointment, Gibbs praised him, "That's a good boy. We'll see you in a few days."

* * *

Once Tim was buckled in and covered with a warm blanket, Gibbs warmed up the car a bit longer before finally starting out. Since it was Saturday there wasn't the usual rush hour traffic and it didn't take them long to get out of the city. Gibbs started out with his normal lead foot then came to the realization that his son was in the car and he needed to be more careful for both their sakes. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his driving caused anything to happen to his little boy.

For the first half hour, Tim was content looking out the window, mesmerized by the glistening snow, road signs and cars. It wasn't until they'd left the city that Gibbs started hearing a quiet humming coming from the back seat. Checking the rearview mirror he smiled when he realized Timmy was softly singing to Hero. After listening closely he was able to make out the lullaby 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' and was wondering where he'd learned it. Then he remembered Ziva had bought him a book that played various lullabies and had words to follow along with. Tim's singing became louder and Gibbs had to restrain himself from not pulling the car over and hugging the stuffing out of his son. It was so adorable, so innocent and he'd forgotten moments like these with Kelly. He continued to listen as the toddler repeated the first line over and over again.

"Winkle, winkle, wittle sar..."

Gibbs turned his head briefly and sung, "How I wonder what you are..."

Timmy giggled and buried his face against Hero occasionally peeking out as Gibbs continued the song. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you arrrrrrre!"

The little guy clapped his hands and squealed, "Mowr...Dada...mowr..."

"I'll do it again, kiddo, but only if you'll sing with me this time!"

"Kay"

"Good boy!" Gibbs cleared his throat and glanced in the rearview mirror waiting to see if Tim would start. When he appeared to be waiting patiently for Gibbs to begin the older man did and was happy to hear Tim join in. He wished he had a video camera to record his son joyfully singing along but realized it was a memory he wouldn't forget anytime soon. Before they had made it to the end of the song, Tim was bouncing in delight and asking to sing it again. Gibbs had forgotten that once a kid found something they enjoyed they often wanted to repeat the process numerous times and never became tired of it. It wasn't until after their tenth rendition of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star that Gibbs decided to move on to a different song.

The time went quickly as Gibbs sung several songs and lullabies including, 'Hush Little Baby', 'Itsy-Bitsy Spider', 'Little Boy Blue' and 'Rock-a-Bye Baby.' Tim followed along as best he could but really enjoyed listening to his Daddy sing. Eventually the movement of the car and soothing voice of his protector became too much and Tim's eyes began to droop. Gibbs continued to sing softly, allowing his voice to lull his son to sleep. Taking a sip of coffee he sighed as the warm liquid caressed his raw throat. He'd been singing on and off for close to an hour and was glad he finally had a break.

While he drove he thought about all the activities he wanted to get Tim involved in. The first and most important was teaching him how to swim. There was a local YMCA not too far from the house and he made a mental note to look into swimming lessons. It was a skill he needed to know and that could potentially save his life. He also wanted Tim to start making friends and be around kids his own age. When they returned he would ask Abby to help him scour the Internet for play groups and other fun classes. Once Tim got older, he would make suggestions such as baseball, Boy Scouts and anything else that might interest him. He couldn't wait to go camping, teach him how to fish or master riding a bike. Those were a lot of activities he missed out on with Kelly and he'd be damned if he missed out on anything with Tim. The rest of the drive passed fairly quickly and Gibbs was surprised Tim was still asleep when they crossed into Stillwater. Without any stops and the fuel getting low, Gibbs decided to pull into a local gas station to fill up and stretch his legs. He hoped the stop would wake his son as he knew Timmy might be a bit cranky after his nap and preferred Jack meet a happy baby rather than his grumpy little guy.

Sure enough, when the car rolled to a stop, Tim stretched lazily and opened his eyes blearily. Gibbs reached into the back seat and gently stroked his baby's thigh, "Hey kiddo did you have a nice nap?" Tim whined and pulled against the straps that were restraining him in the car seat. "Wan out Dada!" He shrieked in annoyance and kicked his legs.

"Timmy, calm down! I'm going to get you out in just a minute, son."

Climbing out of the car, Gibbs filled the gas tank and then decided to move the car to a nearby parking spot to make room for other customers. Tim had calmly asked for a bottle and he grabbed one out of the cooler. The toddler was excited to drink until he realized it was cold like the other day at the restaurant. They were only twenty minutes from Jack's store, but Gibbs thought he would ask if the small store attached to the gas station had a microwave. Gathering Tim in his arms he headed inside and was greeted by a cheerful middle aged woman. When she saw the bottle in his hand she pointed toward the back of the store and flashed a flirty smile. Gibbs smiled warmly and found the microwave tucked next to a cooler of frozen burritos. While the bottle heated, he grabbed a sub sandwich and fresh cup of coffee for himself. He'd brought other snacks in the cooler for Tim but figured the bottle would hold him over until they got to Jack's store. Once he paid for the items and thanked the woman he headed back to the car to get situated. Tim was whining and Gibbs could tell his diaper was soaked and might leak before they made it to their destination. After handing over the bottle he laid out the changing mat in the back seat and efficiently changed Tim's sodden diaper. The little guy was much happier after fresh britches and allowed Gibbs to buckle him in without complaining. As they left the gas station he called Jack to confirm he would be arriving within the next half hour.

* * *

True to his word, Gibbs arrived at Jack's General Store within twenty minutes of hanging up from the older man. As he unbuckled his seat belt, he was suddenly overcome by a flood of emotions. He was excited for Jack to meet his new son and couldn't wait to see the two interact with each other. Grabbing his coffee - which for gas station coffee - was not half bad, he exited the car and opened the passenger side door. Gibbs was grateful Tim was still nursing from the bottle as the liquid always had a calming effect on him. Meeting someone new wasn't easy for Tim and he hoped the bottle would help a little. Slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder he collected Tim in his arms and headed for the store. Tim tensed up and wrapped his arms tighter around Gibbs as he fumbled for the door handle. The older man gently patted his bottom a few times to reassure him, "Daddy's right here, kiddo. Everything is going to be fine."

Pushing open the door, the bell rang and Jackson called out from the storage room, "Be with you in a minute!"

Gibbs placed his coffee and Tim's diaper bag on the large table before answering, "Take your time, Dad!"

"Leroy? Is that you?"

"No, it's your other son. Of course it's me, Dad!" Gibbs responded, removing Tim's hat and carding his hand through his unkempt hair.

Jackson emerged from the back of the store and stopped when he saw Gibbs tending to a baby. Turning toward the older man, Gibbs finished removing Timmy's coat and smiled, "Hey Dad, you look great!"

The elder Gibbs briefly made eye contact with his son and continued walking toward the pair. "Not looking bad yourself, Leroy. Now tell me, who is this little fella?" Jackson inquired, reaching up to squeeze Tim's chubby thigh. The toddler shrieked, dropped the bottle and buried his face against Gibbs' shoulder.

"Whoa! He's a sensitive little guy, I see." Jackson laughed reaching down to pick up the discarded bottle.

Gibbs sighed and tightened his grip on Tim's shaking frame. He could tell his baby was seconds away from a meltdown and began whispering reassurances in his ear, while gently stroking his back. Jackson watched in curiosity as his son comforted a baby he'd never seen before.

Clearing his throat, Jackson repeated his question, "Are you going to tell me who this kid is and why you have him, Leroy?"

"Why don't you put on a pot of coffee and I'll tell you about him."

Jackson chuckled, "You think I wouldn't brew a fresh pot when I know my son is in town? I'll be back in a minute."

When his father stepped away from the table Gibbs took the opportunity to pull a frightened Tim away from his shoulder. Kissing him on the forehead, he whispered, "Grandpa Jack won't hurt you, sweetie. Can you sit with Daddy like a big boy?" Tim shrugged his shoulders and the corner of his lips curled upward when Gibbs quietly began humming Hush Little Baby. By the time Jack returned to the table, Tim was relaxed enough to sit facing him but still snuggled close to his Daddy.

Jackson sat down at the other side of the table and both Gibbs took a sip of the piping hot brew. Tim reached cautiously for his bottle and grinned when Jackson scooted it across the table. "This cutie have a name, Leroy?"

Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of Tim's head, "He does and it's one that you should be very familiar with, Dad. I would like you to say hello to Timothy McGee."

The older man appeared confused and was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke, "Isn't that the name of that kid on your team? The computer whiz who came here with you regarding that case?"

"That's the one." Gibbs paused as he thought of the best way to tell his Dad that the baby in his lap was actually the same guy. However, he knew from experience that there was no easy way and he just wanted to get it out there in the open. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe what I'm about to say."

Jackson raised his eyebrows slightly and a concerned look appeared on his face, "What is it, son?"

"This baby," He wrapped his arms tightly around Timmy and continued, "is actually the same adult Timothy McGee that was a part of my team. The same Tim who visited here and that you've seen numerous times at NCIS."

The older man laughed, "That's a good one, Leroy. Now really, whose baby is this?"

When he realized Leroy wasn't laughing, Jack gasped and held his hand over his mouth in shock.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, Dad, but it's true."

Gibbs started from the beginning, detailing every moment of the past month. How he found Tim regressed in his apartment, the Grey sisters and even the past week of dealing with the McGees with the exception of the adoption. Jackson was shocked not only at the fact that an adult had been regressed to a baby, but also that his son was caring for that baby as if he was his own.

Collapsing back in the chair, Jackson intently studied the baby and sighed, "Sounds like the poor kid has been through a lot. How much longer will he be in your care?"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Gibbs wondered when his mouth had become so dry. Taking a swig of coffee, he sat back in the chair and rubbed his thumb down Tim's arm. "Yesterday, Maggie McGee agreed to give me sole custody of Tim. We signed the adoption papers and she's got fifteen days to change her mind until he is officially mine. I thought you would be thrilled to know you're a Grandpa again!" Gibbs' excitement was bubbling over and he could hardly sit still as he waited for a response from Jack.

"You did what?!" Jackson bellowed, startling Tim and causing tears to well up in his eyes. Gibbs' face crumpled and he protectively drew Tim into his chest. "What is your problem, Dad? I thought you'd be happy for me! For us!"

"Leroy, how do you expect to raise a child at your age? You're close to retirement; do you really want to spend your free time looking after a child?"

"I didn't come here to ask for your permission, Dad. I came here for your support and thought it would be nice for the two of you to get to know each other."

"Do you know how much money it cost to raise a child these days? I can tell you it's a hell of a lot more than it did when Kelly was born." Jackson paused and continued, "Does raising Tim have anything to do with losing Kelly? They are gone, Leroy...never coming back and you can't expect..." He paused again and motioned to Tim before adding, "This little boy to take her place."

"Who said anything about me trying to replace my memories of Kelly? I will always cherish the time I had with both my girls, but Tim needs me and I need him!" Gibbs pounded his fist on the table, causing some of the coffee to spill on to it, "My decision to raise him has nothing to do with losing them!"

Jackson chuckled, "Your old man knows when he's being lied to son. You have an opportunity to raise a baby again and you are only taking your own feelings into consideration. What about the McGees? How did they feel about you raising him?"

Tim started to shake as Jack and Gibbs' argument escalated. Gibbs' blood pressure was rising and he could feel his face flush with anger and spite. "Do you think it would be beneficial for Tim to be raised by an alcoholic? They are supportive of me raising him and he is officially Timothy McGee Gibbs whether you choose to accept it or not!"

Jackson shook his head and replied, "Well I choose not to accept it at this time. I didn't raise a fool, Leroy and that's exactly how you're acting!"

By this time, the yelling became too much and Tim started sobbing. Gibbs stood and collected their belongings while also trying to comfort his son. He quickly put Tim's coat and hat on and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder along with his own coat.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't walk away from me, son!" Jackson roared as he stood and watched Gibbs head toward the door.

"We're leaving! This environment is not healthy for my son and I will not subject him to it any longer!"

The older man scoffed, "The kid needs to toughen up. Stop babying him so much!"

Gibbs opened the door and spun around, "Like you did with me, Dad? I'll tell you one thing; I'm going to be a hell of a better father than you ever were. At least I'll be supportive of the decisions Tim makes even if I don't always agree with them. You're supposed to be my father...how could you be so..." He paused, took a deep breath and added, "Heartless!"

Slamming the door for emphasis, he hurried to the car and pried Tim's arms off his neck. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but Daddy needs to put you in your seat right now." Once Tim was buckled and he shut the door, he looked up to find Jackson watching him from the entryway of the store.

"Got something to say?"

"Try to be around more for this kid, Leroy!"

It took all of Gibbs' willpower not to run over and smack the smirk off his father's face. He needed to set a good example for Tim and violence was not a habit he wanted his son to pick up. With Tim watching him intently, he shook his head in disgust, got in the car and sped off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Ralph Waite..aka Papa Gibbs...we'll miss your tremendous talent!

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Gibbs' knuckles whitened as he navigated through the streets of his hometown. He was angry, disappointed but above all, outraged at his father's reaction. Even at the height of their disagreements, Gibbs had never heard Jack spew such venomous comments. As he drove, the malicious remarks repeated over and over again in his mind.  _How do you expect to raise a child at your age, Leroy? I choose not to accept it at this time! Try to be around more for this kid!"_

The adrenaline coursed through his veins and he floored the gas rounding a sharp curve on the two-lane road. The car fishtailed after hitting a patch of ice and he barely avoided colliding with an oncoming pickup truck. Laughing maniacally, his face suddenly crumpled when he looked in the rear view mirror and saw a terrified Timmy staring back at him. The little guy was trembling and tears were rolling down his chubby, red cheeks. Sighing, Gibbs ran his hand down over his face and found a safe place to pull over on the side of the road. Putting the car in park, he slumped back against the seat and sat quietly for a moment.  _Damn, Jethro, pull it together! Geez, I could have killed both of us if that truck was an inch closer! Timmy doesn't understand what's happening and my number one concern should be comforting my little boy._

He shivered and choked back tears as the severity and possible consequences of his actions sank in. Timmy relied on him to keep him safe and his emotions were impairing his judgment. Gibbs' hand shook as he reached for the door handle and slowly pushed it open. Checking for cars he pushed the door the rest of the way open and climbed out. Walking around to the back he climbed into the passenger's side and closed the door. Timmy's tears had turned to intermittent sniffles and he leaned forward, burying his face against Hero when Gibbs slid closer to the car seat. The older man's heart ached when he laid his hand on Tim's neck and felt the toddler flinch.

Speaking softly he gave his neck a gentle squeeze, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." He paused, hoping for a response from his little boy. Timmy sighed deeply, but kept his head buried against the stuffed dog.

"I didn't mean to scare you my boy. I love you and you're the only person whose opinion matters to me right now. I know it might take you time to forgive me, but I'll wait." He paused and took a deep breath before adding, "You mean the world to me kiddo and I would do anything to keep you safe."

Gibbs rubbed his thumb over Tim's tiny hand and was relieved when the youngster turned his hand to clutch the callused digit. Slowly Tim leaned back in the car seat, slid Hero down from his face and clutched him against his chest. Sighing, Gibbs cupped Tim's tear stained cheek and lightly brushed his thumb across it. "Aww Timmy." The older man's voice cracked and he blinked back tears as he continued, "Daddy shouldn't have done what he did. I was angry with Jack and I wasn't thinking about you."

Tim's eyes widened as a tear slid down Gibbs' cheek and he tenderly reached up to dab it off. "Kay Dada?"

Gibbs nodded and pressed a kiss to Tim's forehead. His son's empathy toward others at such a young age was mind blowing and he made a mental note to continuing instilling that in him. "Daddy is going to be just fine, kiddo." Gibbs drew in a deep breath and soothingly stroked Tim's chubby thigh, "Are you okay? You should have never heard that argument and I apologize that Jack scared you. I won't let it happen again."

"Cwazy!" Tim mumbled and hugged Hero tighter to his chest.

Chuckling, Gibbs responded, "It was crazy! I have an idea to take our minds off it though." He knew the road they were on would eventually lead them to Fishing Creek, a tributary of the Susquehanna River where he'd spent a great deal of time fishing when he was a child. It was the perfect, peaceful location needed to clear their heads and spend some alone time together. Pressing one last kiss to Tim's temple he patted the toddler's knee and said, "Ready to go on an adventure?" Tim looked at him thoughtfully and grinned.

"That's what I thought!" Gibbs laughed, climbed out of the car and headed back to the driver's seat. With a renewed energy he buckled up, checked oncoming traffic and got back on the road. A few minutes later they parked in a small abandoned field that was near the Stillwater Covered Bridge. It was the same bridge he'd crossed many times to get to his favorite fishing hole. He didn't know how old the bridge was, but there was a small sign that said it had been added to the register of National Historical Places in 1979. Although it was winter and there was snow on the ground, he was glad it was warmer than it had been previous days. They couldn't stay out in the cold for too long, but he wanted Tim to see where he had spent a lot of his childhood. After donning his watch cap, zipping his coat and grabbing his gloves he hopped out of the car to get Tim bundled up. Once he was satisfied his baby was protected from the elements he gathered Tim in his arms and shut and locked the car.

Inhaling the perpetual coal smell that he loved so much, he was a few steps away from the car when he realized he'd forgotten the camera and turned back to get it. Finally feeling fully prepared he started walking toward a small path that had been cleared by others. He was happy that he'd worn his hiking boots as the snow and ice was thick in some areas. Tim was in awe at the majestic winter wonderland and pointed out birds and squirrels that were foraging for food. When they reached the bridge, Tim squirmed in Gibbs' arms trying to get a better view of the creek below.

"Dada!" The youngster whined and yanked on the older man's coat sleeve.

Jamming the camera in his pocket, Gibbs lifted Tim above his head and onto his shoulders. The toddler giggled and clapped his mittens in delight at the spectacular view he was treated to from up above. Wrapping his hands around Tim's ankles, Gibbs walked closer to the railing so they could see the creek below. Most of it was iced over, but there were a few areas where water was trickling through. They stood for a moment enjoying the peace and quiet until a strong breeze rattled the tree branches and a limb crashed down into the creek.

Gibbs squeezed Tim's legs in reassurance when he felt his boy tense up and soothed, "It's okay, sweetie. Nothing to be worried about, just an old branch that fell." Continuing down the bridge to the other side there was a path along the creek that had been cleared by foot traffic. Carefully maneuvering through the snow to a patch of sunlight, Gibbs noticed there was a woman walking toward them with a tripod slung over her shoulder. He hoped she'd be kind enough to snap a picture of father and son and removed his own camera from his pocket. Taking a few shots of his own, he said, "This is where Daddy used to come and fish when he was a little boy."

"Dada ish?"

"Fish, Timmy." Gibbs laughed and continued, "Used to catch all type of trout in that creek and bring them home for dinner. When you get older, Daddy is going to teach you how to fish, would you like that?"

"Yesh!" Tim squealed loudly, his voice echoing amongst the trees.

Suddenly there was rustling between two bushes and Gibbs instinctively reached for his Sig. Realizing he hadn't brought it, he took a step back and grabbed the knife strapped to his belt. With one hand securing Tim and the other poised with the knife, he waited with bated breath. They were out in the wilderness so there was a good chance it was an animal, but what kind of animal? The noise was louder than what a squirrel or bird could make and he wasn't taking any chances with Tim's safety.

"Dada?"

"Shh…hang on, kiddo."

Gibbs looked over to see the photographer had finally caught up to them and was setting up her tripod. He held his finger to his lips and motioned to the bushes. She smiled and continued setting up her gear. There was additional rustling and Gibbs took another step back, anxious to know what was making all the noise. Suddenly a fawn's head popped out from between two bushes allowing Gibbs to release the breath he was holding. All his years as a Special Agent had taught him to be prepared for the worst and he was relieved to see that it was only an innocent baby animal that was the cause of his concern. The photographer was snapping shots as the fawn moseyed completely out of the bushes seemingly unaware of her audience.

"Doggy?" Tim whispered as two larger deer that were not as brave watched closely from behind the bushes.

Muffling the laughter threatening to escape his mouth, Gibbs shook his head at the innocent question his boy had posed. "It's a baby deer, Timmy."

They sat quietly watching the fawn explore the surroundings, eating a few leaves, with her protectors close by in case of danger. Gibbs had managed to get a few shots on his own camera and was excited to add them to Tim's scrapbook. Suddenly the deer were spooked and took off back into the woods just as fast as they appeared.

"Pretty amazing." Gibbs whistled in approval and startled when he heard footsteps behind him.

"They're amazing creatures as long as they don't collide with your car or eat your garden." Gibbs turned to see the photographer walking up from the creek. He'd been so enthralled with the deer he'd forgotten the woman was even there.

"It's been a long time since I've been that close to one." He patted Tim's leg gently, "It's the first time my son has ever seen one!"

The women smiled warmly, "Lucky kid! I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't resist taking a few shots of a son perched on his father's shoulders as they admired all that nature has to offer." Gibbs shook his head and extended his hand, "Of course not, as long as you'll send me a copy. You can call me Gibbs and this is my little guy, Tim."

Grasping Gibbs' hand the woman shook it, "I'm Linda Stevens a photographer for The Press Enterprise." Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly and slowly nodded. Linda chuckled, "It's a newspaper that serves Bloomburg, Pennsylvania and some of the surrounding areas." She paused, her eyes darting between Gibbs and Tim before continuing, "Let me guess, you're not from around here are you?"

"Actually I grew up in Stillwater, but have only been back a few times since I joined the Marine Corps almost forty years ago."

Linda smiled shyly, "Well you certainly don't look that old."

Cheeks flushed, Gibbs smirked and diverted the conversation, "What brings you out in the dead of winter to take pictures at Fishing Creek?"

"The newspaper is doing an article on how to keep active during the winter months. Especially for parents who have kids who only want to sit inside and watch television or play video games."

The older man was about to respond when a fierce gust of wind blew through the area causing Tim to cry out in discomfort. Gibbs gently squeezed Tim's leg, "We're going to go in a minute, kiddo." Digging the camera out of his pocket he turned to Linda, "I wish we could talk longer but Timmy has already been out in the cold long enough. You mind snapping a few photos of me and my boy?"

Taking the camera from Gibbs' outstretched hand, Linda smiled sympathetically, "Of course not." She reached up and patted Tim's foot, "You need to get this little cutie pie warmed up before he becomes a popsicle."

Gibbs turned so the creek was the background, while Linda took a few steps back and framed the shot. "All right, on the count of three, everyone say cheese!"

She waited until the pair looked like they were ready and started the countdown. "One...two...three..." She snapped several pictures of father and son smiling and then made a suggestion, "How about I take one with you two making silly faces?"

"That sounds like a good idea. How about..." Gibbs grabbed hold of Timmy, lifted him above his head and back into his arms. Seeing the toddler's red, irritated nose he grimaced, "You're going to look like Rudolph soon if we don't get you out of the cold, son." Tim shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his nose with his mitten. Turning to Linda, he added, "You mind taking a few more and then we have to leave. Timmy has been out in the cold way too long."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault. I kept you out here way too long with my blabbering and carrying on." Gibbs only smiled, Linda reminded him of Ducky in that she could talk all day if given the opportunity. It was amusing, but when it came to Tim's health and safety he couldn't take any risks. Raising his hand to politely interrupt her, she blushed and readied the camera.

"How about one nice picture of you two cuddled together and then we'll do a few silly ones."

Timmy wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, pulled him close and giggled as the older man's stubble tickled his cheek.

"Aww that's perfect...hold it right there..." Linda announced, snapping a few photos before lowering the camera.

"All right, how about a few silly ones and you two can be on your way."

Gibbs nodded appreciatively and adjusted his grip on Timmy. Sticking his tongue out he mumbled, "Timmmmmy" to get the baby's attention. The toddler giggled when he saw the silly face his Daddy was making and immediately started emulating him. Linda was already snapping pictures as the interaction between father and son was too adorable to pass up.

"Look over here."

The pair turned their heads so Linda could get a straight shot of the two of them with their tongues sticking out. Gibbs continued with a barrage of funny faces, Timmy imitating the best he could and soon Linda was giggling so much that she couldn't keep the camera focused. "I think I managed to get a few good shots." Linda choked out breathlessly as she handed the camera back to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Gibbs responded and wrapped his arms around Timmy as the youngster started shivering.

"It's time for us to go, but it was nice meeting you."

Linda smiled, "Nice meeting you too. The sun is about to set and I think I'm done for today as well." She motioned toward the direction of the abandoned field and continued, "Did you park up there?"

Gibbs nodded, "Only place around here that you can park." Linda slung her tripod over her shoulder and smiled, "I parked up there too. We can walk back together."

As they walked the wind started picking up and Gibbs was glad he'd made the decision to pack it in. He hadn't planned on being out in the cold for so long and hoped he'd be able to warm Tim up fairly quickly. On the hike back to the cars, Linda asked Gibbs if the newspaper had permission to use the pictures she'd taken of father and son watching the deer. He complied under the condition that neither of their names were used in the captioning. The last thing he needed was for people to start asking questions about Tim.

When they returned to the cars they exchanged business cards and Linda promised to email him copies of the pictures she'd taken. Gibbs thanked her for snapping the pictures on his own camera and they bid each other goodbye. Once the car was warmed and Timmy was comfortably snuggled under a thick blanket, he asked for a bottle. Gibbs frowned when he opened the cooler and remembered he'd only brought three full bottles of milk. When he'd packed that morning he didn't expect the meeting with Jack to go terribly wrong and leave them with limited food and looking for a place to stay that night. There were no hotels in Stillwater so he decided to drive the twenty minutes to Bloomsburg.

"BABA!" Timmy whined and pounded his tiny fists on the side of the car seat.

Gibbs sighed and turned toward the backseat. Although Tim had taken a two-hour nap earlier, he was exhausted and starting to get cantankerous. "Sweetheart, I'll give you a bottle, but I have to warn you that it's very cold."

Tim huffed and folded his arms across his chest in displeasure. Gibbs reached into the cooler and held up the bottle, hoping that once his son saw it, he would have a change of heart. Unfortunately, Tim wanted nothing to do with the ice- cold bottle and kicked his legs in defiance.

"Sorry, kiddo. This is all I have until we find a hotel. You want some fruit or cheese instead?'

"No!" Tim snapped back as tears threatened to fall from his haggard, green eyes.

"Fine with me." Gibbs replied wearily and turned back around, ready to get on the road to find a place to stay for the night. He felt bad for Tim, but knew there would be times when he couldn't give him everything he wanted. Life didn't work that way and the sooner Tim learned that the easier it would be on both of them. He hoped the movement of the car would lull Tim to sleep and buy him some time to find a place to hunker down for the night. Reaching for the seat belt he was pummeled in the face by the heat that was blowing at full blast.

Suddenly he had an idea and reached for the bottle on the seat next to him. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding the bottle up to the warm air vent, he checked over his shoulder for cars and pulled out onto the road. As they continued on to Bloomsburg, Gibbs occasionally peeked in the rearview mirror to check on Tim. The little guy was unhappy and kept his arms folded and a scowl on his face as he looked out the window. Ten minutes into the drive while stopped at a stop sign, Gibbs checked to see if the bottle had warmed at all. He was surprised that most of the chill was gone and decided to offer it to Timmy one more time. There wasn't a lot of traffic on the road so he quickly turned toward the backseat and held the bottle out to Tim.

The youngsters' eyes narrowed at the offering and he was about to refuse when Gibbs spoke, "I've been trying to warm it from the heating vent, Timmy. It's not going to feel like it came from the microwave but it shouldn't be ice cold either." Skeptically, Tim took the bottle and slowly brought it up to his lips. "Give it a try, what's the worst that could happen?" The older man encouraged as Tim stuck the nipple between his lips and sucked. Smiling around the nipple, Timmy sunk back into the car seat and closed his eyes. Relieved his plan worked, Gibbs turned his attention back to driving and they continued on their way. Who was to say he wouldn't be a good father and keep Tim happy?

Along the way he'd noticed a few signs for hotels and was debating on which one to stop at when he saw a lovely sign for a Bed and Breakfast. Although they tended to be a bit more expensive, that would be the logical choice as they were more likely to have a microwave he could use. Following the signs down a long gravel driveway there was a large Victorian style home that sat on acres of land and was absolutely stunning. A large porch wrapped around the front and was decorated with red, white and blue ribbons. There was a glider tucked under the awning of the porch and Gibbs figured the other furniture was put away for the winter. There were a few other cars parked in the make shift lot and even though he didn't have a reservation he hoped they still had room. His cell phone rang as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seat belt. Sighing, he dug it out of his pocket and was surprised when he read the Caller ID.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered gruffly and waited for the upbeat voice of his Senior Field Agent to respond. Instead there was a gravelly, almost hoarse voice that responded, "Hey Boss."

Tony sounded terrible compared to twenty-four hours ago and it pained Gibbs to know one of his kids was sick. "DiNozzo, you sound like hell! What's going on?"

"Ducky thinks I have the start of bronchitis." Tony paused and coughed harshly causing Gibbs to wince at the uncomfortable sound. He could hear his good friend in the background and then Tony as he took a sip of water. Gibbs decided to speak before DiNozzo got the opportunity again. "I hear Ducky in the background. You need to do what he says and don't worry about work, I'll call and let Vance know you're not feeling well. He can take our team off the roster until you feel better or I come back, whichever comes first."

Tony sighed and softly cleared his throat, "Thanks, Boss, but the reason I'm calling isn't because my cold has gotten worse. I wanted to tell you that Ziva and I talked about what you asked me yesterday..." He paused and took a sip of water as a tickle started in the back of his throat and threatened more coughing. "Sorry, Gibbs. I know I'm taking time away from you being with Jack, but I wanted to tell you that I've decided to be Tim's guardian in case anything ever happened to you. I guess I was a little scared to say yes at first, but I know I would be a good Dad if the situation were to arise. I have a heck of a role model to learn from."

The corner of Gibbs' lips curled up into a smile, "I knew that all along, Tony, but you had to make that decision on your own and I'm glad you did. I'm proud of you. When we get back into town, I'll have my will changed and you'll need to sign the appropriate paper work."

"Sure thing, Boss." Gibbs could hear Ducky fussing over DiNozzo and couldn't help but smile at the older man's love for each of their kids.

"Tony, I'm going to let you go and get some rest. Will you put Ducky on before you hang up? I'm going to give him permission to head slap you if you don't follow directions. Feel better, Son."

Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror to find Tim still sucking contentedly on the bottle. He figured he had five minutes until the toddler finished and would be wanting out. There was a bit of rustling when Tony passed the phone and soon Ducky's cheerful voice emanated from the other end of the line, "Hello Jethro. Are you having fun with your father?"

"How's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, deflecting Ducky's question. The older man was taken aback and knew by the tone of his friend's voice that something was bothering him.

"I've put Anthony on antibiotics along with some codeine cough syrup to allow our boy to get some sleep. If he follows my instructions and gets some rest he'll be good as new in no time."

"That's good, Duck. I told him I'd give you permission to give a few gentle reminder smacks if he doesn't adhere to your instructions."

Ducky chuckled, "Don't worry, Jethro. Between me and Agent David we'll have him feeling better in no time." The older man paused and thought he'd try his luck again, "So you never answered my question, how is everything going with Jack?"

Gibbs huffed, he really hadn't had an opportunity to process what had gone on between him and his dad and wasn't sure he wanted to divulge that to Ducky at this moment. On the other hand it might be nice to hear with the older man had to say about it. Taking a deep breath he began, "It didn't go well at all, Duck. I explained Tim's regression, kidnapping and our subsequent dealings with the McGees. He was sympathetic at first, until..." Gibbs' voice trembled as he thought back to earlier that day and the hurtful comments his father had made.

"Take your time, Jethro." Ducky stated softly and waited for Gibbs to compose himself.

The younger man cleared his throat, "Sorry, Duck. It's been a long day." Sniffling, he continued, "Once I told Jack that I signed the adoption papers and Tim was now my son, he went ballistic. He asked me how I expected to raise a child at my age. That he chose not to accept it at this time. Even went as far as to say that I should be around more for this kid."

Ducky was rendered speechless by the malicious words that had come out of Jack's mouth. He'd spent time with the older man and while he didn't know him that well it was still hard to believe he would say such things.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. Those are terrible things to say to another person, especially when that person is their son and is just doing what he feels is right. Do you have any idea as to why he acted the way he did? You have to remember that it's a lot for anybody to wrap their mind around the fact that a grown man was regressed to a toddler. Perhaps, he was in a state of shock, but I don't think everything he said is untrue."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs could feel his blood pressure rise as it appeared Ducky was siding with his father.

"All I'm saying is he has a right to be concerned, Jethro. I'm sorry that Jack said those cruel things to you, but I can see where he's coming from as well. If you ask me, there's something deeper going on here and you two need to figure it out together. I can't say I wouldn't be a bit skeptical if my son came home with a toddler and told me he was going to adopt and raise him."

Gibbs clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He couldn't believe what was coming out of his friend's mouth. This conversation was supposed to make him feel better not worse. Taking a deep breath, he bellowed into the phone, "Well it's a good thing that you're not my father either, Doctor Mallard!" Not waiting for a response from the older man he hung up and slouched back in the seat, trembling with anger and frustration.


	15. Chapter 15

Ducky sighed as the sound of the dial tone permeated his ear. Frowning, he handed Tony back his phone and sat down on the bed next to the younger man. He reached for the bottle of antibiotics on the table and was startled when Tony suddenly grabbed his arm. "Anthony!" The older man hollered and struggled to free his arm from Tony's grip.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what that was all about."

Ducky huffed and tried once again to escape the clutches of Tony. Although the younger man was ill, nobody would have been able to tell by the strength with which he was holding Ducky's arm. Resigned to the fact this was a battle he wasn't going to win, Ducky cleared his throat and spoke, "You win, Anthony. I'll tell you what happened if you'll let go of my arm. You're squeezing too hard and my circulation is being cut off."

Tony released his grip and Ducky immediately rubbed his arm hoping to restore the blood flow. "Sorry, Ducky, sometimes I don't realize my own strength. I heard enough of your conversation with Gibbs to know that something's wrong." He yawned and shook his head, "My mind may be foggy because of all these drugs, but I can tell by your demeanor that you two had a disagreement."

Ducky knew it wasn't his place to tell Tony all of the malicious things Jack had said to Gibbs and decided a vague overview would have to do. Even though he'd seen Gibbs open up more to the entire team, he didn't feel it was right to share that kind of information. He picked up the bottle of antibiotics, unscrewed the cap and poured one into his hand. Handing Tony the medication along with a glass of water he sighed, "Take your pill my boy and then we can talk."Tony nodded, popped the pill in his mouth and took a hearty drink of water. Snuggling deeper into the pillows, Tony sighed in contentment when Ducky pulled the blankets up and tucked them in.

"You know I always appreciate you fussing over me Ducky, but I really want to know what happened between you and Gibbs."

Tony's eyes drooped as the effects of the medication began to kick in. He'd already had a dose of codeine and knew he would only have a few more minutes of consciousness. Ducky paternally ran his hand over Tony's forehead and brushed his hair off to the side. "You're burning up dear boy. I'll tell you what, how about you get some sleep and we'll discuss what happened between me and Jethro when you're feeling better."

"Oh no, no, no..." Tony rasped, fully opening his eyes, "I want to know now!"

"Very well then. You're right, Jethro and I did have a disagreement. He's not very happy with me right now for stating my opinion." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Apparently Jack wasn't happy to hear that Jethro adopted Timothy and had hurtful words to say to both of them."

Tony felt his blood pressure rise as he thought about the fact that Jack had deliberately hurt his Tim and surrogate father. "What did he say?" He snapped, angrily wadding his fists in the sheets.

"I'm not sure how much of their conversation Jethro feels comfortable with me sharing, but I can tell you what caused our disagreement."

DiNozzo wasn't thrilled Ducky didn't want to share their conversation, but knew Gibbs was still a very private person. If Gibbs wanted to reveal what happened in Stillwater he would do so on his own terms. Tony didn't want to get Ducky in any more trouble than he already appeared to be in with Gibbs. Shrugging his shoulders he responded, "I'll take what I can get, Ducky."

The older man sighed, "Jethro told me one of the first questions Jack asked was how did he expect to raise a child at his age. I…" He paused as he thought of how to present his concern to Tony. Swallowing hard, he continued, "I told Jethro I could understand what his father was apprehensive about." Tony's eyes widened as Ducky carried on, "I'm not saying Jethro won't be the perfect father for Timothy. However, I am concerned that his age might affect his relationship with the little fellow once he starts getting older. Unfortunately, aging is a part of life…"

"Unless you've been given a regression drug like Timmy." Tony interrupted and raised his eyebrows a tad.

Ducky chuckled slightly, "Yep, you're exactly right Anthony. My point is, we are all human and no matter how hard we try, eventually our bodies begin to betray us. I wanted Jethro to be aware that as his body changes it will be difficult to keep up with a young boy."

"There's no way in hell the almighty and powerful Leroy Jethro Gibbs would allow a tiny thing like age keep him from doing activities with Timmy! Besides, if it ever got to that point, I'd be around to fill in if they needed me."

"Perhaps you're right Anthony. Jethro was already upset about his father and I shouldn't have brought up my concerns right then. I feel horrible about it and I'll try to give him a call tomorrow. To be honest I don't think he's had time to process everything that has happened today and needs time to contemplate the entire situation. Not necessarily what happened with me, but the confrontation with his father."

"I know Gibbs will appreciate that, Ducky. Boss knows you care, just remember it has been a tough week for all of us." Tony responded wearily as he fought to keep his eyes open. Ducky chuckled and patted the younger man's hand, "Get some rest my dear. I'll call later tonight to check on you. No more talking either, your throat needs time to rest too."

Tony grinned lazily and replied, "If I'm not supposed to talk, how will I be able to answer your call?"

Ducky playfully patted him on the cheek and stood up, "You won't even have to speak, Anthony. You can push buttons to let me know you're all right." The older man headed toward the bedroom door and turned around, "I'll lock up on my way out." When there was no response he chuckled, realizing Tony was already fast asleep.

XXX

Gibbs angrily threw his phone down on the seat, an action he quickly regretted when an empty baby bottle ricocheted off the passenger side headrest and landed in the center console. Timmy erupted with laughter causing Gibbs to bite back a smile. Even though the sweet giggling of his son was a much-needed distraction from his conversation with Ducky, he needed to let Tim know that it wasn't okay to throw objects like that no matter how mad you become. He'd set a bad example and now it was his job to reinforce that behavior like that would not be tolerated. Gibbs didn't expect Tim to learn overnight and knew there would be plenty of bumps along the road. Shifting in his seat he picked up the discarded bottle and gave it back to Timmy. The little guy, appearing to know he was in trouble, attempted to hide behind it. Gibbs sighed and gently pushed the bottle down so he could see Tim's face. "I want you to know that even though Daddy was angry he shouldn't have thrown his phone like that. I'm not upset with you, but I do want you to know that's a no no." He patted Tim's knee and added, "There's plenty of ways of dealing with anger that I can teach you, kiddo."

"Sowry Dada." Tim whispered around the thumb that had crept into mouth.

Smiling warmly, Gibbs gave the toddler's knee a squeeze causing Tim to squirm and giggle with delight. "I think we're going to stay here tonight if they have room. You want to go inside and check it out?"

Tim nodded and returned his thumb to his mouth. After collecting his battered phone from the seat, Gibbs climbed out of the car and looked around. The sun setting in the horizon combined with acres and acres of undisturbed snow created a picturesque view that took his breath away. Reaching back into the car he grabbed the camera and proceeded to snap a few pictures. Staying at the bed and breakfast was going to be a new experience for both of them and he wanted pictures for Timmy's scrapbook. After taking a few he scooped Tim out of the car seat and sat him down on top of the trunk. Tim shrugged his shoulders and continued sucking his thumb as Gibbs stumbled around the car searching for the best angle for the picture. Once he found it he called out to Tim, "Hey buddy, can you take your thumb out of your mouth so Daddy can get a few photos?" Tim removed his thumb briefly, but it wasn't enough time for Gibbs to get a picture before he resumed sucking. Gibbs chuckled at his son's antics and continued snapping shots until he realized he had an audience.

Turning slowly, he smiled as an older couple stood watching; obviously getting a kick out of the show he was putting on. Gibbs guessed they were in their seventies and most likely the owners of the bed and breakfast. Gathering Tim in his arms he was worried about how his son would react to strangers but was pleasantly surprised when the youngster appeared perfectly content and comfortable around them.

"Oh, please excuse us." The older woman chuckled, "We saw your car pull into the driveway nearly twenty minutes ago, but you hadn't come inside so we thought we'd investigate and check to make sure everything was all right."

"Sorry about that, Ma'am." Gibbs huffed and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing, "We've had a rough day and we're looking for a place to stay tonight. I know it's last minute and I'm willing to pay double." He tightened his grip on Tim as snow flurries started falling from the sky. "I promise you won't even know we're here."

"Nonsense! Of course you two can stay, sweetheart!" The older woman extended her hand, "My name is Iris." Gibbs smiled and shook her hand, "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you doll! Irises were my mother's favorite flower. Oh pardon me, where are my manners? You already know that I'm Iris and this is my husband, Ezra."

Ezra extended his rather large hand and Gibbs shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Ezra and Iris. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs but you can call me Gibbs and this little one is my son, Timothy." Tim blushed, gave them a tiny wave and immediately buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck.

"Aww Timothy is so precious! Do you have a lot of bags? We can help you bring them in!" Iris shivered, "I'm ready for winter to be over with and it just started! I think the temperature has dropped about ten degrees in the last hour. C'mon…let's get your bags and get you two inside where it's warm."

"Yeah, Timmy has already been outside enough already today. I'm afraid he's going to catch a cold."

"Well we don't want that now do we?" Iris smiled and softly pinched Tim's chubby cheeks. Ezra rolled his eyes, "Iris, perhaps you should ask his father before you go touching his baby!"

Iris huffed and turned to Gibbs, "I apologize, I should have asked you if it was okay before I touched your son. I know with germs and what not it's important that they don't spread to Timothy."

"Are you sick?"

"Well no, but I know how susceptible the little ones can be to even the slightest germs. We try to keep the house spotless, but with people coming and going you never know what kind of germs get left behind. You're in luck though because I had my maid do a full scrub down this afternoon."

Gibbs nodded, "Good to know although it's no different than Timmy being exposed at daycare or the supermarket. Actually…" Gibbs paused when he remembered Tony had been diagnosed with bronchitis and possibly could have passed the cold virus on to Tim a few days ago at the funeral.

"It's possible he's already been infected with a cold. One of our friends has the onset of bronchitis and from what I remember it's contagious. I'll cross my fingers that he didn't become infected with it."

Between the three adults they managed to haul all the bags out of the car and into the house. The two Gibbs' stood in awe at the wonderful craftsmanship and details that had been put into the house. The first thing Gibbs noticed was the grand staircase, which he assumed led up to the bedrooms. The foyer had very high cathedral ceilings and was painted a very calming shade of pale green. The floors were all wood and there were very large area rugs strategically placed all over the downstairs to add splashes of color.

"You have a beautiful home." Gibbs stated as he continued to admire the woodwork and overall ambience of the bed and breakfast.

Ezra replied proudly, "Thanks, we've put a lot of work and money into it these past thirty years and are very happy with the outcome. We have pictures in the dining room of the transformation that's taken place starting with the time we bought it."

Iris had disappeared and returned with a younger gentleman, "This is Danny." She patted his shoulder gently, "He's our maintenance/groundskeeper/bellhop." She chuckled and continued, "He'll help you take your bags upstairs when you're ready. Let me give you a quick tour and then you can go freshen up. Dinner should be ready in half an hour."

She motioned for Gibbs to follow her into a room left of the foyer. The room was painted beige and had a huge oriental rug covering most of the floor. Off to one side was a piano while the other side had a huge bookcase overflowing with books. A couch and a few plush chairs finished off the room. Tim tugged on his Daddy's coat and pointed to the piano. "Winkle, winkle Dada?" Gibbs laughed, "It's been a long time since I've played the piano, Timmy. Maybe after we eat we can try and play Twinkle,Twinkle."

"Oh my gosh, I know I've said this before, but Timothy is adorable! Those beautiful green eyes and chubby cheeks make me want to eat him up! We'd be happy if you play the piano, that's what it's there for. After dinner entertainment is always welcomed! This is what I like to call the library. Most of our guests come down here and use their computers or heaven forbid read a book. You also have the option of having a cocktail before or after dinner and we'll serve them in here."

Tim started to squirm and whine, obviously wanting down after being cooped up for most of the day. Iris noticed and apologized, "I'm blabbering on and on when it's clear Timothy is in need of something." Gibbs smiled, "Probably a diaper change and a chance to stretch his legs."

Iris nodded, "Poor kiddo. Listen…" She pointed through the library to a second room where Gibbs could see a very long table. "That's the dining room where we'll serve dinner tonight. Why don't I have Danny show you to your room and you can relax for a few minutes? We'll announce when dinner is on the table." She paused and looked at Tim, "It's been a long time since we've had any toddlers staying here. Anything special he'd like for dinner?"

Gibbs took off Tim's hat and ran his fingers through his bedraggled hair. "This little guy will practically eat anything. I guess I'm lucky so far in that sense. As long as he has a bottle of warm milk he'll be happy. Although he hasn't had a lot today so I'm sure he's plenty hungry."

Tim's tummy growled causing everyone to laugh. Iris gently poked it and cooed, " Poor baby! I'll look through the refrigerator and see what I can find for him. We don't want him starving while we're waiting for dinner to finish. One of us will bring it up to your room. I'm making my specialty; meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn, salad and fresh blueberry pie for dessert. You think Timmy will be okay with that meal?"

"Oh yeah! Please don't go through any extra trouble on our account. We can adapt. Right Timmy?" The youngster squirmed again and Gibbs took that as his cue. "I better get his diaper changed and freshen up before dinner."

"Yes, of course."

Danny grabbed the suitcase and proceeded up the stairs, "Which room do you have them staying in?"

"The Roosevelt Suite."

The younger man nodded and motioned for Gibbs to follow him up the long and winding staircase. When they reached the top, Gibbs gave a breathy laugh, "I bet you get plenty of exercise around here doing these stairs numerous times each day."

"Keeps me in shape, especially when I'm lugging suitcases and bags." They turned a corner and Danny pointed to a room at the very end of a long hallway. "That's your room up ahead. I think it's the best room in the house. Great view and it tends to be a bit quieter back here than the other rooms."

They walked into a very large bedroom with an en suite bathroom. The room was painted a very soothing blue with white trim. A queen size bed was pushed up against one wall with end tables adorning each side. A dresser with a television propped up top sat opposite of the bed. Gibbs was happy to see carpeting and a large area that would allow Tim room to explore. He was also relieved to see the bathroom had a tub/shower combination rather than just a shower. Danny propped the suitcase against the dresser and sighed, "Now you know why I think it's the best room in the house."

Gibbs nodded slightly, "It's very nice." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tip and handed it to the younger man, "Thanks for helping me with the luggage."

"No problem. I'm going to give you some privacy."

Once Danny exited, shutting the door behind him, Gibbs set Tim down on the bed and lay down beside him. Tim eagerly and energetically crawled up and down the bed, excited to move on his own accord rather than being carried or in a car seat. Gibbs hadn't realized how exhausted he'd become until he was off his feet and his head hit the pillow. He felt as though a Mack truck had hit him. The stress of first dealing with his Dad and then Ducky was wearing him down. All he wanted to do was curl up and take a nap but with the energy Tim needed to express that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Besides it was too close to dinnertime and they both needed to eat. He figured they would call it an early night; come back to the room, get Timmy a bath and relax by watching some television.

He smiled, watching Tim crawl back and forth on the bed. Before he knew he was fighting to stay awake, occasionally nodding off until Tim noticed and climbed up on his chest. Gibbs inhaled sharply as Tim's knee dug into his gut. "Hey sweetie!" He cooed pressing a kiss to Tim's forehead and wrapping his arms around his tiny body as the youngster lay down. Gently patting Tim's bottom he praised him, "You've been such a good boy for Daddy today, son. I'm really, really proud of you kiddo." Tim snuffled and snuggled deeper into Gibbs' chest until there was a knock on the door.

"One moment, please." Gibbs goraned as he sat up and swung his legs around the side of the bed. Situating the toddler in his arms he went to the door and opened it. Iris was standing there with a container of strawberry yogurt and a spoon. "I thought this would help hold him over until it is time for dinner."

Tim's eyes widened and he clapped his hands when he saw the container. Both adults laughed before Gibbs took the yogurt and replied, "I think you just made someone very happy. I don't think it will take him too long before he devours this. Thank you for your generosity."

"It's no problem at all. Are you finding everything you might need? There are fresh towels in the bathroom and extra blankets in the closet. If you need anything else you just let me know. Dinner will be on the table in the next twenty minutes so feel free to come down whenever you're ready."

Gibbs smiled appreciatively and turned back into the room, "Thank you. I think we have everything we need, but I'll let you know if I discover otherwise."

Iris nodded and hurried back toward the stairs as Gibbs closed the door and walked back to the bed. "I know you're hungry, kiddo, but before we do anything you need a diaper change." Tim whined briefly as Gibbs laid him on the bed but hushed when the older man started humming. Quickly finding all the supplies he needed, Gibbs went to work changing Tim's sodden diaper. He grimaced when he noticed a slight rash forming and dug back into the diaper bag for some cream. Tim whimpered as Gibbs rubbed the cream along his bottom and struggled to get free from his grip. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Daddy waited too long to change you and if I don't put any cream on it now it's only going to get worse." He gently patted the little guy's tummy in an attempt to soothe him and before Tim realized it, he was done. After taping the diaper back up he tugged Tim's jeans on and stopped dead in his tracks when the toddler coughed harshly. Cringing, he laid his hand on Timmy's forehead to check for a fever. "You feel all right, sweetie?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders and extended his arms, wanting to sit up. Gibbs' mind whirled as he pulled Tim into a sitting position. He really hoped his baby hadn't caught a cold from Tony. He chuckled at his paranoia; it was possible that Tim's cough was simply just a cough. This was the first time he'd heard Tim cough all day and prayed it would be the last time. Even though he'd had a disagreement with Ducky there was nobody he trusted more than the older man to examine and treat him. Peeling the lid off the yogurt container he scooped some up with the spoon and deposited it in the toddler's awaiting mouth. Tim bounced in delight and before he swallowed the first spoonful was mumbling for more. Gibbs continued feeding Tim and while it was on his mind pulled out his phone to call Vance. After briefly telling the Director about his day he broke the news of Tony's bronchitis. Vance understood that Tony needed rest and told Gibbs that Abby and Ziva would be helping other teams until the Senior Field Agent returned. By the time the two men had finished their conversation, Gibbs was scooping the last bit of yogurt into Tim's mouth. Grabbing a wipe he thoroughly cleaned his son's face and glanced at his watch. Knowing dinner would be ready soon he gathered up Tim's empty baby bottles and stuffed a bib in his back pocket. Juggling the bottles in one hand he grabbed hold of Timmy and hoisted him into his arms. Once he had a tight enough grip for the long trek downstairs he allowed Tim to shut off the light and managed to barely close the door. Ezra was on his way upstairs as the two descended and the older man looked relieved he wouldn't have to climb all the way up. He motioned to the two bottles in Gibbs' hand and asked, "Would you like me to take those and clean them out?"

"If you could take them that would be great, but I couldn't ask you to wash them out. Do you think Iris would mind if I did it?"

Ezra chuckled, "Good luck with that! She loves having a baby here and I'm fairly certain she'd tell you to give them to her to take care of. You two are our guests and it's really not that big of a deal."

"It's not your responsibility to wash my son's bottles. I'd feel a lot better if she allowed me to do it."

"Allow you to do what?" Iris questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly as the trio reached the bottom of the stairs.

The older man held up the bottles and sighed, "Gibbs would like to wash these out, but I told him he'd have to duke it out with you first."

"Listen to Ezra. I'm as stubborn as a mule and once I get my mind set on something there's no stopping me. Besides, dinner is on the table and you and Timmy need to eat while it's hot." Gibbs realized there was no way he was going to win this argument and subtly admitted defeat. When they walked into the dining room he was surprised to see the table was only set for four people. He assumed there were other guests but by the number of place settings that appeared not to be the case. The dinner looked and smelled delicious and Gibbs suddenly realized how hungry he was. Even though the dinner smelled great, there was another smell that was strong enough to overpower all the rest and that was coffee.

"Take a seat." Ezra stated, motioning to a chair at the end of the table. Gibbs nodded; pulled the bib out of his back pocket and shook it out. Taking a seat, he placed Tim in his lap and sighed in contentment when Iris entered with a bottle full of milk and a pot of coffee. The older woman laughed when she saw Gibbs' expression and proceeded to pour him a cup. After she handed the bottle to him and said, "I remembered you told me Timmy likes warm milk so I took the liberty of heating it up. You'll have to test it and make sure it's not too hot for the little guy." She sighed and fussed with the tablecloth before adding,"I hope the seating arrangements are okay, I thought we might have an old highchair but unfortunately that wasn't the case."

"Please don't worry about it. In fact, Timmy likes to sit on my lap at home a lot too." He tied the bib around Tim's neck and continued, "I hope you don't mind if he uses his fingers."

"Of course not. Whatever makes it easiest for him, hon."

Once the food was passed around the table and everyone was served, Gibbs and Timmy dug in with gusto. It had been a long cold day for both of them and they were excited to get warm food in their stomachs. Gibbs was curious as to how much Tim would eat since he'd had yogurt right before, but the little guy only left a few bites on his plate. While they ate they talked about the bed and breakfast and explained the winter season was their slow time except for the holidays. Gibbs figured that was the explanation for being the only guests and was relieved that Timmy could play without the worry of bothering anyone. After they were stuffed to the gills and finished with dinner, Timmy was whining to be put down. Iris noticed and motioned to the library. "Take him in there and allow him to let off some steam, while we clean up. Would you like a refill on your coffee?"

All it took was one look at Gibbs' weary face and Iris knew the answer to her own question. She patted his shoulder in reassurance, "Take Timmy in the other room and relax!"

Gibbs glanced at his watch to check the time. It was only 6:30 and still a little early to start getting Tim ready for bed although he was sure both of them would be asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Plus, he felt it would be rude to retreat upstairs immediately after dinner. Especially since they'd gone out of their way to make them feel welcome.

"Actually, I have some toys of his upstairs, would you mind holding him for a moment while I run to get them?"

"I would love to!" Iris exclaimed happily, picking Tim up and positioning him on her hip. Gibbs was unsure of how Tim would do with the older woman, but he didn't appear to mind. It was obvious his son knew good people when he saw them.

"Daddy will be right back, kiddo. I'm going to run upstairs and get some of your toys."

While Gibbs ran upstairs, Iris cherished the moments she was able to hold Timmy. Instead of standing stationary she walked through the house showing him each different room and when she heard Gibbs descend the stairs she stopped in the library and deposited him on the rug. Pouring the bag of toys on the floor, Gibbs grabbed his coffee from the dining room, took a seat in an overstuffed chair and picked up a newspaper from one of the end tables. Occasionally he would glance up from behind the paper to make sure Tim was still playing nicely and was enjoying a peaceful evening. Soon Iris appeared in the doorway holding a plate with a slice of pie and a fresh pot of coffee. Gibbs graciously accepted the delectable looking treat and nodded his thanks as Iris warmed up his coffee. She returned with her own slice and mug and took a seat on the couch next to him.

"This pie is delicious, Iris!" Gibbs mumbled through a mouthful of blueberries and slowly swallowed. Taking a sip of coffee he sputtered, "I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"

"Don't worry about it. You look exhausted young man! I haven't gotten to ask you what you're doing in Pennsylvania. Obviously you don't live too close by."

Gibbs shook his head, "No Ma'am, we live in Virginia about twenty miles away from Washington, D.C." It's about a four-hour drive from here. I actually grew up in Stillwater and we originally came to visit my father."

"Oh, yes, Stillwater doesn't have any hotels or B&B's do they? What do you mean your originally came to visit with your dad? Did you not get to see him?"

The younger man huffed and took another sip of coffee. He was silent for a moment and unable to make eye contact with Iris he focused his gaze on Tim. Iris realized Gibbs' father was a touchy subject and immediately began to apologize. "I'm so sorry. Forget I even asked about him. It's none of my business."

"Don't worry about it." There was silence between the two while they finished their pie. As he thought about the argument with Jack he realized it might be good to discuss it with someone who didn't know either of them. There was no way in hell he was going to see a psychologist and Iris might have some advice. He wouldn't go into great details because quite frankly it still hurt too much to reveal the malicious things his father said.

Clearing his throat, he started off slowly, "As you may or may not have guessed, Tim is not my biological child. He's been in my care for the past month and yesterday I signed the adoption papers to make him legally mine. I hadn't told my father about me becoming a father and when we showed up in Stillwater he was a little less than supportive about my decision."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hon!" Iris frowned and supportively patted his knee.

Gibbs smiled wearily and took another sip of coffee. Checking to make sure Tim was okay he continued, "We were supposed to stay with him for the weekend so he could get to know his new grandson but we had an argument which ultimately led us here for the night." He paused and continued, "Do you think I'm too old to be a father?"

Iris shook her head, "No, sweetie I don't. It's apparent that you love Tim with every fiber of your being and I see the sparkle in his eyes when he's with you. Age is only a number and as long as the people in that relationship or family or whatever the case may be love each other then it shouldn't matter. From what I can tell you're going to be a wonderful father to that little boy who already sees you as his hero!"

Inhaling sharply, Gibbs smiled as Iris' words sank in. He needed to accept the fact that no matter how many people doubted him, as long as he was there for Timmy that's all that mattered. Leaning his head back against the chair he sighed, "What do you think I should do about my father? I really want him to be a part of Tim's life, but after what he said to me that's just not possible unless he apologizes. Even if he apologizes it doesn't mean everything is going to be fine right away."

"Let me tell you a little story my dear. I have a daughter who got pregnant at the age of sixteen. When I found out she was, I lost my cool and we both said some very hurtful things to one another. She ended moving out and living with her boyfriend and to this day I have…" Iris' voice cracked as she fought back tears and Gibbs reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Take your time."

Sniffling, she nodded, cleared her throat and continued, "To this day I have no idea where my baby is or how many children she has and if she's okay. I even hired a private investigator to try and find her but he had no luck. My point is I would give anything to hold my baby in my arms and tell her I'm sorry for what happened. Life is too short not to forgive, Gibbs and when the time comes I hope you'll eventually be able to forgive your father. Take it from me; I'm sure your dad is feeling just as horrible as you right now."

They both sat in silence with their own thoughts until the loud banging of piano keys caught their attention. Gibbs' eyes popped open and he turned his head toward the piano. Timmy had managed to pull himself up using the bench and while wobbling back and forth was banging on the keys. Launching himself from the chair, Gibbs scooped Tim up in his arms and planted kisses all over his face, "What do you think you're doing young man? I bet you're trying to play "Twinkle, Twinkle", aren't you?"

Tim giggled hysterically as his Daddy smothered him with kisses. He was proud of himself for crawling to the piano unnoticed and to stand up and start playing was icing on the cake. Gibbs sat down on the bench and placed Tim in his lap. Tim immediately started pounding the keys and singing, "Winkle winkle wittle sar…" Gibbs joined in and continued the rest of the song. Iris clapped when they finished and exclaimed, "Yay! That was amazing, Timmy!"

"Tank u!"

Tim yawned and Gibbs glanced down at his watch. It was close to 8pm and by the time he got Tim bathed and ready for bed it would be close to 9. He made a promise to the youngster that he'd buy him a keyboard when they got home and he looked forward to many more renditions of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

The older woman began collecting the plates and said, "Would you like one more coffee to take up to your room? How about a bottle for Timmy?"

"That would be great, thanks! I also wanted to thank you for your advice; you've given me good points to consider. I do hope you find your daughter and are able to have reconciliation. What is her name?"

"That's awfully nice of you, hon. I'm glad I could help and try and remember what I said about your dad. We all make mistakes and sometimes say things we don't mean. Her name is Andrea…Andrea Klein. Now, why don't you take the precious baby boy upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll have Danny bring your coffee and bottle. Leave the toys for now and you can get them in the morning before you leave."

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, but the look on Iris' face warned him to shut his mouth. "Good night and thanks for your hospitality! We've really enjoyed ourselves thus far."

Iris gave Timmy a kiss on the cheek and gently patted his back, "You be a good boy for Daddy, sweetie and we'll see you in the morning."

The toddler stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid his head down on Gibbs' shoulder as they ascended the stairs back to their room. Once they entered, Gibbs made quick work of Tim's bath, as they were both exhausted and ready for bed. Danny appeared with the bottle and coffee and Gibbs thank him profusely. The two cuddled in bed, watching television while Tim nursed on the bottle. He made it halfway through before he fell asleep. Extracting Tim from his arms he placed the bottle on the night stand and pulled up the comforter. The last thought he had was to use his resources to try and locate Iris and Ezra's daughter.

XXXX

The next morning Gibbs awoke with a start and his gut was churning. Tim was still asleep and he noticed the message light on his phone was blinking. Carefully retrieving it from the table he flipped it open to reveal numerous missed calls from an unknown number as well as several from Tony, Ziva and Abby. His heart started racing and his hand shook as he pressed the button for DiNozzo. The phone rang numerous times before the younger man answered.

"Hey Boss." The voice on the other end was almost unrecognizable and Gibbs mentally admonished himself for calling the sick agent.

"What the hell is going on, DiNozzo? I wake up this morning and I have several missed calls from my entire team! Not to mention the calls from an unfamiliar number."

Tony sighed, "Hate to be the one to tell you this, boss, but something happened to Ducky last night."


	16. Chapter 16

12:00 AM - Sunday Morning…

Tony stretched lazily and winced as he took a deep breath and attempted to swallow through the thick layer of mucus coating his throat. He felt significantly worse than he did a few hours ago and wondered when the antibiotics were going to kick in. Blearily opening his eyes he glanced at the clock and was happy to see he'd managed a few hours of sleep. Slowly sitting up he took a sip of water and grabbed his phone off the end table. He was expecting to see several missed calls from Ducky, but was surprised when there were none from the older man. Instead there were numerous missed calls from Jimmy, Ziva and Abby. Oh, this can't be good he thought as he decided which one of his co-workers to call. Did something happen to Gibbs, Ducky or Timmy? If there were a medical emergency then Palmer would be the one to speak with, but if it were case related, Ziva would more likely be the appropriate person to talk to. As his thumb hovered over the buttons on thephone it began vibrating with a call from Ziva.

"He…L…lo." He managed to croak out.

"I am so glad you finally picked up, Tony. I know you are very sick but I have some bad news." Ziva's tone made his stomach clench up and he thought for a moment he might be sick.

"Who?"

"It is Ducky." She paused and he could hear someone speaking in the background.

"What the hell happened?" Tony tried to shout, but realized that was a mistake as he started coughing violently. Holding the phone away from his mouth he continued coughing until the tickle in the back of his throat subsided. Breathless, he took a few sips of water and came back on the line. "Sorry Ziva. I'm back now."

"I am sorry, Tony. Allow me to do all the talking and at the end you can ask questions. When Ducky was returning home he noticed there was a young woman being robbed and stopped to help. Apparently there was a struggle and Ducky was shot in the stomach."

Tony's breathing hitched and he collapsed back onto the bed, "I'm dreaming right? Please tell me the medication that Ducky gave me earlier is causing me to have nightmares!"

Ziva sighed, "As much as I wish that to be true, it is not."

"Well then please tell me he's still alive, Ziva!"

"He is currently at Bethesda in critical condition. Vance, Jimmy and Abby are there waiting to speak with the Director sent me out to the crime scene to babysit Metro and I will be leaving for the hospital soon. We have all been trying to call Gibbs, but he is not answering. You do not happen to know his father's number, do you?"

"They're not at Jackson's house. Actually…" Tony paused; Gibbs hadn't been the one to tell him about the disagreement with his father. He didn't find that out until after talking with Ducky and wasn't even sure where Gibbs and Timmy were spending the night. "I don't know it Ziva. We're going to have to keep trying his cell phone but also need to remember he's nearly four hours away!" He coughed harshly and grimaced as his chest and throat ached as a result. "Could you come by and pick me up on your way to Bethesda? I want to be there with the rest of my family!"

"Tony you are sick and must stay in bed. Besides, how do you think Ducky would react if he knew you were out and about? It is not wise to spread your germs to the rest of us either."

"If you don't come and pick me up I'll drive over there on my own. Every time one of us is injured Ducky is always there. The least we can do is be there for him. How about if I wear a surgical mask to prevent some of my germs from spreading?"

Ziva knew Tony was stubborn and regardless if she gave him a ride or not he'd show up just as he promised. He was a grown man and without Gibbs around to dole out head smacks, there was nothing stopping him. "I will make you a deal, Tony. I will stop by and get you, but if Vance orders you to go home then you will have to find a ride. I am leaving now so I should be there in the next fifteen minutes."

"I'll be ready."

After the two disconnected, Tony slid out of bed and groaned as a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame him. He knew Ziva was right and that Ducky would be pissed for coming to the hospital when he was feeling lousy. However, the older man could yell at him later. Later, when he was on the road to recovery. They'd all been through so much together and there was no way they were going to lose him now. Grabbing a quick shower he felt marginally better and dressed in multiple layers for the trip to the hospital. It appeared his fever had broken during his nap, but he figured it would be back with a vengeance. When he sat down to tie his sneakers he realized how sick he really was. Even if he had to sleep at the hospital he'd feel much better knowing he was around his family if they needed him. Grabbing a variety of supplies including medications, a phone charger and an extra sweatshirt he stuffed them into his backpack and headed out to meet Ziva.

6:00am – Sunday Morning…

Tony sighed, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, boss, but something happened to Ducky last night."

"What?!" Gibbs bellowed causing Timmy to stir next to him. Damn it he thought as Tim rolled onto his tummy and emitted a small snuffle. "Hang on a minute, DiNozzo." Rubbing small circles on the toddler's back he was able to lull Tim back to sleep and rolled out of bed. Tiptoeing to the bathroom he closed the door and took a seat on the edge of the tub. Taking a deep breath he tried to corral all the guilt and anxiety he was feeling before speaking with the younger man.

"Are you there, Boss?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Now what happened?"

"I'm going to give you the shortened version." Tony coughed and Gibbs shuddered at how sick his surrogate son sounded.

"No offense, DiNozzo, but I don't want to hear the shortened version! I want you to rest your voice!" Gibbs could hear people talking in the background and knew Tony was not alone. "Who else is there that I can talk to?"

There was rustling as the phone was passed to an unknown person. Drumming his fingers along the edge of the tub his blood pressure started to rise as he waited for someone to talk to. He needed to know what was wrong with Ducky and he needed to know now! Finally after what seemed like an eternity the background noise diminished and a deep sigh permeated through the end of the phone line.

"Gibbs, it's me."

"Leon, what happened to Ducky?"

"Dr. Mallard was attempting to thwart an attack on a young woman last night when he was on his way home from taking care of DiNozzo. He was shot in the stomach and is currently in surgery. He had a collapsed lung when he arrived at Bethesda and lost a lot of blood, but the doctors were able to stabilize him."

Gibbs was shocked and sat in silence as he digested the information he'd just been told. Out of all the possible scenarios that had run through his mind, Ducky getting shot was not on the top of the list. He felt completely helpless and wished he was there with the rest of the team. Ducky was like a father to him and he'd never forgive himself if the older man didn't survive. Vance could hear heavy breathing through the phone line and waited a moment before continuing. "We're all saddened to see Dr. Mallard in this position, Gibbs. The best thing you can do for him right now is to make it back here in one piece. I know you're over four hours away, but your kids need you right now, all of them."

"I need them too." Gibbs managed to whisper, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Who's taking point on this case? I don't want anyone but…"

"Metro!" Vance interrupted, as he knew where his Team Leader was headed with his questioning. "We all want to find the bastard responsible for this and the Chief has agreed to keep us in the loop. Dr. Mallard is our co-worker and friend and nobody wants justice more than me, but when the suspect's caught I don't want there to be any loopholes for him to wiggle out of. We are not investigating this case and that's an order!"

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, but realized it wouldn't do any good. He would try and plead his case once they made it to Bethesda. By being on the phone and arguing they were wasting precious time that could be spent getting ready. Scoffing slightly he responded, "You know you haven't heard the last of this conversation, Leon. I'm going to get ready and then we'll be on our way back to Virginia. Call me and let me know when you hear any updates from the doctors. Tell my kids I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You got it. You have a son to think about now, Gibbs. Drive safe and smart!"

"I will as long as you keep me updated."

The two men disconnected and Gibbs poked his head out the bathroom door to check on his son. Tim was still sleeping soundly so he ducked back into the bathroom and stripped. He turned the water on and when it warmed up he hopped in. His shoulders sagged as the water massaged his aching body and he realized how tired he still was. Driving back to Virginia early had not been his game plan for the day. He'd planned on taking Timmy to the children's museum he saw signs for on their way to the bed and breakfast. It was supposed to be a fun day for the two of them to get to spend some quality father / son time together. He sighed as he squirted shampoo into his hair and worked it into lather. Ducky needed to know he was there and that they would catch the bastard responsible for inflicting so much pain. He also knew the older man had a long road of recovery ahead of him. After surgery he would need months of rehabilitation and there was the possibility that Ducky would be forced into retirement due to the physical demands of his job. Sending up a prayer for the doctors to take good care of Ducky during surgery he lathered his body with soap and rinsed off. After drying off he stepped out of the shower and realized he didn't have any clean clothes in the bathroom. He wanted to let Timmy sleep for as long as possible as he knew today was going to be a very long day for both of them. Wrapping the towel around his waist he stepped out into the bedroom to find Timmy in the throes of a nightmare. Gibbs rushed to the bed and took a seat as the youngster cried out, flaying his tiny arms and legs as if he was trying to escape. Laying his hand on Tim's back, Gibbs rubbed small circles attempting to wake his frightened son.

"Shh Timmy, it's okay. Wake up, kiddo. You're having a bad dream."

Immediately upon hearing his daddy's voice, Tim's eyes popped open and he burst into tears. Gibbs pulled the toddler into his arms and soothingly stroked his back as Tim buried his face against his chest. "Aww sweetie did you have a bad dream?" He nuzzled closer to Tim and whispered in his ear, "Daddy is here now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

Tim continued sobbing as Gibbs tightened his grip around the toddler's trembling frame and whispered reassurances in his ear. Finally, after a few minutes Tim's tears subsided and he hiccupped intermittently. Pulling the youngster away from his chest so he could see his face, Gibbs wiped his tear stained face with a tissue and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "Aww my poor baby! You want to tell Daddy what your dream was about?"

The little guy shrugged his shouldersand mumbled, "Dada go buh-bye. N…n…me no see no mor!"

Gibbs' heart sank and once again he wrapped his strong muscular arms around his son, "Daddy will always be here for you sweetie. As long as you keep me close to your heart I will never leave you." Tim nodded against his shoulder and they cuddled for a few more minutes, each basking in the comfort of the other. Once he felt Tim had calmed down enough, Gibbs pried his arms off from around his neck and laid him down on the bed. Tim giggled as Gibbs lightly tickled his tummy and reached for the television remote. Flipping the channels he eventually found cartoons and leaned down, inches away from his already enthralled son, "Can you be a good boy and watch cartoons while I finish getting ready?"

Tim's thumb crept up to his mouth and he briefly made eye contact with Gibbs before returning his attention to the television. The older man chuckled and turned to find their suitcase. After digging out clean clothes for both of them, Gibbs slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and finished in the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later Timmy was still staring at the TV in the same position he'd been when he left. While he dressed he thought about how he might tell his little boy about what happened to Ducky. Tim would naturally be upset as he considered the older man to be his grandpa and someone he could trust. He wanted to protect Tim as he'd already been through so much during the past six weeks, but he also didn't want to lie to the little guy. It was a thin line to walk as a parent, wanting to protect your child, but also not wanting to coddle them too much. After much deliberation he'd decided that he would let Timmy know that Ducky was hurt, but not how badly or what from. The poor kid was already having nightmares and didn't need any further trauma inflicted on him. After he finished dressing he grabbed a clean diaper and headed toward the bed. The sight of his son, lying on his back, thumb in his mouth while his other hand played with his toes through the sleeper took his breath away. Tim was his son and he was perfect in every way.

"Hey sweetie, let's get you into a fresh diaper and some clean clothes."

The toddler shrieked when Gibbs turned off the TV and threw the remote to the side. He wanted Tim's full attention when he told him about Ducky and he certainly wasn't going to get it while there were cartoons on.

"Shh!" Gibbs admonished, putting his finger up to his lips before he continued, "No screaming, Timmy. We're guests here and we have to be on our best behavior." Tim removed his thumb from his mouth and blew raspberries at the older man. Gibbs chewed on his bottom lip to keep from smiling and glared at his son. Tim knew that glare meant business and he immediately popped his thumb back in his mouth.

"Sowry Dada." He mumbled around the digit as Gibbs unzipped his sleeper and finagled his arms and legs out of it.

"It's fine, kiddo. I'd rather be cuddling and watching TV too." He made quick work of Tim's diaper change, paying careful attention to the rash that appeared less angry than the night before. Tim squirmed and whined as he spread the cool balm on his bottom and Gibbs couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Am I hurting you?"

Tim's brow furrowed and he removed his thumb from his mouth. "Oushie Dada!"

Gibbs sighed sympathetically and finished rubbing the cream into Tim's delicate, pink skin, "Sorry it hurts, baby, but it's for your own good." He reached down and rubbed the toddler's tummy, "I'm so proud that you're being such a good boy and letting me take care of you." Tim giggled and flashed a mostly toothless grin that caused Gibbs' heart to melt into a puddle of goo. He wasn't looking forward to telling him that Ducky had been hurt after seeing Tim so carefree and relaxed. Taking a deep breath he pulled the diaper up between the toddler's legs and taped each side. "All done my boy!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gibbs chuckled as Tim rolled onto his belly and got up on all fours to crawl away. The older man gently patted Tim's bottom, "You silly boy! I still need to get you dressed. It's too cold for you to go out in just a diaper!"

Tim's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as Gibbs picked him up and laid him back down on the bed. "Let's get your clothes on and then you can crawl around a bit while I'm packing up." That appeared to satisfy the youngster and he giggled as Gibbs tickled his feet before putting on his socks. Next came the onesie and he was able to slip it over Tim's head and button it at the crotch with minimal fuss. Finally a pair of warm sweatpants and fleece sweatshirt completed the little guy's outfit. It was going to be a long day and Gibbs wanted Tim to be as comfortable as possible. Gathering Tim in his arms he sat down on the bed and plopped Tim in his lap. "Once we get your shoes on I'll put you down on the floor and you can explore."

"Kay."

"Good boy!" Gibbs praised, leaning down to kiss the top of Tim's head. Guiding the toddler's foot into one shoe, he took a deep breath, as he knew time was running out to tell him about Ducky. It was imperative he told him before they left for home instead of when they were in the car or arrived at the hospital. He wanted to be able to console Timmy and explain that everything would be all right. At least he prayed everything would be all right. After managing to get both shoes tied he turned Tim around so they were facing each other. Running his fingers through the toddler's hair he spoke softly, "Timmy..." He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat when the youngster gave him a puzzled look. "Timmy, we have to go home early because Grandpa Ducky got a bad boo-boo. The doctors are going to help him though, okay?"

Tears formed in Tim's eyes and he burrowed closer to Gibbs before muttering, "Gwapa Duck be kay?"

"I hope so, kiddo." Gibbs whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tim and rested his chin on the toddler's head. "I sure hope so." He didn't even want to think about the possibility of losing his dear friend and surrogate father. They sat cuddling for a moment until Tim started to squirm and reached for the bed. Gibbs chuckled and gently rubbed his son's back, "You want to play for a few minutes while I get packed up?"

Standing up he wiped the tears from Tim's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. Depositing his baby on the plush carpeting he laughed as Tim immediately took off to explore his surroundings. The room was large enough to allow him to pack up their luggage while also giving Tim his own space to feel independent. It didn't take long to pack as most of the clothing was still tucked away in the suitcase. It was only a matter of collecting the dirty clothes and toiletries they'd used during their visit. Ten minutes later they were headed downstairs; Tim firmly cradled under one of Gibbs' arms while the older man carried the suitcase in the other. After leaving the suitcase by the door they walked into the library and Gibbs was surprised to find all of Timmy's toys already packed away neatly in the duffle bag ready to go. The smell of coffee made his mouth water and he could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Suddenly Iris appeared in the doorway, "Wow you two are early risers! I'm making pancakes, eggs and sausage for breakfast if you're interested. It should be ready in a few minutes." At that moment Timmy's tummy growled and he tugged on Gibbs' shirtsleeve, "Wan baba Dada!"

"I know, sweetie." Gibbs responded, gently patting Tim's chubby tummy.

"Give me a moment sweetheart and I'll make you a fresh bottle and get your Daddy a cup of coffee."

"Actually I don't mind getting it…" Gibbs paused and shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the kitchen, "You have enough going on this morning. If you point me to the milk and microwave I can take care of it myself."

"Of course dear." She led the two into the spacious kitchen and pointed to the refrigerator, "Help yourself to whatever you'd like. The bottles are in the dish rack and the microwave is on the counter over there."

"Thanks! Son, I'm going to put you down for a minute so I can get your milk, okay?"

"Huwwy Dada!" The youngster whined as Gibbs sat him down in a chair and opened the refrigerator.

"I'm hurrying, kiddo."

Iris laughed at the interaction between father and son, "He's really got you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he?"

"He's my son. Of course he does and I wouldn't have it any other way."

As Gibbs went to work making a fresh bottle, Iris started scrambling eggs and looked over at him, "I'm used to getting up early, but what's your excuse? I assumed after the day you two had yesterday that you'd sleep in a while."

"That's what I had hoped for too, but I got a call this morning that one of our friends back in Virginia was injured badly and in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear!" Iris poured Gibbs a cup of coffee while he waited for the bottle to heat up. "Is your friend going to be okay?"

"Umm…" Gibbs glanced briefly at Tim who was listening intently and turned back toward Iris, "I hope so, he is part of our family and I don't know what we would do without him."

Iris supportively patted his hand, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gibbs smiled appreciatively and replied, "You've already been plenty helpful to the both of us. You allowed us to stay even though we didn't have reservations plus you cooked dinner and now breakfast." He shook his head and continued, "Believe me, you've gone above and beyond in making us feel at home."

The older woman blushed and started dishing out food onto plates for Gibbs and Timmy. "We've thoroughly enjoyed both of you staying with us and hope you'll come back for a visit!"

"Yesh!" Timmy squealed excitedly and clapped his hands together.

The two adults chuckled at the youngster's response and Gibbs promptly collected Tim in his arms and smothered him with kisses. "Good response, kiddo. We will definitely be coming back here." The microwave beeped signaling the bottle was warmed and Timmy licked his lips in anticipation.

"Here you go kiddo." Gibbs chuckled as he handed the bottle to his little guy and watched as he stuck the nipple between his lips and sucked vigorously. "Is it good?"

Tim's eyes widened and he squealed in delight around the obstruction in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll take that as a yes too." Iris cooed, flipping hot pancakes on to each of their plates. "Breakfast is served my dears. If you want to go into the dining room I'll follow behind you with your plates."

Gibbs smiled, grabbed his cup of coffee and headed back into the dining room with Iris trailing closely behind. The older woman set the plates down on the table and said, "Let me get the rest of the condiments and I'll join you two for breakfast."

"That would be nice." Gibbs responded, sitting down at the table and plopping Tim in his lap. Although it was only polite to wait for Iris to return before they started eating, Gibbs wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible. Ducky would be out of surgery soon and he wanted the older man to know he was there for him. He started cutting Tim's breakfast and scooped up a spoon of scrambled eggs for the toddler. Tim contemplated between the bottle and eggs and after some gentle coaxing from Gibbs he removed the nipple from his mouth and welcome the delicious eggs. "Attaboy!"

Iris returned from the kitchen with butter and syrup and took a seat across from Gibbs and Timmy. She chuckled lightly as the two happily stuffed their mouths with food. "How is it? Everything to your liking?"

Timmy hummed in delight as he stuffed another piece of sausage in his mouth and leaned back against Gibbs' chest. The older man ruffled his curly blonde hair and took a sip of coffee; "I'm not lying when I say this is the best breakfast I've had in a long time. Before Tim came along I wasn't much of a breakfast guy, mainly drank coffee, but now that I have him I've been trying to change my habits because he needs breakfast." He winked and added, "If I could have breakfast like this every day I don't think it would be too hard to break my bad habits."

The older woman chuckled, "Growing boys certainly need a balanced breakfast to start the day. You're a good dad; I'm not worried about this little cutie starving by any means." She paused and continued, "How long of a drive is it back to Virginia?"

"Around four hours with no stops. I filled up on gas when we got to Stillwater so I'm hoping we'll be able to make it back with no extra stops."

"Well four hours isn't too bad, but I can imagine when you're wanting to get home to an injured friend the time can't go by quick enough. I'll pack some snacks for the two of you and refill Tim's bottles with milk. We can't have the little guy being unhappy, can we?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, but knew Iris would ignore his protests. She and Ezra had done so much for the two of them he hoped he'd be able to find their daughter Andrea and reunite them. He realized he didn't know much about the younger woman except for her name and wanted to get more information before they left. Smiling, he responded, "I was planning on arguing with you, but the short amount of time I've gotten to know you I've realized you would do it anyway. Like I said before, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for us. After we went upstairs last night I was wondering about your daughter Andrea. How old would she be now?"

Iris raised her eyebrows slightly and finished swallowing the food in her mouth. Wiping her face with the napkin she sighed deeply and stated, "I had Andrea when I was thirty three years old. Back in the day, all my friends and relatives were having babies when they were in their twenties, but Ezra and I wanted to wait until we were established in our marriage and ready for kids. Our sweet little Andrea turned thirty-seven in August."

Gibbs nodded, "So if Andrea had your grand…"

"Granddaughter…" Iris sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes with the napkin.

"Granddaughter…" Gibbs nodded and reached over to pat Iris' hand before continuing, "Depending on when she was born she is either twenty one or will be turning twenty one soon?"

"That would be correct. Do you have any idea what it's like to have a child and not watch them grow up? Andrea is a stranger to me now and I have no idea where she is or if she's married or how many children she has. I have this huge, empty hole inside my heart and no matter how hard I try, nothing or nobody can fill it."

Swallowing past the lump is his throat; Gibbs grabbed the older woman's hand, "I know you might find this hard to believe, but I know exactly how you're feeling." He paused when Iris lifted her head and gave him a confused look. Squeezing her hand gently he continued, "My wife and daughter passed away over twenty years ago and I know what it's like to have a huge empty hole inside your heart." Sighing, he added, "I will always miss my two girls, but having Tim around has allowed me to heal in ways I never imagined possible. I've been given a second chance to be a father and it's not a job I take for granted. Kissing boo- boo's, bubble baths, diaper changes, I can't get enough of it."

Iris smiled broadly and cast her glance on Tim who was sucking contentedly on the bottle, "I'm so sorry for your loss, but I could tell from the moment we met that the two of you were meant to be together. Anyone can see that Tim loves and admires you and that you are completely smitten with the little guy. It warms my heart to know that there's still hope for me."

Gibbs wrapped his arms lightly around Tim's waist and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a parent or grandparent. I know we just met but I feel a strong connection with you. I was wondering if perhaps you and Ezra would like to be considered Tim's grandparents. In my opinion a child can never have too much love or grandparents."

Ezra appeared from the kitchen and stood by Iris' side, "Sorry I was eavesdropping and heard your entire conversation." He squeezed his wife's shoulder and responded, "I would love to be a grandpa! Been waiting my entire life to get the opportunity!" The older woman smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, "Me too! Consider us Tim's honorary grandparents! You have to promise me though that you'll try and work things out with your father. He needs to be a part of your lives too."

"I'll try." Gibbs swallowed hard, nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Tim removed the bottle from his mouth, looked up at Gibbs and then pointed to Ezra and Iris, "Gwapa…Gwama?

"Yeah, how do you feel about having another grandpa and grandma?"

"Kay Dada!" The youngster squealed and inserted the nipple of the bottle back in his mouth. All three adults laughed and Gibbs used his napkin to wipe the dribble of milk running down Tim's chin.

"That was definitely a yes." Gibbs glanced at his watch and frowned. Although they were thoroughly enjoying their time with the Kleins they needed to get on the road sooner rather than later. Iris noticed and stood up to collect their plates, "I understand you need to leave and get to your friend, hon." She coaxed the empty bottle out of Timmy's hand and continued; "I'll fill a few bottles with milk while you get your car warmed up and all the luggage loaded. Feel free to leave Tim in the library and when I'm finished I'll come in and watch him until you're ready to leave."

Gibbs nodded, stood and deposited Tim on the rug in the library. "Daddy is going to warm up the car so I expect you to be a good boy while I'm gone." Tim didn't even acknowledge him as he crawled away to start exploring. Ezra handed him his coat with a promise he'd wrangle the toddler into his by the time he came back inside. Gibbs bundled up, grabbed the luggage and headed outside to clear off the fresh, powdery snow from his car. It was chilly, but the snow had moved through overnight and he hoped they could make it back without any issues. He knew the main roads would be plowed and he was grateful he had four- wheel drive to help with the back roads. Starting the car he grabbed the snow scrapper out of the back seat and went to work clearing every inch of snow from the car. By the time he finished the car was warmed up and comfortable enough for Timmy. Throwing the luggage in the trunk he pulled out his money clip and counted enough money for the room plus a generous tip. Trudging back inside he opened the door and was greeted by the sweet giggles of his little boy. Ezra was sitting on the floor next to Tim tickling him senseless while Iris watched with amusement. It wasn't until the older man noticed Gibbs leaning against the doorframe watching that he stopped and pulled the toddler into a sitting position. Breathless, Tim spotted Gibbs from across the room and squealed loudly "Dada! Go buh-bye?"

"Yep, it's time to go home, son. You want to say bye and thank you to Grandpa and Grandma?"

Tim nodded, crawled into Ezra's lap and giggled as the older man wrapped him up in a giant hug. Ezra kissed the top of his head and whispered, "It was nice to meet you Timmy! I want you to be a good boy for your Daddy until we see you again, okay?"

"Kay Gwapa." Tim mumbled and extended his arms out as Iris reached down and scooped him up. She hugged him tightly against her chest and kissed his cheek. Gently patting his bottom she cooed, "Thanks for letting me get to know you, sweetheart. I can't wait for you to come back and play the piano some more." Tim giggled, pointed to the piano and shrieked, "Me pwaymor!" Gibbs chuckled as he took Tim from Iris' arms and responded, "I'll look into getting some type of keyboard or piano when we get home Timmy." He pulled Iris in for a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks again for being a gracious host. We'll keep in touch via email and hopefully in the next few months we can make it back to visit."

Ezra extended his hand and gave Gibbs a hearty handshake. "It was nice meeting you and I hope we see you back here soon." He handed Gibbs a business card and continued, "Here's our contact information if you ever need anything."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you too! I hate to cut this short but we really need to get going."

"We'll walk you out." Iris replied, collecting the bottles and a travel mug of coffee for Gibbs. When they reached the car Gibbs buckled Tim into the car seat and turned to gather the bottles from the older woman. He smiled when he saw the travel mug and gave Iris another hug, "This is going to save me from having to stop before we get on the road. Thank you so much!" After handing over the money for their stay he waved goodbye and honked as they drove away. The bed and breakfast had provided a nice distraction, but now that they were on their way home his number one priority was Ducky and being with his family.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs was relieved when he turned into the parking lot at Bethesda and found a spot to park. The drive home had taken them longer than he expected due to the fresh dusting of snow and every extra passing minute made his blood pressure rise. During the drive he'd been in touch with Vance and was reassured that Ducky had made it through surgery with minimal complications. However, he needed to see the older man with his own eyes before he truly believed that everything was going to be all right.

"Gwapa Duck?" Timmy mumbled around the thumb in his mouth and pointed toward the hospital.

"Yeah, Grandpa Ducky is inside that building, son." Gibbs sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to face the toddler. "Remember how I told you that Grandpa got a boo-boo?"

Tim's brow furrowed and he nodded. Gibbs reached back and gently stroked the youngster's knee, "We're going to go into the hospital and see how he's doing. Tony, Ziva and the rest of the team are in there waiting for us, but you have to be very quiet. Can you be a big boy for Daddy?"

"Kay." Tim whispered and squirmed in his seat. Gibbs figured he was in need of a diaper change, but decided to wait until they were inside and had the latest information on Ducky's condition. Tony had texted him the room number, informing him that Ducky was in intensive care and that only two people were allowed in the room at a time. The younger man also mentioned the team had taken over one of the waiting rooms and because of his bronchitis the staff wouldn't let him visit with Ducky. Grabbing his phone from the console as well as an extra bottle out of the cooler, Gibbs climbed out of the car and shivered as a gust of wind smacked him in the face. Opening the passenger's side door he stuffed the bottle inside the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder before unbuckling Tim from his car seat.

"Remember we have to be very quiet, Timmy." He reminded the toddler as he zipped his coat and put on his hat. Gathering the little guy in his arms he lifted him out of the car seat and hugged him tightly against his chest. Closing and locking the door he trudged through the snowy parking lot and in to the bustling hospital. Following the signs to the elevator, they walked down a long hallway and packed emergency room until reaching their destination. Tim's eyes lit up when he saw the buttons and he immediately reached out to press both the up and down buttons before Gibbs could stop him. The older man stepped back as Tim emitted a small giggle and reached for the buttons once more. "No, Timmy, the elevator is on its way. You did a good job, kiddo."

Finally the elevator doors opened and Tim was delighted when his daddy showed him which button to push. Gibbs' stomach was in knots as the elevator ascended to the sixth floor and the doors slid open. Taking a deep breath he stepped off and followed the signs down another long hallway to a small waiting room. Tony, Ziva and Abby were deep in conversation and it wasn't until Gibbs cleared his throat that the trio realized they'd arrived. Abby leapt out of her chair and wrapped the two Gibbses in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you two are finally here!" She strengthened her grip around them and continued rambling, "Poor Ducky! All he was trying to do was help that poor girl and now he's fighting for his life. You have to find out who did this Gibbs!" Tim shrieked loudly and struggled to breathe as he was squished between Gibbs and Abby.

When Abby ignored Tim's cries, Ziva grabbed hold of her shoulders and pried her off, "Do you not hear Timmy crying? You are smothering him, Abby!"

"Abs, let's give the kid some air, huh?" Gibbs huffed, taking a step back to allow Timmy some breathing room.

Abby bowed her head when she saw Tim struggling to breathe, "I'm sorry, Timmy. I was so relieved that you two were finally here and I wasn't thinking…"

"That's right, you weren't thinking!" Gibbs snapped as he brushed the hair off Tim's forehead. "We'll talk about this later."

Once he was certain that Tim was okay, Gibbs glanced over at Tony and did a double take when he saw the mask the younger man was wearing. His mind suddenly flashed back to Norfolk where he first met Tim over ten years ago. At the time, Tim was following protocol and wearing a mask as he worked a crime scene. He cringed as he remembered making fun of him and calling him Michael Jackson. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he hugged the toddler closer to his chest and spoke, "Any new information?"

Ziva shook her head, "They are keeping him sedated and he is on a ventilator. The Director and Jimmy are sitting with him now and I told Jimmy I would text him when you got here."

Tony walked over and gently tickled Tim's tummy. "Want to come to Uncle Tony?" Gibbs studied his Senior Field's Agents face and scowled, the younger man looked horrible. His face was as white as a ghost, his voice was muffled through the mask, but Gibbs was sure it was hoarse and a thin layer of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"You look like hell, DiNozzo. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want Timmy catching a cold." Gibbs growled as he took a step back and continued, "I appreciate you being here and taking care of the team, but you need to go home and get some rest, son."

"Nice to see you too, Boss." Tony sighed and flopped back down in the chair. Gibbs was right, he felt terrible and all he really wanted to do was crawl into bed. Now that the older man was there he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was able to relax a little bit. "You're right, Boss, I feel terrible but there was no way in hell I wasn't going to be here for my family."

Gibbs smiled softly and patted Tony's shoulder, "You did good, son." Removing the diaper bag from his shoulder he set it on an empty chair and glanced at Ziva and Abby, "All of you did good."

Vance appeared in the doorway, "I told them that I was very proud of the way they rallied around Doctor Mallard. I also mentioned that you would be proud too." Gibbs smirked, "That's one thing we can agree upon. How's Ducky doing?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vance sighed, "He's stable, but the doctors want to keep him sedated to allow his body time to heal after surgery. Mr. Palmer didn't want him to be alone so he opted to stay with him until you're ready to go in."

"See Gwapa Duck?" Timmy questioned hopefully and flashed his cute puppy dog eyes.

"I think you're too young to see Grandpa Ducky right now, sweetie."

"Wanna see Gwapa Duck!" Timmy wailed as newly formed tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Taking a seat in the chair, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him into his chest, "I know you do, kiddo, but Grandpa is very sick and only big people can see him right now."

Tim's sniffles erupted into full on sobs as he tried to break free from his daddy's grip. Gibbs was relieved the waiting room was empty except for the team as he attempted to soothe his son. "I know it's not fair, Timmy. I promise you'll be able to see him very soon. Don't feel bad, Uncle Tony hasn't gotten to see him yet either because he's not feeling good."

"That's right." Tony responded as he moved to the chair next to Gibbs and lightly stroked Timmy's knee. "The doctors are taking good care of him for us."

Between the combination of Gibbs stroking his back and Tony stroking his knee, Tim eventually calmed down and intermittently hiccupped. Gibbs knew it was close to Tim's naptime and his reaction was not only one of disappointment but also exhaustion. He wanted to spend some alone time with Ducky and decided to come up with a plan. "I know you've all been up all night and I want you to go home and get some sleep while I sit with Duck. Ziver, do you mind taking Timmy back to my place and you can both rest there?"

"I would be happy to Gibbs."

"I'll bring dinner and Jethro by the house later tonight after I've had a nap." Abby responded, covering her mouth as she swallowed a yawn.

"Abs can you drop me off at my place? Ziva and I rode over together and I think it would be better if she went straight to Gibbs' house."

Abby nodded, "Jimmy and Director Vance each have their own cars here so we can go straight to your place."

"Good luck prying Mr. Palmer away from Doctor's Mallard's bedside. The kid has really stepped up over the last twelve hours and held it together better than the rest of us."

"Doesn't surprise me, Leon. Palmer considers Duck to be his father and we all know how proud the doctor is of his son. Remember when Duck had his heart attack and Palmer didn't leave his side the entire time? They have a special relationship and Duck will be so proud when he learns that Palmer held it together."

Vance nodded, "Yep, he did good and I've already told him that. It might be nice hearing it come from you too, Gibbs."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Have you heard anything from Metro?"

"I talked with the Chief over an hour ago and he told me the young lady that Doctor Mallard attempted to help was working with a sketch artist. Apparently she got a fairly good look at the shooter and the building in which the shooting took place has high tech security cameras. They're combing through the footage and using facial recognition to see if they get a hit."

"That's as far as they've gotten over the past twelve hours? If it was us, we would already have a BOLO out on that bastard!"

Tim whimpered as the roar and vibration coming from Gibbs rattled against his back. He didn't like it when his daddy yelled and got upset.

"This isn't the time or place for this conversation, Gibbs. Besides if you could see the frightened look on your son's face right now you would be mortified. Our primary concern right now is being here for Doctor Mallard. Lets give Metro some time to catch this son of a…" Vance screeched to a halt, remembering there was a baby in the room who didn't need to be exposed to bad language. He cleared his throat and continued, "Metro is perfectly capable of solving this crime so let's give them room to work before we go in there guns blazing. Most of our team is incapacitated at the moment anyway."

Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of Tim's head and whispered, "Sorry sweetie. Daddy's not mad at you, he's upset about Grandpa Ducky." Tim nuzzled closer to him and stuck his thumb in his mouth, fighting to keep his eyes open. Ziva smiled at the sight and whispered, "I think it is best if I get the little guy home. He is starting to fall asleep."

"That's a good idea." Gibbs stood up and moved Tim to his shoulder where the youngster buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck and sighed contently. "I need to find somewhere to change him before you take him home."

"I saw some family restrooms down the hall, Boss."

"Thanks, Tony." Grabbing the diaper bag from the chair he flung it over his free shoulder and headed in the direction of the restroom. He was relieved to find the restroom clean and spacious as he dropped the diaper bag on a bench and looked around. There was a changing table that extended from the wall and he used his free hand to pull it down. Removing the changing pad from the bag he spread it out on the table and laid Tim down. The toddler groaned as he was awakened and frowned as Gibbs removed his pants. "Shh baby you can go back to sleep. Daddy just needs to change your diaper before you go home with Aunt Ziva."

"Kay." Timmy mumbled and stretched lazily as Gibbs unfastened the diaper and pulled it down. Carefully examining the little guy's bottom, Gibbs was relieved to see the rash slowly fading. Smearing on a new coat of cream he winced when Timmy shivered, "I know you hate this part, kiddo. I'm almost done." Sliding a fresh diaper under Tim's hips he continued, "Daddy might be gone for quite awhile and Aunt Ziva might have to change your diaper; can you be a big boy and let her do it?"

Tim's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, "No, no Dada!"

"Listen sweetie, I know you don't want anyone else to, but I won't be able to all the time. Daddy doesn't want you to sit in an icky diaper for too long. How about if Ziva has to change your diaper then you get a nice big treat afterwards?"

The youngster folded his arms across his chest and blew raspberries at him. Gibbs chuckled as he slid Tim's pants back on and pulled him into a sitting position. Brushing the hair off the toddler's face he responded, "You'll be fine, Timbo. Aunt Ziva is going to take really good care of you. Plus, Abby is going to bring Jethro home tonight. You like playing with doggy, right?"

"Yesh."

"I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. As much as I would love to go home and take a nap with you, Grandpa Ducky needs me right now. I'll be home in time for your bath and cuddles before bed."

"Kay" Tim muttered, while Gibbs attempted to soften the blow of being separated by peppering his face with kisses. Tim squealed as the whiskers on Gibbs' face tickled his skin. Laying one final kiss to the toddler's forehead the older man packed up the diaper bag and gathered Tim in his arms, "I know you're going to be a good boy for Ziva and if you really need me I'm only a phone call away."

When they returned to the waiting room everyone was bundled up and ready to go. Abby had run down to the cafeteria while they were gone and now held an extra large coffee in her hand. Gibbs assumed it was a peace offering for nearly smothering Tim earlier and he accepted it with a small smile. "Thanks Abs. Now it's time for all of you to go home and get some rest. None of us will be helpful to Ducky if we run ourselves ragged. We can work out an arrangement of who will stay with Duck later tonight as I know each of you will be chomping at the bit. Except for you DiNozzo, you need to get better before coming back."

Tony held his hands up in surrender and sighed, "You're not going to hear an argument from me, Boss. I already know I'm going to get yelled at by Ducky for being here today when I should be at home."

Gibbs nodded and handed the diaper bag off to Abby and then squeezed Tim tightly against his chest, "Go have some fun with Aunt Ziva, kiddo." Tim leaned into Ziva's outstretched arms and grinned when his hand connected with her silky long hair. All the adults in the room chuckled lightly as he immediately began playing with it and leaned his head down on her shoulder. Any reservation Gibbs had about leaving Tim with Ziva vanished when he saw the gratified look on his son's face. Fishing the car keys out of his pocket he handed them to Ziva who accepted them with a confused look on her face. "I have my car here, Gibbs. Why would I need the keys to your car?"

"Because Timmy needs to be in a car seat. I figured it would be easier if you took my car and I would drive yours home at the end of the day."

"Ah, yes, I forgot about Timothy needing to be restrained." The Israeli took her own keys out of her pocket and handed them over to the older man.

"He definitely needs a car seat with the way you drive, Ziva. Boss, are you sure you want Timmy to be riding with her? What if…"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs growled and held up his hand to silence the younger man. "I trust Ziva will take her time and remember that she can't drive crazy with such precious cargo in the car." Glaring at Ziva he continued, "Isn't that right, David?"

Ziva swallowed hard and nodded, "You have nothing to worry about Gibbs. I will take very good care of Timothy."

"That's what I thought. Now go on, get out of here so I can go see Ducky and send Palmer home."

"Buh Dada." Tim mumbled around his thumb as the team scurried out of the waiting room and headed toward the elevator.

"Bye sweetie. Be a good boy!" Gibbs responded and continued waving until the group had rounded the corner. Taking a deep breath he turned around and was startled to see Palmer standing a few feet behind him. "Geez Palmer! What are you doing out here? Is everything all right with Duck?"

"Sorry Agent Gibbs I didn't mean to scare you. Doctor Mallard's condition hasn't changed at all. It had been awhile since Ziva texted me and told me you arrived so I decided to come out and make sure everything was okay."

Gibbs examined the younger man's face and could tell he was hanging on by a thread. There were heavy bags under his eyes and his hair was an unkempt mess. He steered Jimmy over to sit down and pushed the extra coffee Abby had bought into his hand. "Drink," he ordered as Jimmy gave him a confused yet grateful look.

Jimmy took a sip of coffee, leaned back in the chair and mumbled, "It should have been me." His confession caused Gibbs to sit up in his chair and face him, "What do you mean it should have been you?"

"Doctor Mallard asked if I could go check on Tony, but Breena and I had dinner reservations with her family. If I would have just met them at the restaurant instead of allowing him to go then none of this would have happened."

"Hey! Look at me!" Gibbs waited until Palmer slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze before adding, "Did you pull the trigger?"

"Well no but…"

"Then don't put all this guilt on yourself. Ducky is a strong, stubborn individual and eventually he's going to be fine. I know for a fact he wouldn't want you to feel guilty in any capacity and would probably give you a strong head slap for thinking it's your fault. It's not anyone's fault except for the bastard that shot him. He's going to be caught and will have to answer for the crime he's committed. That's one thing I'm certain of, Palmer."

"I only wish there was more I could do." Jimmy admitted sadly and took another sip of coffee.

The older man patted his knee in reassurance and replied, "We all feel that way and when Ducky is feeling better and out of the hospital there will be plenty for us to help out with. From what I've heard from Vance and the others, you've already stepped up plenty over the past twelve hours and I know Ducky is grateful you made sure he had the very best medical care. You're exhausted and need to go home and try to rest. Call Breena and have her come pick you up as you're in no condition to drive."

Jimmy adamantly shook his head, "I'm not leaving. Someone has to be here to talk with the doctors and nobody knows Doctor Mallard's medical history better than me."

Gibbs admired the younger man's tenacity and dedication to his mentor, but he wouldn't be of any help to the doctor until he got some much-needed rest. Sighing, he responded, "I'll make you a deal, if you go home now and get some sleep you can come back and relieve me tonight. Don't worry I'll call if anything changes and remember Ducky will be disappointed if you don't take care of yourself too. Now call your wife and have her come and get you. I'll take care of everything here."

Jimmy realized this was not an argument he was going to win and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to text Breena. Receiving a quick reply from his wife he turned to Gibbs and smiled wearily, "Apparently Breena was out running errands and is only a few minutes away. I'm going to head downstairs to meet her, but I'll be back at eight for the overnight shift."

Nodding, Gibbs retrieved Palmer's coat from the back of his chair and handed it to the younger man. "Go, get some sleep and I'll see you back here at eight."

Following Jimmy out of the waiting room, Gibbs watched until he turned the corner to the elevator, then he headed toward Ducky's room. Once he entered into ICU there was a receptionist who took his name and gave him a visitor's badge before pointing him in the direction of the doctor's room. He was relieved to see that Ducky's room was right across from the nurses' station and wondered if there was any reasoning behind it or if it was the only room available. Taking a deep breath he practically collided with the nurse who was leaving.

"Oh, I apologize I thought all of Doctor Mallard's family had gone home for the day."

Gibbs shook his head and extended his hand, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, Ma'am…I'm one of Ducky's closest friends and just got back into town." Gibbs peered over the woman's shoulder, gazing at a very frail looking Ducky. Swallowing hard he continued, "How's he doing?"

"Gibbs…ah yes I remember seeing you in Doctor Mallard's chart as an emergency contact." She smiled softly and added, "He's improving, but he has a long road ahead of him."

Running his fingers through his hair, Gibbs nodded, "How much longer will he be sedated and on the ventilator? Is that normal procedure or is there something more serious going on that the doctors haven't told us yet?"

The nurse lightly touched his arm and shook her head; "It's normal Agent Gibbs especially when we're dealing with an older patient. Gives them time for their body to rest and recover after trauma such as being shot and having surgery. We encourage visitors to talk to the patient, hold their hands, and let them know that they're there for them. I'll leave you alone and don't be afraid to call if you need anything."

"Thanks, I appreciate it and thanks for taking such good of Ducky. He means a lot to all of us."

Once the nurse left the room and Gibbs was left alone with the constant beeping of the heart monitor along with the continuous sound of the respirator, his stomach churned. Taking another deep breath he walked over and stood at the foot of Ducky's bed. His gaze travelled amongst the different equipment that was helping sustain the older man's life. Besides the respirator there were several IV bags hanging with what he assumed were antibiotics, pain medications and a general solution to keep him hydrated. Sighing, he took a seat in the chair next to Ducky's bed and studied his face. There was a small bruise on his forehead that stood out against his pale skin and Gibbs made a mental note to ask where it had come from. There was a possibility that he'd hit his head after he'd been shot and fell to the ground but he wanted to be certain. Wanting to let Ducky know he was there, he gently clutched the older man's hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles. Careful not to disturb any of the equipment, Gibbs' free hand travelled upward to Ducky's forehead and hovered over the nasty bruise. Slowly lowering his hand he brushed his hair over to one side and cherished the connection he had with his old friend. He felt terrible that the last words he'd spoken to the man he thought of as a surrogate father were of anger and disgust and he couldn't wait until he'd be able to apologize. Suddenly he remembered the nurse also recommended talking to Ducky and he sandwiched the older man's hand between both of his.

"Duck…it's me…I'm here now and everything is going to be all right." He paused, trying to rein in his emotions before he continued, "I'm sorry for taking out my anger over my father on you when you were trying to help. You didn't deserve to be treated like that after all you've done for Timmy and me." Blinking back tears he buried his face against an empty spot on the mattress and mumbled repeatedly, "I'm sorry."

When the nurse appeared ten minutes later she smiled at the sight in which she was greeted by. Gibbs was sound asleep clutching Ducky's hand, while the older man appeared much more peaceful and relaxed than she'd seen him since he arrived in the Intensive Care Unit.


	18. Chapter 18

Although she was exhausted, Ziva was excited about the opportunity to spend quality time with Timmy. All of the drama regarding the McGees and the adoption had subsequently made it harder for her to even cuddle with him. Now, she had at least six hours of one on one time until Abby arrived. Carefully navigating the snowy side streets she was relieved when she pulled into Gibbs' driveway and put the car in park. Even though she was a trained assassin and normally calm, cool and collected under pressure, driving Timmy home had been a nerve-wracking experience. If anything bad happened to the toddler while he was in her possession she didn't know if Gibbs would ever forgive her.

"We are home Timmy." She announced, climbing out of the car and slamming the door.

Tim jolted awake and began to panic when he didn't hear Gibbs' voice. Rubbing his eyes he whimpered, "Wan muh Dada."

Ziva gently stroked Tim's cheek and tried to reassure him, "Your daddy is at the hospital taking care of Grandpa Ducky, remember? I am going to stay with you until he gets back and we are going to have so much fun together." Tim appeared satisfied with her explanation and stretched lazily as she unbuckled him from the car seat.

"Baba?" Tim asked as Ziva lifted him out of the car and into her arms. "Yes, I will get you a nice warm bottle once we get inside." Trekking through the snow up to the front door she unlocked it and stepped inside. Shivering, she headed straight to the thermostat and bumped the temperature up several degrees. Tapping Timmy on the nose she smiled and said, "I know it is cold right now, but it will heat up quickly."

"Baba!" Tim shrieked as she dropped the diaper bag and headed toward the couch. "I will get you a bottle as soon as I take off your coat and hat, sweetie." Depositing the youngster on the couch she unzipped his coat and finagled his tiny arms out of it. Removing his hat she smoothed down his blonde curls and removed her own outerwear. Flipping on the television she found a station with cartoons and laughed as Tim became immediately enthralled. "Can you be a big boy and stay right here while I make your bottle?"

"Yesh," Timmy mumbled, his eyes never leaving the screen. Wearily, Ziva headed into the kitchen to prepare a bottle along with a cup of tea. She hoped that even though Tim dozed on their way home, a nice warm bottle would lull him back to sleep. Once the drinks were finished she returned to the family room to find Tim snuggled against the pillows, thumb in his mouth, eyes half closed. Placing the bottle and cup of tea on the table she sat down next to the toddler and gently rubbed his cheek, "Timmy, are you ready for your bottle?"

Tim nodded sleepily and crawled into her lap. Retrieving the bottle from the table she arranged Tim so he was cradled in her arms and sunk back into the couch cushions. Slipping off her shoes she propped her feet up on the table and positioned the nipple of the bottle inches from Timmy's mouth.

"Zeba…baba!" Timmy wailed impatiently before she could insert the nipple into his mouth.

"Give me a moment, Timmy." Once she was positioned comfortably she stuck the nipple into his mouth and chuckled as the youngster emitted a small sigh of contentment."

"I see somebody was hungry." She mused, flipping off the television and sinking deeper into the comfy couch. Using her free hand she managed to brush the curls off Tim's forehead and leaned down to kiss it, "I have missed you, Timothy." Sighing, she continued, "I would only be fooling myself if I did not admit that I miss grown up Tim, too. There is nobody around to gang up on Tony with me anymore or meet for dinner. I know Gibbs is happier than he has been in a long time, but I wish this would have never happened to you." Tim gurgled around the nipple and reached up to play with her hair. Laughing, Ziva patted his tummy; "I guess I cannot cut my hair until you get a little bit older."

Halfway through the bottle Tim had fallen asleep and as tired as Ziva was from being up all night she was enjoying watching the toddler sleep. Eventually her eyes grew heavy and she knew if she didn't get any rest it was going to make for a very long day. Standing up, she positioned Tim over her shoulder and placed the bottle back on the table. Resuming a seat on the couch she flung her legs up and laid back. The sudden movement caused Tim to stir briefly, but the repetitive stroking of his back by Ziva calmed him down in no time. Inhaling the soothing baby scent as Tim buried his face in the crook of her neck, Ziva followed him into a peaceful slumber.

XXX

A loud beep caused Gibbs to awaken with a start. Suddenly remembering where he was he lifted his head off the mattress and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." The nurse whispered as she recorded Ducky's vital signs on a chart.

Gibbs swallowed a yawn and slumped back in the chair. Groggily he responded, "No, I'm sorry. My intention wasn't to fall asleep while I was visiting with Ducky." He shook his head to clear the excess cobwebs from his brain and sighed, "I guess I was more tired than I thought. I'm used to not getting a whole lot of sleep." Pausing he shrugged his shoulder and continued, "One of the many perks of being a Federal Agent."

"It's really no problem, Agent Gibbs. When I came in and found you asleep and Doctor Mallard looking more peaceful and relaxed than he had all day, I knew it was best to let you sleep. I imagine you work longer hours than most of us nurses. I've found now that I'm getting older it's a struggle to work long shifts. Hopefully within the next year I'll be able to retire and spend more time with my grandkids."

After hearing the nurse say that Ducky appeared more relaxed now that he was there and had apologized, Gibbs felt he could finally breath normally again. He hadn't worried about his old friend accepting his apology and could only remember one time when he'd held a grudge. He didn't blame Ducky for being upset when he abruptly left for Mexico leaving his entire family behind. "You know Ducky has a grandson named Tim who was quite upset when I mentioned he wouldn't be able to see him."

"Bless his heart. Once Doctor Mallard is moved out of ICU then Tim will be able to visit with him. As I said before, he has a long road ahead of him, but having family by his side will help tremendously." Hanging a new IV bag, she added, "How old is Tim?"

Gibbs pulled out his phone and scrolled through the few pictures he had of Tim. Proudly displaying it for the nurse to see he replied, "Tim is actually my son and a year old. Every day I feel blessed to have this little guy in my life."

"Aww he's adorable! I just want to pinch those chubby cheeks!" She cooed, her eyes roaming over the picture of Gibbs and Timmy cuddled together on the couch."It's no wonder you fell asleep, dealing with a one year old can be exhausting!"

Nodding, Gibbs returned the phone to his pocket and chuckled, "I can't imagine how it will be once he finally starts walking. He's pulling up on everything and that's enough to make me worry for now." The nurse snickered, "Every stage is different, you have the terrible two's to look forward to next."

"Don't remind me," Gibbs huffed as he stood up and grabbed his coffee cup from earlier. "I'm going to take a walk down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat."

The nurse nodded, "Don't worry I'll take good care of Doctor Mallard until you return. Ask for Lydia in the cafeteria, she's got a hidden stash of gourmet coffee that will tickle your taste buds. Tell her you're a friend of Linda's from the ICU and she'll take good care of you."

Smiling warmly he replied, "Thanks, Linda." Patting Ducky's hand he added, "I'll be back in a few minutes, Duck." Reaching the doorway he took one final look over his shoulder and then followed the signs to the cafeteria.

XXX

Tim was awakened from his nap by a thunderous noise permeating his eardrum. Blearily opening his eyes he noticed he was lying on top of Ziva's chest and that she was still sound asleep. Reaching up he squeezed her nose in an attempt to wake her, but she simply brushed away his hand and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Zeba sweepy n me wanna eat. Tim thought when he saw the discarded bottle on the table. Poking the younger woman in the stomach he became irritated when she didn't wake up and decided to take matters into his own hands. He shimmied down her body to the end of the couch and peered over the edge. The drop from the couch to the floor didn't appear too far and he was confident he could get down on his own. Situating himself on his tummy so that his legs were dangling over the edge he slowly slid down. However, once his feet hit the floor he was unable to maintain balance and landed on his bottom with a thud. He grimaced as the soggy diaper squished beneath him and he really wished his daddy were there to change it. His tummy grumbling made him forget about the wet diaper and change his focus to food. Rising up on all fours, he glanced up to make sure Ziva was still asleep and crawled toward the kitchen.

Cwookies…cwookies…cwookies. Was the only thought that was on Tim's mind as he continued crawling, dodging the various toys and stuffed animals along the way. He'd watched plenty of times where his daddy kept the cookies and was bound and determined to get one. Finally reaching the kitchen he rested for a moment while he tried to remember where he last saw the cookies. Eyes widening, he tilted his head back and stared at the distance between the floor and the kitchen counter. Whoa dats fawr. He wondered when the counter had gotten so high all of a sudden.

Nevertheless, he was determined to find something to eat and with Ziva asleep he was going to be a big boy and do it all on his own. Grabbing hold of one of the cabinet handles he pulled himself up into a standing position and looked around. Wobbling, he desperately reached for the top of the counter until he lost his balance and collapsed in a heap. Determined to try again he pulled back up and steadied himself against the cabinets. Using the structure to balance against he stretched his arm up and was able to reach a bit higher than the previous try, but still wasn't close to reaching his coveted prize. Discouraged he flopped back down in a huff and opened his mouth to cry for Ziva when he noticed the cabinet door had popped open. Curious, he pushed it open and peered inside the dark space. Ders gotta be cwookies in der. Grabbing a bag of flour he giggled as the powdery substance sprinkled out of the top and landed on his pants. "Dis is jush wike out der!" His eyes widened as he opened the bag and saw endless amounts of the white material. Taking a handful he threw it up in the air and giggled as a dusting coated his pants and shirt. "Dis is betta den cwookies."

Grabbing two handfuls he tossed them in the air and watched in amazement as the flour came scattering down upon him. Soon the cookies were a distant memory and he dumped the rest of the bag on the floor to play with. Grasping a handful he rubbed it into his hair and squealed as the flour tumbled down his face and into his mouth. Smacking his lips together he tasted some of it and didn't think it tasted that badly. Besides, he was hungry and needed something to eat. Shoving a handful in his mouth he coughed and sputtered as the flour coated the inside of his mouth and tongue. "No, dats icky!" He managed to mumble through the chalky ingredient as another bag peeking out of the cupboard caught his attention. Grasping the bag with his tiny hands he attempted to drag it out, but it was caught between two large skillets, making it difficult to move. He tried several more times to remove the bag with no success. Resolutely, he gave one final yank to dislodge it and fell backwards as the bag came tumbling out along with an assortment of dishes that crashed to the ground. "Uh oh," He huffed as the landslide of dishes continued to pile up next to him.

Ziva catapulted off the couch when she heard the loud crash. Groggy and disoriented she realized she'd fallen asleep at Gibbs' house while babysitting for Tim. She glanced around the room and when there was no sign of the toddler, her heart started to race. What if one of the Grey sisters had escaped and had come for revenge or perhaps Maggie McGee had decided she wanted Tim back? Removing her gun from her holster she called out, "Timothy? Where are you?"

There was silence until she heard muffled laughter coming from the kitchen. Advancing slowly toward it she peeked around the corner and huffed, "Timothy! What are you doing? "

Tim's eyes widened when he saw her and flashed a mostly toothless grin. "Zeba! Me wanna cwookie!"

Surveying the damage she walked further into the kitchen and knelt down in front of him, "You made a mess kiddo." Brushing some flour off the toddler's clothes she continued, "Were you trying to make your own cookies? I see you happened to find the cupboard where we stored the flour and sugar we used for brunch earlier this week." Tim shrugged his shoulders, flashed his cute puppy dog eyes and pointed to the kitchen counter, "Cwookie pwease?"

"I will make you a deal, sweetie. You can have a cookie if you let me give you a nice warm bath afterwards. Sound good?"

Tim chewed on his bottom lip and contemplated her offer. He was dirty and a warm bath would feel nice, but he wasn't comfortable with Ziva seeing him naked. Then he remembered what his daddy said about being a big boy and that he wasn't always going to be around to change him. All it took was his tummy rumbling to remind him that he really wanted a cookie and suddenly didn't care if Ziva took care of him.

"Kay." He whispered and then giggled as Ziva brushed some of the flour off his nose.

"You are being such good boy, Timmy." Rising, Ziva found a package of Nutter Butters on the counter and chuckled as she remembered bringing adult Tim the same exact cookies when they were working together. Removing a cookie from the package she handed it to Timmy and frowned at all the clean up that would be necessary. While Tim enjoyed his cookie she went to work gathering all the pots and pans that had tumbled out of the cupboard. Many of them had a dusting of flour and would need to be washed before they could be returned to the cabinet. She was relieved that Timmy appeared unfazed by what had happened, but she felt like a failure. She shook her head in shame as she piled the dirtiest pots in the sink. The stress of Ducky's life threatening injuries combined with lack of sleep had caused her to let her guard down. Swearing under her breath in Hebrew she wondered how Tim accomplished such a feat. The kid had managed to climb off the couch, crawl to the kitchen and make a mess while she slept, oblivious to what was happening. Tim had essentially been alone for God knows how long and could have been seriously injured. Huffing, she plugged the drain, drizzled some dish soap and filled the sink. Suddenly Tim tugged on her pant leg and whined, "Bubble n Baba Zeba!"

Ziva turned to face the little guy and crouched down in front of him. "I bet that cookie made you thirsty. I will make you a little bit now and you can have the rest after your bath." She reached down, gently squeezed his diapered crotch and clucked her tongue; "I need to get you out of this wet diaper too. How about you have your bottle while I get you ready for your bath?"

The youngster nodded happily and watched as Ziva went to work preparing the bottle. "Huwwy Zeba!" Tim wailed and squirmed as the sodden diaper began irritating his already sensitive skin.

"What is wrong, Timmy?" Ziva asked alarmed that the toddler had an injury she'd possibly overlooked. Tim whimpered and tugged on the waistband of his sweats, "Oushie."

"Aw sweetie I bet you have a bit of a diaper rash. Do not worry; Aunt Ziva is going to make it all better. Let us get you out of these clothes and head upstairs to take a nice bath, hmm?"

Tim nodded and raised his arms up in the air so the younger woman could remove his shirt. "You are such a big helper. Gibbs is going to be very proud when I tell him what a big boy you have been." She tossed the shirt to the side and removed the toddler's shoes and socks. Tim tensed as her hands dug into the waistband of his sweats, but the dampness against his skin made him realize all he really wanted was a clean diaper. Ziva grimaced as she peeled off his pants to reveal a very wet diaper. "I am surprised you did not leak. Let me grab your bottle and we will head upstairs to get the bath running."

Removing the bottle from the microwave she handed it to Timmy and brushed the excess flour from his hair. "I already have a big mess to clean up and I would rather not leave a trail of flour in our wake." Once she was satisfied that all the flour that would come off, had come off, she gathered the little guy in her arms and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder before heading upstairs. Upon entering Gibbs' room she dropped the bag on the bed and went into the bathroom to fill the tub. She was amazed at how many bath toys there were and then remembered Abby had bought a giant bag when Tim had regressed. Plugging the drain she added some bubble bath as promised and began adding warm water. Rummaging through the linen closet she was able to find a clean towel and spread it out on the floor. "I am going to lay you down to take off your diaper and then I will put you in the bath. Sound like a plan?" Tim squealed excitedly around the nipple invading his mouth and continued to nurse while Ziva lay him down. She was anxious to see how bad Tim's rash had become and quickly unfastened the diaper and pulled it down. Lifting his legs she scowled at the angry red rash covering his entire bottom. Leaving Tim unattended as well as a diaper rash, Gibbs will never let me babysit again. She thought, gently running her fingertips over the youngster's cute little bottom. Tim, who had been nursing contently suddenly opened his eyes and whimpered as his delicate skin was irritated.

"I am sorry, baby. I will try to make it all better."

Tim popped the bottle out of his mouth and stared at her earnestly before asking, "U kish it?"

"You want me to kiss your bottom to make it feel better?"

Nodding, Tim crossed one leg over the other and exposed his sore bottom. Frowning, he gently patted it and made eye contact with Ziva, "Oushie boo boo."

Ziva roared with laughter at the toddler's request and when she was finally able to catch her breath, she replied, "I am not going to kiss your bottom, Timmy. That is what daddies are for." The young woman was shocked at how quickly Tim's modesty fell by the wayside, but she couldn't kiss his bottom, it was unsanitary amongst other things. The toddler's face crumpled in disappointment and tears welled up in his eyes upon hearing her answer. Realizing she needed to quickly diffuse the situation, she leaned down and blew raspberries on his tummy until he was giggling hysterically. By the time she'd finished and Tim had finally caught his breath, the tub was done filling and bubbles were cascading over the edge. Collecting Tim in her arms she gently lowered him into the warm water and was relieved when the little guy emitted a sigh on contentment.

"I told you that the bath would feel much better than any kisses from me, kiddo."

Tim nodded and began playing with his favorite bath time toys; little ducks, frogs and fishes that would squirt a stream of water out when squeezed together. Ziva plopped down next to the tub and kept a close eye on the toddler as he played. The last thing she needed today was for Tim to drown in the bathtub. As she watched him, she thought about how she was going to tell Gibbs what happened. Who was she kidding? He was the great and powerful Leroy Jethro Gibbs and there was a strong possibility he already knew. He always seemed to know if something wasn't quite right. There was one thing for certain and that was Gibbs couldn't be any more disappointed in her than she already was. Gibbs trusted her to look after his pride and joy and she let him down.

Seemingly on cue her cell phone vibrated in her pocket causing her heart to race and palms become sweaty. She didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she pressed the button to answer and stuttered, "G… G… Gibbs? Is everything all right?"


	19. Chapter 19

Previously on Ages & Stages - Seemingly on cue her cell phone vibrated in her pocket causing her heart to race and palms become sweaty. She didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she pressed the button to answer and stuttered, "G... G... Gibbs? Is everything all right?"

And now...

Gibbs could tell something was wrong by the tone in Ziva's voice when she answered the phone. Normally she was a confident person even if she had done something wrong, but she sounded flustered and that worried him. Tony and Abby were usually the ones who would stutter their way through a conversation if they knew he wasn't going to like what they had to say.

"Nothing's wrong, Ziva. I came down to the cafeteria to take a little break and wanted to check and see how Timmy was doing. Has he given you any trouble?"

A million thoughts raced through Ziva's mind as she decided whether to tell Gibbs what had happened or wait until he arrived home. There were pros and cons to each side of the argument. Gibbs would likely be more upset if she waited until after he got home, but she also didn't want him to feel like she couldn't take care of Timmy and insist on coming home early.

"Uh, Timmy has certainly been having lots of fun." She glanced over at the toddler who was piling bubbles on top of his head and continued, "Both of us took a two hour nap and now Tim isgettingabath."

He hadn't heard every word that tumbled out of her mouth, but he did happen to hear the last word – bath. There could be multiple reasons why his son was in the tub and he was positive there was a story to go along with it. Huffing, he responded, "What happened?"

"I am so sorry, Gibbs. Timmy and I fell asleep on the couch after we arrived home and he woke up before I did. Apparently he was looking for cookies and managed to get down from the couch and crawl into the kitchen. I was eventually awakened by a large crash and found Tim sitting on the kitchen floor covered in flour."

Gibbs took a deep breath to calm down and think about what he wanted to say to his agent. After his argument with Ducky he'd decided to try and take a new approach when issues arose rather than jump to conclusions. It was obvious Ziva was already beating herself up over the situation and that she'd learned a valuable lesson.

Ziva nervously chewed on her bottom lip while she waited for some type of response from Gibbs. The silence was killing her and she realized maybe the older man wanted to make her sweat before stating his disappointment. After what seemed like several minutes of silence but in reality was more like twenty seconds, she couldn't handle the mounting pressure any longer and blurted out, "Please, say something Gibbs!"

The older man cleared his throat and spoke softly, "It's hard taking care of a curious one year old, isn't it? I would be a fool to admit that I'm not upset that my son was left unattended, but I also know it was a long night for you. I suppose I'm partly to blame for not installing locks on the cabinets and that will change in the next few days. I'm grateful Timmy wasn't seriously injured and that the only harm done was that he made a giant mess. I can tell you feel bad enough about what happened, but I do have a few questions for you."

The younger woman exhaled deeply and slumped back against the tub. "I appreciate that Gibbs. You are right, I feel terrible that I did not hear Tim when he needed me and was left unattended." Ziva groaned suddenly as Timmy splashed water out of the tub and onto her pants. Gibbs chuckled, "Let me guess, you were just given an unwelcome shower?"

"That is correct. You really know your son." She paused and added, "What were the questions you had for me?"

"I've had plenty of practice, Ziver. My first question is if you had any problems getting Timmy in the bath? He's been on this modesty kick lately and when I mentioned at the hospital that you might have to change his diaper he was upset. My second question is did you happen to snap any photos of Tim covered in flour?"

Ziva snickered and replied, "I am sorry, Gibbs, but I did not take any pictures. As you can imagine I had other things on my mind. I have not cleaned up all of the mess yet so I will at least snap one on my phone so you can see. As far as getting Timmy in the bath, this is going to sound terrible, but I bribed him with cookies and a bottle. He was literally covered from head to toe in flour and his diaper was soaked. I told him that if he cooperated then he could have a special treat. As far as his modesty, at least with me, that appears to be nonexistent now. Timmy has quite a rash on his bottom and he asked me to kiss it to make it feel better. I told him I could not, but that is what daddies are for."

Gibbs let out a giant belly laugh at the thought of his little guy asking Ziva to kiss his boo-boo. He took it as a good sign that he had accepted Ziva as one of his caregivers. It had taken more than a few hours for Tim to allow even Tony to change his diaper. Catching his breath, he responded, "Leave it to Timmy. I think I'm going to have my hands full with this kid. As far as his rash is concerned there's some medicated ointment in his diaper bag. He's had one over the past few days and it looked like it was getting better this morning, but I'll keep an eye on it. You might want to distract him with something before you try to put in on though. It's not a very pleasant feeling and he'll probably whine a bit, but reassure him it's for his own good."

"I imagine all children go through stages in their lives when they challenge their parents. Do not worry, Gibbs, you are a good father. Tim is lucky to have you as are the rest of us." Ziva glanced down and noticed Tim's fingers were pruning and it was time to get him shampooed and out of the bath. Clucking her tongue, she continued, "I must go now, Gibbs. It is time to get Timothy cleaned up and out of the bath. Enjoy the rest of your time with Ducky; it will all be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Could you put the phone on speaker for a moment? I want to say hi to Tim."

"Of course, hang on one second." Pressing the button for the speaker, she added, "He should be able to hear you now."

"Hey kiddo! Daddy wanted to say hi before he has to go back and sit with Grandpa Ducky." Tim dropped the toys he was playing with and smiled widely upon hearing Gibbs' voice.

"DADA!" He shrieked, excitedly splashing his hands in the water.

"Yep, it's me sweetie. Are you being a good boy for Ziva?"

"Yesh!" Tim nodded affirmatively as if Gibbs could see him.

"Good, I'm very proud of you. Now you go have fun with Ziva and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Kay Dada. Mish u n lub u!"

Gibbs heart melted and he wished he could be there to scoop Tim up in his arms and smother him with kisses. Swallowing hard, he replied, "I miss and love you too, son. Give him a kiss for me, Ziva. I have my phone on vibrate if you need anything, but I trust that you'll be fine."

"Will do." She motioned to Tim, "Say bye-bye to your daddy."

The toddler's lip stuck out in a pout and he folded his arms across his chest. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he wailed loudly, "WAN MUH DADA!"

Ziva's heart broke for the little guy, it was evident he didn't understand why he couldn't see Gibbs right now. Taking the phone off speaker she said, "Do not worry, Gibbs. I will do my best to calm him down." Suddenly the connection went dead and Gibbs threw his phone down on the table with remorse. He felt helpless as he listened to his son cry and plead for him to come home. Running his fingers through his hair he collapsed back in the chair and took a sip of coffee. Not being able to comfort his kid when he needed him was by far the toughest parenting challenge he'd dealt with yet.

Calmly slipping her phone back in her pocket, Ziva picked up a handful of bubbles and gently stroked Tim's back in an attempt to calm him down. She didn't have much experience with toddlers and decided to try some of the techniques she'd seen Gibbs use before. "Shh…Shh…my dear Timothy. I promise that your daddy will be home tonight before you go to sleep." The mere mention of the word daddy caused the youngster to flay his arms and legs in the water, splashing a majority of it on Ziva's pants and the bathroom floor. Tim was in full on tantrum mode and she could feel her patience running thin. Then she remembered an old Jewish lullaby that she would sing to her sister Tali that always calmed her down and decided to sing it for Tim. If it didn't get the reaction she was hoping for then there was no harm done and she would move on to a different method. She started off slowly, hoping she would remember the words.

"Numi, numi yaldati,

Numi, numi, nim.

Numi, numi k'tanati,

Numi, numi, nim."

Tim stopped thrashing and the loud wails emanating from his mouth turned to intermittent hiccups as she sang the first verse of the lullaby. She was relieved that it had piqued the little guy's interest and took a deep breath before starting the second verse.

"Halach, halach Aba.  
Yashuv im tzeit halevana -  
Yavi lach matana!"

Placing his thumb in his mouth, Tim closed his eyes and listened as Ziva squirted shampoo into his hair and began gently massaging his skull.

"Numi, numi...

Aba halach el hakramim -  
Halach, halach Aba.  
Yashuv im tzeit ha cochavim -  
Yavi lach anavim!"

After working up a thick lather Ziva stopped singing and tapped Tim on the nose, "Tilt your head back, sweetie so I can rinse all of the soap out of your hair." The little guy shook his head and squealed, "Mor mor Zeba!"

Ziva smiled, titled the toddler's head back and proceeded to rinse all the soap from his hair. Tim giggled as some of the water and bubbles cascaded down his face and into the awaiting water. Once she was certain his hair was clean she grabbed a washcloth and cleansed the rest of his body while she finished the song.

"Numi, numi..."

Aba halach el hapardes -  
Halach, halach Aba.  
Yashuv ba'erev im haruach -  
Yavi, yavi tapuach!

Numi, numi...

Aba halach el hasadeh -  
Halach, halach Aba.  
Yashuv ba'erev im tz'lalim -  
Yavi lach shibolim!"

Tim squealed and clapped his hands in amusement as Ziva rinsed the remaining soap from his body. "All right, kid, it is time to get you out of the water and dried off. I suspect Abby will be coming by with dinner and your dog very soon." Grabbing a clean towel from the linen closet she laid it over her shoulder, scooped Tim up in her arms and wrapped him in the soft, fluffy cotton. When she felt as though the towel had soaked up a majority of the water she headed into the bedroom and laid Tim down on the bed. The toddler squirmed inside the cocoon of thick fabric, desperately trying to free his little arms and legs. Ziva gently patted his tummy and chuckled, "Looks like I have found another way to restrain you." Raising her eyebrows slightly she continued, "I might have to share my new trick with Gibbs." Timmy's eyes widened and realizing he'd been defeated he lay calmly while Ziva rummaged through the dresser looking for clean clothes. Once she picked out an outfit she returned to the bed and began unraveling the little guy from the layers of towel. "Is that better?" She questioned, as the youngster appeared relieved that he could move all his appendages again.

"Yesh." Tim mumbled as he attempted to roll over only to be stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah…ah…I must finish drying you before you can go anywhere Mr. Wiggles." Carefully drying between the skin folds on his thighs, arms and tummy she realized it left her in a vulnerable position. She might be inexperienced at taking care of a toddler, but she was well aware that boys in particular were known for inadvertently spraying their caretakers with their fire hoses. Tim, seemingly knowing what she was thinking began unloading a stream that sprinkled her shirt before she could cover his crotch with the towel to catch the remaining urine. Taking a step back she looked down at her shirt and wanted to scream, but knew it would only scare him and that he had no control over his bodily functions. Fetching a clean towel and some baby wipes she waited until Tim was done before surveying the damage. The towel had caught most of the urine and she quickly swapped out the dirty towel for a clean one.

"I should not have taken so long getting you dried off. I guess I have been initiated into the club now." Tim blushed and covered his face with his hands as Ziva used the wipes to clean the remaining urine off his skin. Grabbing a diaper she unfolded it, slipped it under his hips and loosely pulled the front up over his crotch. She found the medicated ointment in the diaper bag and unscrewed the cap, "This might hurt a little bit Timmy, but it will make you feel a lot better too." Applying a hearty dollop to her fingertip she lifted Tim's legs and massaged the ointment into his raw skin. Tim occasionally flinched and whimpered, but Ziva moved fast and before he knew it she was fastening the diaper around his hips.

"Good boy, Timmy." Ziva cooed, patting the front of his diaper. Tim gurgled around his thumb and shivered slightly. "Time to get your clothes on, sweetie. We do not want you to catch a cold like your Uncle Tony, do we?"

Tim shook his head and allowed the young woman to dress him without a fight. Between Ziva's ministrations and the warm bath he fought to stay awake. "It is okay to take a nap, Tim. I will be here when you wake up." Ziva encouraged the toddler, gently stroking her thumb across his brow until he was snoring softly. Taking a deep breath she collected the dirty towels, threw them in a laundry basket nearby and looked down at her own shirt. It was covered with the remnants of urine and flour and she didn't want to wear it for the rest of the night. Remembering her overnight bag was in her car at the hospital she stepped into Gibbs' closet looking for an old sweatshirt. There were numerous Marine hoodies that she'd seen him wear before and pulled one off the hanger. Slipping out of the dirty shirt she pulled the hoodie on over her head and laughed as it practically swallowed her whole.

Reemerging from the closet she threw her shirt in with the towels and with one last check to make sure Tim was still asleep, ran downstairs with the dirty laundry. Dropping the basket at the bottom of the stairs she sprinted back up and gathered Tim in her arms. She couldn't help but smile when the little guy buried his face against her neck and sighed contently. Taking care of a toddler wasn't easy, but moments like this made it all worth it. Once Tim was sleeping peacefully on the couch she took the opportunity to clean up the remainder of the mess in the kitchen. Abby arrived with dinner as she was finishing and the two women had a good laugh over Timmy's antics and determination. The rest of the evening was uneventful and after dinner they all huddled on the couch to watch a movie together. When Gibbs arrived home he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his kids - with the exception of Tony – gathered on one side of the couch while Jethro the dog was sprawled out on the other side. It was the first time since he'd been awakened that morning with the devastating news that he felt everything would be all right and that they would always take care of one another.

Five Days Later…

Happily ensconced in his Daddy's arms, Tim clutched Hero tightly against his chest as Gibbs maneuvered his way through the halls of Bethesda. The past five days had been a whirlwind as the NCIS team rotated shifts so that someone was always at the hospital with their beloved friend. Ducky had exceeded everyone's expectations and was healing well enough to be moved out of the ICU and into a regular room. Tim had repeatedly asked about the older man and with an approval from the doctors, today would be the first time he'd get to see him since the shooting. Glancing at each room number as he breezed by, Gibbs stopped when he noticed the name Mallard on the outside of a door. Quickly checking the room number against the information he'd received from Abby he softly knocked on the door. A moment later Jimmy opened the door and motioned for them to enter, "Dr. Mallard you have a very special visitor here to see you." He squeezed Tim's thigh and smiled, "I'm going to take a break and allow the three of you some alone time together."

Gibbs stepped further into the room allowing Tim and Ducky to catch a glimpse of each other. "Gwapa Duck!" The toddler shrieked in excitement, although his enthusiasm was short lived when he managed to get a really good look at the older man. His face crumpled when he realized that the man lying in the hospital bed looked different than the cheerful grandpa he was used to seeing. Ducky sighed sadly when he recognized the toddler's confusion; "I look different than I normally do, don't I dear?" Tim twisted his lips and strengthened his grip around Gibbs as he took a seat in the chair next to Ducky's bed. "He's the same Grandpa that you've always loved, Timmy, but he's got a big boo-boo and looks a little different right now." The little guy continued staring at the older man, curiously checking out all the different tubes and wires that were connected to his body. Ducky tentatively reached out his hand and laid it on Tim's knee, "Your daddy is right, kiddo. I'm the same old guy I've always been and I'm excited to see you today." Tim's eyes darted between the hand on his knee and the warm yet haggard eyes of his beloved grandpa. Finally, after some positive reassurance from Gibbs, the toddler reached down and laid his hand on top of the older man's.

"Attaboy." Gibbs whispered in his ear as he felt the tension release from his son's body. "He's been asking about you non-stop, Duck. I should have prepared him better for what he was about to see, but it didn't cross my mind that he might be afraid."

"Not to worry, Jethro. He's a year old and it's perfectly acceptable for him to be confused and afraid."

Nodding, Gibbs responded, "How are you feeling today? What about your pain levels? I know the past few days they've had you doped up, but today I'm starting to see the real Doctor Mallard shine through."

Ducky looked over at the various IV bags hanging next to his bed and sighed, "I'm starting to feel more like my normal self. I hate being high as a kite, but it was the only way to control my pain. I can't wait to get back to my normal routine again."

Gibbs chuckled and patted the older man's leg. In many ways Ducky was more stubborn than any of the rest of the NCIS team. "Give yourself a break, Duck. It's only been five days since you were shot and had massive surgery." He swallowed hard and whispered, "We almost lost you."

There was silence as Gibbs' words sunk in and it wasn't until Tim tried to climb up on the bed with Ducky that either man spoke.

"No Tim!"

"Timothy!"

Tim's eyes widened and he froze in his tracks wondering what he'd done wrong. All he wanted to do was to be closer to his grandpa now that he felt more comfortable around him. He struggled against Gibbs as the older man plopped him back down in his lap and kissed the top of his head. Tim shrieked and reached out for Ducky, "Wanna Gwapa Duck!"

"I know you do sweetie, but you can't sit with him right now."

The youngster continued to squirm and kick his legs in disappointment. Why couldn't his daddy understand that he wanted to be close to Ducky? Gibbs was happy that Tim's fear had disappeared, but it wasn't ideal for him to be in the bed alongside Ducky. "I'm sorry, Timmy, but you can't be in the bed right now."

Ducky watched as his friend tried to reason with a one year old who didn't quite understand why he was being told no. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he didn't see any reason why Tim couldn't sit next to him on the bed. Clearing his throat he patted the open space next to him, "I don't mean to step on your toes, Jethro and I'll understand if you wish to stay firm, but it might do this old man some good if you allow the lad to sit with me." Gibbs huffed and raised his eyebrows slightly; he was torn between being a parent and standing his ground and the opportunity to brighten his friend's day. "Okay…okay…" He sighed and turned Tim to face him, "Your Grandpa wins this round, son. I'm going to put you on the bed, but you have to sit still and be a very good boy. If you start getting rowdy then you'll have to come back and sit with me." Tim flashed that adorable smile that always melted Gibbs' heart and motioned toward the bed. "You ready for him, Duck?" The older man grimaced as he shifted slightly and patted the bed, "Put him right..."

Alarmed, Gibbs gently patted Ducky's hand as he breathed through the pain. "Take it easy, Duck. Just breathe…in and out…in and out…" Once the pain subsided Ducky opened his eyes and patted the bed once more, "I'm ready now." Gibbs exhaled loudly and hesitantly lifted Tim off his lap and onto the bed. The youngster giggled as he sunk into the cushion and practically melted as a comforting hand rubbed small circles on his back. "You are certainly a breath of fresh air, Timothy. I'm so happy I get to be your grandpa."

"Lub u Gwapa." Tim responded, inching himself a bit closer to the older man.

"I love you too, Timothy." Ducky cooed, ruffling the toddler's curls.

Gibbs watched the two interact with a twinkle in his eye. He thought back to what the nurses had said - the more support Ducky had, the quicker and easier his recovery would be. Tim was a beacon of light and a breath of fresh air for all of them during this difficult time and it was obvious the little guy would be the best medicine to help Ducky through all the pain and hardships that lay ahead. Even though Ducky was happy to see Tim, Gibbs felt a bit of awkwardness between him and the older man. The last conversation they'd had ended up turning into an argument with Gibbs regretting the way it ended. He felt guilty that he hadn't apologized to him with the exception of when he was unconscious and it was starting to weigh heavily on him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jethro?"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs leaned forward in the chair and grabbed Ducky's hand, "I need to apologize for the way I reacted when you and I spoke on the phone. I jumped to conclusions and I should have listened to what you had to say. When I got the call that you had been shot…" He paused, took a deep breath and continued, "I realized I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't get the chance to say I'm sorry."

Ducky lightly squeezed Gibbs' hand, "I feel as though you've already apologized, Jethro. I don't know if it's all the pain medication pumping through my veins, but part of me thought you'd already said I'm sorry." The corner of Gibbs' lip curled up when he realized that Ducky had indeed heard him that night. There was no explanation for how the older man had known, but he was going to suspend disbelief and be grateful he'd been given the chance.

Swallowing a yawn the older man continued, "By the way, you are not the only one who needs to apologize, my dear. I should have been more sensitive to what you were going through with your father. Have you heard from him?"

Gibbs shook his head, "He said some pretty hurtful things, Duck. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him."

"I understand, Jethro, but if there's one thing we've all learned over the past few days is that your life can change in a split second. It's too short to hold a grudge for too long, especially with your father."

"I know but I feel like I haven't even had time to process what happened between us. I have a lot of anger to work through before I even attempt to have a conversation with Jack."

The older man stifled another yawn and Gibbs could tell he desperately needed to rest. "As much as we would love to stay and visit, Duck, you need to get some sleep."

"I think you're right, Jethro. Be a dear and convince Jimmy to go get some rest as well. He's been such a blessing the past few days, but I'm afraid he'll become ill if he doesn't start thinking about his own needs too."

Gibbs nodded and gathered Tim in his arms, "Let's go big boy. Grandpa Ducky is sleepy and needs his rest. Can you give him a kiss?" Tim nodded as Gibbs crouched down near the older man's head. Ducky melted as Tim leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my dear. You are so sweet."

"Now some kisses for you!" Gibbs chuckled as he peppered the toddler's face with paternal kisses. Patting Ducky's leg he added, "Get some rest and I'll call you later. Don't forget we'll be with you every step of your recovery."

"I'm lucky to have such a supportive family who loves and cares about me."

"You're very lovable, Duck. All right we're really going to leave now." Adjusting Tim in his arms he continued, "Tell Grandpa Ducky bye-bye."

Clutching Hero under one arm, Tim used his free hand to wave, "Buh bye Gwapa Duck. Lub u."

"Love you too, Timmy. Be a good boy for your daddy."

As they reached the door Tim tapped Gibbs on the shoulder and motioned toward Ducky. Perplexed, Gibbs walked back toward the older man and asked, "What is it Timmy?"

"Mor…mor…" The youngster huffed, wanting his daddy to move closer to the bed. Once they were beside it, Tim leaned over, placed Hero in Ducky's lap and insisted, "Hewo stay Gwapa Duck."

"Aww Timothy that's so sweet, but Hero belongs with you my dear."

Timmy shook his head and pointed to the stuffed dog, "Hewo fewl bettah with u."

Gibbs was bursting with pride at the enormously sweet gesture his son had just made. Tim was only a year old but his empathy toward others spanned well beyond anything he'd ever seen before. "I think he's already made up his mind, Duck." He winked and continued, "You'd hurt his feelings if you didn't let Hero help you feel better."

"Well I wouldn't want to do that now would I?" Placing the dog beside him on the bed he smiled, "I'll take good care of him, kiddo. When you want him back you just let me know, okay?"

The toddler nodded, laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Gibbs held Tim close to his chest and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, "I think it's naptime for the both of you. Get some sleep and I'll find Palmer and encourage him to go home for a while."

"Thanks Jethro and thank you Timothy."

"We'll check in with you tomorrow, Duck."

The pair exited to find Jimmy pacing outside the room. "Palmer, go home and get some sleep. The doctor insists that you take just as good care of yourself as you are of him."

Jimmy smiled wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am a little tired, but what if Doctor Mallard needs me? I don't want to leave him here by himself."

The older man squeezed his shoulder, "I know Ducky appreciates all that you've done for him the past few days, but you need to give yourself a break. There are excellent doctors and nurses here to take care of him. They have your phone number if anything changes."

"But…"

Gibbs glared at the younger man and motioned toward the door, "Go in and say goodbye and go home. That's an order, Palmer."

Not one to argue with Gibbs, Jimmy swallowed hard and replied, "Yes sir."

"Good man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little boy who is in desperate need of a nap. We'll see you tomorrow."

Jimmy nodded, quietly opened the door and watched as father and son headed toward the elevator.

XXX

The Hebrew lullaby that Ziva sang to Tim is called Numi Numi and translates into Sleep Sleep. If you want more information regarding the song there are plenty of hits on google when you search.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and big thanks to my awesome beta, Gotta! FYI...This chapter starts the beginning of some time jumps.

It was three days away from Christmas and the mall was buzzing with shoppers as they crammed the stores looking for that last minute gift. Resting against the stroller, Gibbs sighed as he counted the number of families in front of them. It was Tim's first Christmas as a Gibbs and he was bound and determined to make it as special as possible. Tim had become fascinated with the jolly man in the red suit and Gibbs thought it would be fun to allow him to meet him up close and personal. However, he was unsure of how he would react once it was his turn. All of the kids he'd known reacted differently to the bearded man and he was anxious to see how Tim would do. Although they'd already waited for a half an hour Timmy was in a good mood while he sucked contently on a bottle and watched all the action going on around him.

A lot had happened over the past month and he couldn't believe it was only a few days away from Christmas. After Ducky was released from the hospital he returned home with a full time nurse to help with his recovery. The older man had exceeded everyone's expectations and was doing quite well despite the trauma he'd been through. Metro PD had finally caught the suspect as he was attempting to flee the country and the dirtbag was now sitting in a jail cell awaiting trial.

Once Sarah returned from Texas, the entire team spent a weekend cleaning out Tim's old apartment. Gibbs retained many of the items that Sarah noted were important to her brother including rare records, photos and his beloved car. The Porsche was paid off and Sarah urged Gibbs to take it. The older man was unsure what he would do with it, as it had too many bells and whistles for his liking, but it belonged to Tim and for sentimental reasons would be hard to get rid of right away. He was also worried about how they would handle the financial situation but being the planner that he was Tim had created joint accounts with Sarah; in case anything ever happened to him she would be financially stable while she finished school. At first Sarah had refused to take any of the money, however once Gibbs explained to her that Tim obviously wanted her to be taken care of, she allowed him to give her some of it. The rest was deposited into an account that Tim could access once he got older.

"Dada!"

A high-pitched squeal from his son thrust Gibbs from his musing and he shook his head as if to clear it. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Tim smiled widely causing milk to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. The toddler now had a full view of Santa and pointed enthusiastically in his direction. Gibbs used his sleeve to wipe the milk off Timmy's face and crouched down next to the stroller, "You'll get your turn very soon, son. You've been such a good boy and you know who really likes good little boys and girls?" The little guy wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly. Gibbs smiled at the adorable look on his face and tapped him gently on the nose. "Santa loves to give presents to good little boys and girls. He knows when you've been naughty or nice." Tim clapped his hands in excitement as the line moved forward and he was only a few minutes away from meeting the magical man. Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs noticed the older couple in front of them watching their interaction carefully. Ruffling Tim's hair he stood up and gave them a small smile. Realizing they'd been caught the man casually looked away, while the woman blushed and said, "What a beautiful grandson you have, dear. He's got the cutest little chubby cheeks, beautiful curls and gorgeous green eyes. What's his name?"

Before Gibbs could open his mouth to speak, Timmy proudly blurted out and motioned toward his daddy, "Dat muh Dada!"

The woman appeared confused by his statement and looked to Gibbs for confirmation. "He's your son?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Tim is indeed my son."

Clearly embarrassed by her mistake the woman blushed again and stammered, "Oh, I, umm…" Taking a deep breath she smiled sheepishly and continued, "Please accept my apology. I have to remind myself that times are changing and some people wait until they're much older to have children."

"It's perfectly fine. I understand why you could think that as I'm certainly not as young as I used to be." The woman patted his shoulder and sighed, "That goes for all of us, hon. Regardless, you have a beautiful son and I can tell that he loves you very much." She paused and glanced down at his left hand, "Is there a Mrs.?"

The older man quickly turned, slung his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close, "That's none of your business, Beatrice. Leave the poor man alone and stop being so nosy." Giving Gibbs a sympathetic look he added, "She does this every time we're out in public. Please excuse her last comment."

Gibbs bit back a smile and motioned that it was their granddaughter's turn to see Santa, "No harm done. Have a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too." The man replied, quickly ushering his wife and granddaughter up to the cashier to choose a photo package before meeting with Santa.

Removing the empty bottle from Tim's grasp, Gibbs shoved it in the diaper bag and pushed the stroller forward. "You're next, Timmy." Wiping the remaining milk from the toddler's chin he combed his fingers through his hair trying to tame the curls and straightened his shirt. "You look like a million bucks, kiddo." A moment later one of the elves motioned for Gibbs to come forward. "It's our turn, buddy." Parking the stroller to the side he lifted Tim out and kissed his forehead. After deciding on a photo package he climbed the stairs to where Santa was perched in an overstuffed chair.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! What's your name little fella?"

Tim's eyes widened and Gibbs could feel the tension start to build in his tiny body. The toddler's bottom lip started to quiver as he glanced between his daddy and the stranger with a full beard and deep booming voice.

"No, no, no!" Tim shrieked as Gibbs placed him on Santa's knee. "Its okay, kiddo. Santa won't hurt you." The older man tried to reassure him by gently rubbing his back.

"Santa this is Timmy. He's been so excited to meet you."

Santa tapped the youngster on the nose with his white glove and laughed heartily, "Well I've been excited to meet you too, Timmy."

Tim skeptically studied the man's face and before Gibbs could stop him, reached up and tugged on his beard. Another jovial laugh from Santa caused Tim to jump slightly and Gibbs knew he didn't have too much longer before the toddler completely lost it.

"Everyone loves to touch Santa's beard! So tell me Timmy…" He paused, patted Tim's knee and continued, "Have you been a good boy this year?"

With the question directed at him, Tim covered his face with his hands and nodded slowly.

"Well that's good. I love when all the children that have come to see me have been good for their parents. You want to tell me what Santa should bring you this year?"

Gibbs crouched down and whispered in Tim's ear, "Go ahead and tell Santa everything you want. Remember you want a piano, some new toys and books?" Tim nodded, but continued to try and stay hidden. Shooting a sympathetic look at Santa and his elves, Gibbs motioned to them to give him a moment to try and relax his son. Placing his hand on the toddler's back he rubbed small circles and said, "Can you be a big boy and tell Santa what you want? He's got lots of other boys and girls to visit with before Christmas." Eventually Timmy lowered his hands from his face and looked up at Santa.

"Hey, look, I found Tim. I thought you might have been gone forever and Santa would be sad if that happened. How about you tell me what you'd like for Christmas, hmm?"

Tim looked to his daddy in hopes that he would help him out. Aware of what his son was asking he began, "Timmy really likes to sing and likes banging on the keys of a piano. I told him we would have to see if you could bring him one this year."

Santa cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair, "Hmm, If I can find a way to bring it down the chimney without breaking my back then it will be near your tree on Christmas morning, kiddo."

After telling Santa the rest of Tim's list it was time for a picture. Tim was comforted by the fact that Gibbs was nearby, but when he stepped out of frame so they could take a few shots he started bawling hysterically. Santa tried his best to console him, but it was no use and soon Tim was flailing his arms and legs desperately trying to reach Gibbs. The older man bit back a smile as he imagined what the pictures would look like. He hated seeing his son upset, but had seen many of his co-workers kids pictures with Santa and now he had his own to share. Plus, they would be an excellent addition to Tim's scrapbook and one day they could look back and laugh at it together. Rushing in to save Santa he gave the man a grateful smile and gathered Tim in his arms. "Shh sweetie, daddy's got you now and everything is going to be alright."

Tim buried his face against Gibbs' shoulder and continued sobbing as the older man attempted to console him. One of the elves ushered them out to the area where their pictures would be available for viewing and held out a box of animal crackers, "Would the little one like some cookies?" When Tim heard the word cookies his sobs downgraded to sniffles and he lifted his head off Gibbs' shoulder to catch a glimpse of the tasty treats. Gibbs used his thumb to wipe the little guy's tear stained face and shook the box of cookies, "I was going to ask if you wanted some, but I think I already have an answer."

As Gibbs opened the box of animal crackers and handed a few to Tim the photographer pulled up the pictures he'd managed to shoot. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the progression of each photo. They started off with a very shocked looking Tim who was unhappy to be alone with Santa; to the final one where Tim had tears streaming down his face, arms aimed in Gibbs' direction and feet flailing.

The best part of the entire set was that Santa was completely unfazed by Tim's melt down and was smiling directly at the camera. After choosing photos to distribute to the team as well as a few to keep, Gibbs deposited Tim in the stroller and headed toward the parking lot. By the time they reached home Tim was sleeping soundly and Gibbs carried him up to his room to finish the remainder of his nap. It had taken some time and a few nights of Gibbs sleeping on the floor next to his crib, but Tim was finally comfortable sleeping in his own room. Occasionally he would awaken in the middle of the night and refuse to go back to sleep until he was tucked safely in his daddy's arms, but those were becoming few and far between as well. Gibbs relished in the fact that Tim still wanted to be close to him because he knew it wouldn't be like that forever. Tim stirred momentarily as he lay him down in the crib and Gibbs soothingly rubbed small circles on his back until his breathing evened out and he was asleep once again.

Sighing, he glanced up at all the pictures covering the wall. The frames that had been destroyed during his time of grief had been replaced and a few new photos had been added. There was one of Tim and Ducky during the older man's recovery, one of Tony, Ziva and Abby sitting on the couch with Tim sprawled out across their laps and finally another picture of father and son snoozing together on the couch. Abby suggested they try and get a new picture of the two napping together every month until Tim got too old and grew out of his baby phase. Even though he was reluctant at first because Tim would always be his baby, he now looked forward to seeing how much the toddler had grown each month. The only photo that was missing was one of Tim and Jack and until his father apologized for the hurtful things he said there would never be one of the two of them.

Covering Tim with the blanket he brushed the curls off his face and whispered, "Sleep well my baby." Walking to the window he closed the blinds, flipped off the light and headed downstairs to clean up for the company they were expecting.

XXX

Later that night as Gibbs and Timmy cuddled together on the couch watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer there was suddenly a knock on the door. The two had become so enthralled with the movie that Gibbs hadn't realized it was time for their company's arrival. Pausing the movie which elicited a scream of frustration from Tim, the older man stood up and situated the toddler on his hip. "I promise we'll watch the end as soon as we greet our guests." Tim stuck his thumb in his mouth and lay his head on Gibbs' shoulder as they walked to the door. After unlocking it he pulled it open and stepped to the side to allow their visitors entrance to the house.

"Gwapa Duck!"

"Abs!"

Tim squealed in delight as the older man, leaning heavily on a cane, shuffled into the house followed by Abby. It was the first time since his recovery that Ducky had been to the house and over a week since Tim had seen him last.

"You're looking good, Duck!" Gibbs proclaimed, patting him on the back and ushering him further into the warmth of the house. "How you feeling?"

"Thanks, Jethro. I have my good and bad days, but the doctors are pleased by my progress. I cannot wait until I no longer need to be chauffeured around and regain my independence."

"I know it's tough, Duck, but you only have a few more weeks until the doctor said you can try driving again."

"Yes I know, but I hate the fact that the entire team has been waiting on me hand and foot."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Abby beat him to the punch, "Well you're going to have to hate it for a little while longer, Ducky.

"We're a family and when one of our family members gets sick or hurt it's our job to take care of them."

Tim was bubbling with excitement and leaned over to snake his arms around Ducky's neck. "Oh my – what did I deserve to earn this big of a hug, hmm?" The toddler squeezed tighter, reveling in the familiar comfort and smell of his beloved Grandpa. Abby wiped away a tear as the two embraced and snuggled against Gibbs as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. Sniffling she pulled a tissue from her pocket and blotted her tears, "It's just so beautiful. A month ago we weren't even sure our entire family would be together for Christmas and now here we are." Tim released his grip from around Ducky's neck and extended his arms out toward Abby.

"Aww Timmy…c'mere you little cutie pie." She gushed, taking the toddler into her arms and spinning him around.

"Speaking of family – where are Anthony and Ziva?" Ducky asked, shedding his coat and handing it off to Gibbs.

"They stopped to get some last minute supplies we'll need for tonight. I'm assuming that they'll be here in the next few minutes. In the meantime we can go into the family room and relax. Tim and I were near the end of watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer when you arrived."

"Oh, I love that movie!" Abby squealed, bouncing Tim on her hip as they walked to the family room and took a seat on the couch. Gibbs hovered protectively close to Ducky, kicking toys out of the way until he made it to the chair and gingerly took a seat. Gibbs noticed the pain filled expression on his friend's face and crouched down in front of him, "Just take a deep breath, Duck. Let your body adjust to the different position. Anything I can get for you?"

Ducky grit his teeth and nodded, "Be a dear and fetch my pain pills from my coat pocket. I'm due for another one soon and that will really help take the edge off."

Abby and Tim looked on helplessly as Ducky continued his deep breathing exercises while Gibbs fetched his bottle of pain pills and a glass of water. Returning from the kitchen, Gibbs popped the top off the bottle and asked, "How many do you take, Duck?"

"Only one for right now, Jethro. If one doesn't work then I'll take a second one later."

Gibbs wrangled a pill out of the container, placed it in the older man's hand and gave him the glass of water. After swallowing the pill and taking a few sips of water he handed the glass back to Gibbs and leaned back in the chair. "Thanks." He motioned toward the television and continued, "Go ahead and resume the movie, I'll be okay in a few minutes."

The three skeptically looked at Ducky, wanting to be certain he was alright before they resumed the movie. Feeling three sets of eyes staring at him, Ducky reiterated what he'd just said, "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine in a few minutes. Please finish watching the movie."

Grabbing the remote from the table, Gibbs plopped down next to Abby on the couch and pressed the play button. The tension in the room dispersed as cheerful music and colorful animation illuminated the television screen. Twenty minutes later as the credits rolled, Gibbs turned to check on Ducky and smiled when he saw the older man's eyes closed and that he was sleeping peacefully.

"Gwapa Duck sweeping?" Tim questioned quietly just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"He was, kiddo." Gibbs sighed as Ducky's eyes fluttered open and he appeared to be confused as to where he was for a moment. "Take it easy, Duck. You're at my place, remember?" The doctor nodded, removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Sometimes the pain medication makes me drowsy."

Gibbs patted Ducky's knee and stood up as a second knock rang out louder than the first. "Don't apologize, Duck, I'm glad you were able to get a few minutes rest."

Growling as a third knock vibrated throughout the downstairs, Gibbs threw open the door and huffed, "Knock one more time DiNozzo and I swear I'll stick my boot so far up…" He stopped short of what he was about to say when he caught a glimpse of Timmy watching him from the couch.

"Sorry Boss." Tony cringed and stomped his feet outside the door before stepping inside.

"We thought perhaps you were upstairs and did not hear us." Ziva explained, handing off several grocery bags to Gibbs as she entered.

"Toey!"

"Zeba!"

Timmy crawled off Abby's lap and was about to slide down the couch in order to reach them when he was suddenly wrapped in the Goth's arms and being carried to the newest arrivals. Being the closest, Ziva extended her arms and laughed as Tim fell into them. "You are getting to be such a big boy." Giggling as she peppered his face with kisses, Tim reached up to twirl her hair between his fingers.

"Already going for my hair, hmm? I see that it was a good decision to leave it down tonight." Tim blushed as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and continued to play with the long silky strands.

"Hey, how come Tim gets to play with your hair and I don…?" Ziva jabbed her elbow into Tony's stomach before he could finish and laughed nervously. Abby smirked at the pair's budding relationship while Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly and gave them a lasting stare that meant it better not interfere with work. Once hugs were passed out amongst the team they gathered in the kitchen where Gibbs made a pot of coffee and boiled water for tea, while Abby and Ziva unpacked the treats they'd brought.

"Did you bring the movie, Tony?" Abby asked as she opened the tin of gingerbread cookies she'd made and arranged them on a platter.

"I brought several, but I think Gibbs should decide which movie would best suit Timmy." Instead of their traditional viewing of "It's A Wonderful Life" the team had decided to switch to a movie and treat that would be more appropriate for Tim's age. Following several discussions they'd decided on ice cream sundaes and cookies instead of caramel popcorn and hot mulled cider. Once Tim was older they could switch back to their traditional treats but they were all excited to try something new. There was nothing better than seeing Christmas through the eyes of a child and many of them were more excited for the holiday than Tim. Collecting bowls, spoons and coffee mugs from the cupboard, Gibbs placed them on the table and asked Tim, "Kiddo we're going to have some ice cream and cookies. Do you want juice or milk?"

"Uice!" Tim's eyes widened as three cartoons of ice cream were placed on the table and opened. Licking his lips he pointed to the container of chocolate and bounced delightedly in Tony's lap. "Good luck getting this guy to sleep tonight." Tony laughed as Tim trembled with anticipation when he saw a bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream being dug out of the bag.

"Somebody get Timmy a sundae, stat!" Ducky chuckled, watching a steady stream of drool dribble down the toddler's chin.

Gibbs finished pouring a bottle of juice for Tim and grabbed a smaller bowl out of the cupboard. Motioning toward the cartoons of ice cream he said, "It may be twenty degrees outside, but it's warm in here and it won't last long if you guys don't start making sundaes soon." Filling the small bowl with chocolate ice cream for Timmy he glanced at DiNozzo and smirked, "You're right…Timmy will be hyped up on sugar tonight, but that's why I keep you around. If there's anyone who can match Tim's energy and eventually wear him out, it's you."

"Now that's a challenge I'll gladly accept."

As the team constructed their sundaes they chatted about work and how they were all grateful to finally have Christmas off. A year ago it would have been just another holiday, but with Tim now a child it was important that they have time together to spend as a family. Vance realized the significance and since Gibbs' team had been on Christmas detail since he took over as director, the vacation was long overdue. Once the sundaes were created, drinks poured and the ice cream was stored they began their journey out to the family room for a movie. It took several trips but soon everyone was huddled together enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and comfort of friends. Tim was salivating as his sundae sat just out of reach on the end table and he tugged desperately on Gibbs' shirt.

"I know, sweetie, give Daddy one moment, okay?"

Tim huffed and folded his arms across his chest as he watched Gibbs decide on the movie. He didn't care about the stupid movie, all he wanted was his ice cream and he wanted it now! Tugging a little harder on Gibbs' sleeve he whined and pointed in the direction of where his ice cream dish sat.

"I see you're already learning my impatience, son. That's going to be something we'll have to work on, huh?"

The team howled in laughter as they all knew how truly impatient Gibbs could be. Tim on the other hand had no idea what they were laughing about, nor did he care, his sole focus was tasting the sweet creamy chocolate in his mouth. "I think I've made you wait long enough, kiddo." Gibbs chuckled, grabbed the small bowl from the table and scooped a bite into Tim's mouth. Humming in victory and delight, Tin opened his mouth before he had even swallowed the first bite and awaited the next. As Gibbs shoveled another spoonful into Tim's mouth there was a knock on the door and everyone glanced around the room, wondering who it could possibly be. Groaning, Gibbs kissed Tim on the forehead and stood up, "I'll be right back, son. I'm going to take this bowl with me otherwise you'll make a huge mess."

As he crossed the entryway some of Tim's ice cream dripped onto his thumb and he licked it off. Abby yelled, "It could be Jimmy and Breena. I invited them to join us, but they weren't sure if they were going to be able to make it." He nodded, acknowledging her and reached for the door handle. Opening the door, the bowl went crashing to the floor as the person on the other side said, "Merry Christmas."


	21. Chapter 21

Time stood still, the rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat permeated his eardrums. Flashes of red clouded his vision as the person standing before him started to speak. He could see their lips moving, but the continuous thump, thump, thump drowned out everything they were saying. Suddenly a high-pitched wail sliced through the shock and anger that had taken over his body and thrust him back into reality. Shaking his head to clear it, Gibbs momentarily forgot about the person at the door and quickly turned toward the family room. Tim was struggling to break free from Tony's grip and it was quite apparent that he was upset over Gibbs' reaction. Gibbs was about to open his mouth to try to console his son when the visitor spoke, "Aren't you going to let me in? It's freezing out here!"

Gibbs growled and turned his attention back toward the door. "You're not welcome here, Jack," he hissed, grabbing the door and slamming it shut. Alarmed, Ducky rose from his seat and murmured, "I know he has hurt both of you, Jethro, but I really think you need to listen to what he has to say." The others watched as a deep shade of red grew over their Boss' face and Tony was certain that smoke would soon be billowing out of his ears like in the cartoons.

Clenching his fists, Gibbs took a few steps toward the family room and roared, "You three take Tim upstairs to his room!" Tony, Ziva and Abby quickly stood up, made their way across the family room and into the entryway. Tim was sobbing softly and reached out for Gibbs as Tony attempted to pass. Sighing, Gibbs wiped the tears from the toddler's face, kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Don't worry, sweetie, daddy has a few things he needs to take care of and then I'll come and get you, okay?" Tim continued to cry as Gibbs signaled for the team to head upstairs. It broke his heart to see his little boy distraught, but there was no way in hell he was going to let his father see him at this time. When he heard Tim's door close he turned back to Ducky and snapped, "What the hell were you thinking, inviting him here?"

Ducky exhaled, "I assure you I didn't invite him, Jethro." He paused, "Your father called me a few weeks ago and wanted to talk. Believe me, I was very hesitant at first, but I could hear the hurt, despair, and desperation in his voice." Gibbs huffed and folded his arms across his chest, "All of which he brought on by his own actions."

"You're most certainly correct, my friend. However, after only a few minutes of speaking with him I realized there is something deeper going on. Perhaps an explanation as to why he reacted the way he did. If there's anything we've all learned over the past few months is that life is too short and can change drastically at the drop of a hat. At least hear what he has to say, it is Christmas after all and who knows how much longer the two of you will have to reconcile."

Gibbs suddenly remembered the promise he'd made to Iris. He'd pledged to try and make amends with Jack before it was too late. Smiling as he recalled their conversation, he was glad the Kleins had agreed to spend New Year's in Virginia and he was looking forward to introducing them to the family. Ducky was confused as to why Gibbs was smiling, given the fury of rage he'd witnessed moments ago and gently patted him on the arm, "You okay, my dear? What were you thinking about just now?"

"A promise, one that I'd made to a very special lady." Marching toward the door he flung it open and was not surprised to see Jack sitting on the small bench he'd made for Tim. Shivering, the older man stood up, "Before you saw anything else I want you to know that you have every right to be disgusted with me, son. No matter how many times I apologize I know it will never be enough. Please let me come in and explain and then you'll never have to see me again." Gibbs took a deep breath, moved aside and beckoned for Jack to step inside. The older man appeared relieved and started to hobble inside, only to stop halfway, reaching back for his suitcase.

"Leave it! The only reason I've agreed to speak with you is because of a promise I made to someone who is accepting of me being a father again. I will not allow you to stay in my house after all the terrible and hurtful things you said to me and my son. Whether you choose to accept it or not, I have a little boy and it's my responsibility to make sure he feels safe in his own home."

"But…" Jack protested, immediately snapping his mouth shut when he saw the look on his son's face. Continuing into the house, Jack greeted Ducky with a handshake, "You're looking good, sir. How are you healing?"

Ducky glanced nervously at Gibbs and then back at Jack, "I'm going to leave you two to chat."

Clearing his throat, Gibbs gestured toward the couch, "Go sit down, Duck. You're in no condition to be trouncing upstairs. We'll talk in the basement."

The older man knew better than to argue with Gibbs and started back toward the couch, "If you two need anything please let me know. I may not be in the best physical shape, but that doesn't mean my brain is lacking."

"Nobody said it was, Duck. Please relax and don't even think about cleaning up the ice cream I spilled. I'll take care of it later." After Ducky was firmly planted on the couch, Gibbs crooked his finger at Jack, ordering him to follow him downstairs. The older man shivered slightly as he descended the stairs behind his son. He had spent plenty of time in the basement when he'd visited in the past, however this time it didn't have the same warm familiar feeling it normally did. He took a seat on one of the wooden stools and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. "Do you still keep some bourbon down here?" His eyes skimming over the crowded shelves. "I could sure use a drink to warm up after waiting out in the cold."

Gibbs shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, "You're not a guest here. In fact, you're lucky I allowed you to come inside rather than speaking to you out on the front porch."

Jack knew he was taking a chance when he decided to show up unexpectedly, but it was a risk he was willing to take in order to apologize. He wasn't even sure Leroy would agree to speak with him and now that he had, it was important he speak from the heart. The way he'd reacted and the argument the two had had made him physically ill and he needed to make peace. He'd let his son down when he needed him the most and would never forgive himself for that. "Please take a seat, Leroy."

Huffing, Gibbs leaned back against the counter, "I'd rather stand."

"Very well." Jack responded as he peeled back his coat, reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a small leather bound journal that tied in the front. After straightening the tie and bending the leather back into place he extended his arm in Gibbs' direction and mumbled, "There's something you need to read in here, son."

XXX

Tony quickly scooped another spoonful of ice cream into Timmy's awaiting mouth, chuckling at the satisfied look on the toddler's face. After retreating to the bedroom they had all failed to console Timmy who only wanted his daddy and rightfully so. It wasn't until Tony noticed Abby's half-eaten bowl of ice cream that they were able to calm him down. Now, Tim sat comfortably in Abby's lap while Tony continued to feed him. They all hoped that once the bowl was empty they could distract him long enough for Gibbs to speak with Jack.

Tony knew there had been a disagreement between the two men in Stillwater and that Jack had said some upsetting things, but he was unsure how cruel the elderly man had been until he saw Gibbs' reaction when he opened the door. Over the past month it had become evident to the others that something had happened as Gibbs never mentioned his father, but raved about Tim's honorary grandparents, Ezra and Iris. They all knew that Gibbs had had issues with his father in the past and hoped the two men would eventually work it out.

Abby, still reeling from Gibbs' reaction, leaned down and kissed the top of Tim's head, "I've always been fond of Jack and he gives the best hugs, but I don't appreciate the fact that he's hurt Timmy and Gibbs."

Sighing, Ziva used a baby wipe to clean Tim's face. It was then that she realized there were only a few more scoops in the bowl and glanced around the room looking for a toy to distract Tim. "I am still surprised by the fact that he showed up unannounced." Reaching into the crib she grabbed hold of Hero and playfully bounced the stuffed dog on her lap.

"Oh, I don't think it was totally unannounced, Ziva. Sure, Boss didn't know he was coming, however I'll bet you a million bucks that Ducky expected him."

"You think Ducky called him?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders and groaned, "Ah, I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but it's none of our business. Besides, I've felt the wrath of Gibbs before and I certainly don't want to get in the middle of a fight between the two of them." Shoveling the last bite of ice cream into Timmy's mouth he clucked his tongue, "All done, kiddo. Was it yummy?"

Tim's bottom lip poked out causing ice cream to spill out of the corners of his mouth. Ziva chuckled, grabbed another wipe and proceeded to clean his entire face and hands. "I give it five minutes before the sugar kicks in…" She patted Tony on the back and continued, "I hope you have plenty of energy."

Abby grinned devilishly and added, "You're going to need it, Uncle Tony."

Swallowing a yawn, Tony gathered Timmy in his arms and gingerly stood up. "What should we do Timmy boy?"

"Howsey!" The toddler exclaimed, bouncing up and down in Tony's arms.

"What's horsey?" Abby asked, glancing around at the piles of toys strewn throughout the bedroom. "Is there a toy horse that he enjoys playing with?"

Ziva snickered and gestured to Tony, "Yep, there sure is and coincidentally his name is Tony."

"I'm the human horsey, Abs. Normally Gibbs will put Timmy on my back and the little guy will wrap his arms around my neck while I take him for a ride. The problem is, while it's a nice workout for me it doesn't allow him to burn off any energy."

"Oh, I've got to see this!" Abby shrieked, taking Tim from Tony's arms. "Come on, horsey, get down." Tony rolled his eyes and sunk onto the floor. Tim clapped excitedly as Abby positioned him on top of Tony's back. The pair had played 'horsey' many times before and Tim knew exactly where to position his arms to keep from falling. Once she was certain that Tim was secure, Abby pulled out her cell phone and started snapping pictures. "Look over here, kids!"

Drool dripped from Tim's mouth and onto Tony's neck as he flashed a mostly toothless grin. "Eww!" Tony groaned, reaching up to wipe the drool from his neck. "Will you hurry up, Abs!"

"Calm down! If you'd actually smile instead of whining about a little baby drool then we'd be done already." Tony huffed and smiled widely as Abby took one more photo of the pair.

"Perfect!"

"Now… Giddy Up!" Ziva bellowed, lightly smacking Tony on the ass. Tony did his best impression of a horse whinnying and started zigzagging back and forth across the room. Normally when they played they had the entire downstairs to explore, but now Tony would have to get creative to keep the youngster engaged and happy. As the two tooled around the room, Tony occasionally imitating sounds a horse would make, Ziva and Abby giggled as they scrolled through the series of pictures.

XXX

Gibbs swallowed past the lump in his throat and slowly reached out to take the journal from Jack's trembling hand. The initials 'A.G.' had been inscribed on the cover and he used his finger to trace the letters. "This belonged to mom?" He questioned, holding the journal up to his nose, hoping the scent of her perfume lingered on the pages.

Jack nodded, his face growing paler as Gibbs opened the front cover. "I was cleaning out some old boxes in the garage when I found it. In fact, it was a few days before you showed up with Timothy." The older man's voice caught in his throat and he paused to collect himself. Gibbs stopped thumbing through the journal and looked up to see Jack blinking back tears. It had been a long time since he'd seen his dad this emotional, the only two times he could remember him crying were at the funerals for Anne, Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs felt his knees weaken and he collapsed onto one of the stools. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

The older man pulled out a handkerchief and blotted the tears that were now flowing freely down his face. Unable to speak he took the journal from Gibbs and flipped to the page he'd earmarked for easy accessibility. Handing the journal back to his son he slumped back in the chair and watched as his eyes skimmed across the faded ink.

XXX

The past couple of days have been heartbreaking. I feel so alone. I was surprised to learn that I was pregnant and excited to share the news with Jack and Leroy. The first few months I had been feeling good and often dreamed whether I would have another boy or a precious little girl. I was planning on telling the boys when the three-month mark rolled around and had been hiding my barely there bump under loose clothing. I wanted to surprise them and couldn't wait to see the look on both of their faces. Suddenly I became quite ill – I knew it wasn't morning sickness – and went to the doctor for another check up. I was told my sweet baby had passed away and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Life isn't fair! I can't possibly tell Jack and Leroy as I know they would be inconsolable. Our marriage is already rocky and I don't think it would survive such a devastating loss. I was hoping this new baby would help us rebuild our relationship and bring us closer as a family. When the boys are around I keep on a brave face but a few times I've had to lock myself in the bathroom and cry into a towel to keep from being discovered. I can't wait to meet my sweet angel again someday when God decides it's my time. Until then I'll mourn the loss of my little one…alone.

XXX

Slowly closing the journal Gibbs drew in a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at his father. Both men had tears streaming down their faces and all Gibbs wanted to do was fall into his father's arms and mourn the loss together. He knew what it felt like to loose a child, regardless if a child was ten years old or still in utero, it was still a devastating situation. Although he was still upset about Jackson's behavior this certainly wasn't the time to confront him about it. He was convinced the two of them had questions for each other, however they could wait until after they had grieved. Sliding off the stool he took a few wobbly steps in his father's direction and started sobbing when Jack opened his arms for a hug. Collapsing into his arms both men cried for the loss of their family member and the betrayal they felt after not knowing all these years. Gibbs wasn't sure how long they had been embracing, but when both of their tears had turned into sniffles he stepped away from his father.

"How about that drink?" He whispered, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Jack simply nodded, wiping his own tear-stained cheeks with a handkerchief. After pouring two glasses of bourbon, Gibbs handed one to Jack and raised his glass up to toast, "To my baby brother or sister."

"To my sweet angel. Rest in Peace." Jack added, clanking both their glasses together and taking a small sip. The two sat in silence, each unsure of what the other was thinking until Jack cleared his throat, "I'll be the first to admit I haven't always been the best father."

"Dad we don't have to do this now. We've both been through a lot tonight."

Nodding, the older man continued, "Yes, we do Leroy. Please let me speak." Gibbs took another sip of bourbon and signaled for Jack to continue.

"First and foremost I want you to know how proud I am of the man you've become. You were a fantastic husband and father to Shannon and Kelly. However, I know you'll be an even better father to young Timothy. As I mentioned earlier, I discovered your mom's journal a few days before you arrived in Stillwater. I had been debating how to tell you, it wasn't something you discuss casually over the phone. When you walked into my store with Tim in your arms my mind flashbacked to your mom's admission." He paused and took another sip of bourbon before continuing, "As much as this pains me to admit and makes me realize what a jackass I am, I need to tell you the truth. I was jealous. I immediately saw a strong bond between the two of you and how much you love each other. Even though the miscarriage was not your mom's fault I couldn't help but wonder why you were given the opportunity to be a father again and I was not so lucky. I wish I could take back everything I said that day, unfortunately I can't and I want you to know again how deeply sorry I am for everything. Tim is the most adorable little baby that I've seen in a long time and I would love to get to know him better when you decide the time is right."

Gibbs stood and paced back and forth across the basement. Although Jack's apology appeared sincere it was going to take some time before he could forgive the older man. "Thanks for apologizing, Dad. I can't imagine how tough this news has been on you. After our argument in Stillwater I was ready to have you out of my life… forever."

Jack swallowed past the baseball size lump in his throat as a fresh set of tears threatened to fall. "I'm grateful you didn't, son." Gibbs pulled the stool up close to Jack and sat down. Patting him on the knee he continued, "I expected you to be shocked when I told you the story of Tim's regression and how I was legally his father. What I didn't expect was for you to be so cruel. Believe it or not I still need your advice and the reassurance that everything happens for a reason and will eventually work out. However, you only made it worse, not to mention you scared the crap out of my son."

He paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "We've had quite a few arguments over the years, but none have been as explosive as the one in Stillwater. At least I have an explanation as to why you acted the way you did, but I'm still hurt by it. It's going to take some time for me to heal before I can forgive you and my sole responsibility is the happiness and health of my son." Sighing he added, "I wasn't the perfect father either, however I'm trying to learn from my mistakes and make sure they don't happen again with Timmy. I appreciate you coming to tell me about all this in person, dad. We'll continue to work on our relationship, but unfortunately I can't have you around Timmy tonight. I'm sure Ducky wouldn't mind a houseguest while you're here."

Although Jackson was disappointed he wouldn't get a chance to see Tim right now he understood why and was looking forward to spoiling his new grandson. It had been a long time since he cuddled with a little one and he couldn't wait until the day when they would be best buddies. He would work hard to earn the trust of both his son and new grandson. Grandson - yeah - he loved the sound of that.

"I understand, Leroy. You have to make whatever decision is best for your family." The older man stood up and clasped Gibbs' shoulder, "I'm really proud of you, the way you've handled everything. I look forward to working on our relationship and getting through this together."

Nodding, Gibbs grabbed his dad's hand and patted it, "I just need some space and time to process everything. More than anything I need to hug and kiss my boy."

Cupping Gibbs' cheek with his free hand, Jack placed a paternal kiss on the younger man's forehead, "I know what it feels like to want to smoother your son with love and admiration. I've kept you from him for long enough. Let's head back upstairs."


	22. Chapter 22

Ducky had momentarily dozed off on the couch, awakening when he heard the basement door creak open. Moments later both Gibbses were standing in the entryway between the kitchen and family room. Ducky took a moment to study his friend, frowning at the exhaustion that was evident on his face. He could only remember a few times when he'd ever seen the younger man like he was now and that had been when someone died. Jack, on the other hand looked as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and appeared to be in a much better state than when he arrived.

"Everything okay, gentlemen?"

"We're working on it, Duck." Gibbs paused, glanced over at his dad and then back to Ducky, "I know you're still recovering, but do you mind if Jack stays with you for the rest of his visit? If not I can ask one of the kids."

"Nonsense," Ducky scoffed, as he slowly stood up and stretched. "Of course he can stay with me. I have an extra guest room that hasn't been used since I moved in years ago. Besides, it will be nice having someone that's more my age around to talk to. Jack nodded and smiled in relief. Although he loved hanging out with all the 'kids' he felt more comfortable staying with Ducky. Slumping down in the chair, Gibbs ran his hand over his face as the adrenaline high he'd been on came crashing down and he was left to deal with the raw pain of losing a loved one. Not to mention the fact that he needed time to process the emotions he'd been left with after the conversation with his father.

"Jethro, are you going to be alright alone?" Ducky asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he once again examined the younger man's face.

Gibbs, who had been staring intently at the fire, looked up to connect with Ducky, "I won't be alone, Duck; I have Tim to keep me company and to be honest he's the only one I want right now."

Ducky nodded and clasped Gibbs' shoulder, "Perhaps it's time to collect the rest of the children and give you some time alone. Would you prefer to call them down here or would you like me to do it?"

Before Gibbs could respond Jack interrupted, "I'm not allowed to see Timothy right now. After what happened in Stillwater and the way I acted, I don't think I would want to see me either." Squeezing Gibbs' shoulder he continued, "Go spend time with your son. We can let ourselves out."

"I agree, Jethro. We are more than capable of getting out the door by ourselves. I'll have Anthony carry Jack's luggage out to Abigail's car and we'll manage to get it out of the trunk when we arrive at my place."

"No heavy lifting for you, Duck." Gibbs reminded him as he stood up and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry my dear boy, I certainly learned my lesson a few days ago when I tried lifting something heavy." Patting his old friend on the back Gibbs whispered in his ear, "I give you permission to discuss what happened downstairs with Jack. He needs someone to talk to and I think you would be the perfect person."

Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched the interaction between Leroy and Ducky. He'd known for a long time that the older man had been a positive influence and father figure in his son's life, but it wasn't until recently that he realized how close the two had become. After butting heads with his own father, Jack knew how important it was for Leroy to have someone else to look up to and he was thrilled that man was Ducky.

Smiling slightly, Ducky gently patted the younger man's face, "You always know where to find me if you need to talk. It's not healthy to keep all your emotions bottled up especially now that you have Timothy."

Gibbs huffed, "Taking it one step at a time, Duck. I do appreciate the offer and it is nice to know you're only a phone call away." Taking a few steps toward his dad he hesitated until Jack pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks again, son. Try and get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow…hmm?"

"Uh, yeah, sure we can do that. We're taking Timmy sledding in the morning, but maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'd like that."

Pulling away from his father's embrace he added; "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head up to Tim's room and I'll send the others down."

"Go!"

Both men chuckled as Gibbs flew up the stairs, two at a time in order to see Timmy. When he reached the bedroom door he stood outside and listened to Ziva and Abby discussing plans for Christmas. For a moment he wondered if Tim had fallen asleep and then he heard him shriek, "Howsey!" Smiling, he cracked the door open and watched quietly. Tony was laying on the floor, clearly exhausted as Tim bounced up and down on his back, babbling, "Howsey…howsey…howsey!"

Tony groaned, "Uncle Tony has been playing horsey with you for the last half an hour and he needs a break. How about we read a book instead?"

Tim shook his head and continued to bounce delightedly on Tony's back. Although Gibbs enjoyed watching Tony struggle to negotiate with a one year old, it was past Timmy's bedtime and given the amount of sugar he'd ingested it would take a while for him to wind down enough in order to sleep. Slowing pushing the door open further he brought his finger up to his lips to shush Abby and Ziva. The two nodded, turned toward Tony and Tim and waited for their reaction. Tony, unaware that Gibbs was in the room, moaned, "I'm going to be sore tomorrow. I shouldn't have made that bet that I could wear Timmy out because the kid clearly has more energy than me. How Gibbs does this every day and still has the stamina to work is a mystery to me."

Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke, "One of my many mysteries, DiNozzo. I do it because Tim is my son and I love him very much."

"Dada!"

"Boss!" Tony jumped and turned his head toward the door, "How much of that did you actually hear?"

"All of it," he smirked, taking a few steps toward Tim and lifting him up into his arms. "How's my baby?" He cooed, wrapping his arms around the little guy and smothering him with kisses. Tim sighed in contentment as his daddy's strong arms held him close and the familiar scent of his aftershave lingered in his nose. "Were you a good boy for your aunts and uncle?"

Tim stuck his thumb in his mouth and sleepily laid his head down on Gibbs' shoulder. Chuckling, Gibbs soothingly rubbed the toddler's back; "I think you wore him out more than you thought, Tony."

Tony huffed as he got up off the floor and straightened his clothes, "I've been trying to calm him down for the last fifteen minutes and suddenly you appear and he's tired." Shaking his head he continued, "I'll never understand what a toddler is thinking."

"Don't take it personally, Tony." Abby responded, patting him on the back, "You're a great uncle to Timmy, but sometimes little ones respond better to their mom or dad."

"Abby is right. It does not mean he loves you any less. You were able to keep him happy and safe while Gibbs was busy and that says a lot about you as a person."

"I suppose," Tony sulked, "I just want Tim to be comfortable with me too. Enough where he can fall asleep or settle down like he does for Gibbs."

"He already is, DiNozzo. Did you forget that for a long time he wouldn't let anyone else change his diaper besides the two of us?"

"No…I just…" Tony sighed, "You're right, Boss, it's stupid for me to get upset over something like this. I think I just need a hot shower and a good night's sleep." He paused, "Everything okay with you and Jack?"

Gibbs nodded, "Might take some time, but we're both willing to work on our relationship. I want him to be a part of Tim's life and he wants that too. He'll be staying with Ducky while he's visiting and they're both waiting for all of you downstairs."

The team knew better than to ask questions and nodded their understanding. "We still going sledding tomorrow, Gibbs? I heard on the news that it's supposed to snow tonight."

They all laughed as Tim yawned loudly and snuggled closer to his daddy. "Yes, Abs, as long as the temperature hoovers around freezing. I bought him a snowsuit the other day, but even with several layers I don't want him to be out in the cold for too long. I am looking forward to seeing how he reacts when he gets to play in the snow for the first time."

"As long as I don't have to play horsey."

"Me too!"

"I will bring my camera."

The others responded simultaneously as Tim yawned again.

"I think it is time we go and let this…" Ziva smiled and patted Timmy's leg, "Cutie pie get some sleep."

"Good idea, Zeever. Thanks for watching Tim while I talked to Jack. I know this wasn't how we intended the night to be, but I appreciate all of you going with the flow. Maybe on Christmas Eve we can actually start the movie." Kissing Tim on the temple he added, "Say good night, kiddo, it's time for beddy-bye." Tim stretched out his arms as each of his aunts and uncle gave him a hug and kiss.

"Lub u." The toddler mumbled sleepily as they began slipping out the door. Tony, who was the last person out, stopped and turned around, "Call us tomorrow once you decide on a time for sledding, Boss."

"Will do, Tony, good job tonight."

"Thanks, Boss. That means a lot to me." The younger man replied with a smile before closing the door and heading downstairs.

Laying a kiss to Timmy's forehead he patted the youngster's bottom as he carried him over to the changing table. "Let's get you ready for bed, hmm?" Tim gurgled happily around the thumb invading his mouth, closing his eyes as Gibbs tended to his diaper and changed him into his pajamas.

"Baba?" Tim mumbled hopefully as Gibbs grasped the zipper of his sleeper and pulled it up.

"Of course, sweetie." Picking the youngster up he positioned him on his hip and ran his fingers through Tim's hair, "Daddy has to clean up downstairs and we'll get you a bottle while we're down there." Yawning, Gibbs prodded the toddler's chubby tummy, "I think it's bedtime for both of us." Gibbs listened to make sure all the visitors had left before heading downstairs. He was surprised to see the ice cream that he spilled earlier had been cleaned up and he made a mental note to thank either Abby or Ziva in the morning. Jethro the dog greeted them in the kitchen, Tim giggling as the canine spun in circles, an indication he needed to go outside. "Sorry, boy, we've been a little busy tonight but let's get you outside before I have an accident to clean up." He ruffled the dog's fur, patted his leg and whistled for the pooch to follow him to the door. Once Jethro bounded outside, Gibbs closed the door and went to work preparing Timmy's bottle. By the time he'd finished in the kitchen, Jethro was scratching at the door wanting back inside and barked his appreciation when Gibbs handed him a treat. Flipping off lights along the way he stopped to check on the fire and was comfortable with letting it dwindle out rather than putting it out himself. Tim sucked greedily on his bottle as the pair ascended the stairs and the little guy was surprised when Gibbs bypassed his room. "I need you with me tonight, kiddo."

After laying Tim down on the bed, Gibbs ruffled his hair and said, "I'm going to get ready for bed, but I'll be back in a minute, sweetie." Concentrating on enjoying his milk Tim didn't even respond and watched Gibbs walk to the bathroom. Moments later when he emerged he couldn't help but smile at the sight on the bed. Jet was sprawled out; eyes at half-mast while Timmy rested his head on the dog's flank and used his free hand, not occupied by the bottle, to comb through the canine's fur.

"I wanted you to curl up with me, son." Gibbs remarked as he shut off the bathroom light and walked toward the pair. Tim glanced up at him briefly before closing his eyes and savoring every drop of warm, creamy milk. The older man chuckled, "Ah, I see where your priorities are, kiddo. Why would you want to use me as a pillow when you have a big fluffy dog pillow at your disposal? I guess I'll just climb in bed and you can stay down here with Jet all night." Tim's eyes suddenly popped open and he reached his arms up in Gibbs' direction. "Oh, now you want to snuggle with me, huh?"

Tim nodded, flashing his cute puppy dog eyes as Gibbs lifted him up into his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Let's hit the sack, sweetie. We've got lots of fun things planned for tomorrow." Lightly tapping Jet on the flank he continued, "You're welcome to stay here tonight, but I'm going to need you to give me some room, dog." Jet snorted, gave him a defiant look and rested his head back down on the bed. The older man huffed and snapped his fingers, "I'm not in the mood, Jet." Physically moving an eighty-five pound German Shepard with one free hand wasn't going to be an easy feat so he plopped Tim down near the head of the bed and turned back to see Jet slowly rising to his feet. "That's what I thought." Gibbs sighed as the dog moved to the other side of the bed and collapsed in a heap. Flipping off the light switch he navigated his way back to bed, sliding in next to Timmy. "Looks like you're almost done with that bottle, kiddo." Tim popped the nipple out of his mouth and burped loudly. "That was a good one, sweetie." Patting the little guy's back he added, "Have any more in there?" After several smaller burps he set the bottle on the nightstand, lay down and pulled Timmy close to him. Switching off the bedside lamp he wrapped one arm around Tim, needing to feel the closeness.

As he lay there listening to the toddler's breathing, his mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with his dad. He had many questions for his mom, which would remain unanswered and was beginning to understand how his father felt. It was no secret that his family had issues communicating especially after his mother passed away and he knew he didn't want it to be that way for Tim. Even though it would be hard to forgive his father for the hurtful things he'd said about him, it was important that he try to move on for Tim's sake. If he'd been given the same news of his mother's miscarriage three months ago he would have made bad choices and drunk himself into a stupor. Now he had a little boy who depended on him and he refused to make Timmy suffer because he couldn't emotionally work out his problems. It was going to take time to trust Jack again, but life was short and Tim deserved to get to know his other grandpa. Yawning, he could feel the stress and emotion start to take its toll and before he knew it he was following Tim into a deep slumber.

XXX

Abby's speculation had remained true and the next morning the ground was covered with fresh snow. Gibbs and Timmy had just finished breakfast and were bundling up to go sledding when the doorbell rang. Already dressed with the exception of his coat and gloves, Gibbs opened the door as his team bounded into the house ready for a fun day. They all laughed and commented on how Tim looked like the abominable snowman with all his layers of warmth. As they waited for Gibbs to finish with Tim, Abby called Jet over to her, giving the dog a gentle rubdown. "You still planning on taking Jet with us?" Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, I think he'll have fun chasing us down the hill and playing in the snow with Tim."

"Ooh! I was hoping you'd say that!" Abby squealed, digging a bag out of her coat pocket. "That's why I bought these." Curiosity piqued the others watched as Abby pulled a set of what appeared to be booties out of a package.

"What the heck are these?" Tony exclaimed, taking the package from the Goth's hand.

"They're dog boots!" She answered, crouching down to rub both sides of Jet's face. "We couldn't have poor little Jetty's tootsies freezing, could we?" Tony burst out laughing as Ziva bit back a smile. "He's a dog, Abs! Scratch that, he's a former drug dog and has worked in much tougher conditions, I'm sure. Why don't you just go out and buy him a cashmere coat and scarf?"

Abby scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Tony. So what if I want Jet to be protected from the cold too? I didn't buy these boots with your money."

Sensing an argument starting Gibbs whistled loudly before anyone could utter another word. "Leave her alone, DiNozzo. If Abby wants Jet to wear the boots then she's going to have to manage getting them on him by herself." Motioning to the canine he snickered, "Go for it, Abs."

"Thanks so much Gibbs!" She shrieked, nearly squeezing the stuffing out of the older man as she gave him a hug. Tony and Ziva watched in amusement as Abby attempted to slip the boots on the pooch's feet. Jet was wary at first, but after some reassurance from Abby he let her place each separate boot on. "See I told you he wouldn't mind," she scoffed, turning around to face the others.

"Uh Abs – I wouldn't be too sure of that." Tony gestured in the dog's direction and smiled, "Looks like he's really enjoying those boots." Abby spun around, her shoulders slumping when she saw Jet trying to remove one of the boots with his teeth. Crouching down she gently rubbed his ears, "It'll be okay, Jet. Trust me, once you get outside you'll be happy to have them on."

Jet whimpered and continued to gnaw at the rubber soles. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at how miserable the dog appeared to be. It was evident the canine wanted nothing to do with his new attire, but he'd let Abby figure that out on her own. "Abs his leash is hanging on the door handle. Why don't you clip it on and see if Jet will follow you out to the car."

Grabbing the leash she attached it to Jet's collar and patted her leg, "C'mon boy let's go for a ride!" Jet cocked his head, watching Abby jump up and down enthusiastically. When the dog refused to budge Abby dropped the leash, went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards. Emerging with a treat she picked the leash up off the floor and tried to coax Jet into following her out to the car. Jet salivated as the smell of his favorite treat filled the air. They were all getting a kick out of watching Jet contemplate his current situation. One side was screaming BACON while the other side was screaming TAKE THESE SILLY THINGS OFF! Finally, his stomach overruled and he took a step toward Abby, shaking each paw with every step he took. Tim giggled hysterically as Jet, seemingly knowing how ridiculous he looked, kept his eyes on the prize and snatched the treat out of Abby's hand. They clapped, hooted and hollered to commend the canine on a job well done.

"I told you he would do it!" Abby squawked, throwing her arms around the dog.

"It does not take a genius to see that he is miserable, Abby."

"I agree with Zeever. The boots were a nice thought, but it's clear he's not happy. Why don't you take them off and bring them with just in case. I think he'll be fine, Abs."

Abby sighed, crouched down and picked up one of Jet's front paws. "You win this round, dog." Jet licked her face with his giant slobbery tongue and was practically smiling once each boot had been removed.

"Now that Abby's done trying to play dog whisperer can we head out? I'm starting to sweat underneath all these layers of clothing!"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep, let's go while Timmy's still in a good mood. I loaded the sleds in the back of my trunk this morning." Gathering the last of the outerwear the group filed out the door and piled into Gibbs' car. The park was only a few miles away from the house and had a steep enough hill for sledding. The parking lot was fairly empty when they arrived allowing Gibbs to find a spot up close. Piling out of the car they grabbed the sleds from the trunk and started their short walk to the snow. Timmy bounced in excitement as Gibbs placed him down in the unmarred snow. Taking two handfuls of snow he threw them up in the air and giggled as a dusting of powder sprinkled down upon him.

Ziva laughed, "Tim throwing the snow like that is very reminiscent of when I was babysitting and he made a mess with the flour."

"I was just thinking the same exact thing, Zeever."

Tony and Abby had walked a little further into the park and were on their hands and knees rolling snowballs to make a snowman. "Boss, bring Timmy over here to play. I can't wait to show him how to make a snow angel." Gibbs nodded, leaned down to pick Timmy up and carried him over to the others. Jet was having a good time gallivanting through the snow and was excited when Gibbs pulled a tennis ball out of his coat pocket. "Go get it boy," he commanded as he threw the ball and watched it sail across the park. Jet took off at lightening speed and before Gibbs knew it the dog was back and eager to go again. After nearly two-dozen throws both human and canine Jethro were worn out and needed a break. When Tim saw Jet eating some of the snow he licked off the extra snow that had accumulated on his mittens. Shrieking, he took a handful and was about to place it in his mouth when Gibbs bellowed, "No Timmy!" The toddler's lip stuck out in a pout as he blinked back tears wondering why he wasn't allowed to eat the snow.

"What is wrong, Gibbs? A little snow never hurt anybody."

"You're right, Ziva, regular snow never hurt anybody but Tim was about to eat yellow snow. Brushing the snow off Timmy's mitten he groaned, "Apparently Jet decided to relieve himself right next to Tim."

"He was marking his territory, Boss."

Gibbs reached down and smacked the back of DiNozzo's head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Marking my territory." Gibbs retorted with a smirk.

Tim had crawled over next to Tony and was attempting to pull himself up on the base of the snowman. However, the number of layers he was wearing made it difficult for him to stand and he collapsed in a heap. "Hey Timmy – Uncle Tony is going to show you how to make a snow angel. C'mon on guys…" he motioned to Ziva and Abby, "Let's show the kid how to have some fun." Gibbs took Ziva's camera from her and snapped several photos of his kids making snow angels. Tim was enthralled with his aunts and uncle and wanting to emulate them, lay back in the snow.

Taking several more pictures, Gibbs had a hard time keeping the camera steady because he was laughing too hard. The layers of clothing Tim had on made it hard for him to move his arms and legs so he just lay there. After playing for a few more minutes they decided to climb the large hill to go sledding. Tony agreed to carry Tim with the notion that Gibbs didn't need any extra stress on his knees. As they were climbing Ziva admitted that it would be her first time sledding and she was looking forward to a new experience. When they reached the top of the hill Gibbs plopped down in one of the inner tubes and took the little guy into his arms. "This is going to be so much fun, buddy." Tim's eyes widened as Tony pushed them closer to the edge and he hung on for dear life as Ziva snapped a picture before their maiden voyage. "Not a big push DiNozzo just enough to get us going."

"You got it, Boss. Now sit back and enjoy the ride." As the inner tube started plummeting toward the bottom Gibbs wrapped his arms around a screaming Tim. Snow was flying back in their faces and the older man did his best to shield the toddler's face from being bombarded. When they reached the bottom Gibbs turned Tim to face him unsure of the reaction he'd receive.

"Mor Dada…Mor!" Tim shrieked, bouncing up and down in the older man's lap. Gibbs hugged the youngster close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Aww sweetie I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Let's watch the others come down the hill now." Turning around he motioned for the team to join them. After giving the girls a hefty push, Tony dove onto his tube, following them down the hill with Jet hot on their heels. After reaching the bottom each of them had smiles plastered on their face and were anxious to go again.

"Did you like it Timmy?" Tony asked, scooping the toddler into his arms.

Tim nodded his head vigorously and shouted, "Mor!"

The four adults chuckled and started back up the hill. They continued sledding, each getting several opportunities to ride with Tim. By lunchtime all the adults were exhausted from climbing the hill and were ready to call it a day. Timmy, on the other hand, could have stayed all-day and cried as they walked to the car. "I promise we'll come back and go sledding again really soon, kiddo. Right now daddy needs a break and I think your aunts and uncle do too." As they wiped the excess snow from their coats, hats and gloves, Gibbs suggested, "How about we have some hot chocolate when we get home?" The others agreed as they piled back in the car for the short drive home. Once they arrived Gibbs ushered everyone into the laundry room to remove their wet clothing. Tim had been nodding off, but once he smelled the hot cocoa his eyes popped open and he waited patiently for a bottle. Adding a little chocolate mix to the toddler's milk, Gibbs warmed it in the microwave and presented it to his son. Clapping wildly, Tim couldn't get the bottle into his mouth fast enough and hummed in delight as the treat tickled his taste buds.

"Whoa slow down, son. Don't want you to choke." Gibbs chuckled as he ran his fingers through the little guy's unkempt hair. They all sat enjoying their hot chocolate, talking about how much fun they had and when they'd be doing it again. Once Tim fell asleep the rest of the team made their exit with a promise to be in touch about plans for Christmas Eve. Leaning back in the chair Gibbs finished his beverage, content to watch his baby sleep. The day had been a welcome distraction from dealing with his father and he remained optimistic that moments like these would help carry him through their healing process.


	23. Chapter 23

After a long nap Gibbs woke up feeling invigorated. He was starting to feel the stiffness set in from climbing the hill over and over again, but it was a good pain. Walking down the hall he peeked in Tim's room and saw that the toddler was still asleep giving him time to take a hot shower to soothe his old bones. By the time he stepped out of the shower he was feeling refreshed, a small bounce in his step as he grabbed a pair of jeans and his favorite sweatshirt out of the dresser. It was December 23rd, one day before Santa would arrive and he couldn't wait to see the look on Timmy's face on Christmas morning. He'd missed a few Christmases during his time in the Corps and he was beyond grateful that he had an opportunity to relive that magic once again. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand he dialed Jack's number, pacing back and forth across the bedroom until the older man answered, "Hello Leroy."

"Hey Dad," he paused and took a deep breath, "How's it going?"

"I'm doing okay. Ducky has been a gracious host." He cleared his throat and continued, "We talked some last night. The man is a really good listener, Leroy. I think you need to take him up on his offer."

"Dad." Gibbs growled, "My way - my time."

"I'm sorry, son. Forget I even mentioned it. You've always marched to the beat of your own drummer and I need to respect that." Sensing the awkwardness he decided to change the subject, "Did you have fun sledding?"

"Yeah, we all had a good time. I think Tim enjoyed it the most followed closely by DiNozzo."

"That's good to hear, son. I hope you took some pictures of Tim's snow adventures. I'd really like to see them some time."

"How about tonight? Ziva left her camera behind so I could look through some of the photos with Timmy. It would be nice if we could look through them together."

Jack's breathing hitched and he managed to whisper, "I'd really like that."

"I'm making meatloaf for dinner. I meant what I said yesterday, you're welcome to join us."

The elder Gibbs chuckled, "Since when did you start cooking? I don't think I can remember a time with the exception of grilling steaks that you've ever cooked a meal."

Gibbs sighed, "Times have changed, dad. I have a growing boy who needs three healthy meals a day. It's part of our routine and I must say that I'm a pretty damn good cook. If you don't believe me, ask DiNozzo, he's always raving about my cooking."

"Well I can't wait to taste it for myself, Leroy." He paused and added, "I really am proud of you."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Gibbs responded, "I know, dad. That's all I really ever wanted from you. To know that I make you proud and that you brag about me to all your friends."

Jack sniffled, blinking back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't always give you the reassurance and love that you needed. That's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I know that you'll never do that to Timothy."

There was silence as each man digested the revelations that had just been shared. Gibbs was the first to recover, speaking softly, "I'll call one of the kids and see if they can drop you off for dinner."

"Don't worry about that, already have it covered. Abby has some last minute Christmas shopping to do and asked if I wanted to tag along. I'm sure she wouldn't mind swinging by your place while we're out."

Gibbs chuckled, "I better get started while Timmy is still sleeping. We'll see you around 6:30?"

"I can't wait. I love you, Leroy."

"Love you too, Dad."

Running his fingers through his hair, Gibbs disconnected the phone and plopped down on the bed. Tossing the phone to the side he took a few moments to compose himself. With the exception of yesterday it had been a long time, if ever that he'd heard his dad say that he was proud of him. He knew he was on the right path toward forgiving him and that it would take some time, but he was also worried about how Tim would react when he saw the older man. Tim's only recollections of Jack were not joyful and he hoped the little guy would be willing to start over and eventually show some trust. Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling him from his musing and he tore downstairs before the visitor had an opportunity to ring again. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a cranky toddler because he didn't get enough rest after a busy morning. He glanced out the window in time to see a delivery truck speeding away and opened the door. Looking down he saw a giant package and bent over to pick it up. He was surprised when he saw the return address, wondering what his father had sent from Stillwater. Carrying the package over to the Christmas tree he set it down next to the others he'd received from Maggie and Penny. Tim was going to be one spoiled little boy if he wasn't careful, but it was his first Christmas and he decided to make an exception. Once Tim was older he would teach him the importance of helping those less fortunate. Flipping on the baby monitor he listened for any indication that Tim was awake. When he didn't hear any he sighed in relief and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. Thankfully he'd done a huge shopping trip a few days prior in preparation for Christmas and rummaged through the fridge looking for the ingredients for dinner. After collecting all the supplies he washed his hands and found the recipe he'd used the last time. It was an old Mallard family recipe that had been passed down through generations.

While Ducky was recovering and still on a liquid diet he talked about how he couldn't wait to have his grandmother's meatloaf. Gibbs had noticed the recipe hanging on the older man's fridge and surprised him with dinner once he was given the all clear to try solid foods again. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed it; Ducky even commented that Jethro's version was better than his grandmothers. He had made it a few times since then, as it was an easy meal that Tim enjoyed and ensured plenty of leftovers. Starting a fresh pot of coffee, he whistled while he worked, chopping onion, mixing meat and sculpting a perfectly shaped loaf. Once the meatloaf was covered and tucked away in the fridge until it was ready to be baked, he selected some potatoes and went to work washing, peeling and chopping. He never imagined he would enjoy cooking, but found it very therapeutic and an easy way to distress after a long day. Finally finished with the potatoes he put them in a pot of water and tucked them in the fridge as well. Pouring a fresh cup of coffee he set all the dishes to soak in the sink and was about to sit down when a cry rang out over the baby monitor.

Jet, who had been asleep on the kitchen floor, whimpered softly and looked expectantly at Gibbs. The older man chuckled, "Don't worry, boy, Timmy is perfectly fine."

"Dada!"

Tim's shriek of unhappiness caused the canine to jump up and grab hold of Gibbs' shirtsleeve attempting to drag him toward the stairs. Shocked by the dog's behavior, Gibbs growled, "Hey! What's gotten into you?" Jet barked and took off upstairs, stopping halfway to see if Gibbs was following him. With urgency in his step Gibbs proceeded to follow Jet up to Timmy's room. When he arrived the dog was scratching at the door desperate to get inside. Gibbs' heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He'd never seen Jet so adamant about anything and he was worried what he'd find behind the door. Pushing the door open he gasped when he saw that Tim had scaled the crib; had one leg over the railing and was trying to figure out how to get the other leg over. The toddler was startled by the sudden noise, teetering back and forth when he lost his concentration. Suddenly he was falling and if not for Gibbs' quick reflexes the toddler would have landed on the floor. Instead he was fully enveloped in his daddy's strong arms. Exhaling loudly, Gibbs squeezed Tim tightly against his chest, "What do you think you're doing young man? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tim looked up at him innocently, batting his long eyelashes and flashing a mostly toothless grin. "Dada do gan," he squealed happily.

"Oh, no, no, no we're are not doing that again." Gibbs reached down and rubbed Jet's ears. "Nice job, boy. Remind me to get you a treat when we go back downstairs." The dog snorted and once he saw that Timmy was okay, left the room. Carrying Tim over to the changing table he lay him down and tickled his tummy, "Let's get you cleaned up you silly little monkey." Tim lay contently as Gibbs tended to his soggy diaper and changed him into a more appropriate outfit for dinner with his father. Gathering Tim in his arms he glanced over at the crib and sighed, "Looks like I'll have to lower the mattress all the way down tonight before you go to bed." Planting a kiss to Tim's temple he continued, "We're lucky Jet had a feeling you were in trouble otherwise this could have turned out a lot worse." Tim instinctively nuzzled closer to Gibbs as the older man descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. On cue Tim's tummy grumbled and he blushed when his daddy's eyes widened. "Sounds like someone is hungry." Tim nodded, patting his chubby little tummy, "Baba?"

Gibbs set the little guy down in his highchair and snapped in the tray. "You can have half a bottle, but you need to eat some real food too. I was planning on making you lunch after we got through sledding; however you fell asleep before I got the chance." Jet wandered into the kitchen, waiting patiently near the cupboard where the treats were stored. Chuckling, Gibbs gently patted the canine's head, "I think it's safe to say you don't forget anything. Especially when it has to deal with food." Jet hopped around excitedly as Gibbs dug through the cupboard and pulled out a large bone. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, but you certainly earned it today."

Jet barked, eagerly snatched the treat from Gibbs' hand and took off toward his bed. "All right, kiddo, now that Jet's taken care of I can make you a snack. I don't want you to get too full otherwise you won't eat dinner and I'm making one of your favorites tonight – meatloaf." Tim clapped his hands together, enthusiastically bouncing up and down in his highchair. Chuckling, Gibbs responded, "I figured you'd be excited, sweetie." As he went to work assembling a small snack consisting of fruit, cheese and crackers he continued, "We're also having company tonight."

Tim looked at him inquisitively and shrieked, "Toey? Gwapa?"

"Umm you're half way right, son. You'll see all your aunts and uncles tomorrow night along with Grandpa Ducky." He paused as he put Tim's plate on the highchair and sat down, "My daddy is coming for dinner tonight. I don't know if you remember him…" Tears welled up in Tim's eyes and he dropped the piece of cheese he'd been holding. Gibbs was surprised to see all the memories of that day come flooding back into Tim's mind and he wondered if he made a bad decision in telling the little guy beforehand. Frantically kicking his legs and pounding his tiny fists on the highchair, he screamed, "NO NO DADA!"

"Shh it's going to be all right, sweetie." Gibbs cooed, unsnapping the tray and lifting his boy out of the chair. Tim buried his face against his daddy's shoulder, sobbing quietly as the older man rubbed comforting circles on his back. "I promise it's going to be different this time around. Jack is very sorry for the way he acted and really wants to get to know you." Gibbs could feel Tim shaking his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around the little one's trembling frame. "I won't let anything happen to you." Softly humming Tim's favorite lullaby he rocked side to side, attempting to soothe his little one. He felt awful that his son was terrified of coming face to face with his father. However, it wasn't surprising given the emotional rollercoaster he'd been through with the Greys and Maggie McGee. He understood Tim's concern, but meeting with Jack was something that needed to be done. It would help all their healing processes and hopefully over time the two would become inseparable.

Once Tim's tears subsided Gibbs leaned down and whispered, "You want to try to eat something for daddy?" Tim shook his head, nuzzling closer to the older man's neck. "Aw, come on sweetie. It's going to be a while before dinner is ready."

Rearranging the toddler in his lap he picked up a piece of cheese and offered it to the little guy. Tim slowly opened his mouth allowing Gibbs to feed it to him. As he chewed, Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of his head, murmuring, "That's my boy." They continued on, Gibbs feeding him pieces of food until it was all gone. Tim had finally started to relax, tucked comfortably under his daddy's chin while the older man fed him lunch. Gibbs didn't mind at all, relishing the closeness and comfort of his baby. Nevertheless, he still had a few items to prepare for dinner and motioned to the baby bottle on the table. "You want to go in the family room and watch cartoons while I finish dinner?"

Tim turned to face Gibbs, hesitating for a moment while he contemplated his suggestion. "C'mon it will be fun, Timbo. Two of your favorite things combined – a bottle and cartoons. I figured that was an offer you couldn't refuse."

"Kay Dada," the little guy nodded, giggling as Gibbs peppered him with kisses as he stood. Grabbing the bottle off the table he handed it to Tim as he walked into the family room. Slowly kneeling down on the floor, he grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his right knee. Breathing through the pain he deposited the little fella on the floor and ruffled his curly hair. "Let's find a show for you to watch, hmm?" Tim gurgled happily around the nipple of the bottle, eyes fixated on the television screen as Gibbs scanned through the channels. When Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse appeared on the screen Tim bounced up and down with excitement, not even noticing when Gibbs retreated to the kitchen.

XXX

An hour and a half later the doorbell rang causing Timmy who was cuddled comfortably in Gibbs' arms to cower closer to his protector. Gibbs sighed, wondering if Jack's visit was too soon and too much stress for his little boy. Standing up he laid Tim over his shoulder, hugging him tightly against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere son and I certainly won't let anything happen to my little baby." Tim snaked one arm securely around Gibbs' neck, burying his face in the crook of it. He wanted to believe what his daddy was saying was true, but unfortunately this hadn't been the first time he'd said that. Patting Tim's bottom as he walked to the door he took a deep breath before opening it. Jackson smiled as the door swung open revealing his son and grandson.

"Well hello there it's good to see you again." He handed a bag to Gibbs, wiped his feet on the mat and stepped inside.

"Hi Dad," Gibbs responded, giving his father's shoulder a strong squeeze. Tim slowly turned his head to catch a glimpse of the older man and quietly watched the interaction between the two Gibbses. Gibbs could feel the apprehension in the toddler's body and whispered soothingly in his ear, "Try and relax kiddo. I've got you."

Once he'd removed his coat and hat Jack turned his attention to his grandson. "I don't know if you remember me kiddo, but my name is Jack. I hope we can become buddies and then gang up on your daddy together." Tim stared at him intently, brow furrowed, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Jack chuckled, "He's got the cutest little features. They start at the top with his curly blonde hair and finish with his adorable pouty lips." Instinctively he reached up to ruffle the little guy's hair and was taken aback when Timmy suddenly smacked his arm away, bellowing, "NO!"

Jack threw his hands up in surrender and chuckled, "I'm sorry Tim I shouldn't have done that."

Gibbs was surprised that Tim had resorted to physical violence. Normally the baby was shy and would cling to him as if he was drowning, but he'd never hit anyone. In the back of his mind he was thinking, score one for Timmy, but he couldn't let his dad or son know that. It was his responsibility to teach him between right and wrong and that it was never okay to hit, bite or kick anyone.

"Timothy…" Gibbs growled deeply, tilting the toddler's chin to make eye contact. "It is not okay to hit."

"It's fine, Leroy." Jack responded, waving his hand at the younger man before continuing, "There was no harm done and to be honest I would be scared of me too after the way I treated both of you."

"It's not fine, Dad. Tim has to learn that hitting people is not an effective means of communication."

Jack sighed and patted Gibbs's back, "I know, son. However, I shouldn't have tried to make contact with him. I need to earn his trust and I hope over time he will see I'm not the terrible man he met in Stillwater."

The younger man smirked and replied, "He's definitely stubborn like his old man." He paused, tickled Tim under the chin and added, "He's only a year old, but I'm excited to find out what's in store for the rest of our lives. I'm sure it won't be easy, however I seem to remember you telling me that nothing great is worth having unless you work hard for it."

Clearing his throat and nodding Jack picked up the bag he'd brought with him and rummaged through it. "When I was cleaning out the garage I found some of your old keepsakes." Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly, leaning over to peek in the bag full of old memories. He smiled as his dad pulled out a well-loved stuffed dog that was faded in color and missing an eye. The furry friend caught Tim's attention and he leaned over to get a better look.

Gibbs took the stuffed animal from his father's hand, inspecting it closely. "I can't believe that 'Dog' was packed amongst the boxes. I always assumed he'd been donated or lost after all these years."

"Doggy!" Timmy squealed, hugging the dog close to his chest when Gibbs handed it to him.

"Your mother and I could have never gotten rid of your favorite pooch." Jack said with a laugh before continuing, "We always used to joke about how the dog's name was actually Dog. No matter how many times we would try and suggest a different name you were adamant that his name was Dog. I'm glad to see that Timothy is taking so kindly to it. You carried Dog everywhere and it appears your son might do the same thing."

"Actually…"

"Hewo!" Timmy burst out, interrupting his daddy as he scanned the downstairs looking for his other furry friend.

"Who's Hero?" Jack questioned as Tim became more and more agitated about his missing pooch.

Gibbs scanned the family room, noticing the German Shepard peeking out from under the chair. Readjusting Tim in his arms he walked over to the chair; crouched down and grabbed the furry dog. "He's right here, son. Hero was just playing a game of hide and go seek with you." The little guy held the dog out for Jack to see and murmured, "Hewo," then pointed at his daddy and repeated the name, "Hewo."

The older man appeared slightly confused as to what his grandson was trying to say and looked to his son for help. "I understand that Hero is Tim's dog, but what I don't understand is why he's referring to you as well."

Pressing a kiss to Tim's temple he motioned for Jack to join him in the kitchen. He gestured toward the coffee pot and when the older man nodded he poured him a fresh cup. Placing it in front of his dad he took a seat next to him and plopped Tim down in his lap. Wrapping his arms around the toddler he felt a surge of pride run through his body. "DiNozzo got that dog for Tim because it resembles our actual dog, Jet. The former drug dog that Abby exonerated and forced Tim to take after her landlord wouldn't allow pets." Jack's eyes widened and he took a sip of coffee as Gibbs continued, "He's a good dog and very protective of Tim, but I figured it would be easier if he was securely tucked away upstairs tonight. Anyway, before Tim lost most of his knowledge he told us that the dog's name would be Hero because I was his hero and he wanted to name him after me."

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes at the sweet sentiment of his new grandson. "Bless his heart to think of such a fitting name for his pal. I haven't spent any time with him but I can already tell he has such a gentle heart and soul."

"Yes he does and I'm lucky that he's a part of my life." He paused and glanced down at his son, "Actually he's become my whole life and I would do anything for him."

Jack smiled and reached over to pat Gibbs's hand, "As it should be, son. Thanks for having me here tonight, giving me a chance to meet my new grandson." He bowed his head in regret and added, "I'm such an idiot for reacting the way I did when you told me about him. I've missed some time that I could have already been getting to know him."

Gibbs couldn't argue with that; even though Jack was dealing with his own grief there was no reason for him to react the way he did. Jack should have been happy to have a new grandson rather than being jealous. He wanted to tell him that, get it all out there in the open, but something was stopping him. Perhaps it was Timmy's presence but more than likely it was to avoid a massive fight. For years he'd always been on the losing side of every battle. Everything and anything he would ever say or do was wrong. While they were together Shannon had encouraged him to speak up but after her untimely death all the confidence he'd gained during their marriage had come crumbling down. Now in his fifties he was still intimidated by his father, which had contributed to their estrangement since Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

Suddenly the timer rang out, thrusting Gibbs from his reverie. Jack chuckled as his son jumped slightly in his seat. "What were you thinking about son? It appeared as though you were doing some heavy duty thinking."

"Oh, umm nothing, dad." Gibbs replied rising from his seat and setting Timmy down in his highchair. "I hope you brought your appetite because dinner's ready."

Jack watched Gibbs carefully as he pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and stirred the mashed potatoes. The older man knew his son well enough to know that something was bothering him. He'd be the first to admit that he was harder on Gibbs after Anne's death, they were both dealing with the pain of losing a wife and mother, but he'd changed and he really wanted to work things out with the younger man.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jack asked as he stood up and admired Gibbs's work. "It smells delicious; I can't wait to try everything!"

"If you don't mind getting some plates down from the cabinet we can make our plates here and take them over to the table to eat."

"Sounds fine by me," Jack responded, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out two regular plates along with a Mickey Mouse plate for Timmy. Gibbs noticed what plate Jack had picked out for his grandson and laughing said, "Looks like you'll score some extra points with Timmy. That's his favorite plate to use."

"What little one doesn't like Mickey? You know what this means right?" Gibbs was perplexed and shook his head.

"It means you're going to have to take him to Disneyworld when he gets a little bit older."

"Yes it does and I can't wait. Actually it will be sad when my little baby starts getting older, but that only opens up more activities that we can do together. Shannon and I were saving money to take Kelly before they died. We had put the money in a separate account so we weren't tempted to spend it and after they passed away I didn't have the heart to take the money and close out the account. In fact every month since then I've added a little bit." He swallowed hard and glanced over at Tim before continuing, "I don't think Shannon and Kelly would mind if we used that money for our trip when we finally go."

"Dada!" Timmy shrieked, pounding his fist on the tray of the highchair.

Jack chuckled, "Sounds like we better move along before the little guy starts chewing on something that's not food."

After dishing out meatloaf, mashed potatoes, asparagus and salad for all of them the two men took a seat back at the table. Tying a bib around Tim's neck, Gibbs then placed the plate of food on the tray in front of him. The toddler quickly reached for a piece of meatloaf and shoved it in his mouth followed shortly after by another piece. "Whoa calm down, kiddo. Daddy doesn't want you to choke."

"Like father like son." Jack stated, slicing into his piece of meatloaf. Gibbs glanced over at him and raised his eyebrows. The older man shrugged his shoulders and continued, "When you were that age you did the same thing. Your mother would put a plate down in front of you and before we were even seated you had a mouth full of food. It seems as if a lot of kids around Tim's age do it."

"I know it's the age he's at, however that doesn't make it any less terrifying as a parent."

The older man took a bite of meatloaf, surprised at the eruption of flavors that invaded his mouth. He nodded his approval as he continued to chew and swallow. "Wow son the meatloaf is amazing! Who knew you had such a hidden talent?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite. Yep, it was damn good and he smiled inwardly at the feeling of finally doing something right regarding a situation with his father. Sure it was only meatloaf nevertheless it was a small victory he'd gladly take.

"I'm glad you like it, but as long as you follow a recipe, cooking isn't that hard. I just haven't had a reason to try it before now. Turns out I'm half way decent and I enjoy doing it. Tim hasn't turned a meal down yet." He pause and laughed, "DiNozzo either, for that matter."

While they continued eating they discussed the plans for Christmas Eve and Day. The team had decided they would celebrate both days at Gibbs' house instead of Ducky's with the doctor still recovering from his ordeal. Plus it would be easier on Timmy as all his toys would be in one place and when he needed a nap there would be a comfortable place for him to sleep. After a lengthy discussion regarding the menu they finally decided on prime rib for Christmas Eve and turkey for Christmas Day. Gibbs would handle the two meat dishes while the others would each bring a side dish.

Timmy had finished eating and reached over to tug Gibbs's shirtsleeve. "Baba?"

"Oh yeah sorry kiddo I forgot to make you one."

"Allow me to do it son. You finish eating while your dinner is still warm." Gibbs nodded, "Thanks dad. There are a few bottles that I washed earlier in the drying rack. You can fill one up and pop it in the microwave for about thirty seconds." As Jack went to work making the bottle, Gibbs noticed the bag that the older man had brought with him from Stillwater on the floor next to his chair. "What else did you bring from home, dad?"

"Oh, just some things I thought you might like to see. Perhaps pass them down to your own son now." Gibbs finished eating and stood up to clear the table. "Hey I don't know what you're doing but I was going to go back for seconds perhaps even thirds!"

Smiling, Gibbs replied, "There's plenty left so help yourself. I'm going to feed Timmy his bottle while you enjoy another helping." Jack handed Gibbs the bottle in exchange for his plate, his mouth watering as he sliced another piece of meatloaf. After cleaning Tim up the best he could, the toddler was going to need a bath as he had mashed potatoes smeared in his hair, Gibbs unsnapped the highchair and lifted him out. The youngster was hesitant when Jack sat down and smiled at him, however the temptation of the nipple inches from his mouth eventually won out. Clamping down on it he relaxed back against his daddy's chest, sucking contently.

Jack finished his piece of meatloaf and patted his tummy. "I don't think I could eat another bite." He stood, taking his plate over to the sink and grabbed the coffee pot. Refilling both their mugs he patted his son on the shoulder, "You're a great cook, son. Your mother would be so proud of you." He paused, "I'm not referring to just your cooking. She would be proud of how you've handled everything."

The older man returned to the table and sat down, "I know I've already said this, but I'm proud of you too. The way you are with Tim is nothing short of amazing. You deserve this more than anybody that I know. I want us to move on from this – be able to express our feelings - although I know that was tough for both of us after your mom died." Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He didn't want to talk about it now. Certainly not with Timmy in his lap and nobody there to mediate.

"I have some things I'd like to discuss, but it's not going to happen tonight. Tonight is for you to get to know Timmy. I want his first Christmas to be joyful not weighed down by our issues."

"Fair enough, Leroy." Jack picked up the bag from the floor and placed it in front of him. Digging through it he pulled out a yellow and white afghan, "Remember this?"

"Of course I do." Gibbs ran his fingertips over the soft yarn and smiled, "Mom made this for me when she found out the two of you were expecting."

"Yep she sure did. She spent the remainder of her pregnancy working on it. It was in one of the old boxes in the garage, I was surprised when I found it because I thought it had gotten lost ages ago. I want Timmy to have it as a reminder of his grandmother. When he gets older maybe you can tell him a little about her."

"Of course, dad. It was really nice of you to bring some of this stuff with you. What else did you find?"

"If you ask me this is the best memento of them all." Jack revealed, manipulating an old tattered photo album out of the bag. Gibbs smiled, vaguely remembering his mother taking time to make sure each picture was in chronological order. "Now Timmy can see what his daddy was like when he was a kid." Tim perked up when Gibbs slid the album in front of him and opened the front cover. The first few photos had to have been taken when Gibbs was just a newborn. Looking down at the page Timmy pointed to the picture of a sleeping Gibbs. "Dada ba be?"

"That's right, kiddo; your daddy was just a baby in that picture." The older man reached over to ruffle Tim's hair, but stopped when the toddler yelped and cowered back against Gibbs' chest.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. I won't do it again."

Gibbs sighed, "Let him come to you, dad. It will happen when he feels comfortable."

"I know, but he's my grandson and it's hard not being able to touch him. I understand I only have myself to blame."

They continued flipping through the pages, stopping to reminisce about shots of the two Gibbses fishing or the grand opening of Jack's store. Tim became more comfortable as the night continued and before long was resting his tiny hand on Jack's arm. The older man was the first to notice and nudged his son's foot underneath the table. Gibbs quickly saw what his dad was referring to and mouthed 'told you so.' After they finished with the photo album Gibbs snatched Ziva's camera off the counter, "I promised I would show you pictures from sledding this afternoon." They all laughed when the first photo the popped up was one of DiNozzo making a snow angel.

"Toey!" Timmy squealed causing the two older men to jump.

"Yep, that's your Tony, kiddo." Gibbs chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

As they were scanning through the pictures the entire Gibbs clan had smiles plastered on their faces. It was a day they certainly wouldn't forget anytime soon. In fact, Gibbs was counting down the days until Timmy asked to go again. By the time they reached the end of the memory card they could hear a car honking in the driveway.

"That would be my ride." Jack admitted as he stood up and added, "Abby had more shopping to do and said she'd pick me up when she finished." Timmy yawned and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The older man chuckled, "Right on time too. Our boy needs a good night's sleep, couple of busy days ahead for all of us."

By this time Gibbs was standing and escorted his dad to the entryway. "You're right about that. We don't want Timmy to be cranky otherwise Santa won't come to visit."

Jack gathered his coat and hat that was draped over the chair while Gibbs signaled out the front door to Abby that they'd heard her.

"I see you received my package." Jack noted, slipping into his coat and donning his hat.

"Yeah, but dad that wasn't necessary."

"Nonsense Leroy it most certainly is. I hope you two like your presents because one of them is non-refundable. Besides I couldn't miss out on the opportunity to buy my grandson gifts, now could I?"

"No, I guess you couldn't, dad." Gibbs sighed, pulling the older man in for a hug. Tim giggled as he was lightly squished between his dad and grandpa. "Sorry sport I didn't mean to squish you."

"He's fine – aren't you sweetie?"

Timmy nodded, tentatively reaching out his hand as Jack turned toward the front door. Ecstatic over his grandson's willingness Jack reached out and grasped the tiny hand. Bringing it up to his mouth he kissed it, blinking back tears. "That's so nice of you, kiddo. Grandpa Jack will see you tomorrow night."

Ushering his father to the door Gibbs gave him one more pat on the back, "Thanks for coming tonight, Dad and reminding me of all those old memories."

"Thanks for having me, son. I had a great time getting to know Tim, spending time with you and of course tasting your cooking."

"Yeah, the night didn't turn out too bad. Better get going I don't want to keep Abby waiting much longer. Good night."

"Good night, Leroy…Timmy."

Once Gibbs opened the door and flipped on the outside light switch Abby got out of the car to ensure that Jack made it safely. She waved at the two younger Gibbs, shuffling behind the older man until he made it to the car. Opening the door she waited until Jack was situated and closed the door. "We'll see you two tomorrow! I can't wait!" She bellowed, walking around to the driver's side.

"Sounds good, Abs. Thanks for giving Jack a ride tonight. I really appreciate it."

After Abby's car had backed out of the driveway, the two returned inside to hear Jet barking from upstairs. "I guess it's time to let doggy outside before he makes a mess and then its bath time for you cutie pie."

"Bubble?" Tim asked hopefully as Gibbs climbed the stairs.

Gibbs huffed, "Is there any other kind in this house anymore?"

"Bubble."

"Yeah, bubble I heard you the first time, kid." When they reached the top of the stairs he pressed a kiss to Tim's forehead, "You won't understand what I'm saying until you're older, but I never want our relationship to be like the one I have with Jack. I will always be proud of you for who you are. I promise to always listen to what you have to say, guide you through life's difficult moments and most importantly I will always love you."

Tim threw his arms around Gibbs' neck, "Lub u dada."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been MIA lately and for that I am sorry. The good news is that I'll have three new chapters for you this week. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy!

Gibbs was up early the following morning to wrap the mountain of Christmas gifts he'd bought for Timmy as well as the items the little guy chose to give the others. The adults had agreed to follow their normal protocol of not exchanging gifts; however they all wanted to buy something for Timmy's first Christmas. After much deliberation Gibbs agreed, strongly emphasizing that they should not go overboard. He chuckled inwardly at the pile of toys and new clothes strewn across the kitchen table. Over the past month he'd picked up a few items here or there, not realizing that metaphorically speaking he'd bought the entire toy store. The new clothes were a necessity as Tim had already outgrown quite a few of his outfits. After the holidays he'd clean out Tim's dresser and closet, donating the gently used clothing to an organization to be put to good use. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing at the enormous task ahead of him.

"I need more coffee," he groaned, gingerly getting to his feet and limping over to the counter. "Some Advil too." He was in a lot more pain than yesterday after their sledding excursion and hoped a dose of pain relievers would help loosen him up. The next few days were going to be fun and he didn't want to miss one single moment of his baby's first Christmas. As he was rummaging through the cabinet looking for the bottle of ibuprofen he noticed a bottle of prescription strength pain medication from when he had his concussion. With the bottle of medication in one hand and his phone in the other he pressed Ducky's contact information and waited. After three rings a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Sorry Duck did I wake you?"

If the older man's raspy voice was any indication then Gibbs already knew the answer to his own question.

"It's 0530 in the morning my dear boy. What do you think?"

Gibbs sighed sympathetically, "I'm sorry I didn't even think to look at the time. I've already had a cup of coffee and it didn't even cross my mind that the rest of the world was probably still sleeping."

"It doesn't matter, Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"I'll make it quick, Duck." Gibbs inhaled sharply as a sharp pain shot through his knee forcing him to sit down.

"Jethro are you there? What's going on?"

The younger man groaned, "It sucks getting old, Duck. I woke up this morning feeling like a train had hit me. All the climbing up the hill I did yesterday has had an effect on my knees not to mention the rest of my body." He paused, shaking the bottle of pills before continuing, "I was calling because I found a bottle of prescription strength pain killers in my cupboard from when I had my concussion and I was wondering if I could take one? I don't think an over the counter medication is going to give me the relief that I need. This is Timmy's first Christmas and I'd prefer to be comfortable rather than in pain."

Ducky sighed, "I don't see why not, Jethro. However, instead of taking the entire pill might I suggest you start off by breaking the pill in half? If I remember correctly it's a fairly high dose and will make you drowsy. We don't want you passed out with young Timothy on the loose especially after the flour incident with Ziva."

"Good idea, Duck. I'll start off small and if I'm not getting any relief I can bump up the dosage."

"Sounds like a plan, but remember it's typically one to two pills every four hours. Read the instructions to find out the recommended dosage my friend. Now if you don't have any other questions for me, this old man needs his beauty sleep. I can't wait till our celebration tonight."

Gibbs chuckled and began unscrewing the lid off the pill bottle, "No matter what time of the day it is I can always count on you, Duck. I appreciate your advice and can't wait to celebrate tonight too." He paused and chuckled again, "Ironically we'll see you at 1730."

The older man mumbled incoherently and disconnected the line. With the dial tone permeating his eardrums Gibbs hung up and tossed his phone back on the table. Removing one of the pills from the container he carefully examined it; noticing the score down the middle he easily divided it and popped half in his mouth. Washing it down with a swig of lukewarm coffee he cautiously stood once more to refill his cup. Finally he was ready to start wrapping the numerous gifts lying before him.

It took over two hours, but eventually Gibbs had all the presents wrapped and underneath the tree by the time Timmy was awake, whimpering over the baby monitor. Gibbs glanced down at Jet who had dragged himself off his comfy bed to sit at the older man's feet. "Don't worry, boy, I lowered Timmy's mattress so he won't be able to climb out for a while." He paused and thought about it for a moment, "I hope." Patting the dog on the head he stood up, relieved that the medication was enough to take the edge off without rendering him completely worthless. Climbing the stairs to Tim's bedroom he called out, "I'm coming, sweetie."

Tim was standing, using the rungs of the crib to keep his balance when the older man opened the door and walked in. "Good morning my little sleepyhead." Gibbs cooed, lifting him out of the crib and into his embrace. "Did you sleep well?" Tim nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before emitting a small yawn.

"Good because we have a couple of long, but exciting days ahead of us." Pressing a kiss to the top of Tim's head he continued over to the changing table and lay him down. "Remember how we saw Santa at the mall a few days ago and told him what you'd like for Christmas?" Tim's bottom lip quivered as he was reminded of the jolly man in the red suit.

"Aww sweetheart there's no reason to be upset." Gibbs began rubbing small circles on the youngster's tummy. "I know Santa can be scary, but he's really a nice man. He drops by when we're sleeping and leaves all kinds of special presents." Tim's eyes widened and he shook his head at the thought of a strange man sneaking into the house while he was sleeping. Running his fingers through the baby's unkempt hair, Gibbs crouched down to his eye level, "I won't let anything happen to you, son. This is supposed to be fun and I think once you see all the presents you get to open you'll have a blast. Nevertheless, you can sleep with me tonight; but I have a feeling that with all the activities we have planned you'll be asleep before your cute little head hits the pillow."

The little guy eventually relaxed allowing Gibbs to change his diaper and get him dressed. As they headed downstairs for breakfast the older man mentioned that the entire team along with Sarah and Jack would be celebrating with them that evening. That appeared to perk Tim up and by the time they reached the kitchen the toddler was bursting with excitement. Unfortunately that was still another nine hours away; however they had plenty to keep them busy until then. Although Gibbs despised the thought of mingling with the last minute shoppers he needed to find a gift for his dad. He figured one gift would be a weekend visit to Stillwater; however he still needed something else.

"Dada?"

"Yes, baby, what is it?"

Tim blushed and patted his little tummy. Gibbs chuckled, deposited the toddler in his highchair and snapped on the tray. "I'm hungry too, son. How about some nice warm oatmeal to fill that cute little belly?" Before Tim could respond Gibbs was already working on fixing a satisfying breakfast for the two of them. It wasn't long until there were two bowls of oatmeal, fresh fruit and drinks strategically placed on the table. The oatmeal was still hot so Gibbs gave Tim several pieces of fruit to get started. The toddler quickly shoveled numerous pieces into his mouth then turned to smile at Gibbs.

"You're such a silly boy, Timmy. Remember daddy told you to be careful with that much food in your mouth."

Tim shrugged his shoulders, defiantly picking up another piece of fruit when Gibbs cleared his throat, "Finish what you've got in your mouth first, son." Nevertheless, the little guy appeared ready to test the waters, inching the fruit closer and closer to his mouth.

"Timothy, do not make me tell you again. Finish what's in your mouth or I'll send you to timeout."

Gibbs could tell Tim was fighting with his conscience whether to obey or disobey. His expressive green eyes darted between the older man and the fruit as he contemplated a decision. Finally, he threw the piece of fruit back down on the tray and crossed his arms in defeat.

"Good choice, kiddo. I would hate to put you in timeout on Christmas Eve."

The youngster huffed through a mouth full of food, motioning to the bowl of oatmeal on the kitchen table. "Calm down sweetie there's no rush on who finishes breakfast first. Like I said before, finish what's in your mouth and then you can have some oatmeal." Scooping up a spoonful he tested it against his lips, declaring it cool enough to eat, "It's cooled down enough now."

Timmy bounced excitedly in his seat as he chewed and swallowed before opening his mouth to show that he'd finished. "Attaboy," Gibbs praised, raising the spoon and slowing moving it toward Tim's mouth. "Here comes the train. Chugga chugga chugga chugga choo choo!" He whistled softly and continued, "Next stop is Timmy's mouth!" The toddler burst out laughing, thoroughly enjoying his daddy's imitation of a choo choo train.

"Mor dada!" He squealed after swallowing a mouth full of oatmeal.

"Okay one more time and then the train needs to take a rest."

Repeating his prior actions Gibbs shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal into Tim's awaiting mouth. The toddler hummed in contentment as his tummy was filled with the warm, comforting goo. Once they were finished eating Gibbs lifted Timmy out of the highchair and handed him the bottle off the kitchen table. "Let's go upstairs so daddy can get dressed and we can go out shopping. We need to pick out a gift for Grandpa Jack." Timmy nursed the bottle as the older man delicately climbed the stairs to his room. Laying the toddler on the bed he flipped on the television and whistled for Jet. The dog came bounding upstairs, obediently sitting at Gibbs' feet. "I want you to take good care of Timmy while I'm getting ready, buddy." Jet barked, jumping up on the bed to be closer to his pal. "That's a good boy," Gibbs cooed, giving the canine a pat on his rear. Once the two were situated the older man grabbed a set of clean clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready. Tim's recent daredevil actions had left him feeling uneasy; therefore he left the bathroom door open as he washed up. When he returned to the bedroom he smiled as Tim struggled to keep his eyes open. He would nod off and then suddenly jerk awake seconds later. "Timmy," Gibbs whispered, gently brushing the curly locks off his face. "Don't fight it, son." Tim let out a small snuffle as the soothing motion of Gibbs' thumb rubbing small circles on his forehead lulled him to sleep. Kissing his forehead, the older man watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments before he finished getting ready. He knew it would only be a matter of time until Tim fell asleep now that he had a full tummy, soft bed and warm milk. The truth of the matter was that Gibbs wanted him to sleep as much as possible because it was likely he'd be up past his bedtime due to the holiday.

As Tim slept soundly under the watchful eye of his furry companion, Gibbs finished dressing and gathered the supplies he would need for their shopping trip. His plan was to be in and out of the store as quickly as possible, however with it being Christmas Eve he wanted to be prepared in case it all didn't go according to plan. Hauling the diaper bag out to the car, he started it and proceeded to clean all the excess snow and ice off the windows. It wasn't until he turned to walk back inside that he noticed the Christmas lights were still shining brightly. Chuckling, he took a moment to admire the work he'd done with stringing the lights.

"The house looks good with a splash of color." He mumbled aloud, trying to remember if the house had ever been decorated for Christmas. When Shannon and Kelly were alive the inside of the house was always decorated, but he couldn't ever remember stringing lights. Unplugging the cord from the socket he continued inside and collected Tim's coat from the hall closet. Climbing the stairs once more he muttered, "Stupid stairs – stupid aging." Tim was still sleeping peacefully when he arrived in the bedroom and he finagled the little guy's arms into his coat. Wrapping him in a blanket he picked him up and laid him over his shoulder. The toddler whined as he was disturbed but quickly calmed when he heard Gibbs whisper, "Shh honey - Daddy's got you - go back to sleep." Tim remained asleep as the older man carried him out to the car and buckled him in the car seat. Once the little guy was situated Gibbs hopped in the front and took off for the mall.

XXX

Gibbs was pleasantly surprised at the crowd or lack thereof when they arrived at the mall. Noticing a relatively close parking spot he parked the car and shut off the engine. He knew the lot wouldn't stay empty for too much longer and wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he smiled at his boy who was still sound asleep. Climbing out of the car he grabbed the stroller from the trunk and set it up. He'd planned on carrying Tim as it would be easier to maneuver through the crowds, but with him still being asleep the stroller would suffice. Once he'd managed to unbuckle all the straps on the car seat he lifted Timmy up and gently placed him in the stroller. At that exact moment a strong gust of wind whipped through, pummeling the poor baby in the face. Gibbs grimaced as the toddler was awakened rather unpleasantly and he rushed over to cover him with a blanket. "Sorry kiddo," he frowned, as a bleary eyed Timmy looked up at him in shock. "I'm going to get you out of the cold really soon."

Stuffing the diaper bag in the storage compartment of the stroller he locked the car and headed inside the mall. Once inside, Gibbs pushed the stroller over to a bench to check on his little one. The poor kid appeared miserable as tears streamed down his face while snot dribbled out of his nose. Removing a handkerchief from his pocket he blotted the toddler's face and smiled, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, kiddo." Tim rubbed his eyes as his thumb crept up to his mouth and he leaned back in the stroller. Inhaling sharply the older man stood and started toward their destination. He hoped that the gentle movement of the stroller would eventually lull Tim back to sleep by the time they reached the store. As they continued deeper into the mall the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air. Since Tim appeared to be content observing all the action going on around him, Gibbs decided to take a detour to the coffee shop. Once he'd placed his order and paid he licked his lips when the piping hot cup of java was placed in front of him. After taking a few sips he sighed in satisfaction then continued on to the store. As they walked by Santa, Gibbs stopped and crouched down next to the stroller. "You see Santa over there, buddy? He's not scary." Tim looked skeptically at his daddy before hesitantly waving at the jolly old man from afar. When Santa waved back, Tim blushed and covered his hands with his face.

Gibbs chuckled, running his hands through the toddler's curls, "He's not so bad, kiddo. Perhaps when you get older you won't be as scared. It's okay that you're not a fan at this moment."

Tim slowly removed his hands from his face, casting his gaze on anything other than the man in the suit. Patting the little guy on the knee the older man stood up and continued, "We better get a move on, still need to find a gift for Grandpa Jack."

When they finally reached their desired store Gibbs huffed at the amount of people not only waiting in line, but also shopping. It was as if every last minute shopper decided to congregate in the same store at the same time. To make matters worse Tim decided he'd rather not being in the stroller and was struggling against the restraints.

"Out Dada!"

"Sorry buddy you have to stay in the stroller."

"NO!" Tim wailed, causing a few shoppers to glance in their direction. Gibbs chuckled nervously, pushing the stroller toward a less crowded area of the store. Crouching down, he cupped the side of Tim's cheek and whispered, "It's too much work for me to carry you and push the stroller in this crowded store." Tim wasn't happy with Gibbs' response, grunting loudly as he pushed the older man's hand off his cheek. Gibbs sighed, "I know you're disappointed sweetie, but there's nothing I can do about it. I brought a bottle of milk, would that make you happy?"

Tim shook his head, pounding his tiny fists on the tray of the stroller. "Suit yourself," Gibbs exhaled as he stood, pushing the stroller further into the store. They browsed the aisles on the lookout for the perfect gift when Gibbs spotted a display of coffee mugs. He'd already purchased a 'World's Greatest Grandpa' mug for Timmy to give to Ducky and contemplated on getting one for Jack. Although the older man had yet to prove he was worthy enough for the title he knew he'd be heartbroken if Ducky received one and he didn't. "Hey Timmy you want to pick out a mug for Grandpa Jack?" The toddler nodded enthusiastically as Gibbs pushed the stroller over to the display and crouched down. "You see one that you think he'll like?" Timmy pointed to a black mug that said 'World's Best Grandpa' the handwriting and artwork was in bold colors, appearing as if a toddler had done it. "Ooh that's a good choice, son." Picking the mug up off the shelf Gibbs brought it closer, allowing them both to get a good look. "I think he'll love this one." Tim nodded, reaching for the ceramic mug as the older man examined it to make sure there were no cracks or blemishes. "Sorry sweetie, but I can't let you hold it. If you drop it then it's going to break and we'll have no present for Grandpa Jack." Tears welled up in the toddler's eyes as he continued reaching for the mug. "Wan dada!"

"I know you do, buddy. How about I let you see it once we get home?"

"No! Wan now!" Tim screeched as Gibbs began to feel the stares from other shoppers.

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head and continued, "You can't always get what you want. This is what happens when you wake up from a nap too soon." The youngster burst into tears as Gibbs quickly headed toward the checkout line. Tim's tantrum ignited a few sympathetic stares, mainly from women, as he maneuvered through the crowded store. As his crying increased, Gibbs hoped he could pay and be on the way as soon as possible. When they reached the front there was a few shoppers in line ahead of them and he tapped his foot nervously as they waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity it was their turn to checkout. The cashier frowned when she saw Tim's tear stained face and she reached under the counter, pulling out a lollipop, "I don't know if this will help, but do you think he'd like a treat?" Gibbs shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not going to reward him for bad behavior." He paused and set the mug on the counter, "If you could ring me up we'll be on our way."

"Of course, sir." The young woman rang up the item, placed it in a bag and handed it to Gibbs. Once the charge had cleared she handed him the receipt and wished them both "Merry Christmas" as they left the store. Tim's cries reverberated loudly in the large mall forcing Gibbs to hightail it to the exit. He tried to ignore the stares from others, but the truth of the matter was that he was embarrassed. When they reached the exit Tim had finally calmed down enough for Gibbs to zip his coat and put on his hat. Both Gibbses shivered as they headed to the car and as disappointed as the older man was with Tim's behavior he couldn't stand seeing him uncomfortable because of the cold weather. When they reached the car Gibbs used his body to shield Tim from the blustery winds as he buckled him in the car seat. "Sowry dada," Tim whispered as the older man threaded his arms through the restraints and covered him with the blanket. "We'll talk about it when we get home, kiddo." Once the stroller was packed away in the trunk and the car was warmed up the two were glad to be headed home.


	25. Chapter 25

Humming happily as he ironed the last corner of the tablecloth, Gibbs glanced over at Timmy who was enthralled with Frosty the Snowman currently playing on television. Turning his attention back toward the glimmering red tablecloth he inspected it for any other wrinkles, touched up a few areas then carefully carried it over to the dining room table. Spreading it out he meticulously measured top to bottom and side-to-side. It was important that everything was perfect. Not only for Tim's sake, but also his own. This celebration was one of new beginnings, traditions and most importantly family. Finally satisfied with the tablecloth he collected the new placemats he'd bought and strategically placed them around the table. He was expecting six guests tonight, eight people in total and allowed plenty of space for everyone to sit comfortably. The Palmers were invited, but after some advice from Ducky they decided to visit Jimmy's mother out of state. Sarah, who hadn't been around Tim since the adoption papers were signed, happily agreed to Gibbs' invitation for Christmas Eve, but was flying out to visit Maggie in Texas the next day. When he'd read Sarah's email he made a mental note to ask how Maggie was doing in regards to her drinking. He really hoped her slip up in the basement along with the stress of Tim's regression hadn't caused her to fall further off the wagon. As much as he hated to admit it, Maggie was Tim's biological mother and it was important that she be clean and sober if she wanted to get to know her little boy.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as the sound of giggles echoed through the downstairs. After they'd returned home from the mall that morning Tim was given a timeout for his behavior, eventually falling asleep in Gibbs' arms after a much needed cuddle session. He was glad that Timmy appeared in a much better mood than he'd been in earlier and knew he would have good and bad days. In his mind, the good far outweighed the bad and they'd both have to learn to deal with days like today. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Timmy was cutting another tooth that was likely contributing to his orneriness.

Glancing at his watch he was relieved to see that he still had plenty of time to set the table. He was thankful that his mom had taught him when he was younger and in less than ten minutes he stood back to look at his work. "Looking good," he mumbled, reaching over to straighten one of the wine glasses. Now for the finishing touches. With Jackson's surprise visit Gibbs hadn't had the opportunity to tell the others about Timmy's encounter with Santa. Nevertheless, the pictures spoke louder than words and he decided to leave one at each place setting. Grabbing them off the credenza he chuckled as he flipped through the different photos. There wasn't a single shot that Tim didn't appear terrified and he knew the others would get a hearty laugh out of his reaction. Placing a picture at every setting he clucked his tongue and glanced over the table one last time. That's about as good as it's going to get. Time to check on the prime rib.

Walking into the kitchen he grabbed the oven mitts off the counter and flipped on the oven light. Salivating as he opened the oven door and pulled out the rack he basted each end of the roast with the drippings and shoved it back inside. Satisfied it was cooking properly he walked into the family room just as Frosty was ending.

"Hey kiddo it's time to go upstairs and get cleaned up. The others will be here soon."

Tim shook his head, pointing at the television screen. "Mor mor dada!"

Gibbs sighed; "Sorry not right now. Daddy has to get both of us dressed before our guests start arriving." The toddler's shoulders slumped in defeat as Gibbs bent down to pick him up off the floor. "C'mon kiddo, don't be sad, we have a lot of fun things planned for tonight." Tim squealed when Gibbs lightly tickled his belly as they climbed the stairs to the bedroom. The older man decided he would dress first and turned into his bedroom. Plopping the youngster down on the bed he flipped on the television, allowing Tim to watch while he got ready. Everyone had gotten such a thrill out of father and son's matching outfits at the Admiral's funeral he decided to do it again. Removing a pair of black slacks off the hanger he stripped down and put them on. Next came a red dress shirt and black and red striped tie. As he slipped on his black boots he noticed Tim watching him intently and mumbled, "You're next, kiddo." The little guy nodded, laying back against the fluffy pillows as Gibbs went into the bathroom to freshen up. Once he emerged from the bathroom he fixed his tie and said, "How do I look?"

A smiled formed on the toddler's face and he clapped his hands in approval. "Glad you approve, son, now let's get you ready." Turning off the television he gathered Tim in his arms and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. Flipping on the light he lay him down on the changing table and went to his closet. He'd ironed Tim's clothes a few days ago and now grabbed each item off the hanger. "You're going to look so handsome tonight, my boy." Tim gurgled happily around his thumb, lying contently as Gibbs changed his diaper and removed the rest of his clothing. Slipping a white onesie over his head, Gibbs buttoned it at the crotch and slid on his black dress pants. Pulling Tim into a sitting position he guided his arms through each armhole before buttoning up the front. "Well aren't you a chip off the old block."

The only part of their attire that didn't match was their ties. While Gibbs preferred a traditional tie, Tim was adamant on a bow tie so that he could match his Grandpa Ducky. Gibbs knew the older man would get a kick out of seeing his grandson in a bow tie and after all he'd been through the past month it was the least he could do. Since he'd never worn a bow tie before it took him a few minutes to tie it correctly, but eventually he managed and stood back to admire his work. "Looks good to me, if it's not right then we'll certainly hear about it from Grandpa Ducky."

Gibbs slipped socks and shoes on the little guy and stood him up. Tim wobbled back and forth, using his daddy's shoulders to provide stability. "Doing a great job, Timmy. Let me tuck in your shirt and we'll be ready to go back downstairs." After tucking in the toddler's shirt he sat him back down on the changing table. "I almost forgot we have one more thing to put on you." Reaching into the dresser drawer he pulled out a Santa hat and handed it over to Tim. "You want to wear this tonight?" Tim smiled, attempting to put the hat on by himself. Although he gave it a good effort, Gibbs ended up straightening the hat and tucking some of Tim's curls underneath it. "Now you look ready for Christmas!"

XXX

On their way downstairs the doorbell rang causing Tim to giggle in delight. Gibbs smiled, god he loved to see his son happy and hear him laugh. His little boy's smile could light up a room.

"I wonder who it could be."

"Toey?"

"It's possible although your uncle is hardly on time for anything. If I was to make a guess I would say it's probably your grandpas and Abby."

Unlocking and opening the door he exclaimed "Merry Christmas" to Ducky, Jackson and Abby.

A trio of Merry Christmases was returned almost in unison as Gibbs stepped aside to allow the three to enter. "Looks like everyone has their hands full, is there anything else in the car that needs to come inside?"

"Nope, I think we have everything Gibbs." Abby paused, carefully inspecting the Gibbses outfits. "Oh – my- gosh," she shrieked, "You two look so handsome!"

Tim bounced excitedly in his daddy's arm as the three guests removed their coats and hung them in the closet. Ducky was the first to finish and walked toward his grandson. "Gwapa Duck! Mish u!" Tim squealed, extending his arms out as the older man approached. "Ah there's my dear boy. I have missed you too." Still ensconced in Gibbs' arms the toddler leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ducky's neck. Squeezing tightly as he was enveloped in his grandfather's embrace he whispered, "Lub u."

"I love you too, Timothy."

Gibbs allowed them another moment then cleared his throat as he stepped back, breaking the connection between the two of them. "Duck, did you happen to notice what type of tie Timmy is wearing?"

A huge smile appeared on the older man's face, "I most certainly did, Jethro." He reached up and grabbed each end of the bow to straighten it out. "I'm so honored that my grandson has taken a liking to my type of neckwear." He paused to examine every square inch of Tim's outfit, "I do have to say that it suits the lad quite well."

"Well I want you to know that Timmy was adamant on wearing a bow tie just like his Grandpa Ducky. It was so cute to see him make the association when we were shopping for clothes." Gibbs wrapped his arm around Ducky's shoulder, pulling him close, "We're all so glad you're still here with us."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Leroy and Tim interact with Ducky. Although he was relieved his two boys had a father figure close by he couldn't help but feel jealous of Tim's relationship with Ducky. This had been the first time he'd seen the two interact and realized he had a long way to go before or if ever he'd be that close to Tim.

Abby was bubbling over with excitement as she approached and gave Timmy and Gibbs a kiss on the cheek. "I'm excited for our first Christmas as a family. You two look adorable in your matching outfits."

"Thanks Abs, but what are you talking about? We've spent plenty of holidays together as a family."

"I know, I know, but this year is different. The Christmases we've spent together in the past have been because of work. This year we have a new baby around and it's so much fun to experience Christmas through the eyes of a child. Don't you think?"

Jack smiled, pulling his son and grandson in for a hug. "I believe Abby makes a valid point. Leroy I remember your first Christmas like it was yesterday. It's unlikely Tim will remember, but that's why we'll have to take plenty of photos so he can look back and make fun of our hairstyles or the way we dressed."

"If that's the case he's going to have a field day when it comes to my looks."

Ducky cleared his throat, "All of our looks, Abigail. That's the exciting part about looking back on old photos; we get to see how our styles have evolved over time. Some of us have changed quite significantly and others have not." He put his arm around her shoulder; pulling her toward him, "promise me you'll never change…hmm?"

Gibbs clamped his mouth shut upon hearing Ducky's statement. Although Abby had been working through her jealousy, toning down her excitement and acting like a child there were still plenty of things she could work on.

"I hate to break up this little soiree here in the entryway, but if I don't get these Yorkshire puddings in the oven soon they won't be ready for dinner."

"Oh yeah, Duck, almost forgot you'd planned on cooking them here. By the time you're ready to put them in the oven the roast should be ready to come out. It has to sit for about half an hour before I can start cutting it anyway." Gibbs handed Tim over to Abby, "Why don't you three go into the family room and relax, while I help Ducky in the kitchen." Abby motioned to the insulated bag on the floor near her feet, "Could you bring the asparagus I made into the kitchen until we're ready to eat? You can leave it in the bag, it should remain warm for quite some time."

"No problem. If you two could keep Tim occupied that would be…" Gibbs was interrupted when the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch and huffed, "It's probably too early to be expecting Tony and Ziva." Flinging the door open he heard Sarah exclaim, "Merry Christmas, Agent Gibbs!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, kiddo." Taking the bags out of her hands, he motioned for her to come in. "It's so good to see you again, Sarah. Hey Timmy look who's here, it's your sister." Abby and Tim hadn't quite made it into the family room when the doorbell rang and now the Goth turned around and headed back toward the door.

"We're so glad you could make it tonight, Sarah!" Abby squealed, pulling the younger woman in for a hug."

"Me too. It feels like an eternity since I've seen all of you." She turned toward Gibbs, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks so much for the invitation. I couldn't imagine not seeing my brother on Christmas."

The older man kissed her on the temple, whispering, "Please call me Gibbs and you know you're more than welcome to visit anytime you want."

Ducky stood at the entryway of the kitchen, his hands covered with sticky goo, "Merry Christmas my dear. You'll have to excuse me from not giving you a proper greeting, however if I don't get these puddings in the oven soon they won't be ready for dinner."

"No worries, Doctor Mallard it's looks as though you're recovering well. Penny told me about what happened to you. I'm glad you came through with flying colors."

"There was no other choice, my dear." The older man winked, "It's good to have you here with us."

Gibbs clasped the younger woman on the shoulder, "I don't think you've ever met my father Jack." Sarah shook her head, waving to the elder Gibbs who had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. I remember Tim mentioning the two of you met during a case in your hometown.

Jack smiled, remembering the case that had brought Leroy back to Stillwater, a catalyst in helping repair their relationship. That was of course until recently when Leroy surprised him with baby Tim. "It's nice to meet you too, dear. Your brother is a special person and he'll always have a place in my heart."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say Tim has and always will have a special place in all our hearts." Gibbs motioned to the little guy; "After you get reacquainted with your brother feel free to make yourself at home and if you need something don't be afraid to ask."

Sarah nodded, scrutinizing Timmy from head to toe, "You've grown so much since I saw you last, squirt." Gently patting him on the knee she continued, "You look so stylish in your Christmas outfit." Tim blushed, flashing his sister a mostly toothless grin, while practically falling into her arms when she held them out. She peppered his face with kisses, mumbling, "I missed you so much, kid." The toddler giggled and squirmed as Sarah carried him into the family room, stopping to admire the Christmas tree. Noticing several ornaments that looked as if Tim had made them, she clutched one between her fingertips; pulling it closer to see. "Did you make all these pretty decorations, kiddo?"

"Yesh," Tim responded, pointing to another handmade ornament.

"Wow you did such a great job. Did your daddy help you?"

Timmy nodded enthusiastically, "Lub muh dada."

"He's a good daddy, isn't he?"

"Yesh."

Although there was never a doubt in her mind, Sarah was relieved that Tim was finally receiving the type of childhood he should have had decades ago. From only the few minutes she'd been there she could already tell that Gibbs had kept his promise to be the best father Tim could ever have. However, as happy as she was that Tim was still around as a baby, she missed her older brother terribly. A day hadn't passed where she didn't think about him or all the fun times they had together.

The sound of the doorbell roused Sarah from her reverie. "Ooh who do you think that is Timmy?"

"Toey n Zeba!"

"Wow – does he get this excited every time they arrive?"

"Yep, he loves being around the two of them; especially his Uncle Tony." Abby replied, heading toward the door. Gibbs emerged from the kitchen with an apron hung around his neck as she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Tony and Ziva roared, each giving Abby a quick hug before continuing into the house.

"Nice apron, Boss." Tony chuckled, dropping his bags on the floor so he could remove his coat. Tim, Sarah and Jackson gathered in the entryway, ready to exchange pleasantries with the last two arrivals. Following a brief round of hugs, Gibbs and Ziva retreated to the kitchen with Ducky to finish preparing the meal while the others congregated in the family room.

Tim was perched comfortably in his sister's lap when he reached over and tugged on Tony's shirt. "Toey?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Pway howsey?"

Tony huffed, "Sorry buddy not right now. Maybe later on after we finish dinner. Besides I don't think your daddy would be too happy if we ruined any of your clothes."

The toddler's bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Sarah protectively wrapped her arms around Tim, pulling him back against her chest. Leaning down she whispered in his ear, "I can't wait to see you play horsey with your Uncle Tony, but it's going to be time to eat soon. How about we ask Abby if she'll take some pictures of us?" Tim sniffled, attempting to turn his body to see Sarah's face. "C'mon it'll be fun. I need some new pictures of the both of us."

"Kay." The youngster sighed dejectedly as Sarah wiped the tears from his eyes. She picked her phone up off the table and motioned in Abby's direction. "Do you mind taking a few shots of me and my baby bro?"

"It would be my pleasure." Abby responded, standing up to take the phone from her. "All right – how about the two of you cuddle together." Tony quickly straightened Tim's bow tie while Sarah turned the toddler to face the camera. She rested her chin on top of Tim's head and they both smiled as Abby took several shots of the both of them. "Aw these are adorable!" Abby gushed as she returned the phone to Sarah.

"Great, now I can save one of these as my wallpaper and whenever I look at my phone I'll get to see Timmy." She flipped through the photos, each one more adorable than the next before deciding on a winner.

"Sarah do you mind if I steal Tim for a couple of pictures?"

"Of course not, Tony. However, before the end of the night I need a picture of you two playing…"

Tony held his hand up to cut her off, "Probably not a good idea to say that in front of…" he cocked his head in Timmy's direction, adding, "I think we've distracted him from that – for now."

"Yeah you're probably right. I forgot that kids are relentless when it comes to something they want."

"You'll learn," Tony chuckled, lifting Tim out of Sarah's lap and into his. "Hey buddy, Uncle Tony wants to take a few pictures with you. Is that okay?" Tim sank back against his chest as Tony wrapped his arms around the youngster's body. Sarah and Abby took several shots of the both of them in different positions until Tim had had enough.

"My turn!" Abby shrieked, plucking Tim out of Tony's lap. Jack startled as Abby's shrill voice echoed throughout the family room. Leaning over he whispered to Tony, "Abby sure has a set of lungs on her, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah, unfortunately she doesn't seem to realize the effect it has on the rest of us. After working with her for the past decade we've all become quite accustomed to it."

Sarah snapped several photos of the pair posing in front of the Christmas tree. They'd just finished when Gibbs appeared from the kitchen, "I hope you're taking plenty of good photos for Timmy's scrapbook. I'd like to get a few group shots and of course a few of Timmy, Jet and me after dinner. Speaking of which, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"It smells delicious Agent Gibbs. I can't wait to try everything."

Gibbs chuckled, gesturing toward Tony, "You have to watch out for this guy. He'll be back for seconds, thirds and possibly even fourths before any of us finish one helping."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed at Gibbs' comment, knowing that what he said was true. DiNozzo was known to inhale a meal before all of them were even seated at the table. Suddenly Ducky called out from the kitchen, "I think the prime rib is ready to be cut, Jethro."

"Thanks, Duck. Abs and Tony would you two take everyone's drink order and work on those together. There's red and white wine in the fridge, although the red will probably complement the prime rib better. In addition there's coffee, tea, water and I believe even some soda. The wine glasses are on the dining room table, but I have a little surprise that I want everyone to see at the same time. If you could pop the cork on the wine bottles we can pour them once we're ready to be seated. Oh, I also need one of you to make a bottle for Timmy."

"No problem, Boss."

"Who wants to take Timmy?" Abby asked, looking back and forth between Sarah and Jack. The younger woman signaled in Jack's direction, "He hasn't had an opportunity to hold him tonight."

Jack took a deep breath as he glanced over at his son. Gibbs knew the older man was seeking permission and he nodded his approval. He was unsure of Tim's reaction to the situation, but because he hadn't openly objected that was a good sign. Abby had been watching the exchange between the two Gibbses and tickled Tim's tummy, "You want to sit with your Grandpa Jack for a few minutes?"

Tim hesitated at first, looking to his daddy for reassurance. Gibbs stepped closer, whispering in the toddler's ear, "You don't have to sit with Grandpa Jack if you don't want to. However, I think you do and that's okay too, son." Tim's eyes flickered toward the older man and he slowly reached out his arms. Jack flashed a thousand watt smile as he grabbed hold of Timmy, pulling him tight against his chest. The older man savored the moment he'd been waiting for, inhaling Tim's baby scent as he adjusted him in his lap. Gibbs felt a sense of pride overwhelm him as his baby took one step closer toward forgiveness. He watched the pair for a moment, making sure Tim wasn't going to freak out before retreating to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"How about we take a few pictures of the two of you?"

"That would be great, Sarah, thanks."

By the time Sarah had finished taking pictures of Jack and Timmy it was time to eat. Gibbs returned to the family room, gathered the toddler in his arms and motioned for Jack and Sarah to follow him.

"What is the big surprise you have for everybody, Gibbs?"

"Ah I can't tell you that Zeever otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." He pointed to the stack of plates and continued, "I decided it would be easier to make our plates out here in the kitchen and eat in the dining room. Thank you all for bringing a dish to pass; now let's dig in before it gets cold." Tony was salivating as he impolitely reached around Sarah for a plate. Gibbs noticed his loutishness and gently smacked him on the back of his head. "Were you raised in a barn, DiNozzo? It's always ladies first."

Tony blushed, smiling sheepishly as he backed away from the table. "I'm sorry Sarah; I must have been raised in a barn."

"Back of the line, DiNozzo."

"Fine," The younger man growled, resigned to the fact that Gibbs would make him wait until everyone had been through the line.

Once they'd filled their plates Gibbs led the way into the dining room, "Take a seat wherever you'd like, however I ask you to save a spot next to Timmy for me." As they were taking their seats they noticed the pictures of Timmy with Santa. Everyone laughed as they closely examined the photos of a very unhappy Tim posing with Santa.

"The look on Tim's face is priceless!"

"Wow these are great!"

"It is very clear that he is not happy about meeting Santa."

Gibbs shook his head as he deposited Tim in the highchair and snapped in the tray. "He was excited to meet him, but when it was finally our turn he was terrified. We hit the mall early this morning to pick up a few last minute gifts; Timmy was satisfied saying hello to Santa from afar."

The photos varied slightly and they all passed them around the table as they started eating. Sarah held up one of the photos, "I think I remember seeing a picture similar to this one when Tim was a baby." She paused, "I mean during his first childhood. He looks very similar to how he does now. When I'm down in Texas I'll take a look through all our old photos and see if I can find them."

"That reminds me, Sarah, I have some photos for Maggie and Penny as well. I'll give them to you before you leave."

"I'm sure they'll get a kick out of them as much as we have. That's very nice of you to think of them, Gibbs."

"It's the least I could do." Gibbs had just finished cutting Timmy's dinner and placed the plate in front of him, "Time to eat, sweetie." The toddler smacked his lips together as he picked up a tiny piece of prime rib and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Is it good?"

Timmy responded by immediately inserting another piece in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mmmmmmmm!" Tony exclaimed, wiggling in happiness as he stuck a piece of prime rib in his own mouth. Mumbling, he add, "My god, Boss, I think you need to quit NCIS and start your own restaurant. The roast has a perfect blend of seasoning to titillate your taste buds."

"Tony is right, Leroy. I knew you could cook mouth-watering steaks, but you took this prime rib to a whole other level."

Ziva nodded, "They are correct, Gibbs. I have never tasted prime rib this succulent before." She patted Ducky on the shoulder, "I must get the recipe for your Yorkshire pudding. It is a wonderful complement to the roast. Everything is delicious."

While they ate they talked about sledding, making a snowman and Timmy's first attempt at a snow angel. Abby explained her failed effort at getting Jet to wear boots, which garnered a few laughs along with Tim's close call with eating yellow snow. Sarah listened carefully, absorbing all the information so that she could tell her mom and Penny about her brother's escapades. Overall, they had a nice time, enjoying each other's company and thankful they were all together. After they'd gone back for seconds and in Tony's case thirds they were all digesting their food when Gibbs stood and raised his glass. Tim looked around the dining room table as the others raised their glasses and grabbed his bottle. Gibbs chuckled, "Apparently Tim doesn't want to be left out of all the fun. I suppose I should have done this before we ate, but I would like to give a toast to all of you for coming tonight." He paused, staring at Timmy for a moment before continuing, "A lot has happened over the past few months; we've been thrown some unexpected curveballs. That hasn't stopped any of you from being there for Tim and me. We love you and thank you."

"Lub u!" Tim unexpectedly added as Gibbs extended and raised his arm higher, "May tonight be the start of many new traditions as a family."

"Here – here…" Tony replied, as they all clanked their glasses together. Tim giggled as everyone acknowledged him with a tap of his bottle.

Tony groaned as he patted his stomach, "I think I'm going to be full for the next couple of days."

"I will believe it when I see it, Tony."

"I can't imagine you turning down either the pumpkin or pecan pie that I made."

"Now that would just be rude of me, Sarah."

"Uh huh that's what I thought." She looked around the table and stood up, "Who wants to help me clean up?"

The others interjected her willingness with a litany of "Absolutely not - you're a guest and go spend time with Timmy." The younger woman threw her hands up in surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoa I'm perfectly capable of helping." Gibbs realized this might be the perfect time to be alone with Sarah, allowing him to ask questions about Maggie's sobriety and overall general condition.

"Actually Sarah I was wondering if you'd be willing to chat with me in the family room."

"Don't worry about a thing here, Jethro. I think we five adults can handle a little kitchen cleanup."

"Ducky's right, son." Jack flicked his head toward the family room, "You go do what you have to do and we'll supervise the kids."

Sarah stood, refilling her wine glass and asked, "You mind if we take Timmy in there with us? I don't get to see him that often; while I'm here I want to be with him as much as possible."

"No, not at all." Gibbs stood, grabbed the baby wipes off the credenza and proceeded to wipe Timmy's face and hands. When he was done he unsnapped the tray and lifted Timmy out, "Let's go into the family room and play, kiddo."

"Toey? Zeba?"

The little guy whined, reaching out for two of his favorite people. "You'll see everyone in a few minutes, buddy. Right now we're going to hang out with Sarah."


	26. Chapter 26

When they reached the family room Gibbs handed Tim off to Sarah. Signaling to the building blocks tucked away in the corner he said, "No reason why you can't play with Tim while we chat." Sarah smiled, crouched down to place Tim on the floor and reached for the blocks. Gibbs stoked the fire, adding a few more logs before gingerly sinking down on the floor. "I'm never going to be able to get up from here," he groaned, "still a little sore from sledding yesterday."

Sarah laughed, "There's plenty of us to hoist you up if you need help." She popped the lid on the container of blocks, pouring them out on the floor. "Here you go, lil' bro." Timmy bounced up and down excitedly as the blocks tumbled out in front of him. Immediately picking up a few of them he began stacking one on top of the other. Sarah watched intently and commented, "I'm impressed; he's got good hand-eye coordination for a one year old."

"That's my boy." Gibbs stacked a few blocks on top of Timmy's creation and continued, "I never got a chance to thank you for believing in me and convincing Maggie that I was the right person to raise Tim."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat the younger woman nodded, "It doesn't take a genius to realize that you're the perfect person to raise him. He deserves to know what it feels like to have someone who loves him no matter what, supports his dreams and protects him when he needs it the most."

Gibbs glanced over at Timmy, "He's a special kid; I've known that since the first day we met. I'll always be here for him and you too if you'd like." Confused, Sarah raised her head to make eye contact with the older man, "What do you mean?"

"I know it must have been difficult for you to lose your father and essentially older brother all at the same time. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything you can come to me."

Sarah blinked back tears as the realization that she'd never see her father again sank in. After the Admiral's death she'd jumped right back into school and work, which left her no time to grieve. Now all of Gibbs' paternal sentiments were opening up old wounds she had worked hard to push past. "I'm sorry," she sniffled, "It's been tough losing two of the most important men in my life and dealing with my mother. This hasn't been an easy year for me." Gibbs scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "No need to apologize kiddo. I know from experience how hard it is to lose the people you love the most. The good news is that your brother is still here and you two will always have a special bond."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Sarah suddenly appeared embarrassed, pulling away from Gibbs' embrace. Bowing her head she muttered, "Sorry, it's supposed to be a happy time and I'm ruining it by crying."

"Hey now," the older man growled, using his finger to tilt her chin. He smiled when she made eye contact with him. "Don't ever be ashamed for expressing how you feel. If there's anything I've learned or at least I'm trying to learn is that it's not good to bottle up all your emotions. I meant what I said earlier, if you ever want to talk or just hang out with Timmy you're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Their conversation was interrupted when the tower of blocks came crashing to the ground.

"Ta Da!" Timmy bellowed, extending his little arms up above his head. Sarah and Gibbs howled with laughter, "Leave it to Timmy to help lighten the mood."

As the little guy went back to stacking blocks, Sarah grabbed a few of her own and started creating her own tower. "Thanks again for inviting me tonight, Gibbs. After all that's happened, plus dealing with my mom, this is the perfect distraction." Unbeknownst to Sarah, she had given Gibbs the perfect segue into his questions regarding Maggie. Clearing his throat he asked, "How is your mom doing?"

The younger woman shrugged her shoulders, "She has good and bad days. After we went back to Texas she started attending Alcoholics Anonymous again and is currently working with a sponsor to help her remain sober. Living with alcohol addiction is an uphill battle; however she's working really hard to move forward rather than back."

"That's good news. I'm happy to hear that she's taking it seriously and wish her the best."

"She knows it's the only way she'll ever be able to spend time with Tim."

Gibbs nodded, "She's right, I can't have people who are drunk and belligerent around my son."

"Believe me," She paused and rubbed Timmy's back, "I don't want anyone like that around my brother either. I'll keep tabs on her and let you know if anything changes."

"I appreciate that."

Ducky cleared his throat as he popped his head into the family room from the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt. Jethro, all the dishes have been washed and the leftovers stored; what's next on the itinerary?"

"I think we're done, Duck." Nevertheless he looked over at Sarah to confirm his suspicions. The younger woman nodded, "Yep, I'd say we are."

"Fantastic!" Ducky walked further into the family room and continued, "Sarah, my dear, would you like a hot beverage? Perhaps coffee, tea or hot cocoa?"

While Sarah pondered her decision Ducky gestured toward Tim. "What about my grandson?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why he can't have warm cocoa. I'd like to take some photos before I give him anything else to drink though. He's probably going to need a diaper change shortly too."

"I'll do it." Tony chimed in from the kitchen. The smell suddenly hit Sarah's nostrils, causing her to wave her hand in front of her face. Smiling deviously, she chuckled, "Oh, I definitely think this a job for Tony!"

"Toey!" Tim shrieked as he started crawling in the younger man's direction. "Hey kiddo," Tony cooed, crouching down to his level. Gathering Tim in his arms he stood, "Let's go get that wet diaper changed, huh?" Suddenly he caught a whiff of a very dirty diaper. "Oh god!" He held Tim at arms length, practically gagging at the overwhelming smell. "I've never changed a messy diaper before, Boss."

Gibbs was enjoying watching Tony squirm as he slowly got to his feet, "There's a first time for everything, DiNozzo."

"No, no, no I can't do it. What if it gets on my hands?"

"Ah geez, that's why they make soap. It's all part of being a parent."

Sarah watched incredulously, "You're telling me that you have no problem dealing with dead bodies on a daily basis, but you're afraid of a little baby poop?"

Tony stumbled over his words, "Well, I, uh…yes! I don't think I could make it through without losing my dinner."

The older man approached the pair, extending his arms out toward Timmy. "Hand him over, DiNozzo. I don't need him getting a rash, while you decide whether or not your stomach can handle it."

"Toey!" Tim screeched reaching his arms out in desperation as Gibbs pulled him close to his chest. "Wan Toey!" He continued wailing as the older man headed toward the stairs. "Shh buddy, Tony will still be here when we get back." Tony hated the fact that his buddy was upset because he refused to change a dirty diaper. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Abby and Ziva if he didn't at least try so he called out to Gibbs, "Hang on a moment, Boss." Gibbs stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around, "What is it, DiNozzo?"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'd like to give it a try. Let me change Timmy."

"You sure?" Gibbs asked, gently bouncing the toddler in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He met him halfway up the stairs, "I don't want to upset my best bud." Gibbs handed Tim over to Tony, patting the youngster on the back he muttered, "You be good for your uncle." He paused as he practically pushed Tony up the stairs, "Breath through your mouth, DiNozzo." When there was laughter from the crowd congregated at the bottom of the stairs, Tony mocked them and huffed, "You all laugh now just wait until it's your turn."

Gibbs chuckled, grabbing a mug of piping hot coffee from the tray Abby was holding, "I deal with it every day, DiNozzo. Sometimes multiples times a day so I don't want to hear any complaining."

The others took their beverage of choice into the family room, gathering near the roaring fire. "I love your Christmas tree, Gibbs. All the ornaments Tim made makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Thanks, Sarah, he really enjoyed making them. He made a few at daycare and the rest we made here together. He is quite the budding artist for a one year old."

"I saw some of his artwork on the refrigerator and I have to agree with Leroy. My grandson will be the next Picasso."

"It's all about what makes him happy, dad. I can guide and support him; however he has to be passionate about the career he chooses. I'd prefer it not to be NCIS, but I know how much closure…" He paused, motioned to the rest of the team and continued, "How much closure we've all brought families over the years and personal feelings aside it would be wrong of me to keep him from achieving that feeling again. If that's what he really wanted."

"That's very admirable of you Jethro, but the boy has another sixteen years before he needs to start thinking about possible careers. How about we just enjoy his first Christmas together…hmm?"

"Good idea, Duck."

Ziva grabbed her camera and started taking photos while they were waiting for Tony and Timmy to return from upstairs. She took several candid shots then moved on to the Christmas tree and mantle where three new stockings hung. Each one was handcrafted with intricate details that were timeless.

"Your neighbor did a great job making the stockings, Gibbs."

Everyone's attention turned toward the fireplace as they admired the three stockings. Gibbs had even gone as far as getting Jet the dog his own stocking and had already filled it with treats to be enjoyed on Christmas morning. "Yes she did, Ziva. Timmy was thrilled when he saw the finished project and I have to say I really enjoy seeing 'Dad' sewn on mine."

Suddenly there was a loud groan emanating from upstairs, followed quickly by coughing and a bout of dry heaving. The others looked at each other and laughed, visualizing Tony's discomfort while he changed Tim's diaper. "I told you to breathe through your nose, DiNozzo!" Gibbs bellowed from his comfortable seat on the couch.

"Do you think one of us should go up there and help him?"

Gibbs bit back a smile as he shook his head, "Nah Zeever he'll be fine."

"What's the plan for the rest of the evening, son?"

"I want to get some group photos." He paused, "Which reminds me…" he turned to Abby, "I want to get some pictures of Timmy with Jet, could you run upstairs to my room and get him?"

"Sure, do you think he'll need to go outside too?"

"Probably, just let him out in the back. It doesn't take him long when it's twenty degrees outside." Abby excitedly got to her feet, her pigtails bouncing with every step she took. "I'll be right back."

As the Goth began her climb upstairs Gibbs glanced at his watch, "It'll take awhile for Tim to open presents so we should start those while he's still in a good mood. I know Ducky had planned on reading Twas the Night Before Christmas and I figured we could enjoy the wonderful pies that Sarah made while we listen. I'm hoping that Tim will make it through the night with minimal fussing, but we'll have to see. We went to the mall this morning and the poor kid was asleep when we got there, but when I was transferring him from the car to the stroller a gust of wind woke him up. He was fine while we were shopping; however the moment he didn't get his way he started crying."

Sarah chuckled, "One of the many temper tantrums that await you, Gibbs."

"I suppose, although it was the stares from the other shoppers that got me. It's like they had never heard a baby cry before. I will say that for the most part Timmy has been a model child and now he's starting to test his boundaries. The only thing I can do is take it one day at a time."

Ducky reached over to pat Gibbs' hand, "They tend to do that as they get older. You're a mighty fine father, Jethro, please don't ever forget that."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Jet came zooming downstairs followed closely by Abby, Tony and Timmy. Abby followed the canine to the back door while the two boys appeared in the family room. "Dada!" Tim squealed, holding his arms out in Gibbs' direction.

"Hey kiddo what happened to your hat?"

"Casualty of war, Boss."

A chorus of laughter erupted throughout the family room. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he took Tim from Tony, "Do I even want to know, DiNozzo?"

Tony made a face, "Uh probably not. He took his hat off when I laid him down, he was swinging it around and it's possible it might have gotten dirty."

"Uh huh and where's the hat now?"

"I wiped it off the best I could, but I certainly couldn't put it back on Timmy."

"Ya think?"

"It's soaking in the sink of the guest bathroom." He shuddered, "Speaking of which I need to go wash my hands."

"Yes, please go do that for all our benefits." Gibbs ran his fingers through Tim's hair trying to make it look presentable for pictures. The youngster squirmed in his lap, ready to get down on the floor to play again. "Hold on a minute, kiddo, daddy needs to make sure you look handsome for our pictures." Jet came bounding in from the kitchen, immediately heading toward Tim to give him happy kisses. The toddler giggled uncontrollably as Jet licked and slobbered all over his face. Ducky groaned, "I know these two are best buddies, but it gives me the creeps when that dog's tongue is all over my grandson's face. Do you know how much bacteria lives inside a dog's mouth?"

Jack chuckled, "A little dog slobber never hurt anyone."

Tony had overheard the conversation from the kitchen and stopped to grab the package of baby wipes from the dining room. "Never fear…"He paused, handing the wipes over to Ducky, "Uncle Tony is here." Tim fussed and attempted to push Ducky's hand away as the older man tried to clean his face of dog drool. Gibbs knew they didn't have much time until Tim began flagging and cleared his throat, "I think we need to get pictures now. Zeever since you've become quite the photographer, I was wondering if you'd mind taking some group shots?"

"I would be happy to, Gibbs."

After multiple rounds of group photos Tim had had enough. Gibbs couldn't blame the poor baby, between the camera flashes and being passed around like a football it was all becoming too much for him. Hell, even Gibbs was ready to be done and move on to the fun stuff. Once they'd taken the last group photo Gibbs grabbed the bottle of chocolate milk and handed it to the little guy as a treat for being such a trooper. Tim gurgled happily as he stuck the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Ziva, the last person to be holding him in the photos plopped down on the couch, adjusting him so he was comfortable in her arms. She watched him suck contently before leaning down to kiss the top of his forehead. When she looked up she noticed the others were watching her intently.

"What?"

Ducky squeezed the back of her neck gently, "Nothing at all, dear. I think we all melt a bit inside when we see your maternal instincts kick in."

Ziva looked lovingly at Tim, brushing the tiny curls off his face, "I miss him." Pausing she glanced at the others and continued, "Surely I cannot be the only one who feels someone is missing from our celebration tonight."

Sarah swallowed past the lump in her throat and shook her head, "You're not, Ziva. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Tim. I miss him terribly too. I will say that being around baby Tim and all of you wonderful people has helped though."

The others bowed their heads solemnly, realizing they'd been so caught up in the hype of baby Tim's first Christmas that they'd failed to acknowledge adult Tim's absence. Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair and huffed, "We all miss him, Ziva. If I could go back in time to stop all this from happening I wouldn't hesitate." He paused and looked around the room before adding, "I'm sure there isn't a day that goes by that any of us don't think about adult Tim. Unfortunately his life took a different path than expected and now it's my job to make sure it's a fulfilling one."

"Just because Timothy is a baby now doesn't mean we're not allowed to share all the wonderful memories we had with him when he was an adult."

"Ducky's right." Tony sighed, "Boy oh boy did Probie and I have some fun times together."

Ziva scoffed, soothingly rubbing her thumb over Tim's cheek. "Too bad your version of fun included teasing him every chance you got."

Tony slumped down in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair, "You're right, I wasn't always the best teammate or friend that I could have been. As much as I tried to resist he would say or do something that would make it hard for me to keep my mouth shut." Trembling he turned toward Sarah and continued, "Even though I wasn't always nice to your brother I still considered him to be my best friend. He was my Probie - always will be."

Abby leaned over to rest her head against Tony's shoulder, "We all have regrets when it comes to how we treated Tim and unfortunately we have to live with it now."

There was a moment of silence except for the crackling embers from the fire until Sarah spoke softly, "When Tim and I talked on the phone most of our conversations revolved around the crazy pranks you would pull on each other. Although most of the time they were aimed at him. However, the most amazing part is that no matter how many times he felt disrespected, he never muttered a single bad word about any of you. He knew that you loved…" She paused, "love him and he loves you too. I know he'd appreciate your honesty; perhaps in the future you'll stop to think how your actions might affect someone."

Gibbs took a deep breath as a surge of sadness mixed with anger took over his entire body. He knew of the teasing that had happened amongst his team and done nothing to stop it. Tim's pain was just as much his fault as it was the others. Staring at his sweet, innocent little baby, he wondered what he had done right in his life that allowed Tim to love him unconditionally. Hell, it wasn't until Tim's regression that he even tried to be a father figure to the poor kid.

Noticing his son was deep in thought; obviously upset about their current conversation Jack tried to lighten the mood. "Looks like Tim's almost done with his bottle. How about we open presents next?"

Ziva sat Tim up in her lap, pulling the nipple of the bottle out of his mouth. "I think that is an excellent idea, Jack." Gibbs shook his head as if to clear it and smirked, "I figured we would do the McGees' gifts tonight and tomorrow afternoon we'll do the rest of the team's. However, there are some gifts from Timmy that I'd like you all to open tonight."

Tony grinned, rubbing his hands together in excitement, "Let's get to it, Boss."

"Geez DiNozzo! I'm not sure who is more excited about opening gifts you or Timmy."

The younger man shrugged his shoulder and responded, "I can't help it. Every year around the holidays I feel like a kid again."

"Just around the holidays?" Gibbs mumbled as he stood to retrieve a trash bag from the kitchen. Ducky and Jack had heard what Gibbs said and repeated it to the rest of the group. They all laughed, knowing that in many ways toddler Tim was far more mature than Tony. When he returned from the kitchen Gibbs scooped Tim out of Ziva's lap, carrying him over to sit near the Christmas tree. Ziva took the opportunity to grab her camera, ready for Tim's first experience at opening gifts.

"I think Timmy should open one of my gifts first." Sarah declared, finding her gift underneath the Christmas tree and setting it down in front of the toddler.

Timmy's eyes lit up as a package almost as big as him was placed on the floor in front of him. Unsure of what to do he poked it a few times until his continual jabbing tore a hole in the paper. The youngster sat confused, looking at the others until Gibbs reached over to rip a bigger hole in the paper. "Tear it all off buddy." Tim looked skeptically at his daddy, still not fully understanding what it was he was supposed to be doing. Finally Sarah reached over and tore a huge hole in the wrapping paper exposing the train set she'd bought the little guy.

"Wow Timmy look what your sister bought you!" Gibbs helped him remove the rest of the wrapping paper so that he could fully see the train set. "That looks like so much fun, kiddo."

Sarah smiled, "I wasn't sure if he had one or not, but this set is more for his age group. As you can see the train and tracks are bigger, making them less of a choking hazard."

Gibbs patted her on the shoulder, "It's perfect. Timmy doesn't have a train set and I know he'll enjoy it. Won't you bud…" The older man was interrupted by a loud belly laugh emanating from his son. Tim appeared to be much more interested in the wrapping paper rather than the train, throwing pieces in the air and giggling hysterically as they floated to the ground. The toddler's laugh was infectious and before they knew it everyone was joining in. Once everyone had eventually caught their breaths Gibbs reached for a pile of gifts that were similar in shapes and sizes. Glancing at the name tags he passed each gift out to their rightful owner. "I wanted all of you to open these at the same time. They're from Timmy." A chorus of ooh's and ahh's filled the family room as Gibbs took Ziva's camera and started snapping pictures. They all glanced at each other before tearing into the wrapping paper at the same time.

"Oh my god! This is so precious!" Abby squealed, ripping the rest of the wrapping paper away so she could admire Tim's painting. "Look! It even has an "A" in the middle!" She continued babbling as the others shared their own gifts.

Gibbs looked around the room, happy to see that everyone had a smile on their face. "I hope everyone likes them. It took Timmy and me a few weeks to do all of them, but we enjoyed working on them together. Obviously I painted everyone's first initial, but Timmy covered the rest of the canvas. Then we took them and had them framed."

"I already know where I'm hanging mine, Boss."

The older man nodded, "I had a feeling I'd be seeing a bunch of them at work. That's good; they will brighten up the office."

"This is such a wonderful gift from my grandson, Jethro."

"Mine too!" Jackson chimed in, blown away by the fact that even though they'd had a terrible fight his son had still thought to include him.

"We also made paintings for your mom and Penny, Sarah. I got Maggie's address off the adoption papers and shipped them earlier this week." Sarah smiled, leaning in for a quick hug, "Thanks Gibbs! I know they'll really enjoy them."

Gibbs nodded, gathering Timmy in his arms and squeezing him tightly, "The paintings were a success, kiddo!"

Timmy opened a few more gifts including an MIT onesie from Sarah, books from Penny and clothes from Maggie. Gibbs had also created a photo album for each of the McGees with various pictures that had been taken over the last few months. Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes as she skimmed through the album, vowing not to be away from her brother for too long again.

Once all the gifts had been opened Sarah and Abby dished out pie while Ducky got ready for a new family tradition. While the older man was recovering he'd mentioned to Gibbs that he wanted to read "Twas the Night Before Christmas" to all the "kids" on Christmas Eve. He'd had a special connection with the poem when he was growing up and thought it would be a perfect tradition to start with baby Timmy. Gathered around the roaring fire with a slice of pie and hot beverage of their choice they waited with anticipation for Ducky to begin. Timmy was fighting to stay awake as he burrowed into Gibbs' chest, but the younger man motioned for him to commence anyway.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there"

Ducky continued through the poem, his voice so soothing that Tim didn't even make it through the second verse before his head was lolling to one side. The others were captivated by Ducky's expressions and the inflection in his voice. It was obvious he'd been practicing for this moment his entire life. To say they were saddened when he reached the final verse was an understatement.

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

Everyone clapped softly as Ducky closed the book and sat back in the chair. Gesturing toward a sleeping Tim he sighed, "The poor lad never stood a chance."

Gibbs shook his head, "No, he didn't. Although I have to say that I caught myself nodding off a few times too, Duck. I'm sure he'd love it if you would read it to him tomorrow."

The older man cleared his throat and stood up, "That I can most certainly do, Jethro. In the meantime it's getting late and I think it's time we all get some rest, hmm?"

The others agreed, carrying their plates and mugs into the kitchen. Gibbs assured them that he'd do the dishes in the morning before Timmy woke up. After several rounds of goodbyes and expressions of gratitude the house was quiet for the first time since that morning. Smiling as Tim let out a small snuffle, Gibbs sank into one of the overstuffed chairs, taking a moment to enjoy the peace and remember what he was truly grateful for this Christmas – being a father again.

XXX

"Twas the Night Before Christmas is a poem first published anonymously in 1823, and later attributed to Clemente Clarke Moore, who acknowledged authorship in 1837


	27. Chapter 27

It was an overwhelming sense of cold that awakened Gibbs on Christmas morning. Slowly opening his eyes, he groaned and buried his face in the pillow as the sunlight filtering through the blinds glimmered in his face. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he slowly sat up and looked around. It was then that he realized why he'd been freezing for most of the night. Timmy was splayed out on the bed next to him, cozied up in what appeared to be mountains of fabric. In addition to the toddler stealing all the covers he'd also taken over most of the bed. One roll in the wrong direction and Gibbs would have fallen off the bed entirely. Sighing inwardly he shivered, knowing the only way to warm up was a hot shower. Tiptoeing into the bathroom he turned the water on, stripped down and stepped into the shower. It didn't take long for the chill to dissipate as the hot water pulsated over his body. As he washed his hair and the rest of his body he thought about the chores he needed to accomplish before Timmy woke up. There were dishes leftover from last night that needed to be washed, a turkey to clean and most importantly Santa's visit. After rinsing off he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Once he'd finished the rest of his routine he popped his head into the bedroom, relieved to find Tim still asleep. Dressing in a pair of worn out jeans and sweatshirt he turned the baby monitor on and padded downstairs. Jet stretched lazily as he climbed off his bed and met Gibbs at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, buddy, Merry Christmas!" The canine yawned loudly, causing Gibbs to chuckle as he leaned down to rub his ears. "Good to know I'm not the only one who's not awake yet." Jet barked, following Gibbs into the kitchen where he parked himself in front of the back door. The older man sighed, reaching for the bag of coffee, "Give me a moment, Jet." Once he started a pot of coffee he proceeded toward the door as Jet excitedly got to his feet and started spinning in circles.

"Okay, here we go, boy."

The cold air took Gibbs' breath away as he opened the door. Suddenly Jet wanted nothing to do with going outside. "Go dog!" Gibbs ordered, practically pushing the canine outside. Jet whimpered as he was pushed out into the cold, tail quivering between his legs. "Hurry up and do your business. Then you can come back inside." Gibbs shivered, slamming the door shut to block the onslaught of blowing snow and wind. He peeked out the window to check on Jet; satisfied he was taking care of business he opened the basement door to grab a few of the larger gifts he'd hidden. One of those gifts was a large keyboard; although not quite a piano it would suffice until Tim was older. The added bonus with the keyboard was that it could be attached to a stand as Tim started growing. Tucking it under his arm he moved toward the family room, stopping in his tracks when he heard Jet barking at the back door. Not wanting the dog to wake the rest of the neighborhood, including his son, he lunged for the door handle and flung it open. Jet came bounding inside, shaking the excess snow off his thick fur coat. Gibbs listened carefully to the baby monitor hoping that Tim was so exhausted the dog's barking hadn't woke him. When there were no sounds of a disgruntled baby he continued into the family room.

His excitement grew as he flipped on the Christmas tree lights and leaned the keyboard against the wall. Returning to the kitchen he climbed down the basement steps for the last big gift he'd bought for Timmy. Grabbing the Radio Flyer wagon he'd assembled earlier in the week he hauled it upstairs. Once the wagon was situated in the family room he built a fire with logs and kindling and then lit it. The scene was set for a magical Christmas morning for the two of them. Knowing it wouldn't be long before Timmy was awake he returned to the kitchen, preheated the oven and gathered the dough from the refrigerator to make cinnamon rolls. The pastries had been a longstanding Gibbs family tradition on Christmas morning and he was excited to continue it with Tim. The smell of cinnamon always brought back memories of him at age six, standing in his pajamas in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for the timer to go off.

After the dough was separated, individual rolls were placed in a pan and into the oven to bake. Still in need of his morning caffeine buzz he poured a cup of coffee and filled the sink to let the dishes soak. Unfortunately he'd only managed a few sips of the fresh brew before he heard whimpering over the baby monitor. He sat for a moment hoping that Tim would fall back asleep, but when a shrill cry nearly perforated his eardrums he jumped to his feet and headed upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom, Timmy was sitting in the middle of the bed yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby! Did you have a good sleep?"

Tim nodded groggily, snuggling into Gibbs' chest as the older man took a seat on the bed and lifted the toddler into his lap. The little guy always took longer to wake up in the morning, but Gibbs didn't mind, he often used it to his advantage. Although Tim enjoyed showing and receiving affection, he was particularly snuggly in the morning. Resting his chin on top of Tim's head he rubbed small circles on his back and whispered, "Santa Claus came last night, kiddo." Tim slowly pulled away from his chest, looking up to make eye contact with the older man. Pressing a kiss to the toddler's forehead Gibbs continued, "You want to go downstairs and see what he brought you?"

"Kay," Tim mumbled hesitantly, obviously still apprehensive of Santa's motives.

"Don't worry, sweetie, Santa is back at the North Pole already."

Gathering the baby in his arms he proceeded down the hall to Tim's bedroom. After a quick diaper change the pair headed downstairs. As they turned the corner to head into the family room, Jet bounced out of the kitchen.

"Doggy!" Tim squealed, clapping his hands together when the canine came over to greet him.

"I think Santa left some gifts for Jet, too." Once they reached the family room Tim's eyes lit up when he spotted the shiny red wagon.

"Wow! Look what Santa brought you, son." Gibbs plopped the toddler down in the wagon and picked up the handle.

"How about we go for a little ride around the house?"

Timmy nodded enthusiastically; grabbing hold of the sides to balance as Gibbs slowly backed the wagon up. A huge grin appeared on his face and he giggled hysterically as he was chauffeured around the house. Although there wasn't much space to pull the wagon around, it was enough for Tim to get his feet wet.

"You like it, kiddo? I figured when it got warmer we could take Jet on walks together."

"Mowr, mowr Dada!" Tim shrieked as Gibbs parked the wagon off to the side and reached down to pick him up.

"We have all day to take more rides, Timmy." He paused, taking a few more steps into the family room so that the keyboard was visible.

"Wow! Look what else Santa brought for you!"

Bouncing excitedly in Gibbs' arms, Tim reached out to touch the keyboard. Grunting in disappointment when he realized he was too far away he started squirming, hoping Gibbs would let him down.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go."

Gibbs chuckled, crouching down to deposit Tim on the floor as he grabbed the keyboard and placed it in front of his little boy. Seizing the camera from a nearby table he sat down next to Tim and powered up the keyboard. Timmy's face lit up brighter than the lights on the Christmas tree as he delightedly banged on the keys. Gibbs sighed; witnessing his son's reaction was breathtaking. After watching Tim play for a few minutes he snapped several pictures of the toddler, even going as far as taking a couple of selfies of the two of them. It took some convincing, but eventually Gibbs was able to set the keyboard aside, while Tim opened the rest of his gifts. Since he'd opened presents the night before he knew what to expect. After tearing a small hole in the wrapping paper Gibbs would then hand it over to Tim who would continue ripping the paper until the gift was unwrapped.

The little guy opened several gifts including clothes, DVD's, a toy workbench and a learning laptop. He was almost as excited about the laptop as he'd been about the keyboard and pleaded with his daddy to open it. As Gibbs started to open the box the kitchen timer rang, signaling the cinnamon rolls were finished baking. Not allowing Tim time to protest he scooped the youngster up in his arms and padded into the kitchen. Tim wailed when he realized what was happening until his stomach growled and the smell of the delicious, gooey pastries made his mouth water.

After buckling Tim in the highchair; Gibbs snapped on the tray and ran his fingers through the little guy's curls, "Quick breakfast and then you can get back to playing, son."

"Ba ba?" Tim inquired as he watched the older man carefully remove the rolls from the oven.

"Give me a moment, buddy. Daddy wants to get these iced while they're still hot." Gibbs responded, glancing over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the cinnamon rolls. As he worked he talked with Timmy to keep him occupied until breakfast was ready.

"How about we give Jet his presents when we're done eating?"

Tim nodded enthusiastically, glancing over at Jet who had plunked down near the highchair in hopes of collecting crumbs. Once the pastries were iced and cooling, Gibbs freshened his coffee and prepared a bottle of milk for Timmy.

"Here's your ba ba, sweetie." Gibbs cooed, handing Tim the bottle before tying a bib around his neck.

"I forgot to mention how adorable you look in your Santa sleeper. I bet Santa thought it was cute too."

Tim was too thirsty to respond; grabbing the bottle he shoved the nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily. Gibbs chuckled as he pulled up Tim's sleeves, hoping to save the fabric from the onslaught of sticky, gooeyness that was about to ensue. "You're a messy boy, but I love you just the same. Let's eat."

The two feasted on the delectable pastries as they watched the snow tumble from the sky, giving the landscaping a fresh powdering. After stuffing their bellies full, Gibbs cleaned Timmy's hands and face and lifted him out of the highchair. Pressing a kiss to his temple he asked, "You want to go play while I clean up in here?"

Tim couldn't wait to get back to all his new toys and squirmed in his daddy's arms. Gibbs crouched down, placed him on the floor and patted his bottom. "Go play, son. Stay away from that wagon though. I don't want you to get hurt."

As the toddler crawled off to the family room, Gibbs tilted his head, signaling Jet to follow along to keep an eye on him. Although Tim was only a year old he didn't want him to feel as though he was constantly being smothered. Nevertheless, tiny Tim was also a daredevil and he felt better knowing Jet was nearby to alert him if necessary. He relaxed when he heard music coming from the keyboard and went about cleaning the kitchen. Once the dishes were done he poured another cup of coffee and went to check on his son.

The toddler glanced up from the keyboard when he heard Gibbs approaching and waved his hand at Jet.

"Doggy!" He squealed, getting up on his hands and knees to crawl to where Jet was curled up.

"That's right, Timmy. It's Jet's turn to see what Santa brought him."

Removing Jet's stocking from the mantle the older man dropped down onto the floor next to Tim and his furry companion. Jet immediately began nudging Gibbs' hand with his nose, fully aware that the treats were for him. Laughing, Gibbs patted the canine's head, "You're almost as impatient as Timmy."

As he dumped the contents of the stocking out onto the floor, Jet immediately picked up one of the tennis balls, eager to play. "Sorry buddy, but we're not going to play fetch in the house." Gibbs picked up one of the large bones and offered it to him. "I think you'll find this much more appealing."

Jet moved closer to smell the bone, attempting to grasp it in his mouth along with the tennis ball. Timmy giggled as the dog made every effort to grasp both treats in his mouth.

"Cwazy doggy, dada!"

Chuckling, Gibbs ruffled Tim's hair, "You're right, kiddo. Jet sure is protective of his treats."

After trying multiple times with no success Jet finally gave up, dropping the ball out of his mouth in favor of the bone. Once the canine had retreated to his bed to enjoy his Christmas present, Gibbs rolled the ball in his direction. The dog barked his appreciation as the ball ricocheted off the bed, landing within a short distance in which he was able to reach it. Satisfied that he now had both toys, he began gnawing on the large bone.

Santa had brought other treats and toys for the dog, but Jet was happy for the moment so the older man collected the rest of the gifts and stuffed them back in the stocking. As he finished, Tim crawled into his lap and leaned back against his chest. Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of his head, mumbling, "Santa did a good job picking out all your gifts this year, sweetie."

The toddler shifted in his lap so he could see Gibbs' face. Playing with the strings on the older man's sweatshirt, Timmy whispered, "Dada," and pointed to the gifts that were intended for the rest of the team.

Gibbs wasn't quite sure what Tim was hinting at and responded, "Those are for your aunts, uncle and grandpas, kiddo. They'll open them this afternoon."

Tim shook his head, motioning to the gifts and then back to the older man. Once Gibbs realized that his sweet son was worried that he hadn't opened any presents, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest.

"Daddy doesn't need any gifts from Santa, sweetie. You want to know why?" Tim sighed contently as the strong arms holding him tightened around his small frame.

"I've already been given the most magnificent gift that anybody could imagine."

Nuzzling closer to the toddler he swallowed past the lump in his throat before continuing, "I get the opportunity to be your daddy. Each day is like Christmas for me with you in my life. I love you, kiddo."

"Lub u dada."

The two Gibbses cuddled for a bit longer until the numerous toys littering the floor distracted Tim. Chuckling, Gibbs opened the learning laptop box, popped the batteries in and turned it on. Timmy's eyes widened as he pushed numerous buttons that emanated different sounds. Satisfied that the youngster would be occupied for a while, Gibbs lifted him off his lap and onto the floor.

"Daddy is going into the kitchen to start cooking."

Tim barely acknowledged him as he was too captivated by all the lights and sounds. Chuckling, Gibbs patted him on the back and stood up, "Call me if you need anything, sweetie."

Taking one last look over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen he was reminded of how lucky he was to have Tim in his life.

XXX

By the time 2 o'clock rolled around Gibbs was ready to throw the keyboard out the window and welcomed the loud knock on the door. It wasn't as if he didn't want Tim to have fun but the incessant noise was wearing on his last nerve. The poor dog had even retreated upstairs to catch a nap and have some peace and quiet.

"Sounds like our company is here, Timmy."

Gibbs was surprised when Tim willingly discarded the keyboard and came crawling over to him. Scooping the toddler up in his arms he kissed his forehead and chuckled, "Remind me never to buy you a drum set."

When there was a second knock on the door Gibbs hurried to the entryway, aware that their guests likely had their hands full.

"Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed as he unlocked and opened the door.

Ducky and Jack smiled as their grandson flashed a mostly toothless grin. "Merry Christmas to both of you as well." Ducky responded, reaching up to gently pinch Tim's chubby cheeks.

Jack motioned over his shoulder as the two older men entered the house. "Abby is going to need help getting all the packages out of her car, Leroy."

Gibbs glanced at both men, unsure of whom to hand Tim off to. Ducky was still healing from his surgery and the little guy weighed more than he was allowed to lift. Jack on the other hand was sometimes unstable on his feet and Gibbs worried about him being able to control a squirming toddler.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, son." Jack quickly shed his coat and held out his arms, "Although you may disagree I am certainly capable of holding my grandson."

The younger man nodded as a small smile appeared on his face. "I know you are, dad, but Timmy can be quite a handful."

"Nonsense, son. I will be perfectly fine while you help Abby unload her car."

"Okay," Gibbs replied, drawing in a long breath as he carefully handed Tim over to his father. "I'll be right back, kiddo." Once he was sure that Jack had a strong grip on his boy he trudged out to Abby's car to help collect the rest of the bags. Abby had been waiting in the car and when she saw Gibbs she got out to meet him.

"Gibbs…Gibbs…Gibbs! Merry Christmas!" Bouncing excitedly back to the trunk she threw her arms around his neck. "Can you believe it's finally Christmas? I mean, I know that it was yesterday too, but technically today is the day that…"

"Abs!"

"What? I'm just so excited it's Christmas! I can't wait for Timmy to see what I bought him."

"I'm sure he'll love anything, Abs."

Gibbs shivered as the wind howled through the trees. "Why don't you open the trunk so we can gather everything and get inside. My dad is holding Tim right now and I don't want him to become too heavy."

After unlocking the trunk Abby pointed out where the specific bags should go once they were unloaded into the house. A few bags needed to go to the kitchen, while a handful of others bags included neatly wrapped gifts. When Gibbs saw all the gifts he sighed, "Timmy is going to be one spoiled little boy this Christmas."

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't understand what the big deal is Gibbs. It's our jobs as Tim's relatives to spoil him rotten. Besides not all these gifts are from me, some are from Ducky too."

"I know everyone is excited because this is Tim's first Christmas. However, I don't want him growing up expecting that whatever he wants is going to be waiting for him on a silver platter. He'll have to learn that in order to earn rewards he'll have to be willing to put in the hard work."

Collecting a few of the bags Abby handed them to Gibbs and reached in to get the others. "I admire your parenting skills, Gibbs, but I think you need to cut Timmy some slack. He's only a year old; when the time is right I have no doubt he'll grow up to be a caring and sensitive young man. In the meantime I think it should be all about having fun together."

Gibbs nodded, slamming the trunk shut, he turned toward the Goth, "I'll try not to let it bother me this Christmas, but for future holidays we're going to have a limit on how much all of you spend."

Abby mumbled underneath her breath, "Yeah, good luck trying to enforce that."

"What?" Gibbs asked as they headed toward the house.

"Umm, nothing…"Abby muttered, biting down on her bottom lip. She was surprised the older man had heard anything at all. She was saved, however when Tony's car pulled into the driveway. Noticing that Gibbs was distracted she continued into the house and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Dropping the rest of the bags near the door Gibbs quickly turned to check on Jack and Timmy. When he saw the two of them bonding and that Jack appeared not to be in distress, he turned to go back outside to help Tony and Ziva with their packages.

"Merry Christmas, Boss!"

"Merry Christmas! I just helped Abby with all her bags. Do you two need any help?"

"That would be wonderful, Gibbs. He has a big gift for Timothy and will not be able to carry anything else."

Gibbs had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He knew that everyone meant well. All he needed to do was take a deep breath and enjoy the day. Tony opened the car door and reached into the back seat. Grunting, he slid a large misshapen item out of the car, trying carefully not to tear the wrapping paper. Gibbs chuckled when he saw the mismatched paper and remarked, "Let me guess, you wrapped that all by yourself, DiNozzo?"

Huffing, Tony glanced over at Ziva, "If someone was willing to help me then it would have been wrapped in the same paper."

"Do not blame me, Tony. I suggested that you just put a bow on it rather than wrapping it. Perhaps you will listen to me next time."

Tony was about to open his mouth to respond when he heard Tim calling his name from the door. "Hey kiddo!" Balancing the large gift under one arm he waved to the toddler and headed toward the house.

"That is all he talked about on our way over here, Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled, gently squeezing her shoulder, "He means well, Zeever."

"I know he does and I am glad that he has formed such a strong bond with Timmy, but he gets on my nerves sometimes."

She signaled to a large gift that was taking up most of the trunk, "Could you carry that inside for me?"

Gibbs reached down, collected the large box and rested it on top of his shoulder. "It's funny because I just mentioned to Abby that Timmy is going to be one spoiled boy this Christmas."

Ziva grabbed the remaining bags, closed the trunk and smiled, "What do you expect when you have an only child who has many people that love him?"

Wrapping his free arm around Ziva's shoulder, Gibbs guided her into the house. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Tim was already ensconced in Tony's arms, he carried the large package into the family room and placed it under the Christmas tree. Although he really wanted Jack and Tim to get to know each other, he worried how long his body could support a wiggly toddler. Glancing around the room he couldn't help but smile as his family's happy chattering filled the air. Tim was in heaven, basking in the attention he received from each one of them. The little guy could certainly commandeer a room and was showing off all his new gifts he'd received from Santa.

Gibbs stood back watching and when Ducky noticed he moved closer to the younger man. "It appears as though Santa did a great job picking out gifts for our boy, hmm?"

Nodding, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Ducky's shoulder, "Yes he did. The jury is still out on the keyboard though."

Ducky snickered, "Sick of it already, my friend?"

"I was ready to toss it out the window before everyone arrived. When we spent the night at that bed and breakfast, he loved playing the piano and singing along." Gibbs lowered his voice so that his father, who was standing a few feet away, couldn't hear him. "I had just had that fight with my dad and I don't know…"

"The piano was soothing, Jethro. It was an activity that you could do with your little boy and all of your problems seemed to disappear. Studies show that music increases a toddler's learning abilities and improves mental focus. Timothy is only a year; he needs you to teach him how to make beautiful music. Otherwise I'm afraid you'll really end up chucking that keyboard out the window."

Gibbs scoffed, "I really don't know anything about music, Duck. I can play Twinkle, Twinkle and that's about it."

The older man patted him on the shoulder and grinned, "Rome wasn't built in a day, Jethro. There is no harm in starting slow and learning together. Plenty of books out there for beginners. I have no doubt that by next Christmas Tim will know quite a few songs and perhaps putting on a little show for all of us."

The younger man smiled as he thought about Tim sitting on his lap, snuggled against his chest, while they learned new songs together. Suddenly, the keyboard didn't sound so bad after all. Startled when he heard his name being yelled from across the room he zoned in on the high-pitched voice.

"What is it, Abby?"

"We're all wondering if we should open presents before we eat."

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea. I have to baste the bird which should be ready for carving in the next hour. I also made a few appetizers that we can enjoy, while we're busy opening gifts."

"I'll help you, Boss."

Ziva chuckled, "We all know why Tony wants to be the one to help with the hors d'oeuvres."

Jack and Ducky each put a hand over their mouths to stifle the laughter that was threatening to prevail. Abby, on the other hand was howling and gasping for breath. Finally she managed to squeak out, "Save some for the rest of us."

Tony mocked their laughter, spun around on his heels and headed toward the kitchen. "Just for that I'm going to let you get your own drinks."

"That is fine, Tony. I am perfectly capable of getting my own drink."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, signaling for Ziva to take a seat. "You did enough work yesterday, Zeever. Tell me what you want to drink and I'll have DiNozzo make it while we're in there."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

The older man nodded, taking everyone's drink orders before following Tony into the kitchen. The younger man had overhead each beverage order and was starting to prepare them. The corner of Gibbs' lip curled upward, "Don't want to incur the wrath of Ziva?"

"Been doing that for years, Boss, but this time there's…" He cleared his throat and whispered, "Feelings involved."

"There have always been feelings involved, Tony." Gibbs grabbed the appetizers out of the refrigerator and continued, "Those feelings are changing; all I ask is that it doesn't interfere with work."

Tony swallowed hard, wondering when his mouth had become so dry. Not trusting himself to say anything else he nodded and continued making drinks. Once the two men had everything straightened away in the kitchen they returned to the family room to open presents. Abby volunteered to play Santa, as Tim was still too young and reached under the tree to retrieve a beautifully wrapped gift.

"I think you should open this first, Gibbs. You're the only person who has not opened anything."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind, Abs. My goal was to make sure Timmy had a great Christmas." He chuckled, pointing to the mountain of toys and books, "Judging by all of that, it appears my work is done. Besides we agreed not to buy each other gifts."

Abby nodded, "You're right we did agree, but this gift isn't from any of us."

The older man looked closely at the gift tag and smiled, "Aww it's from my little Timmy."

Tim, who had been cuddling with Ziva, crawled out of her lap and onto Gibbs'. Pressing a kiss to the top of the toddler's head, Gibbs murmured, "Hmm I wonder what this could be." Tim squirmed excitedly as his daddy carefully peeled the paper away to unveil a plaque made from plaster of Paris that included a set of Tim's tiny handprints. Underneath the handprints, carved into the mold was 'Timmy Gibbs – 2013.' It was beautifully painted by Timmy as well.

Tracing the handprints with his finger, Gibbs blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Dada wike?" Tim questioned earnestly, unable to tell the difference between happy and sad tears.

"I love it, kiddo. It's one of the best gifts I have ever received."

Tim grinned, threw his arms around his daddy's neck and squeezed tightly. Gibbs enjoyed the moment of having his son wrapped tightly in his arms and looked around the room. Abby, Ziva and Jack were wiping away tears, while Ducky and Tony were trying hard not to be reduced to weeping babies.

"Thank you." Gibbs whispered, specifically zoning in on the two members of his team who'd likely thought of the idea.

"Mission accomplished!" Ziva exclaimed, holding her hand up to give Abby a high five.

Regaining his composure Gibbs gestured toward a group of gifts on the right hand side of the tree. "I think it's time you receive your other gift from Tim."

Abby nodded, passing each package to its proper owner. Once everyone had one to open, she looked thoughtfully at Tim. "It's only fair that the little guy has one to open too."

"He can wait and watch all of you first, Abs."

Tony shook his gift, eyes widening when he heard a loud thump. "Oops I hope it's nothing breakable."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Ducky gently smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head. "Now why would you do that Anthony?"

Tony cringed, "I guess I wasn't thinking, Ducky."

Ducky opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short when Gibbs held his hand up to let him know it was okay. "I'm sure it's fine and thanks Duck for doing exactly what I would have done if I were closer to him."

"Well, somebody had to do it, Jethro." He patted Tony on the shoulder and added, "I hope for your sake my dear boy that you didn't break whatever it is that Timmy picked out for you."

"I hope so too, Ducky." Tony glanced around the room at everyone cradling their gift and smiled, "Well, what are we all waiting for?"

Shreds of wrapping paper began flying in different directions as the others tore into their packages. Abby shrieked when she opened a box that held a custom Caf-Pow tumbler. The cup appeared similar to those sold in retailers, but it was a hard plastic and had 'World's Greatest Aunt' emblazoned on it."

"Oh my god, Gibbs! Where did you manage to find this?" She proudly held it up so everyone could see what she was referring to.

"I called the manufacturer; told them about your addiction and how their beverage kept you alert and awake while helping NCIS solve crimes. They were so impressed that they offered to print anything I wanted on the cup. Unscrew the lid and you'll see there's another gift inside."

Abby's mouth dropped open as she unscrewed the lid and pulled out a small card. Puzzled, she read the card aloud, "This card entitles the owner, Abby Sciuto, to free Caf-Pow for an entire year. To be used wherever Caf-Pow is sold."

The Goth flew across the room and came to a screeching halt in front of Tim and Gibbs. Crouching down so that she could be at eye level with Tim she squealed, "Thanks so much for my gift, Timmy." Tim babbled happily, extending his arms to welcome Abby in for a hug.

"Ooh you're so cute!" Abby squealed, leaning in to wrap her arms around the little guy's tiny frame. Gibbs watched closely at the amount of strength Abby was using in case he needed to remind her to be gentle. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she appeared to be learning from her prior mistakes involving hugging. As the two embraced, the rest of the team was examining their gifts. Ducky and Jack loved their 'World's Greatest Grandpa' mugs with both men commenting that they never imagined they'd have the opportunity to own one.

Tony and Ziva received travel mugs that would be useful on call outs and each of them proudly held up their gifts to show everyone.

"Thanks Timmy! I never thought I would own a 'World's Greatest Uncle' mug."

Ducky chuckled and patted his back; "I think we all agree that you've earned the title over the past few months, Anthony."

"Thanks Ducky that means a lot coming from you." Tony turned to face Gibbs and Tim and continued, "It means a lot coming from you too."

Gibbs smirked, "Just don't let it go to your head, DiNozzo."

"Never, Boss."

"Uh huh we'll see about that." Gibbs cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again. Tim and I are very lucky to have you in our lives. We have the best family anyone could ever ask for."

"The feeling is mutual, Gibbs."

"I know, Zeever."

"I'm grateful that you've found such a loving and inviting family, Jethro." Jack looked around the room and added, "Thanks to each and every one of you for allowing me into your hearts as well."

Abby rubbed his back and kissed him on the cheek. "We're glad you decided to come and have Christmas with us. With Timmy around you don't have any excuses not to visit more often."

There was a moment of awkward silence as the words tumbled out of Abby's mouth. The team was still in the dark as to what happened between Jethro and Jack, but assumed their talk a few nights ago was enough to bury the hatchet – at least for the holidays. The truth of the matter was that none of them knew how long it'd be before they saw Jack again and they'd have to pick up on any clues along the way to gauge their relationship status.

Sensing the uneasiness in the room Ducky clucked his tongue to get everyone's attention. "Timothy still has quite a few gifts to open. I think it would be a good idea to get the lad started so we're not sitting here all night." He looked over at Jack and smiled, "I think you should go first, my friend."

"Okay," Jack responded, pointing to the large box that had arrived a few days ago. Patting Tony on the knee he continued, "It's rather heavy, would you mind helping Abby with it?"

"No, of course not." Standing up, he retrieved the large box from next to the Christmas tree and plopped it down in front of Gibbs and Timmy. The toddler clapped wildly, realizing it was time to open more presents.

Gibbs' eyes roamed over the layer and layers of packing tape as he decided the best way to open the box. Retrieving his knife from his belt he slit an opening in the top of the box.

"Leroy, before you open the box I want to let you know that there's gifts for both of you in there. I didn't have time to wrap them, but I put a lot of thought and effort into picking them out."

"I'm sure they will be great, dad."

After adjusting Tim in his lap so they both had a glimpse into the box, Gibbs' face lit up when he recognized what one of the gifts was. Sliding his hand down into the box he pulled out a toddler size fishing pole.

"Wow! Look what Grandpa Jack bought you, kiddo. It's your first fishing pole."

Tim's eyes widened as his daddy handed him what appeared to be a stick like he'd watched Jet play with. It didn't light up, make noise or have any fancy buttons, but it was a toy like his buddy Jet enjoyed playing with so maybe he would too.

"This is the perfect gift, dad. When Tim and I come to visit you in the spring we'll have to take him fishing."

"Do you mean in it, Leroy? You two are planning on visiting me in Stillwater?"

"Yep, it's part of your Christmas present."

Jack swallowed hard as tears formed in his eyes. He didn't expect Leroy or Tim to visit for a long time after their argument. Inhaling sharply he pointed to the large box, "There's still more surprises inside, son."

Ziva took the fishing pole from Timmy and set if off to the side so he could be ready for his next gift. Reaching down into the box Gibbs spotted a small tackle box and fishing vest and pulled both items out together. Everyone oohed and aahed over the adorable and thoughtful gifts.

"Timothy will certainly have all the gear he needs for his first fishing lesson."

Gibbs smiled as he held up the beige vest that was inundated with multiple pockets and zippers. "This is going to look so good on you, kiddo. I wish it was spring right now so we could take all your new stuff out for a spin."

"The snow will be gone soon, Leroy. In the meantime you can practice with Timmy indoors. Let him get a feel and knowledge of what the fishing pole actually does."

"Great idea, dad. If I remember correctly that's how you taught me." He chuckled and continued, "Mom used to get so upset when I'd practice down the long hall way leading in from the front door."

"You're right she did. Although she was probably more upset at me rather than you. We had fun though and that's all that mattered." Jack paused and took a deep breath, "There's one more gift in there for the both of you, son."

"I saw that, dad. It was the biggest one so I figured I would wait until the end." He tapped Ziva on the arm and continued, "Would you mind helping me out?"

While Ziva held one end of the box to keep it steady Gibbs pulled out a large frame that was secured with bubble wrap. As the layers of padding were peeled away Gibbs' heart raced with anticipation. Once the final layer was removed, the picture that he was staring at took his breath away.

"Wait…how… did you… manage?" He stuttered, staring proudly at an enlarged picture that the photographer had taken at Fishing Creek in Stillwater.

"What is it?"

Gibbs turned the picture around, giving the others a chance to admire the lovely black and white photo of Timmy sitting on Gibbs' shoulders as they watched a family of deer.

Abby gasped, throwing her hands up over her mouth in awe. "Oh my goodness! It's so precious! Where was that taken?"

"I'm so glad you like it, son. I saw it in The Press Enterprise – that's the newspaper for Bloomsburg - a couple weeks after you'd visited. The photo didn't have a caption, but I'd recognize the back of your head anywhere. Of course it made it easier knowing that the picture had been taken at Fishing Creek and that I'd always find you there after we had an argument." He paused, "I contacted the photographer Linda Stevens and told her that you were my son and that I'd like to surprise you with it. She told me it's not something she usually allows, but I think she's sweet on you. I gave her my address, she mailed me the picture and I took it to the store to be enlarged and framed. There should be a copy of the newspaper clipping inside the box as well."

"Here you can pass this around, Zeever." Handing the frame off to Ziva, Gibbs dug inside the box, pulling out the newspaper clipping of father and son. "Look at the two of us, Timmy." Gibbs held the article out in front of Tim so he could see the picture.

"Dada!" The little guy shrieked, pointing at the older man.

"Uh huh and who's that?"

"Me!"

"Yep! Do you remember what we saw that day?"

Tim's brow furrowed as he examined the newspaper. Turning to face Gibbs he mumbled, "Doggy?"

"Very close, son. That's not actually a doggy that's a baby deer."

Everyone chuckled at Tim's effort and once the laughter died down Gibbs grabbed his father's attention. "I love it, dad. You couldn't have picked better gifts for the two of us."

Jackson blushed, sinking back into the chair, grateful he'd done something right in their relationship.

"My turn," Ducky announced, pointing to his gifts underneath the Christmas tree. "Abigail would you be a dear and hand those over to Timothy?"

The first gift was a kid's piano book that had various lullabies and songs that were geared toward the younger generation. It also included stickers and a guide as to which notes were which on the piano. Gibbs smiled when he saw the book and glanced up at Ducky, "You're a smart man, Duck. How did you know?"

"I was with you when you purchased the keyboard, Jethro. I knew that our lad would need some help along the way and that book was the perfect idea. Perhaps I can teach the little guy how to tickle the ivories as well."

"I'm sure he would love that, Duck. Thanks for helping to keep me sane."

Tim tore through the other presents from Ducky that were mainly educational. Books that included learning numbers, shapes and letters. The toddler was fascinated with each of them and Gibbs was thankful that the older man had put some thought into each gift.

"I think Timmy should open our stuff next, Gibbs." Ziva nodded as she stood and walked over to the Christmas tree. Gathering the large box that Gibbs had carried inside earlier she placed it in front of them.

"The two of us had similar ideas on what we wanted to get Tim and were able to come up with a compromise. That is why we wanted him to open ours back to back."

The toddler pounded on top of the box to get the older man's attention. Chuckling at his little boy, Gibbs tore a hole in the wrapping paper and watched as he tore it to shreds. Once the top part of the box was unwrapped Ziva pulled the rest of the paper off.

"Oh, boy, Timmy. Look what Aunt Ziva got you! It's your very own art easel. Now you can continue to paint everyone your beautiful pictures."

Tim clapped his hands in excitement when he saw the picture on the box, recognizing a similar object from daycare. He extended his arms to give Ziva a hug and when the Israeli got closer he planted a slobbery kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her neck. Ziva giggled as she reciprocated the hug, whispering, "Merry Christmas my sweet Timothy."

When they finally broke the hug Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "That's my sweet little baby."

Abby was practically bursting at the seams when she handed Timmy her two gifts. "As Ziva mentioned before these will go along with the easel."

The first package contained a set of washable paint, large brushes and canvas. The second one included a painting smock with Tim's name embroidered on the left hand side.

Tim was even more excited when he saw the paint, brushes and paper. Giving Abby the same thank you he'd done with Ziva he was ready to get to work. He was a bit disappointed when Gibbs told him he'd have to wait until after dinner. The toddler's bottom lip stuck out into a pout until Tony plopped his gift down on the floor in front of him.

"Don't cry, kiddo, you have one more gift to open and I think you're really going to like it. Boss do you mind if I bring him down here on the floor with me?"

"Nope, not at all, DiNozzo."

Tony gathered Tim in his arms, setting the youngster down in his lap. "I thought long and hard about what to get my best bud, but in the end there was only one thing that I felt was worthy of you, kiddo."

Ziva grabbed her camera off the end table, snapping pictures as Tony and Tim unwrapped the large misshapen object together. As bit by bit of paper fell to the floor Tim's eyes widened. At one point Gibbs thought they might pop out of his tiny little head.

"Howsey!" Timmy shrieked as the last remaining remnants of paper fluttered to the ground.

"That's right, it's a rocking horse and it's all yours, buddy! Now Uncle Tony doesn't need to be the human horsey all the time."

Tony glanced nervously at Gibbs, hoping he wouldn't mind that he'd taken it upon himself to buy a horse rather than allow the older man to make one. When he received a nod of approval from his boss he let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I know the craftsmanship is nowhere close to what you can do, Gibbs. I also know that you've been busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to work in the basement. I just thought that this would help lighten your load for a while."

Gibbs smiled, "I think it's perfect, DiNozzo. You're right – there couldn't have been a more perfect gift from you than that horse."

Tim tugged on Tony's shirtsleeve to get his attention. When the older man looked down, Tim wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. Whispering, the little guy said, "Tanks Toey. Me lub howsey n u."

"I love you too, Timmy. How about we take the horsey for a test ride?"

"Yesh!" The youngster exclaimed as Tony cleared the remaining wrapping paper away from the base of the horse and sat Tim on the seat. Using one hand to balance Tim, Tony used his free hand to position the toddler's hand on the handles. "You'll always hold on right here, kiddo." Once Tim had a firm grip on the handles Tony slowly rocked the horse back and forth. There was a huge grin plastered across Tim's face and he giggled uncontrollably as the horse moved back and forth. His enthusiasm was contagious as the entire downstairs was soon filled with hearty laughter.

"I would say you did quite well at picking out the perfect gift, Anthony. However, I must warn you to be careful with him while he's on it. I do not wish to be getting any phone calls that our dear boy is in need of stitches."

"Don't worry, Ducky, I'll do everything in my power to make sure Tim stays safe while he's on it. I'm sure that goes for the rest of us too."

The others nodded their agreement as Gibbs scooped all the wrapping paper into a garbage bag. As he stood up and smiled at his son, who was giggling at the slight breeze ruffling his hair, he said, "On behalf of the both of us, thank you for making Timmy's first Christmas one to remember. As I mentioned before we are both blessed to have all of your in our lives. Now let's eat!"

After giving the others a hug Gibbs turned snuggly into his father's embrace and spoke softly. "Without a doubt that's the best gift I've ever received from you, dad. I can't believe that you took the time to track down Linda, get the picture framed and have it sent here. That's something I'll cherish forever; and I'm not just talking about the picture."

"It was the least I could do, Leroy. I'm sorry that I was such an ass in Stillwater, but I'm glad you're willing to give me a second chance. I can't wait to take Timmy fishing at Fishing Creek."

"Me either, dad. Three generations of Gibbses catching fish should be fun."

The rest of the day was spent eating, drinking and playing. Tim had so many new toys and playmates he didn't know where to begin. Eventually the little guy along with some of the bigger guys became tired and fell asleep while the family was watching 'A Charlie Brown Christmas.' As Gibbs glanced around the room through half-mast eyelids he smiled, thinking of all the wonderful memories from the past few days. His little boy had had the best Christmas he could have asked for, they all had their health and they were all together. As his eyes drifted closed the last thought he had before following the others into sleep was yep, it had been a great Christmas.


	28. Chapter 28

The last few days had been a whirlwind for Gibbs and Timmy. Between Christmas and Jack's visit they'd kept very busy. Jack had left to return to Stillwater yesterday afternoon, but that didn't mean the two could finally relax. Iris and Ezra Klein, the owners of the wonderful Bed and Breakfast in Bloomsburg were set to arrive today to spend a few days. They'd kept in touch through email over the past few months and the older couple was anxious to see their honorary grandson. They'd suggested that Timmy and Gibbs come visit them for New Year's; however Gibbs had a better idea. Iris had mentioned that it had been a while since their last vacation and Gibbs didn't want her to worry about having to serve them. Instead he proposed that the couple come to visit and allow him to show the Kleins the same hospitality they'd received. He was also excited about introducing his family to the couple as he'd shared so much about them over the last couple of months.

He'd done all of his errands yesterday after he dropped Jack off at the airport, but now he had to tidy up around the house. With Tim down for a nap it allowed him time to work without worrying about what kind of mischief the little guy would be getting in to. As the dryer buzzed signaling the cycle was complete he grabbed the sheets and carried them into the guest bedroom. The Kleins would be staying downstairs in the room located just to the right of the kitchen. It had been empty for years, but when Timmy took over the second bedroom upstairs they'd moved all the furniture downstairs. Tony had persuaded him to buy a television for the room, convincing him that it would be a nice escape for the older couple if they needed it. Abby and Ziva had helped decorate to make it feel homier. Dropping the sheets on a nearby chair he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. If it hadn't been for the two girls the room would have consisted of a bed and dresser instead of the wonderfully decorated masterpiece that it had morphed into. Sorting through the linen he found the fitted sheet, carried it over to the bed and began stretching it out over the mattress. Once he was finished making the bed he folded towels for the bathroom, dusted and vacuumed. Finally giving the room his stamp of approval he closed the door and started on the next chore on his list.

It was late afternoon by the time Gibbs received a phone call from Iris letting him know they were half an hour away. By this time Timmy was up from his nap and playing in the family room with his new toys. Gibbs was putting the finishing touches on the lasagna and was popping it in the oven to bake when he hung up with the woman. After pouring another cup of coffee he quickly cleaned up the mess he'd made and wandered into the family room.

Tim was immersed in one of the books Ducky bought him for Christmas, looking up only when Gibbs cleared his throat. "Whatcha doing, son?"

The toddler giggled as the roar of a lion filtered out through the small speaker of the book he was looking through. "That lion sure sounds hungry, kiddo." Tim shrugged his shoulders and flipped to the next page, bellowing, "Moooo!"

"That's right, buddy. The cow says "Moooo."

The youngster laughed at how silly his daddy sounded and patted the floor next to him. Gibbs smiled, adoring the fact that his son wanted them to look through the book together. He took one last look around the downstairs, wanting everything to be perfect for the Kleins arrival.

"How about you come sit on daddy's lap while we wait for grandma and grandpa to get here. If I sit on the floor, I don't think I'll make it back up."

Gibbs set his cup of coffee on the end table near the end of the couch before scooping Tim up in his arms and smothering him with kisses. "Are you excited to see grandpa and grandma? They're really excited to see you."

"Yesh!" Tim shrieked as Gibbs collapsed onto the couch and adjusted the toddler in his lap.

"Good, we're going to have some fun these next couple of days." Taking the book from Tim's grasp he leaned back against the couch, opened it and continued, "How about we start from the beginning?"

Tim bounced in his lap with excitement, squealing as he pushed the button and the sound of a dog barking emanated from the speaker. "Doggy!"

"Good job, sweetie. That is a doggy and he sounds an awfully lot like Jet."

As the two continued through the book, Gibbs' mind began to wander to the Kleins. He had good news for the pair and hoped he'd made the right decision for all parties involved.

XXX

Gibbs stepped off the elevator, surprised when he didn't hear the familiar sound of music blasting. Everyone was trying to restore a sense of normalcy after Ducky had been shot, but the older man's injuries had been difficult on all of them, especially Abby. Although it had been two weeks since the ordeal and they knew Ducky would survive, the Goth had been very subdued lately. Gibbs hoped what he was about to ask would help her focus on something other than the doctor.

"Hey Abs it's awfully quiet in here."

"Oh, hey, Gibbs. I didn't hear the elevator ding."

"I brought you this." He set the Caf-Pow down on her desk and was concerned when she turned to face him. She appeared as if she hadn't slept in days and it looked as though she was wearing the same outfit as the day before. He couldn't be certain of that though because a lot of her clothing looked the same. Sighing, he pulled up a stool and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Abby glanced at him skeptically, "You're asking me if I want to talk about it? Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?"

The older man exhaled sharply, running his fingers through his hair. "C'mon Abs I'm trying to be better about communicating. It's not only for Tim's benefit, but for the rest of you as well. So, I can try to help you or you can continue feeling miserable."

She shook her head and turned back to face her computer; "I don't want to bother you with my problems."

Gibbs knew this was a typical Abby move. She would pretend not to want to bother anyone, but when he or she started to leave the words would begin tumbling out of her mouth. Patting her on the shoulder he stood up to walk away when she yelled out, "Stop!"

Rolling his eyes he spun back around and plopped back down on the stool. "I'm listening."

It was if all of Abby's worry and frustration over the past few weeks had chosen to explode at that moment. Standing up she frantically paced back and forth across the lab. Finally Gibbs grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and think about what she wanted to say. Nervously she pulled on her pigtails and began babbling, "I don't understand how the rest of you have managed to stay calm while Ducky is fighting for his life. It's bad enough that I have to worry about all of you when you're out in the field, but now I have to deal with it when you're not at work, too?"

The older man steered her over to the stool and motioned for her to sit down. "First of all, Abby, Ducky's doctors assured us that he'd make a full recovery. I'll admit it was touch and go for the first 72 hours, but he's a fighter and he's going to be fine." He chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood before continuing; "You know what he told me once he was fully awake?"

Abby shook her head, blinking back tears. Gibbs snaked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Kissing her forehead he continued, "Ducky told me that there was no way in hell he was going to let some little punk end his life. He went on to say that it wasn't a fair fight- if the guy hadn't had a gun then he would have won the fight. I suspect if you ask Ducky if he would do it all over again, he wouldn't hesitate. I know we've all been physically and emotionally drained by the events of the past 2 weeks, but at some point we all need to move on. We all know you have a big heart, Abs; however it's not your responsibility to worry about all of us all the time. You'll only make yourself sick and we need you to be a part of this team, especially now that Tim's no longer an agent."

Sniffling, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's weird because I know Ducky will be fine, eventually, but it's taking my heart awhile to catch up with what I already know. What if next time the outcome doesn't work out in our favor? I've already lost too many friends and I don't think I could handle another one."

"You can't continue to live your life wondering what may happen, Abby. Perhaps you need to talk with a therapist."

Abby huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "I don't need a doctor, Gibbs."

"It's just a suggestion. They may be able to teach you coping skills and it will give you an unbiased person to talk to. Please tell me you'll think about it."

"Fine. I'll consider it, but I'm not making any promises."

Gibbs threw his hands up in surrender, "That's all I can ask, Abs." Digging a piece of paper out of his pocket he set it on the keyboard and continued, "I have a project for you if you feel up to it. Might help keep your mind busy."

"Go on." She said, an intrigued look appearing on her face as she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"I need your help tracking down a young woman. All the information that I know about her is on that piece of paper. Unfortunately it's not a lot, but if there's anyone who can find her, it's you."

"You're right, there's not a lot to go on. However, that only makes the chase that much more fun. I'll call you when I find her."

With a renewed sense of energy she ushered Gibbs out of her lab and went to work tracking down the mystery woman.

Three hours later Gibbs pulled into the parking lot at Bethesda and found a spot. Abby had managed to locate Andrea Schneider formally known as Andrea Klein in less than an hour. Andrea had recently moved back to the East Coast after living in California. She was working as a nurse at the hospital and based on her background information she was recently divorced and the mother of three children. Gibbs pondered on how he would introduce himself to the younger woman. If he called she might not agree to speak with him, but if he showed up unannounced he felt he'd have a better opportunity. His heart pounded as he walked through the hospital doors. He wanted this to work out for Iris and Ezra's sake, hoping she would at least listen to what he had to say. Abby had informed him she worked in the maternity ward so he glanced over the directory near the elevator and rode it up to the third floor.

When he stepped off the elevator he noticed a nurse's station to the right and headed in that direction. A young woman caught his attention almost immediately as he made his way closer. It was without a doubt, Andrea Schneider. She was medium height and had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Studying her face from a distance he recognized Iris' eyes and mouth along with Ezra's nose and chin.

As he walked up to the desk one of the nurses glanced over at him and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Andrea Schneider."

The nurse glanced curiously at Andrea and back at Gibbs. Folding her arms up in front of her chest she huffed, "And who are you?"

By this time the entire nursing staff had turned their attention to Gibbs. Realizing it was going to be difficult to speak with the younger woman he pulled his badge out of his pocket and said, "Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. I just have a couple of questions for her."

Andrea sighed and stepped forward, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all." With multiple sets of eyes on him he cleared his throat nervously and continued, "Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"Yeah." She paused and glanced over at an older nurse. Gibbs figured she was probably one of the managers. When the older woman nodded, Andrea added, "I have a fifteen-minute break coming up. Would you care to join me in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee?"

Gibbs nodded, "I would love to."

Awkward silence fell over the elevator as the pair rode it down to the main lobby. As they navigated through one long hallway after the next, Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when they finally made it to the cafeteria. Once they each had a cup of coffee they found a small table in the corner, tucked away from the lunch crowd. Taking a sip of coffee they each sighed as the beverage tickled their taste buds. Andrea chuckled at their synchronicity, but quickly turned serious. "Do you want to tell me why you're here, Agent Gibbs?"

"I'm a friend of your parents."

The younger woman sat in disbelief and shock. Focusing her gaze on the table, Gibbs could tell she was trying to figure out how her parents had found her after all these years. "H h ho how?" She stuttered, lifting her head to make eye contact with him.

"I am a federal agent and work with some very talented people."

Andrea slumped back against the chair and sighed, "I knew coming back to the East Coast was a bad idea. You can tell my parents that I have nothing to say to them. They abandoned me when I needed them the most."

Gibbs swallowed hard; he knew this would be a tough conversation. The truth of the matter was he only knew Iris and Ezra's side of the story.

"I can't pretend I know what it must have felt like to be in your situation. However, I do have experience with complicated relationships when it comes to parents. I met your mother and father when my son and I stayed at their Bed and Breakfast. I had just been in a huge fight with my own father when we came upon your parents' place. Your mother and I were talking about our kids and that's when she mentioned you." He paused and took a swig of coffee, adding, "Both your parents love and miss you. It might be beneficial for all of you to try and rebuild your relationship. Life is too short to have regrets."

"All that sounds nice Agent Gibbs, but you have no idea what I've been through. I can't tell you how many times I needed my mom and dad over the past twenty years. How come they didn't look for me sooner?"

"According to your mom they've been looking for you for years. They even went as far as hiring a private investigator to find you. Apparently you've been keeping a low profile all these years."

Andrea blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and whispered, "Really?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep, they really want to work everything out. They don't know that I've found you. The plan is for them to come stay with me over New Year's and I think it would be a perfect opportunity for all of you to meet." Taking a business card out of his pocket he slid it across the table and continued, "Why don't you take some time and think about it and call me when you decide. If you feel you're not ready, that's okay too, but I think you are Andrea."

In one swift motion Gibbs stood and extended his hand, "I don't want to take up your entire break. I'll leave you alone and allow you time to decompress before you have to go back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"Pleasure meeting you, too."

Two weeks had gone by before Gibbs received a phone call from Andrea saying that she'd thought about it and really wanted to see her parents. The two planned where the reunion would take place and all Gibbs could hope was that Andrea would not change her mind at the last minute.

XXX

It wasn't until he felt Timmy tugging on his shirtsleeve that Gibbs snapped out of his musing. Glancing down he noticed that the toddler had finished the book and was now vying for his attention.

"What's up, kiddo?"

Tim fluttered his eyelashes as he patted his tummy. "Wan ba ba Dada."

"Is my boy getting hungry?"

A small growl escaped from the little guy's tummy causing both Gibbses to giggle. Glancing at the clock he ruffled Tim's hair, "Dinner is going to be ready soon, but I can't let my little boy starve now, can I?"

Tim shook his head as Gibbs stood and padded into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle from the drying rack he opened the refrigerator and took out the milk. Tim salivated as the older man poured the white, creamy liquid into the bottle.

"I think you're almost old enough for a sippy cup, kiddo."

"No! Ba ba!" Tim whined, reaching for the bottle that was sitting on the counter.

Gibbs sighed; he couldn't believe that his little baby was growing up so quickly. The next few years would be interesting for both of them as they navigated through each new stage of Tim's life. In many instances Tim was further along than his peers; however, Gibbs wasn't sure how the drug would affect the toddler's overall development. After the holidays were over Tim would be put through a battery of tests, recommended by Ducky, to make sure the drug hadn't caused any unknown problems besides the regression.

After popping the bottle in the microwave Gibbs ran his fingers through Tim's hair, "Grandma and Grandpa should be here soon, kiddo. Are you excited to see them?"

"Yesh!" Tim squealed, although his attention was focused solely on the numbers as they counted down on the microwave. When the microwaved beeped Tim reached out to try and grab the handle.

"Whoa buddy I have to screw the lid on first."

Tim bounced happily in his daddy's arms as the older man screwed the lid on and handed it to him. The toddler sucked greedily on the nipple, stopping only when he heard the doorbell ring. Letting out a small burp he giggled innocently and blushed when Gibbs patted him on the back and uttered, "Got anymore in there?"

"No." Tim mumbled as he stuck the nipple back in his mouth and continued sucking.

"Well, I think grandpa and grandma are at the door. Why don't we give them a big welcome?"

The little guy suddenly became shy, burying his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck as the older man walked to the door. Jet had appeared from upstairs at the sound of the doorbell and was waiting patiently to see who was at the door. Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he unlocked the deadbolt and flung open the door.

"Hey! It's good to see you! Come on in; let's get you out of the cold."

Huge grins were plastered on the Kleins' faces. Even though they'd only met once and corresponded through email for the past couple of months they felt like family. Iris was the first to wrap her arms around Gibbs and Timmy, holding on to the two of them as if they were a life preserver. Once the youngster started to squirm she backed away, maternally cupping Gibbs' cheek in her hand.

"You look great, Jethro."

"Thank you," he responded, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"You mind if I get in on some of this?"

It was at that moment that Gibbs realized they were blocking Ezra's entrance into the house. Iris chuckled as she moved aside to allow her husband inside. "I'm sorry, dear; I got a little carried away, as usual."

Ezra chuckled, "I'm quite used to it, sweetheart."

Extending his hand toward Gibbs, he waited until the younger man clutched it before pulling him into his embrace. "It's nice to see you two again. We've been so excited to come for a visit."

Gibbs patted the older man on the back, "I'm glad I was able to convince you to take some time off."

As the two men pulled away from each other, Jet whimpered loudly causing everyone to turn their attention toward the dog. Ezra crouched down so that he was at the canine's eye level and ran his fingers through his thick coat.

"Who do we have here?"

"That's our dog, Jet. He's super friendly and really protective of Timmy. They're best buddies."

"He's a beautiful dog. My family had a German shepherd when I was growing up. We used to get into all sorts of trouble together."

Gibbs sighed, "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. However, at this point in time he's an excellent babysitter."

Ezra nodded, "I can't tell you how many times good ole' Beau saved my butt. He was definitely part of our family." The older man zipped his coat, adding, "I have to get the luggage out of the car, but I'll be back in a few."

"Let me help you."

"Nonsense, son, it's only a couple of bags."

Gibbs shook his head and leaned down to whisper to Timmy. "Why don't you go see your grandma while I help grandpa get their luggage?"

The little guy was hesitant at first, but when Iris extended her arms, he practically fell into them. "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you, sweetie. Handsome as ever – just like your daddy." She brushed the hair off his forehead and continued, "Let's go sit on the couch so you can finish your bottle."

After grabbing his coat out of the closest Gibbs followed Ezra out to the car. As the older man unlocked the trunk he turned to Gibbs and said, "Quite a nice place you have here."

"Thanks!" Gibbs responded, lifting the heavy suitcase out of the trunk. "As you know, when you own a house you feel as though your work is never done. Especially when you have a fifteen month old that you're trying to keep up with."

Ezra chuckled, "Ah yes I remember those days quite well. It's particularly difficult when your home is also your business. There is no rest for the weary."

Gibbs clasped Ezra's shoulder and smiled, "Perhaps not then, but there is now. You are our guests and I don't want you to do anything but relax while you're here."

"Try telling that to my wife." Ezra huffed as he grabbed the last bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't you worry, I will. Although from what I've witnessed at your house it's going to be hard for her to relax. I'm hoping Tim will keep her occupied though."

As Ezra closed the trunk he turned to Gibbs and sighed, "The holidays are hard on both of us, particularly Iris. She's been quite depressed lately and I'm hoping this getaway will be the perfect antidote."

Gibbs swallowed hard, he'd noticed the tone of Iris' emails change after Thanksgiving, but hadn't realized she was so depressed. If he had any doubt left in his mind about finding Andrea it had all disappeared after Ezra's acknowledgement of his wife's condition.

Picking up the heavy suitcase Gibbs tilted his head toward the house and huffed, "Well, let's make sure this is best damn New Year's Eve she's ever had."

As the two men walked through the front door they stopped dead in their tracks, mesmerized by Iris' beautiful singing. Apparently they weren't the only ones either, Timmy was tucked safely in her arms with his eyes closed, sucking contently on the bottle.

"She has an amazing voice." Gibbs whispered, trying to avoid disrupting Iris.

"It's the first time I've heard her sing this song in decades. She used to sing it to Andrea all the time." Ezra murmured, blinking back tears that had formed in his eyes.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Ezra's shoulder; pulling him close as the pair listened to Iris finish the song. When Ezra began clapping, she startled and gasped, "My goodness! You scared me, dear." Taking a deep breath she continued, "I got so caught up in the song that I didn't realize you two had returned with the luggage."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you. It was nice to hear you singing again."

"You have a beautiful voice, Iris."

The older woman blushed, "Thank you, hon. It's been a long time since I've sung that particular song, but Tim got fussy when you walked out the door and it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"It looks like it worked. I haven't seen him that relaxed in a long time."

Gibbs stared at his son, amazed at how relaxed his features had become from listening to Iris sing. He was thrilled that Timmy had already formed a tight bond with her, as the little guy would benefit from her maternal instincts. Iris was desperately seeking a child willing to accept her love and Tim needed more female influences in his life.

"I'm glad I could help. I think it was therapeutic for the both of us." As Tim neared the end of the bottle, Iris sat him up and patted his back. The toddler blushed as he burped loudly causing the adults to erupt with laughter.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, sweetie! That was a good one! I bet you learned that from your daddy, didn't you?"

Chuckling, Gibbs held his hands up in surrender, "I plead the fifth. Hey, why don't we give you a tour of the house and you can get cleaned up for dinner."

Ezra patted his stomach, snickering when a small growl escaped. "It smells fantastic! We weren't expecting gourmet meals, Gibbs."

"Well, that won't be a problem because my meals are far from gourmet. Timmy seems to like my cooking though. Don't you son?"

Tim nodded, "Yesh dada!"

As Gibbs grabbed the largest suitcase he wheeled it through the family room and motioned for the couple to follow. Once they caught up with him he stopped in front of the kitchen and said, "Obviously that's the kitchen; feel free to make yourselves at home." He paused to make sure he had Iris' attention before continuing, "That doesn't include making any meals. You are our guests and that means you don't lift a finger, got it?"

"Fine, I'll try, but it's not going to be easy for me."

"Oh, I know…" Gibbs gestured at Ezra, adding, "Something tells me we're going to have fun watching you try."

"Uh huh we'll see about that." The older woman adjusted Tim on her hip and cooed, "Isn't that right, Timmy?"

The toddler's eyes darted amongst all the adults before he slowly laid his head down on Iris' shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Is that his sign for defeat?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "I wouldn't call it defeat – it's more his way of letting us know he's not taking sides. C'mon let's keep going your room is at the end of the hallway."

When they reached the bedroom, Gibbs stood with his hand on the door handle and huffed, "It's not as nice as the room we stayed in at your house, but I hope you'll find it suitable for your visit."

"Oh dear," Iris reached up and cupped Gibbs' cheek with her hand, "Please stop worrying about whether all you've done for us is good enough. We are thrilled to be here, even if that means having to sleep on an air mattress."

Gibbs felt himself leaning into the older woman's touch. He enjoyed her endearments, the way she smelled and the warmth in her eyes. It was at that moment he realized that for the first time in his life since Shannon and Kelly, he was truly allowing another woman into his heart. He'd been worried about Tim not having enough motherly figures in his life when it was him who needed one the most. Taking a deep breath he turned the doorknob and scooted aside to allow the Kleins into the room.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Jethro! How could you possibly think we weren't going to like it?"

Ezra sighed as he plopped down on the bed and continued looking around the room. "This room is so cozy. It reminds me of this cabin we stayed at in Shenandoah Valley. We had a great time on that trip and I'm sure this will be no different."

"Good I'm glad you like it." Gibbs pointed to the bathroom and continued, "There's a full bath in there – should be enough towels, but if you need any more then please let me know. I need to go check on dinner if you want to take some time to unpack before dinner. C'mon Timmy let's give grandma and grandpa some privacy and get you into your highchair."

Iris begrudgingly handed Tim over to Gibbs. "I'll see you in a few minutes, sweetie. Grandma wants to hear all about your Christmas!"

"Oh, Santa was very good to him. Wasn't he, kiddo?" Gibbs responded, patting Tim on the bottom as he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. The little guy's face crumpled when Gibbs shut the door. His grandparents had just arrived and he was already being separated from them. Noticing his son's disappointment Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, buddy, they're getting settled in and then they'll come have dinner with us. Daddy made one of your favorites tonight – lasagna."

That appeared to appease Tim and by the time they'd made it to the kitchen he was smiling again. After the youngster was securely buckled in his highchair Gibbs opened the oven door to check on the pasta. He was happy to see that it was done and he pulled it out of the oven to cool while the garlic bread was baking. Once he grabbed the salad out of the refrigerator he started a fresh pot of coffee and took the dishes out of the cupboard. He'd decided that dinner would be served buffet style to allow the Kleins to take as much as they wanted. Once everything was laid out on the counter he heard the door to the guest room creak open and footsteps coming down the hall. It was at that moment he spotted part of the Klein's Christmas present sitting on the kitchen table. Carefully sliding it in his back pocket as Ezra walked into the kitchen he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to give it to them until the morning.

"Any particularly place you'd like me to sit, Jethro?"

Gibbs signaled to two empty chairs, "Take your pick, my friend. What would you like to drink?"

Ezra inhaled deeply, "That coffee smells delicious."

"Coffee it is; what about Iris?"

The older man opened his mouth to speak for his wife when she came walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee for me too, please."

"Great. Once this pot is done brewing you can have at it."

When the timer buzzed Gibbs pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, relieved to see he bought the brand that was already sliced.

"Dinner is served. Plates are on the counter along with the utensils."

Ezra leaned over and nudged his wife, "Ladies first, dear."

"Oh, yes…" She chuckled, "Sorry, I'm used to serving others rather than having someone serve me. This is quite a treat!"

The older woman got up from the chair followed closely by her husband. Their mouths watered at the crisp lettuce leafs, piping hot lasagna and crispy garlic bread.

"You did a great job, Jethro! I can't wait to taste it. I might have to get the recipe from you."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Iris' shoulder and laughed, "You should probably taste it first before you get your hopes up."

"Nonsense, dear!" She huffed, gently nudging him in the stomach, adding, "I can already tell I'm going to enjoy it."

Once everyone had filled their plates and received their drinks they sat down to eat. Dinner was filled with conversations about Christmas, the plans for New Year's Eve and the tourist attractions the Kleins wanted to visit while they were close to Washington. Iris appeared upbeat throughout dinner until Gibbs started cleaning up the dishes. He wondered if he'd said something wrong, but when Ezra gave him a reassuring look he realized it had to do with Iris' depression.

Leaning back against the sink as he waited for another pot of coffee to brew, he felt the card in his back pocket crinkle against the cupboard. He was going to wait until morning to tell the Kleins about finding Andrea, but with Iris' current mood he felt now was as good of time as any. After pouring a fresh cup for everyone he slipped the envelope out of his back pocket and sat down at the table. Clearing his throat so that he had both of their attentions he held the envelope up so they could see it.

Iris jumped out of her seat, exclaiming, "Oh, are we doing Christmas presents now? Wait, you have to let me go get what we brought!"

"Actually…" Gibbs trailed off, gesturing for Iris to take a seat. "I'd like for the two of you to open this first."

Gibbs couldn't help the trembling that had appeared in his voice and he could tell by the look on the Klein's faces that they knew it was something important. Taking a deep breath he extended his arm in the couple's direction. "It's something you need to open together."

Ezra nodded; his hand shaking as he took the envelope from Gibbs. Reaching across the table he took a hold of Iris' hand. "You ready?"

The older woman squeezed his hand tight and Gibbs could tell it was taking everything in her power to remain calm.

"Okay, here we go," Ezra stammered as he tore open the envelope and stared blankly at the card. Iris scooted her chair closer to her husband and when she gave a nod he opened the card.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this will be the last chapter I post before the holidays I want to wish everybody Happy Holidays & a Happy and Safe New Year! Huge thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review. Also, a big thanks to my beta, Gotta, for putting up with me.

Gibbs tapped his foot nervously against the rung of the chair as Ezra opened the card and the couple began reading the inscription. Iris finished reading first, curiously glancing at Gibbs, she spoke softly, "It's a lovely card, Jethro. However, I'm a bit confused as to what it means."

"Yeah," Ezra huffed, turning the card to show Gibbs. "There's only an address written on it."

"Hmm," Gibbs hummed, drumming his fingers along the edge of the table. "That is a bit odd."

Taking a sip of coffee Gibbs practically choked when Tim began chanting, "And – And – And - And!"

He looked at his son, dumbfounded, wondering how he had put two and two together. He'd never discussed Andrea with Tim. All he could assume was that the toddler had overheard him talking about the young woman with Ducky. Chuckling nervously he ran his fingers through Tim's hair, "You sure have a lot to say tonight, kiddo."

Iris reached over and gently pinched Tim's chubby red cheeks. "I can't believe how well he speaks for only being fifteen months. Do you know what he was saying? It was jumbled together and I was only catching bits and pieces."

"It sounded like he was saying 'and'." Ezra replied, his eyebrows hitting the top of his forehead when he realized that was the first syllable of their daughter's name. Ezra's breathing hitched as tears formed in his eyes, "Did you find our baby?"

Gibbs could feel his own eyes becoming moist as he reached across the table and grabbed Iris' free hand. Smiling, he nodded, "Yes, I did find her."

The older woman gasped, instantly covering her mouth with her hands. As tears streamed down her face she started shaking uncontrollably. Ezra scooted his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs noticed Tim was visibly shaken by Iris' emotions. His bottom lip was quivering and he was on the verge of tears as he watched the couple embrace. Frowning when he saw the look on his son's face he slid the highchair over next to him. After unsnapping the tray he unbuckled the straps and gathered Tim in his arms.

"It's okay, sweetie." He whispered, soothingly running his hand up and down the youngster's back. "Your grandparents just received some happy news. Sometimes people cry when they're happy too."

Tim nuzzled closer to Gibbs, sighing contently when his daddy wrapped both arms around him, holding him tight. As Gibbs watched the older couple continue to embrace he felt the need to give them some privacy. Quietly scooting his chair away from the table he stood, hitched Tim over his shoulder and grabbed the toddler's bottle. When Ezra gave him a puzzled look he gestured that they would be in the living room when they felt like talking.

As Tim nursed contentedly from the bottle, Gibbs could only imagine all the emotions the Kleins were going through. Happiness, shock and anxiety were a few that came to mind. He couldn't begin to fathom how hard it had been on all the Kleins not to be a part of each other's lives for the past twenty years. After a few minutes he heard rummaging in the kitchen and soon Iris and Ezra emerged looking as if they had both been put through the wringer. The older woman was clinging tightly to her husband's arm as they padded into the family room. Gibbs started to stand to lend his support, but when Iris waved him off he tentatively took a seat back on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. As Ezra steered Iris over to the couch, Gibbs reached out to grab her trembling hand, hoping the contact would help her relax. When she was finally seated Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe you found our baby." Iris whispered, lifting her head to make eye contact.

Gibbs grimaced as he gazed into her haggard green eyes. The never-ending stream of tears had washed all the mascara she'd been wearing away. Taking a tissue out of his pocket he dabbed her tearstained cheeks and smiled. "I know it's a lot to take in so soon, but if you're ready, Andrea is going to meet you two at the address on that card."

"You've already spoken with her?"

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the look of disbelief on Ezra's face. It was almost identical to the look that Andrea had given him when he'd told her about her parents. "I'm sorry, it's just…" he paused and continued, "I saw that same expression on Andrea's face when we met a couple of weeks ago."

Iris gasped, "You've seen her in the flesh? How does she look?"

"She's a beautiful young lady. I only spoke with her for a few minutes, but she has your big beautiful eyes and mouth, Iris. Ezra, she has your nose and chin. I suppose you knew that when she was younger; however as we age we change."

It was the first time since Gibbs had told the Kleins about finding their daughter that he'd seen either of them smile. Iris clutched Ezra's hand for support as Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, "I know this is shocking to both of you so perhaps I'll start from the beginning."

"Please, tell us everything!"

As soon as he was about to begin Tim popped the nipple of the bottle out of his mouth, slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Gibbs knew he only had a short timeframe before he'd need to bathe the little guy. Kissing the top of the toddler's head he whispered, "Do you want to go play with some of your toys before bed?"

"Yesh!" Tim exclaimed, squirming around in his daddy's lap until he deposited him on the floor. "Go play, sweetie."

Once Tim was engaged and happy, Gibbs took a deep breath, turning his body so he could see both of the Kleins. By this point they were bubbling with anticipation, waiting to hear every detail about his encounter with their daughter.

"Let me start off by saying that I'm a Federal Agent. I work for NCIS."

"That's the Navel Criminal Investigative Service, right?"

Gibbs nodded, "That's right, Ezra. My job along with my team is to protect the people, equipment, infrastructure and technology of the US Navy and Marine Corps. We also investigate and solve crimes regarding military personnel that fall under either of those jurisdictions. Anyway, after I left your place I couldn't stop thinking about Andrea. The two of you were so welcoming and immediately made us feel as if we were part of your family. When I returned to work I knew I wanted to use my resources to help all of you reunite. Fortunately, Abby – who you'll meet later and is our forensic scientist, was able to find Andrea based on the information I'd received from you."

"Wow Jethro! I had no idea that you were a Federal Agent." Iris shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I never thought to ask what you did for a living."

"It's not something I advertise. However, in this case it proved to be handy." Gibbs turned to check to see that Tim was still occupied and continued, "Andrea is working at Bethesda hospital in the maternity ward."

Ezra smiled, clenching his wife's hand tighter as he blinked back tears. "It makes me happy to know that she continued to follow her dreams even after she left home. Growing up all she talked about was wanting to be a nurse. She has a big heart and was always helping people."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as they reminisced about their daughter. He was positive that by the time they returned to Bloomsburg he'd know more about her than he ever imagined.

"Well, it seems as though she's had quite the career so far. Based on the information Abby was able to gather she moved back to the East coast recently from California. She's also recently divorced." Gibbs paused and took a deep breath, adding, "And are you ready for this?"

"What?"

Iris and Ezra asked simultaneously, a look of anticipation mixed with confusion on their faces.

"Andrea is the mother to three kids! You have three grandchildren!"

The older woman lunged at Gibbs, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. "Oh gosh. I don't know what to say. I've had dreams about what my grandkids looked like, but I never imagined I'd meet them or that there would be three of them!"

Gibbs frowned; he didn't believe that Andrea was bringing the kids with her for this first meeting. He didn't want Iris and Ezra to get their hopes up and be let down. All he could hope was that they understood they needed to repair their relationship with their daughter before starting relationships with their grandkids. Ezra noticed the look on his face and patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry, Jethro. I think we both understand that it's going to take some time before we're allowed to meet our grandchildren. Isn't that right, dear?"

Iris sniffled, slowly releasing the death grip she had around Gibbs' neck. "I suppose so. It's going to be hard knowing that I have three grandbabies that I'll have to wait to meet." She turned toward her husband and continued, "Oh gosh we're going to be complete strangers to them."

"Let's take this one step at a time, sweetie. We should be grateful that Jethro found Andrea and that she's agreed to meet with us."

"You're right, dear. So when is this reunion taking place?"

"Well, Andrea's off work tomorrow and will be at the address on that card at 1pm. The café is small, but they make the best Brunswick stew. The good news is that it's not too far from here and I've already written directions for you two."

Ezra stood and started pacing back and forth across the family room. After a moment he stopped and looked thoughtfully at Gibbs, "Jethro do you mind if I take Jet for a walk around the neighborhood? I need some time to clear my head, think about what I'm going to say to my little girl."

"Be my guest, Ezra. Jet's been stir crazy because of the winter weather and I'm sure he'd appreciate a good walk. I'll get his leash for you."

As Gibbs stood to get the dog's leash from the closet, a shrill cry nearly perforated his eardrums. Spinning around he saw Tim pinned underneath the wagon. Ezra was first to reach the toddler, lifting the wagon and moving it off to the side to allow Gibbs to scoop up his distraught son. His little guy wailed as he clung tightly to Gibbs. The older man didn't see any noticeable injuries until he lifted Tim's shirt and saw a red line, which would bruise, where the wagon had toppled over on him.

As Tim continued sobbing, Gibbs bounced around the room trying to console him by rubbing his back and whispering reassurances in his ear. Within a few minutes the little guy's sobs turned to sniffles allowing Gibbs to access his injuries.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Gibbs whispered, nuzzling close to his little boy he continued, "Can you tell daddy where you hurt?"

Tim's response was muffled against Gibbs' shirt so the older man sat down on the couch and turned the youngster toward him. "Can you tell me where it hurts, sweetie?"

By this time Iris had a cool washcloth and handed it over to Gibbs, "I thought you could use this to wipe his face. Poor baby is flushed and sweating from all the crying."

Gibbs nodded his appreciation as he took the damp washcloth and gently cleansed his son's face. Iris took a step back as she watched Jethro tend to Tim; she didn't want them to feel as though she was hovering over them. Ezra, noticing his wife's actions wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Brings back a lot of memories, huh?"

She sighed, "Yes, it does. I remember plenty of sleepless nights when Andrea received the slightest little boo boo. I can't believe Jethro found her and we get to see her tomorrow."

Ezra leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "It truly is a Christmas miracle."

Once Gibbs had wiped the tears and sweat from the toddler's face he repeated his previous question. "Can you tell me where your boo boos are, sweetie?"

Tim whimpered as he pointed to his chest, prompting Gibbs to once again lift his shirt to get a better look. He frowned when he saw a bruise forming where the wagon had landed on his chest. Brushing his fingertips over the indentation he asked, "Does that hurt, son?"

The toddler shook his head, but grimaced when he shifted in his daddy's lap. Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Iris and Ezra, "Do you think he could have broken a rib?"

"It's possible although kids are pretty resilient. I would think since he's stopped crying it's more than likely that it's just a bruise. I'm sure there's an urgent care facility you could take him to if it would make you feel better."

"What about that doctor friend of yours? Couldn't you call him and see what he suggests?"

"That's a great idea, Ezra."

Careful not to jostle Tim too much Gibbs slid his phone out of his pocket, pushed the speed dial for Ducky and waited anxiously for him to pick up. When the older man answered Gibbs didn't even exchange pleasantries before explaining the situation. After asking Gibbs a series of questions regarding Tim's condition he reiterated what Iris mentioned about kids being resilient and that a hot bath and dose of ibuprofen would be beneficial. However, he went on to say that if there was any changes in Tim's behavior or pain level that he'd need to be taken to the hospital immediately. By the time they hung up Gibbs felt much better about taking care of his son.

"Sorry our night had to end like this. Ducky suggests that I run Tim a hot bath, hopefully that will soothe him."

"Nonsense dear," Iris reassured him as she leaned down to give them both a kiss on the cheek. "We're sorry that our sweetheart got hurt, but have been blessed by the gift you've given to us tonight."

"Yeah, there's no reason to apologize, Jethro. With the exception of Timothy getting hurt we've had the perfect evening. If you don't mind I'd still like to take Jet for a walk and clear my head."

Gibbs shook his head and called out for the dog, "Jet! You want to go for a walk, buddy?"

Jet flew down the stairs with such frenzy that when he reached the bottom of the landing his hind legs slipped out from underneath him and he crashed into the wall. The canine shook it off, bounding over to Tim to give him happy kisses. Tim giggled at the pup's persistence and reached down to stroke his head.

"Siwwy doggy."

The adults chuckled at Tim's response; Gibbs taking it as a good sign that he'd be all right. Ruffling the dog's ears he spoke, "You're going to go for a walk with Ezra. I want you to be a good boy for him, okay?"

Jet bounced happily over to the closet where his leash was stored and started pacing back and forth. When he saw Ezra hadn't moved he barked several times and gave him an exasperated look.

Iris chuckled, pushing her husband toward the impatient canine. "Jet is too funny! I'm guessing it's either his way or the highway?"

"Pretty much. Jet's a retired military dog; even though he's been with me for the past couple of years, he continues to have that sense of urgency. He's a great dog for Timmy though. As I said, the two of them are best buddies."

"Nothing better than a boy and his dog." Ezra chuckled as he patted Jet's head and continued, "I hope you go easy on me, Jet."

"He's very good on the leash. He knows lots of commands so if you feel like he's walking you or lollygagging around just call out a basic command and he'll listen."

The older man nodded and walked over to the closest to retrieve his outerwear and the leash. Once he was bundled up he crouched down and clipped the leash to Jet's collar. The canine bounced in excitement, ready to burn off some pent up energy. After kissing his wife goodbye he ruffled Tim's hair and said, "Feel better, kiddo. Grandpa will see you in the morning." Impatiently, Jet tugged on the leash pulling Ezra toward the door. Chuckling at the pup's excitement he followed him to the door, unlocked it and the two stepped out into the blustery winter night.

Once the pair was gone Iris turned to the Gibbses, "Why don't you take him upstairs and get him ready for bed. I'm going to make a cup of tea and sit by the fire."

Gibbs carefully studied the older woman; wanting to make sure she was all right before he left her alone. She noticed his concern and cupped his face with her hand, "I'm okay, dear. I need some time alone as well and you need to take care of this guy."

As much as he wanted to he couldn't argue with Iris. He couldn't imagine all the thoughts that were racing through her mind. As he stood he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Everything is going to work out. I strongly believe that for your entire family."

That statement garnered a tiny grin from the older woman. "I know; it's just a lot to take in, especially in such a short time period." She paused to give them both a kiss on the cheek, adding, "Enough about me. Take this little one upstairs and let him soak in a nice warm bath. When he's done let me know and I'll warm up a bottle."

Gibbs opened his mouth to resist, but knew it would be futile. Instead he smiled and murmured, "That would be nice." Gently readjusting Tim in his arms so not to hurt the little guy he continued, "C'mon Timmy I can hear the bubbles calling your name."

Tim squealed delightfully as Gibbs ascended the stairs to the bathroom. After the duo had made it halfway Iris headed to the kitchen in search of tea. Once she reached the kitchen she collapsed into a chair as she felt the stress and exhaustion begin to take its toll. She'd dreamed about reuniting with Andrea for the past twenty years, but now that it was becoming a reality she was anxious and frightened. After allowing herself a few minutes to rest she filled a mug with water and placed it in the microwave. She noticed that Gibbs had a teapot; however she was too tired to worry about it tonight. While the microwave was running she rooted through the cupboards and found several different varieties of tea. One was a peppermint flavor and she opted for that. When she heard the water turn on upstairs she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Timmy sitting in a bathtub full of bubbles. As the microwave signaled it was done she dropped the tea bag into the mug and retreated to the family room to snuggle on the couch, watch the fire and be alone with her thoughts.

Once Gibbs and Tim made it upstairs, the older man headed straight for the bathroom to start the bath. As he dumped a hefty supply of bubble bath into the tub a giant grin appeared on Tim's face.

"Bubble bubble bubble Dada!"

"I know, kiddo it has been a long time since you've had a bubble bath."

Tim nodded as Gibbs carried him back to the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed to remove his clothes. He watched his face for signs of discomfort and frowned when his son grimaced. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, buddy. I should have moved that wagon out to the garage."

The toddler reached out to grab Gibbs' hand; bringing it closer to his mouth he kissed it. Gibbs melted at the sweet gesture from his boy, leaning down to pepper his face with kisses. Tim giggled hysterically as his daddy's stubble tickled his baby soft skin.

"How did I get so lucky to have a sweet little baby like you?"

Tim cooed, reaching up to squeeze Gibbs' nose as the older man continued undressing him. Once he was wearing nothing but a diaper Gibbs carefully picked him up, carrying him back to the bathroom. By the time they returned the tub was filled with a generous amount of water and bubbles. Tim squealed excitedly as Gibbs sat down on the edge of the tub to test the water temperature. Satisfied it wasn't too hot he unfastened each side of Tim's diaper and plopped him down in the water. The little guy sighed as the warm water caressed his sore little body. Retrieving the bath toys from the storage container Gibbs dropped them in and gingerly sank down onto the floor. The two played for a while; stacking bubbles, racing boats and squirting each other with water. It was very peaceful and relaxing, something the two of them had missed over the past couple of weeks. When Tim started looking like a prune Gibbs quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body. As they were finishing Tim was yawning and eager to get out. Wrapping the toddler in a towel Gibbs carried him down to his room and finished drying him off. As he worked he examined the thin red/purple line that was visible across his chest.

"That wagon sure did a number on you, kiddo."

"Yesh," Tim mumbled around his thumb that had crept slowly up to his mouth.

"Don't worry daddy will get you all fixed up."

Grabbing the ibuprofen from the nightstand he checked the dosage, filled the syringe and muttered, "How about you take your thumb out of your mouth so I can give you some medicine?"

Tim gave him a skeptical look. The last time his daddy gave him medicine it tasted yucky and he didn't want to ever taste it again. Gibbs chuckled; he'd seen that look on his son's face before and knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's bubblegum flavor, Timmy. I promise that you've had it before and liked it."

The toddler hesitantly opened his mouth as Gibbs ruffled his hair and inserted the syringe into his mouth. As the older man administered the medication he cooed, "You're taking it like a champ, kiddo. Daddy is so proud of you." Tim swallowed the rest of the ibuprofen, licking his lips once Gibbs had removed the syringe from his mouth. "See I told you that you'd like it. Now let's get you dressed for bed before you catch cold."

Once Tim was diapered and dressed in a warm flannel sleeper Gibbs picked him up and placed him on the floor. "I'm going to run downstairs and get you a bottle. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, sweetie."

Surprisingly, Tim blew him a kiss as he walked out the door and down the stairs. He knew Iris offered to make Tim a bottle, but she'd had a long day and it was important that she relax. When he made it downstairs he smirked at the sight of Iris asleep on the couch. Quietly he padded into the kitchen, filled a bottle with milk and popped it into the microwave. While the microwave was running he returned to the family room and covered Iris with a blanket. He assumed Ezra would wake her when he returned from his walk or perhaps leave her until morning. Returning to the kitchen he grabbed the bottle and climbed the stairs back to Tim's room. When he returned to the room Tim was lying on his side, legs tucked into his chest with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey sweetie I think it's time for bed. You want to come cuddle with Daddy in his room?"

Tim lazily rolled onto his back, reaching his arms up to be collected by the older man. Crouching down Gibbs gathered the toddler in his arms, "C'mon big boy."

After retreating to Gibbs' room the youngster nursed from the bottle while the older man completed his night time routine. By the time Gibbs was done and had returned to the bedroom Tim was almost asleep. After switching on the bedside lamp he gathered the little guy in his arms and turned off the bedroom light. Tim snuffled softly as Gibbs adjusted him in his arms, adamant the position be comfortable for his son. With one fell swoop he peeled away the bedding and lay down on the bed, taking Tim's injury into consideration. Once Tim appeared comfortable and snuggled closer to his daddy, the nipple of the bottle was reinserted into his mouth.

"Sleep well, baby." Gibbs whispered as his thumb rubbed comforting circles on Tim's forehead. It didn't take long for the little guy to fall asleep and once Gibbs had removed the bottle from Tim's grasp he was content to watch his son sleep. He studied the toddler's face, enjoying the way his nose wrinkled, brow furrowed or the occasional smirk while he was sleeping. It often made him wonder what Tim was dreaming about to garner those types of reactions. Eventually he found his eyes growing heavy as he swallowed yawn after yawn and decided it was best to sleep in case Tim needed him during the night. When he reached to turn the lamp off the toddler burrowed closer, tucking his head underneath Gibbs' chin.

"Lub u dada." Tim mumbled groggily.

"I love you too, son. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Placing a kiss to the top of Tim's head Gibbs followed him into a deep sleep.

XXX

The following morning Gibbs was awakened by one of his favorite scents – coffee. Blearily glancing at the clock he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, realizing it was after 9am. Tim was still sleeping soundly so he threw on his robe, grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs. He couldn't believe that he'd slept this late; he'd planned on making breakfast for Iris and Ezra before they went to meet Andrea. As he approached the last step the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and eggs made his taste buds tingle with anticipation. Iris must have heard him coming downstairs because she met him with a piping hot mug of java.

"Good morning, Jethro. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. Apparently I slept too well." He shook the baby monitor and continued, "Timmy is still sawing logs." Taking a sip of coffee he added, "I was planning on cooking breakfast this morning, but from the smell of it you've already started."

Iris blushed furiously, "I'm sorry, my dear. I had trouble sleeping last night and I was up early. I needed to do something to keep me busy and cooking is a way for me to relieve stress. Please don't be mad."

"I could never be mad at you. I understand that we all deal with stress and uncertainty in different ways. Remind me later to show you the basement where I do all my woodworking. I appreciate you cooking breakfast, but after this morning I don't want you doing any more housework." He winked and continued, "You got it?"

"I'll do my best, Jethro. Ooh, I need to get back to the bacon before it burns!"

Gibbs followed her into the kitchen, sipping on his coffee as he walked. "What can I do to help?"

"You could put some bread in the toaster. The bacon is almost done and Ezra should be back from his walk at any moment." She chuckled, adding, "My husband is in love with Jet. If you're not careful he might try and take him home with us. Ezra isn't the best at sharing his feelings." Sighing, she continued, "I'm sure Jet has been a good listener over the past 12 hours."

Grabbing the bread out of the refrigerator Gibbs popped a few slices in the toaster and pushed the lever down. While the bread was toasting he gathered plates and silverware from the cupboard and began setting the table. He could tell Iris was anxious about reuniting with Andrea. The older woman didn't seem quite herself this morning.

"You feel like talking about it?"

Startled, Iris waved her hand at him and said, "Oh, no dear you've done more for me and Ezra than we could have ever imagined. Besides I'm not sure you'll understand my concerns."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Try me. I guarantee you that all the anxiety you're feeling is normal."

Iris flipped the bacon, clucking her tongue when she realized it was crispier than she preferred. Taking a deep breath she turned to Gibbs, "You know it's funny, I've been waiting over twenty years to have this reunion with my daughter and now that the time has arrived I don't know if I can go through with it."

"Two weeks…"

A confused look appeared on her face, "I'm sorry dear, but I'm not quite following what you're trying to say."

"It took Andrea two weeks to decide if she wanted to meet with the two of you. I want you to know that you're not the only person who is terrified of this reunion. The only difference is that Andrea has had time to think about the problems that need addressing and you have not." Gibbs sighed, "My dad showed up on my doorstep a few days before Christmas wanting to apologize for the way he'd treated me and Tim. At first all I wanted was for him to go back to Stillwater and not ruin Christmas. However, after my blood pressure started to subside I thought back to the conversation we had after my father had been so cruel. If it wasn't for you encouraging me to make amends and forgive I don't think I would have given him the opportunity. You told me that you would give anything to see Andrea again – be a part of her life. Now you're being given that opportunity and you'd regret it for the rest of your life if you don't take it."

Iris patted Gibbs' face and huffed, "What if I say the wrong thing? What if after our meeting she decides not to be a part of our lives?"

"That's a lot of what if's, Iris. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but won't the unknown be worse than a few misspoken words?"

She thought about that for a moment. Of course she wanted to meet with her daughter and eventually her grandchildren, but it was all happening too fast.

"I suppose you're right, Jethro. I really want to reconnect and I need to stop worrying about the past and look toward the future."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head, "That's exactly right. Sometimes we build stuff up in our heads and then when the time comes we realize it was all for naught. Please remember that you and Ezra will always have a place in our family." The older woman hugged him tightly as a small cry emanated over the baby monitor. Pulling away from his embrace she chuckled, "It sounds like my grandson is awake. You go take care of him while I finish breakfast. I'll fix a bottle for him as well."

"You're too good to us!" Gibbs exclaimed as he padded out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs. When he reached the top he heard the front door open as Jet came bounding in from outside followed closely by Ezra. He waved at the older man and said, "Good morning! I'm going to get Timmy and we'll be down in a few to join you for breakfast."

When he entered the bedroom he didn't expect to see Tim lying on his stomach with his tiny feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Quickly swooping in to prevent another injury he gave Tim's bottom a few gentle pats. "What do you think you're doing, son? We already had one accident last night and daddy doesn't want you to get hurt again."

Tim flashed his puppy dog eyes he was beginning to use all too often on the older man. Gibbs laughed as he carried the toddler into his room for a diaper change. "You know, kid, you've got that look down pat."

Tim batted his long eyelashes and grinned. He knew exactly which buttons to push to make his daddy melt. Ruffling the little guy's hair Gibbs mumbled, "You're doing it again, sweetie." The youngster giggled as the older man lay him down and unzipped his sleeper. Carefully examining the bruise he ran his fingertips over Tim's skin. "Does that hurt, buddy?"

The little guy furrowed his brow, obviously still in pain from the wagon incident. "I'm sorry, Timmy." Gibbs sighed, leaning down to kiss his son's injury. "I'll give you another dose of medication after we eat breakfast and I'll have Grandpa Ducky look at it tonight when everyone comes over for New Year's Eve."

An enormous grin appeared on Tim's face when he heard his aunts, uncles and Grandpa would be visiting later on. The Palmers had also accepted an invitation because they missed Christmas and everyone was warned not to mention Tim's regression in front of the Kleins. Gibbs chuckled at Tim's response, "I knew you'd be excited to hear everyone would be here!"

"Howsey?"

"I'll bet Uncle Tony or Uncle Jimmy would be willing to help you ride your new horse. We have to wait and see what Grandpa Ducky says about your boo boo first though."

"Kay Dada."

After finishing Tim's diaper change the pair retreated back downstairs where Ezra and Iris were waiting to start eating. Once Jet was fed and Tim was securely fastened in the highchair they dug in with gusto. As they ate they discussed the dinner plans for that night – Gibbs would be grilling his famous cowboy steaks along with a variety of side dishes. The Kleins were excited to meet the rest of the family and Gibbs gave them background information on all the guests. They had a leisurely breakfast, enjoying each other's company and by the time they finished with the third pot of coffee it was nearly 11. While Ezra took Tim into the family room to play, Gibbs washed the dishes whereas Iris hopped in the shower. By the time Iris had finished in the shower Gibbs was done with the dishes and took the little guy upstairs to get ready for the day. He figured they would lounge around the house and take it easy before the busy night ahead. After finishing with their morning routine Gibbs started a fire and popped in a movie. Tim had just settled comfortably in his arms when the Kleins emerged, both appearing anxious.

"Don't worry you two. All the anxiety and nerves you're feeling will fall by the wayside once you see Andrea."

Ezra huffed as he retrieved their coats from the closest. "I sure hope you're right, Jethro."

"My famous gut is telling me that everything will work out fine. You'll have plenty of happy things to talk about when you get back. I'm excited for the both of you!"

Tim whimpered when he realized the couple was getting ready to leave and extended his arms in their direction. Iris took notice and scooped him up in her arms. After smothering him with kisses she whispered in his ear, "You be a good boy for your daddy while we're gone, okay?" The youngster nodded shyly, whispering, "Lub u Gwama."

"Aww sweetie, I love you, too!" She paused and turned to Gibbs, adding, "Such a sweet little boy you're raising."

Gibbs beamed proudly at his son. "He's definitely a charmer; we'll probably have girls calling here all the time once he gets older."

The older man ruffled Tim's hair and smiled, "We'll see you when we get back kiddo."

Tim flashed a mostly toothless grin, stretching his arms in Ezra's direction. "Lub u Gwapa." The older man leaned in for a quick hug, "I love you too, buddy."

Clearing his throat Gibbs fished the directions out of his pocket, handing them over to Ezra. "It's about a twenty minute drive so you might want to get going. Even though it's a holiday it's possible you'll run into traffic."

Ezra precariously grabbed the directions while Iris deposited Tim back on Gibbs' lap. "Wish us luck and thanks again Jethro for making this happen."

"It was my pleasure. I can't wait to hear all about it when you return. If you get lost you have my cell number." The couple smiled and nodded as they bundled up and headed out the front door for a reunion that was well overdue.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello everybody! I know it's been a long time, but let me start off by saying this story hasn't been abandoned. I couldn't do that to my baby Timmy and Papa Gibbs. I started two new full time jobs over the past month and I've had my hands full. Unfortunately I don't have the time that I once did so if I don't update as often that's the reason. For now I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Once the Kleins left, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Timmy and snuggled into the couch cushions. Tim's thumb instantly crept up to his mouth as he leaned back against his daddy's chest, waiting for him to restart the movie they'd been watching. The older man pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covering the two of them, sighed, "Well, it looks like it's just the two of us, kiddo."

Tim shifted to his side, enabling him to lay his head on the older man's stomach. As Gibbs carded his fingers through the toddler's hair, he pressed the play button on the remote control, chuckling when Tim emitted a small squeal. Although they'd slept in late, Gibbs knew it was only a matter of time before Tim would fall asleep. Less than ten minutes later, Tim was snoring softly and Gibbs was fighting to stay awake. He was torn between taking a nap and preparing for the party. As he contemplated his decision Jet wandered in from the kitchen and plopped down near his feet.

"Well, I guess you made my decision for me, Jet."

The canine lifted his head, snorted and proceeded to rest his chin on Gibbs' feet. Chuckling, Gibbs leaned his head back against one of the pillows and closed his eyes, hoping he'd wake up feeling refreshed.

An hour and a half later Tim stretched lazily, whimpering when a sharp pain shot through his upper body. The house was quiet except for the crackling embers from the fire and he was comfortable snuggled under the blanket with his daddy. That was until his tummy grumbled reminding him that it was time for lunch. Gently sitting up he looked around and noticing Jet lying on the floor, waved to him. Crawling off Gibbs' lap onto the couch he studied his daddy's face. He looked sleepy, but he was hungry and only daddy could reach the milk. Tim sat for a moment watching the older man's chest rise and fall before climbing back into his lap. Reaching up he squeezed Gibbs' nose, giggling when his daddy faintly batted his hand away.

"Dis is fun." Tim thought, reaching up to honk Gibbs' nose again.

When there was no reaction from the older man, Tim moved on to the next body part, his daddy's ears. He gently pulled on both earlobes, highly anticipating a reaction to his pestering. Following another subpar reaction from Gibbs, Tim grasped each side of his daddy's cheeks between his fingers, pulling the skin away from his face. Suddenly Gibbs popped one eye open and shouted, "Boo!"

Startled, Tim jumped back, teetering on the edge of Gibbs' lap until the older man wrapped his arms around him and huffed, "I gotcha, kiddo." Tim yelped as his tender bruise was aggravated again. Gibbs frowned when he realized his actions caused Tim pain and he quickly loosened his grip on the toddler.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Daddy's still sleepy; I completely forgot about your boo boo."

The youngster nuzzled closer, giving Gibbs a kiss on the cheek. "Aww thanks, buddy that was very sweet." After reciprocating the kiss Gibbs whispered to Tim, "Don't forget that daddy sees everything. Even when you think I'm not watching." Tim shyly buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck; enjoying the distinct smell he associated with him.

"You ready for lunch?" Gibbs asked as he sat up and shooed Jet off his feet. Both feet had fallen asleep during his nap and he wiggled them around before attempting to stand. Once he was certain he wouldn't fall he scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up. Jet led them into the kitchen, immediately going to the back door to be let outside. After the canine was let out and frolicking in the snow Gibbs plopped Tim down in his high chair and snapped on the tray.

Because it was cold outside Gibbs wanted his boy to have a warm meal. Rifling through the freezer he found some leftover meatballs and tater tots. They wouldn't take too long to heat up and hopefully tide Tim over until it was time for dinner. While the food was reheating he started a fresh pot of coffee and warmed up a bottle. As he worked he went over a checklist of items that needed to be finished for the party tonight. One of the most important things that still needed to be done was to blow up balloons for the balloon drop. He wasn't sure if Tim would make it till midnight, hell he didn't know if he'd make it till midnight, but thought if the little guy took another nap it might be possible. If Tim started getting ornery they'd have two New Year's celebrations, one for Tim and one at the stroke of midnight.

When the microwave finished he grabbed the bottle and checked on the food. The meatballs had warmed nicely, but the tater tots needed a couple more minutes. Scooping the meatballs out of the pan he cut them into small pieces and arranged them on a plate. Tim was fidgeting in his highchair and Gibbs knew he was starving.

"I know you're hungry, sweetie. How about you start on the meatballs while your tots are finishing?"

Tim clapped excitedly; drool dribbling down his chin as Gibbs carried the plate and bottle in his direction. Before he could put the plate on the tray Tim grabbed a piece of meatball and jammed it in his mouth. Gibbs chuckled, "Whoa! I guess you really were hungry, kiddo."

The little guy chewed happily as Gibbs snapped a bib around his neck. When he finished swallowing he motioned to the two empty chairs, asking, "Gwama? Gwapa?"

"They'll be back later, son. They're out visiting with their daughter, Andrea." He paused and continued, "I still can't believe you managed to spill the beans before I could tell them."

Tim giggled as Gibbs tickled him lightly under the chin before going back to stuffing several pieces of meatball into his mouth. Gibbs shook his head at his son's desire to jam his mouth full of food. He would never understand why toddlers preferred eating that way. When the timer buzzed he removed the tots to allow them to cool and poured a cup of coffee. He wondered how Iris and Ezra's reunion with Andrea was going. They hadn't returned home yet so that had to be a good sign. Sighing, he brought the coffee mug up to his lips to take a sip when Jet started barking from outside.

"Whoops! I completely forgot about Jet."

The dog came bounding in when the door was open, shaking his thick fur of excess snow. Tim started laughing as he was showered with drops of water, causing some of the food in his mouth to go down the wrong way. His face turned red as he gasped for air and Gibbs could feel his adrenaline kick in. Although he'd taken down terrorists, been in explosions and stared down the barrel of a gun, nothing could compare to the magnitude of fear he was feeling this instant. He took pride in keeping his cool under extreme circumstances, but with Tim in danger it was a whole different ball game. As his mind raced with a million different thoughts he began to panic. The entire team was certified in CPR and the Heimlich maneuver, but now that he might have to use it he was drawing a blank. While Timmy continued to cough and splutter Gibbs took a deep breath and began accessing the situation. It was imperative that he try to calm down so he could help his son. Suddenly he remembered what Ducky had told him about when and when not to perform the Heimlich. Since Tim was coughing forcefully and appeared to be getting some air he decided to monitor the little one's symptoms and step in if necessary. Instead he patted Tim firmly on the back, encouraging him to spit out the food already in his mouth. His heart nearly broke in two as Tim's panicked filled eyes looked up at him.

"That's a good job, kiddo. I know it hurts, but keep coughing and let's see if you can get that meatball to go down the right pipe or come back up."

After a few more pats to Tim's back a piece of meat dislodged and went flying across the room like it had been fired out of a cannon. Tim immediately dissolved into tears, wearily stretching his arms out toward Gibbs.

The older man was already removing the tray from the highchair so he could scoop Tim up in his arms and comfort him. Seeing his little boy afraid and hurt was too much to handle and he felt his own eyes becoming wet with moisture.

"C'mere sweetheart, daddy's got you." He stammered, trying to not let Tim see him cry. Rocking back and forth in the chair he soothingly rubbed Tim's back, while whispering endearments into his ear. Gibbs could feel his shirt becoming wet with tears and slobber, but he didn't care. After a few minutes Tim grew quiet and Gibbs thought he'd fallen asleep, but a small snuffle dismissed that notion.

"Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?" The older man whispered, brushing the sweaty curls off his face. The little guy was still trembling as he turned his head so the two were nose to nose. It broke Gibbs' heart to see Tim's tear-stained face mixed with emotions. On one hand, he appeared relieved the ordeal was over with, but on the other hand, he could tell Tim was still terrified.

"That was scary; wasn't it, kiddo?"

Tim nodded slightly, taking inventory on his body parts that were hurting. His throat was achy and swollen; however, a drink might help that. Nevertheless, that pain was minuscule compared to the throbbing in his chest. It was sore before his daddy pounded on his back and now it was even worse. Gibbs had seen the look on Tim's face before and knew his son was in pain. His brow was furrowed, nose scrunched up and every little movement caused him to grimace.

"Aww Timmy. Can you tell me where you hurt?"

Sniffling, Tim pointed at his throat and chest. It took everything in Gibbs' power not to squeeze the stuffing out of him and tell him everything was going to be all right. The poor kid had already been through enough; squeezing his chest would only make it worse. He quickly glanced at his watch to calculate how long ago he'd given Tim his last dose of pain medication. Relieved to see that it had been longer than four hours he whispered, "I'm so sorry this happened, son. How about we get you another dose of Ibuprofen and see if that helps. Otherwise I'm going to call Grandpa Ducky and see what he recommends."

Tim whined, clinging tightly to Gibbs' neck as the older man slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen cabinet where he stored medication. Grabbing the bottle he attempted to sit Tim on the counter so that he could administer the medication. However, Tim wasn't ready to be put down and clung tighter to his neck, whimpering, "No, Dada, no."

"Okay, okay, sweetie." Gibbs sighed, returning to his seat at the kitchen table. Propping Tim up against his chest he opened the medication and gave it to the little guy. Picking up the discarded bottle Gibbs offered it to him, relieved when the toddler inserted the nipple in his mouth and started sucking. As he gently finagled Tim into a more comfortable position his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Worried that the Kleins were lost on their way home he dug it out and was surprised at the name. Flipping it open he answered, gruffly, "Gibbs."

"Oh, hey, Agent Gibbs. How are you doing today?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, trying not to sound irritated, "Doing okay, Palmer. Everything okay with Ducky?"

"Uh yeah as far as I know." He paused and continued, "Wait – is there something you're not telling me? Is Doctor Mallard all right?"

"Everything is fine, Palmer. Was there a reason you were calling me?"

The younger man took a deep breath and laughed nervously. "Umm yeah there was Agent Gibbs. I was wondering if you'd mind if Breena and I brought our niece Stella with us tonight. We've been watching her for the past couple of days and we thought her parents were coming back today, but it turns out they won't be back until tomorrow. She's about sixteen months old; if I remember correctly that's only a month older than Tim. I figured it would be nice for him to have a playmate tonight."

"The more the merrier, Palmer. As you know Tim has only interacted with the kids at daycare and it would be healthy for him to start forming new friendships. Plus, I'm setting up a balloon drop for midnight and I can't wait to see the looks on their little faces when it starts raining balloons."

"Aww Stella is going to love that! I appreciate you letting us bring her along tonight."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "How many times do I have to remind you that you're family, Palmer? We're glad you're celebrating with us tonight."

"Gee thanks Agent Gibbs. I know we planned on bringing an appetizer and dessert, but is there anything else you need us to pick up on our way?"

"Nope, I think we're all set. We'll see you around 6:30."

"Okay, we're getting Doctor Mallard; then we'll be headed in your direction."

"Sounds good. Bye Palmer."

As Gibbs hung up the phone he noticed that Timmy was fast asleep with the nipple of the bottle hanging partway out of his mouth. Chuckling, he removed it and set it on the table. The warm milk coupled with the medication and trauma he'd been through earlier was enough to lull him to sleep. Before he carried the little one up to his room he wanted to make sure he was fully asleep. Sighing, he took a sip of lukewarm coffee and pondered the severity of Tim's choking. He made a mental note to not put as much food on his plate, although he thought the scare today would discourage him for a while. In desperate need of a pick me up, he chugged the rest of his coffee and stood up. Jet followed him as he climbed the stairs to Tim's room; plopping down next to the crib. Gibbs smiled at the dog's willingness to stand guard over his frightened master as he lay him down. Running his fingers through the toddler's hair he stared lovingly at his son until Jet snorted, letting him know that he was on guard duty.

"Okay, I'm going." He whispered, flipping on the baby monitor and walking to the door. He left it cracked enough to allow Jet to leave if he needed to, but he was positive the dog wouldn't be going anywhere as long as Tim was asleep.

Once he'd made it into the hallway, he forced himself to continue downstairs and not to his bedroom for a nap. There was lots of work to be done and now was the perfect time to start. After refilling his coffee he gathered the supplies he needed for the balloon drop. Abby had found instructions on a website indicating the supplies needed and he'd picked them up earlier in the week. Opening the package of multi-colored balloons he proceeded to blow up as many as possible before stopping for a break. As he sat trying to catch his breath there was a quiet knock on the door. Afraid the knocking would get louder if he didn't answer right away he hurried to the door. When he unlocked and opened it, he was surprised to see the Kleins waiting patiently.

"What are you doing back so soon?" He asked, stepping aside to allow them in from the cold.

The older couple exchanged puzzled glances as they removed their outerwear and hung it in the closet. Ezra looked at his watch and huffed, "It's been nearly three hours since we left, Jethro."

"Oh, I completely lost track of time." He wrapped his arm around Iris' shoulder and continued, "How did it go? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"It was wonderful, Jethro!"

Ezra nodded, "It was everything I dreamed it would be. I don't think I've stopped smiling since I first laid eyes on her. It has been far too long since I held our baby in my arms."

Gibbs closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, imagining what it would be like to wrap his arms around Kelly.

"Are you okay, Jethro?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at the couple. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my own daughter, Kelly."

Iris frowned, "I'm so sorry." She motioned toward her husband, "We didn't think about how our reunion would affect you."

"Please don't worry about it. I'm thrilled for the two of you and want to hear all about it! Let's go into the kitchen; I'll start a fresh pot of coffee and you can help me blow up balloons."

"For the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun for the kids if I created a balloon drop to release at midnight." Gibbs paused, "Or before midnight depending on the kids' moods."

"Kids?" Iris asked as she stepped around the balloons littering the kitchen floor.

"Yep, two kids to be exact. While you were gone I got a phone call from Jimmy, he's our ME's assistant. Anyway, he asked if it would be okay if he and his wife brought their niece tonight." He shrugged his shoulders as he started a fresh pot of coffee, "Stella is a month older than Tim and I thought it would be nice for him to have someone to play with."

"That sounds wonderful! I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"I can't wait for you to meet them too." Gibbs responded as he quickly started a fresh pot of coffee and smiled when the first few drops of java began dripping into the pot. "The two of you will get to meet my family tonight, but first I want to hear about your afternoon."

Iris began speaking as she pulled out her phone and scanned through it. "I was worried for nothing, Jethro." She swallowed past the lump in her throat and continued, "I thought we would start right back where we left off twenty years ago, but it wasn't like that at all. Andrea was genuinely happy to see us. We all hugged and cried happy tears for at least ten minutes."

Ezra huffed, "That is until we realized that everyone in the restaurant was staring at us."

The older woman chuckled and patted Ezra's arm, "It was a little bit awkward, however, none of them knew our situation and frankly, it wasn't anyone's business."

"Andrea let them know that as the hostess was bringing us to our table." Ezra winked at his wife, adding, "She gets that from her mother."

Gibbs chuckled, "I would have stared all of them down as we walked to the table."

"That's exactly what she did!" Iris turned her phone so that Gibbs could see the screen; "Our waitress was kind enough to take this photo for us before we left."

"You all look so happy."

Iris thumbed her finger over the phone screen as tears started welling up in her eyes. "This is our eldest granddaughter, Josephine Lily." She paused, trying to regain her composure before continuing, "Can you believe that even though we were feuding our wonderful Andrea still named her child after me?"

When the older woman became overwhelmed with emotion Ezra reached over and clutched her hand. "Josephine is Iris' middle name and Andrea liked the flower theme so much she continued to use it. Andrea told us that Josie is graduating from college in May and will continue on to veterinary school."

"Apparently she inherited her grandpa's love of animals."

"That's exactly what I said, Jethro!"

Ezra blushed furiously and stood up, "I'm just glad that Josie will have a career that she loves. Unfortunately a lot of people nowadays don't feel that way." He grabbed Gibbs' mug off the table and huffed, "Allow me to refill this for you, my friend."

"Thank you, sir." Gibbs replied, taking a sniff of the piping hot brew. Turning to the older man he added, "I washed your mugs from this morning and they're sitting in the dish rack."

Iris continued flipping through the pictures on her phone until she landed on the next one. "This is our only grandson, Myles Christian. He's sixteen years old, captain of the JV football team and just got his license."

Gibbs studied the picture, imagining when Timmy was sixteen and ready to start driving. "He's a good looking kid."

"He looks a lot like his father did at his age."

"Josie and Myles both have the same father?"

Iris nodded, "Yep and Maya too. Surprised us as well."

She flipped to the next picture of a young girl, who Gibbs estimated to be between twelve and fourteen years old.

"This is our youngest granddaughter, Maya Rose. She's thirteen years old and enjoys the arts. Andrea said she's in the orchestra and plays the violin."

This time it was Ezra's turn to get emotional as he choked out, "Rose was my mother's middle name. It's funny that I married a wonderful woman who was named after her mom's favorite flower just as my mom was named after her mom's favorite flower. It's a wonder nobody in our family is a florist!"

They all laughed at that. Gibbs couldn't ever remember meeting anyone who was named after a flower and now he knew an entire family where ninety percent of them had one as part of their name.

Once Iris caught her breath she said, "We assumed that after Andrea had her first that Christian would have split, but that wasn't until recently. I always thought they were a good couple, however, when Andrea became pregnant that all changed. They were both young and scared and seemed to bring out the worst in each other. Apparently once Josie was born they both matured and learned how to work out their problems. From what I gathered they had a healthy and happy marriage until recently. Andrea didn't care to share the details and I didn't push, but she said she's ready to move on and happy to be close to us again."

"It sounds like you'll be seeing each other a lot more from now on."

"Oh yeah. Andrea has a weekend off at the end of January and she mentioned possibly bringing the kids. Obviously that depends on how our relationship is progressing and whether she feels comfortable introducing us."

"We still have a lot to work on, but today has given us a stepping stone as we move toward the future."

"We can't thank you enough, dear."

Gibbs smiled, "It was my pleasure. It was nice to use my investigative skills to bring your family together. I'm glad that you had a good time and hopefully in the future Tim and I will get to meet the entire clan."

They talked for a while longer until they realized it was getting late and the guests would be arriving soon. Ezra helped Gibbs finish blowing up balloons and constructing the drop, while Iris started on a few food dishes she'd planned for the party.

XXX

By the time 6:30 rolled around the champagne had been chilled, steaks were ready to be grilled and Tim was up from his nap. He was in a much better mood than earlier and Gibbs hoped they could all enjoy a fun evening. While Ezra played in the family room with Tim, Gibbs and Iris put the finishing touches on the food. As Gibbs carried another tray of hor d'oeuvres into the dining room the older woman chuckled, looking for a place to put it. "This reminds me of Sunday dinners at my mom's house. Way too much food and not enough room to put everything."

"Oh, but you haven't met DiNozzo yet. I think he would eat all day if given the opportunity." Gibbs squeezed the tray in between two others and continued, "I know the rest of the gang is planning on bringing more so we can have the overflow carry out into the kitchen. Once everyone arrives I'll start grilling the steaks." He motioned to the roaring fire, adding, "They won't take too long to cook over that blaze."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ezra called out, "Jethro, do you want me to get it?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

As Gibbs and Iris put the finishing touches on their spread Ezra ruffled Timmy's hair and said, "I'll be right back, kiddo."

As he opened the door, he took a step back when he saw a middle aged woman with pigtails and dressed in all black.

"Hi! You must be Ezra!" Abby squealed as she dropped her bags inside and launched herself into Ezra's arms.

Ezra stood in disbelief as the Goth's hugging continued to get tighter. It wasn't until Gibbs appeared and cleared his throat that Abby released her grip and took a step back.

"I see you've met Abby."

The older man nodded slightly, still taking in her appearance. "I guess I have. Can I take your coat?"

Abby smiled as she handed her coat off to Ezra and moved toward Gibbs and Timmy. The older man stopped her before she proceeded to squeeze the stuffing out of them. "Abby you have to be very gentle. Tim has a bruise on his chest and I don't want to hurt him more than he already is."

"Aww my poor little Timmy." Abby cooed, opting to give both Gibbses a kiss on the cheek instead.

Gibbs was about to introduce her to Iris when the older woman wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Jethro told us that you were the one who managed to find our daughter. My husband and I can't thank you enough; you'll never know how much it means to us."

"Glad I could help. How did it go?"

Iris' face lit up like a Christmas tree as she took Abby's hand and guided her to the kitchen, "Let's get you a drink my dear and I'll tell you all about it."

Abby glanced over her shoulder with a smile as Iris began to tell her all about their reunion with Andrea.

"Wow!" Ezra huffed, a look of bewilderment still plastered on his face.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"No, not at all, Jethro."

"She's one of the smartest people I've ever known. If it weren't for her we wouldn't have half as many cases closed. One of the brightest in her field." He chuckled and continued, "I suppose I should have warned you that she's a hugger too."

Ezra opened his mouth to say something when there was another knock on the door. Skeptically he looked over at Gibbs and asked, "Anything I should know about this group?"

Gibbs shook his head; "I'll let you come to your own conclusions."

The older man smiled wearily as he opened the door to find a large crowd gathered on the front stoop. "Hello, you must be Ezra." Ducky extended his hand and continued, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky."

As the rest of the gang followed in behind Ducky they all introduced themselves to Ezra while also stopping to greet Gibbs and Timmy. When Iris and Abby heard all the commotion they congregated with the others for introductions. Stella wasn't a fan of the new and boisterous voices and cowered close to Breena. However, her shyness was short lasting when she was introduced to Timmy. The adults cooed as she gently touched Tim's arm. This time it was his turn to be shy as he buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck.

"I think it will take some time before they feel comfortable playing together."

"I think you're right, Agent Gibbs." Breena turned to Jimmy and Tony, adding, "Perhaps the two biggest kids can take the toddlers and help them get warmed up to each other before dinner."

"Yeah, we can do that." Jimmy replied, taking Stella from his wife and bouncing her on his hip. "They'll be best friends before the night is over."

As Tony reached for Tim, Gibbs took a step back and said, "I think it's a great idea, Breena. However, I need Ducky to examine my little guy before he starts playing." He proceeded to tell the group about Timmy's bruise from the wagon and the choking episode earlier in the day. As Gibbs told the story about almost needing to do the Heimlich maneuver on his son there were a few gasps followed by sighs of relief that Timmy was able to dislodge the meatball on his own. They were all happy that Ducky was there to inspect him and helped themselves to drinks and appetizers while the other three went into the kitchen for some privacy.

Once Gibbs was seated with Timmy in his lap the two men began undressing him. Timmy squirmed as the cool air fanned over his sensitive skin. It would have been easier if the youngster were lying down, but too much work for Ducky to climb the stairs to his bedroom. Finally they were able to get Tim's pants pulled far enough down to unsnap the onesie, which allowed the older man to pull up his shirt to inspect the bruise. Ducky grimaced when he saw the black and blue contusion and gently ran his fingertips over it.

"Oh my poor boy, you did quite a number on it."

"Yes, he did Duck. It didn't make it any better when I had to pound on his back this afternoon when he was choking. The ibuprofen seems to help, but I can tell when it's starting to wear off. I hate seeing him in pain."

Ducky chuckled lightly, "Ah, my dear Jethro you are not the only parent who can't stand to see their child in pain. Unfortunately accidents happen and that's all a part of growing up."

The older man continued to manipulate Tim's upper body, gauging his reaction when he was turned in a certain direction. After a few more tests Ducky came to the conclusion that the little guy would be okay.

"I think he'll be fine, Jethro. However, if you don't see some improvement over the next few days we'll have to discuss the next step."

Gibbs huffed, pulled Tim's shirt down and buttoned it at the crotch. "Which is what?"

"I know you're not going to like this Jethro, but you need to find a pediatrician for Timothy. I can certainly do basic checkups and give advice, but I won't always be around. I'm used to dealing with the dead not children. Besides he's going to need some shots and I don't have access to any of those vaccinations."

The younger man shook his head, "Never gonna happen, Duck. You're the only one I trust looking after my son. I can't imagine some nut job trying to tell me what's best for my kid!"

"Well…" Ducky chuckled as he patted Gibbs' hand and stood, "We'll do some research and ask around to find the best doctor for Timmy. Do you think I'd let anyone lay their hands on my grandson without the best qualifications possible?"

"No, but…"

Gibbs tried to argue, but Ducky interrupted him, adding, "Let's go enjoy the party. We have plenty of time to discuss this later. I would continue pushing the ibuprofen and warm baths."

Ducky ruffled Tim's hair and smiled, "You'll be as good as new in no time, kiddo. Why don't you go play with Stella while your daddy cooks the steaks?"

The trio retreated to the family room where the Kleins were happily telling everyone about their grandkids. After a slight nod from Gibbs, Tony gathered Timmy in his arms and gestured for Jimmy to bring Stella over to the pile of toys congregated in the corner of the room. The two men sat on the floor with the kids in their laps and pulled out the container of mega blocks. As Tony and Jimmy began stacking blocks on top of each other the two toddlers continued staring at one another. "C'mon Stella don't you want to play with us?" Jimmy asked his niece as he handed her one of the blocks.

The four women watched, amused from the couch as Ezra, Ducky and Gibbs started the steaks.

"They are going to make such great daddies one day."

The three younger women chuckled at Iris' statement. Confused by their reaction she added, "Judging by your reactions I think it would be safe to say I'm wrong?"

Ziva shook her head, "Jimmy will be a great father. However, Tony I am not so sure about. He used to be terrified of children until Tim came along, but I think if given the opportunity he would be a great dad."

Abby nodded, "Tony has come a long way in a very short amount of time. It would take him awhile to adjust but I think he'd be a great daddy."

"Jimmy is an only child and has always wanted a big family. We've talked about adopting because there are lots of kids who need a stable, loving home, but we would also like to have a few biological children."

As they turned their attention back toward the kids they all cooed when Stella began stacking blocks on top of her uncle's creation. Tony was still trying to get Timmy to join them when the youngster bravely reached over and snatched the block out of Stella's hand.

"Muh bock!" He shrieked, clutching it tightly against his chest.

The entire room got quiet as Stella's bottom lip protruded out and tears welled up in her eyes. Jimmy immediately wrapped his arms around Stella in order to comfort her. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. There are more blocks to play with."

Tony looked like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do about Timmy's behavior. When he saw Gibbs hand the tongs over to Ezra he breathed a sigh of relief and handed the youngster over to his father. Taking a seat on the footstool Gibbs titled Timmy's chin up so he had his son's attention. "That was not very nice, kiddo. You have to share like you do with the kids at daycare. Stella is a guest in our house and your behavior will not be tolerated. Do you wish to play blocks or do you want to have a timeout?"

Timmy glanced around at all the other adults in the room hoping one of them would attempt to reason with his daddy. When all he received in return were disappointed looks especially from Grandpa Ducky and Uncle Tony he gestured to the floor where Stella had started playing again.

"That's a good boy. I want you to apologize, son." Gibbs said sternly as he stood, patted Tim's bottom and deposited him in Tony's lap.

"Sowry." The little guy mumbled as he picked up one of the blocks and handed it to Stella. The toddler hesitantly took it and stacked it on top of the tower. Gibbs watched for a moment longer until Ezra cleared his throat and said, "Need you to come over and look at the steaks, Jethro."

Satisfied that Tim was playing nicely he huffed, "Be right there." Motioning to Palmer and DiNozzo he continued, "Why don't you two take a break and let the kids play alone until dinner is ready."

Gibbs didn't have to tell them twice as they got to their feet and back to the food and drinks. Iris giggled when she saw Tony shoveling appetizer after appetizer in his mouth, understanding what Jethro was referring to when he said the boy could eat! Once the steaks were ready Iris and the girls worked to clear the dining room table so everyone could have enough room to sit down and eat. Tim sat in his high chair while Stella sat on Breena's lap and ate off her plate. They all raved over Gibbs' cowboy steaks and Ezra was sure it would be a hit at the B&B with their guests. While they ate Ezra asked if there were any cases at work they could discuss and between them the team was able to come up with a few that were no longer classified. Although the Kleins enjoyed hearing about the team's antics throughout the years, Gibbs held his breath, hoping that nobody would accidentally mention Tim. Ducky noticed his concern and when there was a lull in the conversation he changed the subject. After sharing plenty of food, alcohol and laughs the party moved to the family room for dessert and games. Timmy was becoming quite fussy and clingy and would only allow Gibbs to hold him. Following a quick diaper change, warm pajamas and another dose of ibuprofen he was ready for a bottle. There were still a couple of hours until midnight and he hoped the two little ones could stay awake.

When they arrived back downstairs Stella was sitting on the couch in her PJ's waiting for Breena to come in with a bottle. Gibbs started to head toward the kitchen for Timmy's bottle when Ziva walked in with it.

Smiling, she gave it to him and sighed, "Perfect timing. I only wish he would allow me to feed him."

"I know Zeever, but the poor kid has had a rough day and apparently only wants me right now. I'm hoping once the medicine kicks in and his tummy is filled with warm milk he'll feel like cuddling with someone else."

"If you're having baby fever you are more than welcome to feed Stella her bottle, Ziva."

Ziva glanced at the adorable little girl on the couch and nodded, "As long as you do not think it will upset her, Breena."

Breena scoffed as she handed her the bottle, "She's pretty easygoing especially when you have a bottle full of milk! Why don't you try it and see how it goes. As much as I love her it would be nice to have a break after the weekend."

While Breena and Ziva discussed feeding Stella, Gibbs took a seat on the couch and laughed as the little girl immediately crawled over to him. Wrapping his arm around her, he cooed, "Aww, you're thirsty sweetie, aren't you? Well, Ziva's got your bottle right over there."

Stella didn't seem to care as she continued crawling further into Gibbs' lap. When Tim saw her reaching for his bottle he shoved her away, shouting, "Muh dada! Muh ba ba!"

If it wasn't for Gibbs' quick reaction Stella would have fallen off the couch. Instead he managed to steady her and wait for help to arrive. The poor girl was so scared she immediately started screaming and sobbing for her aunt. Gibbs could feel his face flush with embarrassment and anger over his son's behavior. He knew Tim wasn't feeling well, but this was unnecessary.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight!" He gently rubbed Stella's back while Breena tried to calm her down. "Do you think she's hurt?"

Breena gave him a sympathetic look as she rocked back and forth on the couch. "I think she's more frightened than hurt, Agent Gibbs. Once I can get her to calm down I'll be able to tell if there's a deeper issue."

"Once again I'm so sorry and I'll be back down to check on her once I deal with this guy." Hitching Tim over his shoulder he climbed the stairs to the toddler's bedroom. He was so upset with his son that he had to remind himself to breathe. Yelling at the kid would accomplish nothing, but a timeout with no bottle would get through to him. After setting Tim down in the crib he calmly asked, "Why would you do such a thing, kiddo? That wasn't very nice at all and you made Stella cry! I won't ever tolerate behavior like that."

Tim shrugged his shoulders and turned away from his daddy. Taking a deep breath Gibbs turned on the baby monitor and huffed, "When you feel like apologizing and joining the rest of us downstairs then you let me know. Until then you're going to sit up here by yourself while the rest of us have fun."

The youngster whimpered softly when he heard the door close and his daddy's footsteps getting farther and farther away. By the time Gibbs had returned downstairs Stella was snuggled comfortably in Ziva's arms enjoying her bottle. He felt all eyes on him as he took a seat on the couch and ran his fingers through Stella's hair. "I'm sorry, kiddo. Once Tim decides to behave I'll make sure he apologizes to you."

He grabbed the monitor off the table and turned it on. "I don't understand what's gotten into him tonight. I've never had a bad report about him playing with the other kids at daycare."

"It appears that our young Timothy is jealous, Jethro. You're not around at daycare therefore he doesn't feel like he has to share you with anybody."

Iris added, "He's at that age where kids like to start pushing boundaries, see how much they can get away with. It's your job as a parent to make sure he knows that it's unacceptable and from what I've seen you're doing just that."

Gibbs took a sip of the bourbon that Tony had brought him and leaned back against the couch. "How about we start a game?"

The others nodded as Abby opened the trivia game she'd brought. After picking teams they began playing and it wasn't until twenty minutes later they heard crying over the monitor.

"I actually thought he might have fallen asleep, but not without his bottle first. If there's one thing I know, it's my boy."

Encouraging the others to continue playing he ascended the stairs for what he hoped would be the last time before bed. Tim was holding on to the railing with tears streaming down his face when he entered the bedroom. "You ready to be a good boy?"

Tim sniffled and nodded, reaching his arms out to be picked up. "Sowry dada." He gasped, squeezing his arms tightly around Gibbs' neck.

"I love you, son. You don't ever have to worry about someone taking me away from you. Daddy doesn't like when he has to punish you. Now we're going to go back downstairs and apologize to Stella. You got that?"

When Gibbs felt Tim nod his head against his shoulder he turned off the baby monitor and turned to go back downstairs. Stella had just finished her bottle and had moved from Ziva to Abby. As Gibbs crouched down next to Abby, Tim leaned over and gave Stella a kiss on the cheek. "Sowry Stewa."

A collective "Aww" filled the family room as Tim asked for forgiveness. Jimmy, who was sitting next to Abby reached over and ruffled Timmy's hair, "Thanks, buddy! That was very nice; I'm sure Stella forgives you."

Tim shyly buried his face against Gibbs' chest until he saw the full bottle of milk glowing underneath the light of the lamp on the table. Chuckling, Ziva reached over and handed the bottle to Gibbs. Reclaiming his seat on the couch he cradled Tim in his arms and fed him while they continued their game of trivia. The rest of the night passed quickly and before long they were popping the corks on the champagne and turning on the television to see the ball drop in Times Square. As the minutes ticked by Tony and Ezra made sure everyone had a glass of bubbly as they gathered around the TV. Ziva had brought her camera and tripod, setting the feature that would take pictures continuously. That way she was sure to capture everyone's reaction at midnight. Gibbs made sure the balloon drop was ready and even though both toddlers were exhausted they perked up when the adults started getting excited. Finally with thirty seconds left until the New Year the couples gathered next to one another to share a kiss. With only ten seconds left the family started counting down with enthusiasm.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….Happy New Year!"

As Ducky pulled the string attached to the netting, dozens of balloons floated down from the ceiling causing the youngsters to erupt into laughter and squeals. The little ones weren't the only ones in awe of the array of colors. Gibbs noticed that the balloons also mesmerized several adults. As excitement and anticipation for the coming year buzzed throughout the living room Gibbs couldn't help but think about how his life had changed in only a matter of months. He never imagined he'd be a father again, yet here he was raising a son. With each passing day, month and year there would be new challenges and milestones, but he was perfectly content to sit back and watch his Timmy grow and change in new ways.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry about the lengthy delay in chapters, but I've started a new job and life has been crazy! I assure you that when I have free time this story is still my top priority. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope you enjoy and are finding ways to stay cool over the summer.

As winter gave way to spring and summer, Gibbs was astounded at the way his son was growing and changing every day. Tim had mastered walking and running and there was hardly ever a moment when he wasn't on the go. Some days Gibbs would sit on the back patio and watch his little guy run from one side of the yard to the other as Jet playfully chased him. The past nine months had been filled with milestones, but also worry as Tim had been subjected to a battery of medical tests. Fortunately the youngster had handled them a lot better than his dad, grandfathers, aunts and uncles. Although Ducky assured him that Tim's body mirrored that of a healthy toddler, he knew that might not always be the case. The doctor had suggested that Tim have tests done every year to make sure the regression drug hadn't caused any ill effects. Gibbs hated the fact that his son would constantly have to be monitored or the possibility that a medical emergency could arise at any time. After months of sulking, Ducky reminded him that Tim should continue to be treated as a normal child. Finally realizing there was nothing he could do except be vigilant about Tim's health he relaxed, continuing to enjoy life as a daddy.

It was Labor Day weekend, the week before Tim's 2nd birthday and Gibbs was in the final stages of party planning. After he'd decided on a theme, the invitations were sent and the food and cake ordered. Tim was currently obsessed with Thomas the Train, which made buying decorations easier. He'd decided to keep the guest list limited to family only and was shocked when Maggie called to say she couldn't wait to see her little boy again. The two had kept in contact through email with Gibbs occasionally giving her updates and sending pictures when Timmy had reached a new milestone. He wasn't thrilled with the fact that she'd agreed to come to the party, but being involved with Tim's life was part of their agreement when she allowed him to be adopted. It was only for a few days and there'd be so much going on that time would pass quickly.

A knock on the door startled him out of his musing and he chuckled as Tim clapped his tiny hands together excitedly. Gibbs took another swig of coffee and stood, "Sounds like Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva are here."

Tim nodded enthusiastically, shoving another piece of banana in his mouth. Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "We're going to have so much fun today."

As Gibbs started walking to the door there was another knock and he shook his head in annoyance as he reached for the handle. "DiNozzo, how many times do I have to tell you that it might take me a moment to answer the door?"

"Sorry, Boss, I'm still getting used to having to knock at all."

Ziva shared Gibbs' annoyance and gave him an apologetic look, "It has almost been a year, Tony."

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard. Don't worry, by the time Tim's 30 I'll have it figured out."

That remark earned him groans from both his boss and girlfriend. As they walked into the kitchen Tim was bouncing with excitement. He hadn't seen his aunt and uncle in nearly a week.

"Toey!"

"Zeba!"

"Hey, kiddo, it's good to see you!"

Tony leaned down and gave Tim a kiss on the head, running his fingers through the toddler's curls.

"It is almost time for Tim to get another haircut, Gibbs.

"Yeah, because that was so much fun the first time, DiNozzo."

Ziva laughed, remembering how it took two grown men to hold him down during his first haircut. "Perhaps it will be better this time." She reached over and brushed Tim's bangs off his face, "Besides you do not want Maggie to have anything to hold against you."

Gibbs growled softly as he unsnapped the tray of the highchair and lifted Timmy out. "I'll make an appointment for after work this week." Handing the little guy over to his aunt he smiled, "Thanks for watching him while we assemble the swing set."

"Not a problem at all. You know I enjoy spending time with my favorite nephew."

Smothering the little guy with kisses she started to carry him into the family room to play. Tim's bottom lip quivered when he realized that neither his dad nor uncle were following them. Gibbs noticed his son's disappointment and cooed, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be outside constructing your birthday present. Go play with Aunt Ziva for a while and I'll see you at lunch."

That appeared to pacify Tim and he gave Gibbs a small smile before he disappeared out of sight.

DiNozzo grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip. "What's the plan, Boss?"

"The plan is to get the swing set assembled by the end of the day. I already brought my tools up from the basement and they're sitting on the back porch."

The two men headed outside to unload the boxes from Gibbs' truck. The older man contemplated building a swing set, but Timmy kept him too busy. That was fine though as spending time with his son was far more important than his pride. Removing the boxes from the truck they carried them to the backyard where Gibbs had already decided where the swing set would be placed. Tony snickered when he saw several power tools scattered about the deck.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Boss."

Gibbs grunted as he dropped one of the boxes, "Times are changing. I want to get this put together today and the only way that's going to happen is by using these tools. My neighbor let me borrow them."

"You certainly won't hear any complaining from me. Let's get started."

The older man rolled his eyes and retorted, "You mean I won't be hearing any complaints yet."

Tony feigned being offended and began opening each box. The two of them worked throughout the morning and by lunch had more than half of the swing set assembled. They decided to take a break when Ziva and Timmy appeared on the patio with lunch. Timmy ran to his daddy when he saw him ascending the stairs.

"Dada!" He squealed as he was scooped up and twirled around. Gibbs hugged his son tightly as he spun around until he started getting dizzy and stopped abruptly. As he worked to regain his equilibrium he huffed, "I don't want either of us to get sick, kiddo."

"Do you want me to bring Tim's highchair outside, Boss?"

The older man thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah, Timmy can sit on my lap while we eat." As he carried the little guy over to the table he continued, "I've missed spending time with you this morning, buddy."

Tim strengthened the grip he had around his daddy's neck and leaned down to give him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Gibbs chuckled as drool oozed down the side of his face. Once he was seated he used his shirt sleeve to wipe it off and leaned down to kiss the top of Tim's head. "Thanks, sweetie"

Lunch consisted of sandwiches, chips and fruit. As they ate, Ziva asked, "How many guests are you expecting for the party?"

Gibbs took a swig of iced tea and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't remember the exact number off the top of my head, Zeever." He sat in thought for a moment and continued, "The two grandpa's – Jack and Duck. The Palmers and they're bringing little Stella with them so Tim will have someone to play with."

Ziva motioned at Tony, "The two of us along with Abby. What about Iris and Ezra? Are they going to be able to make it?"

"No, the B&B is booked for a wedding that weekend. They were disappointed, but I reassured them that we would come visit soon. To be honest I'm kind of relieved that they won't be able to make it. They don't know about Tim's regression and with Maggie planning on being here I don't want to have to explain."

Tony groaned when he heard Maggie's name mentioned, "Please tell me that Sarah or Penny will be here to keep her under control."

"Sarah will be here, but Penny is going to be out of town. When Penny called to tell me she wouldn't be able to make it she assured me that Maggie was doing well with her treatment and that it meant a lot to her that I'd invited her to the party. I'm assuming she'll be on her best behavior."

"Well, I'll be cordial but don't expect me to carry on any conversations with her. I'm going to be staying as far away from her as possible."

"I can't ask for any more than that from you, DiNozzo. It's going to be difficult for me too. However, we all need to remember that there were conditions that I agreed to when she allowed me to adopt Tim."

Ziva watched as Tim stuffed another bite of sandwich into his mouth and did a little happy dance in his dad's lap. She smiled at his pure innocence. If Maggie hurt one curl on Tim's tiny little head there would be hell to pay.

"How do you think Timothy will react when he sees her again?"

Gibbs sighed, "I'm not sure, Ziva. Ducky told me to be prepared for the worst, but I feel as though there will be so much going on that Tim won't be worried about it. I'll just have to play it by ear and reassure him that I'm his daddy and nobody will take him away from me."

As they finished lunch Tim began yawning and leaned back against Gibbs' chest. The older man knew that once his son had a full belly sleep would follow. A brisk breeze had the little guy snuggling closer to his daddy and Gibbs wrapped his arms around him to provide some warmth. Ziva started to stand to offer to bring him inside, but Gibbs waved her off.

"It's okay, Ziva." He motioned to her plate, "Go ahead and finish your lunch. I'm going to take him upstairs, change his diaper and put him down for a nap."

Knowing better than to argue with him Ziva returned to her seat and finished eating. Tony, who had been watching the father / son duo, lovingly looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. She knew that was his 'I would love a baby' look and mouthed back 'we will talk later.' The couple were not afraid to admit that neither of them could have ever imagined being parents. Nevertheless, those feelings changed when baby Tim suddenly arrived in their lives. They'd been taking their relationship slow and had only recently moved in together. Everything was going well and they didn't want to rush to get married or have a child. However, Ziva knew her biological clock was ticking and they'd have to make some decisions sooner rather than later.

Once Tim was asleep Gibbs scooted his chair out from the table and stood up. The youngster whined briefly as the older man shifted him to his shoulder, but quieted as Gibbs soothingly rubbed his back.

Tony stood as well, hurrying to open the door for the pair. "We'll clean up down here, Boss."

Gibbs gave him an appreciative nod and continued into the house and upstairs. After gently laying Tim down on the changing table he removed his shoes followed by his pants. He'd become an expert at changing diapers swiftly and with as little disturbance to Tim as possible. Once his son was clean he put his pants back on and gathered him in his arms for the trek over to the crib. Tim slept through the entire process and once Gibbs had covered him with a blanket he turned the baby monitor on and slipped out the door. There wasn't much left from lunch to clean and Tony and Ziva were done by the time Gibbs arrived back downstairs.

Holding up the baby monitor he said, "Ziva, do you want to help us with the swing set or just hang out? Tim will be asleep for a couple of hours and we'll be able to hear him when he awakens."

"I would love to help with the swing set, Gibbs. Perhaps with all three of us working, it will be finished by the time Tim is awake from his nap."

Tony leaned over and gave Ziva a kiss, "I'm going to love watching you work, sweet cheeks."

Ziva blushed furiously as Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed back outside. It was still awkward for her to show affection toward Tony in front of the older man even though he'd given his blessing.

"You two lovebirds coming?"

She elbowed him gently in the stomach and huffed, "What did I tell you about that?" Tony sucked in a breath dramatically, leaning closer to kiss the younger woman again.

"I told you that I am still not comfortable with kissing around Gibbs."

DiNozzo flashed a wicked smile as he looked around, "I don't see Boss anywhere."

"It does not matter. We have a lot of work to do before the swing set is finished."

The younger man shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched Ziva head outside to work. Sighing, he followed and tried to ignore the unhappy look on his lover's face. The kiss was supposed to be a sign of love, but all it had really done was piss her off. Gibbs noticed the tension between the two and sighed inwardly. He hoped they could continue working as a team and decided the couple would eventually work out their own problems.

During the next few hours they worked together, making progress on the swing set. Three people made the work go faster and by the time Tim was awake the only work left to do was to secure the slide. While the guys added the finishing touches, Ziva hurried to tend to Tim. She decided to change his diaper and get him a snack while they finished. Once she and Tim made it to the kitchen, Gibbs and Tony were waiting for the two of them with huge smiles on their faces.

Tim kicked his legs excitedly when he saw the two men and reached out for his daddy. Gibbs chuckled, gathered the youngster in his arms and said, "Did you have a nice nap, kiddo?"

"Yesh Dada."

"Good." Gibbs responded, brushing the hair off his son's forehead before kissing it. "We have a big surprise for you out in the backyard. Do you want to go see it?"

The little guy rubbed his eyes and nodded. Gibbs knew that his boy was still sleepy, but hoped the swing set would awaken him quickly.

"I want to capture Tim's reaction on my camera. Would you mind holding off, while I run and grab it?"

While Ziva retreated to the family room to grab her camera, Tony filled a sippy cup with milk and gave it to the toddler. Although it was a struggle to wean Tim off of bottles he was now doing quite well with the changes. Gibbs hated the process because it meant that his son was growing, but Ducky told him that it had to be done. Once Ziva returned from the family room she smiled and said, "I am ready. I will step out onto the deck before you so I can catch his reaction when he sees his present. These will be great pictures for his scrapbook."

Gibbs nodded, giving Ziva a moment to get in position before he brought Tim outside. Once she gave him a signal he continued out to the patio and turned so that Tim could see the swing set. The youngster's eyes widened and he squealed with delight when he saw the slide and swings. Immediately wanting down from his daddy's arms he struggled as the older man held him tight. "Happy Birthday, son!"

Tim flashed a grin big enough to split his face in two as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Tank u Dada! Go pway?"

"Absolutely kiddo! Let's go play!"

Once Gibbs had climbed down the steps separating the patio from the yard he let Tim loose and couldn't help but smile as the toddler took off after the swing set with Jet hot on his heels. Ziva took plenty of pictures as Tim dashed away, particularly enjoying the few shots she got of Jet and Gibbs following like minions. Tim reached the swing set first, eyes darting back and forth between the slide and swing. He really enjoyed swinging when they went to the park and decided that would be his first activity. Gibbs had bought two toddler swings in addition to the swings that came with the set. Once Tim was old enough he would swap them out and the swing set would grow with his little one. Mesmerized by the fact that he now had swings in his own backyard Tim didn't hear his daddy coming from behind him and shrieked when he was lifted high into the air.

"There you go, kiddo! How about we take this for a spin."

Still wearing the enormous grin from earlier, Tim giggled as Gibbs grabbed the swing and pulled it forward. "Here we go. Are you ready, sweetie?"

"Yesh Dada!"

"All right I'm going to let go now."

When Gibbs let go of the swing, Tim screamed with happiness as it swung back and forth. The older man continued to push, however, he was cautious not to push too hard or fast for his son. He'd made that mistake at the park during Tim's first visit and didn't want old memories creeping back in his mind. Ziva snapped more pictures of the toddler enjoying his new toy and decided to make a collage of all the photos she'd taken today and give that to Tim for his birthday. It was no surprise that he was spoiled when it came to the amount of books and toys he had with several grandparents, aunts and uncles. Although Gibbs asked party goers to donate to the children's hospital in lieu of gifts this year, she knew everyone would donate as well as bring something special for the birthday boy.

Jet enjoyed playing fetch with Tony as the group hung out in the backyard until the sun started to set and the breeze picked up. They decided to order takeout for dinner and once Tim's tummy started growling he was satisfied with leaving his precious swing set – for now. While waiting for dinner to arrive Tim received a diaper change as Tony and Ziva set the table. By the time Gibbs had Timmy buckled in his highchair the doorbell rang and it was the delivery man with the food. Gibbs chuckled at the amount they'd ordered and gave the younger man a decent tip.

"It smells delicious, everyone. Looks like they'll be enough for leftovers too."

"Did you forget that Tony is here, Gibbs?"

The older man laughed as he set the bags on the counter, "No, actually I didn't Zeever. There's enough food here to feed an army."

Tony patted his stomach, "That's good because all of the manual labor we put in today has made me starving!" He began taking the containers out of the bag and continued, "However, it was all worth it, to see the look on Timmy's face. I have the cutest nephew ever."

Once everyone had a plate of food they gathered around the table to eat. Tim noisily slurped his noodles, but once he was given a look from his daddy he closed his mouth and chewed quietly. There was a few moments of silence as everyone took a couple bites until Gibbs sat back in his chair and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Do either of you know why I chose to order Chinese tonight?"

Tony and Ziva glanced curiously at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Because you had a coupon, Boss?"

Gibbs chuckled, "No, not because I had a coupon, DiNozzo. Although it did save me a few bucks." He took a sip of water and continued, "I ordered Chinese tonight because that was the first meal we had after learning of Timmy's regression. Can you believe it's almost been a year?"

Ziva bowed her head sadly, "I cannot believe it has already been a year. I miss Tim – our friend, colleague, brother. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about him." She sighed heavily, adding, "However, I am grateful that he is here with us rather than the alternative."

The older man shuddered, remembering Lucy and Ella Grey, both of whom were spending the rest of their lives in prison.

DiNozzo wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "All of us miss adult Tim, sweetheart. That's never going to change. We also know it's unlikely that Tim will magically become an adult overnight. The poor little guy doesn't remember what his life was like before all this happened. He just knows that we're Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva and that Gibbs is his daddy."

"I know all of that Tony. It does not make me miss my friend any less."

Gibbs cleared his throat when he noticed that Timmy was becoming confused and upset by their conversation. Ziva straightened up and went back to eating, urging Tony to do the same. Determined to break the tension in the room, Gibbs laughed as he said, "Zeever, do you remember the time when you were babysitting and Timmy found the flour while you were sleeping?"

That put a smile on Ziva's face as she recalled finding Timmy covered in flour. "How could I ever forget that? I think it was my first time babysitting alone; after Ducky was shot." She reached over and patted the toddler's face, adding, "You made a big mess, kiddo."

Tim giggled uncontrollably as she told Tony and Gibbs every detail of their ordeal. They all laughed as she described finding the little guy covered from head to toe in flour and how upset she thought Gibbs would be. Their laughter continued as she remembered Tim asking her to kiss his bottom because he had a rash, insisting a kiss would make it feel better. When Ziva finished and they'd all caught their breaths they regaled each other with classic Tim stories both old and new. By the time they'd finished, Tim was barely able to keep his eyes open and was ready for bed. After sleepily thanking and kissing his aunt and uncle good night, Tim lay his head down on Gibbs' shoulder as the older man carried him off to bed. As Tony opened the door to escort Ziva to the car he grabbed her hand firmly and whispered, "Tim is still here, my love. The two of us have enough memories of our good friend to last a lifetime. As long as he's in our hearts we'll never forget him."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! I know it has been a long time since I posted last, but I want you to know that I'm around and have not given up on this story. Thanks for hanging in there between chapters! You're the best.

The week flew by as the team caught a case that kept them busy. It had been a while since they'd worked such long hours, but once the killer was in custody on Thursday afternoon, Vance took the team off rotation until Monday. Tony and Ziva were out the door shortly after the director's announcement, promising Gibbs they'd be there early on Saturday to help decorate. The older man huffed, having almost forgotten about the party. Thankfully there wasn't much to do except some light cleaning and that could wait until after spending time with his son. He'd tried not to disrupt Timmy's routine too much, sending him home with Ducky so that he could sleep in his own bed. However, the two hadn't spent quality time together all week. It took all the energy he had to push the elevator button to take it to the daycare. Once the elevator doors opened he stepped inside, pushed the button and leaned back against the railing. It was a quick ride to the next floor and Gibbs could hear wailing before the doors even opened. He listened closely; sighing in relief when he realized it wasn't his kid who was crying.

Timmy was pushing a train around the room when Gibbs walked in and the older man couldn't help but smile. Even though it had been a long week and he was ready to sleep for days, seeing his son always made him happy.

"Timmy! Ready to go home, kiddo?"

The toddler immediately dropped the train, spinning around to face his daddy. "Dada!" He shrieked, toddling over with his arms in the air, ready to be lifted up. Gibbs scooped him into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. "I missed you, son."

"Mish u Dada."

After signing Timmy out, Gibbs thanked the employees for the extra shifts they'd worked over the week and they headed out the door to go home. The drive was quiet as it was close to Tim's naptime and he dozed in the backseat. As they pulled in the driveway he jerked awake, whining as he tried to figure out where he was.

"We're home, buddy." Gibbs unbuckled the car seat and lifted the toddler out. Tim laid his head on his shoulder as the older man traipsed into the house. Excited to see the pair, Jet barked a greeting as Gibbs leaned down and rubbed the top of his head. "Good to see you too, boy. Want to go outside?"

The canine followed Gibbs to the back door and bounded outside. He didn't waste any time doing his business and was back at the door before Gibbs had time to put down the diaper bag. The older man laughed as he let the dog inside and found a treat. "Hmm, you must have really missed us, Jet!" Not wanting to miss any of the action their furry friend followed them upstairs, eating his treat while Gibbs changed Tim's diaper. Once he took care of his son, Gibbs carried him into the master bedroom. He noticed Tim's confusion when he sat him down on the bed and ruffled his hair. "I know you're wondering why I didn't put you in your crib to nap, sweetie." Sighing, he brushed Tim's hair away from his forehead and continued, "I missed you so much that I thought we could take a nap together."

Tim smiled tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he watched his daddy remove his shoes and work clothes. After slipping into a pair of sweats Gibbs pulled down the comforter, drew the blinds shut and moved Timmy toward the top of the bed. The little guy sighed contentedly when Gibbs got into bed and pulled him close. A moment later Jet bounded up on the bed, lying down near the bottom. It didn't take long for the two Gibbses to fall into a deep slumber, while Jet kept a watchful eye over them.

A sharp hunger pain woke Tim in the early evening and he slowly opened his eyes to see his daddy lovingly watching him. The little guy patted his tummy and mumbled, "Ba ba."

Gibbs sighed, leaning down to kiss Timmy's forehead, "You must still be tired, kiddo. You know you're too old for the bottle now."

A frown appeared on the toddler's face as tears formed in his eyes. Gibbs brushed the hair off Tim's forehead and whispered, "Don't cry, sweetie. It's been a long week and I think you'll feel better once we get some food in that cute little tummy." Reaching down, Gibbs lightly tickled the pudgy tummy protruding from Tim's shirt. The little guy laughed softly, tossing and turning in an attempt to get away from the tickle monster.

"Glad to see a smile on your face, son. Let's get you changed and wrangle up something for dinner."

After disentangling the two of them from the sheets he gathered Tim in his arms and carried him into his room. While he changed Tim's diaper he thought about the reasons he would be asking for a bottle. Since he'd been weaned there had only been a couple of times when he'd asked for it. It usually coincided with exhaustion, vulnerability or illness. Frowning as he ran through the possibilities in his mind, he gently rubbed his finger over Tim's cheek and sighed, "You feeling okay, sweetie?"

Tim's brow furrowed as he pointed at his mouth. "Oushie."

"Aww I'm sorry, kiddo. Can you open your mouth so I can take a look?"

The toddler willingly opened his mouth, while Gibbs turned the lamp to have a better view. It didn't take him long to notice that Tim's bottom back molars were breaking through his gums.

"Ouchie is right, Timmy! Did you tell Grandpa Duck so he could give you some medicine?"

Tim grimaced as he shook his head. Gibbs sighed, "Next time you're hurting you have to let someone know, okay?"

"Yesh Dada." Tim whispered, his thumb slowly creeping up to his mouth.

"That's my boy. Now let's go downstairs to get you some medicine and order something for dinner. I don't feel like cooking tonight. How about Chinese? The noodles will be nice and soft for your poor mouth."

By this time they were downstairs and Gibbs opened the door for Jet to go outside. Turning back toward the kitchen he sat Tim on the counter, keeping one hand on the little guy as he grabbed the ibuprofen from the cabinet. The older man chuckled at Tim's bedraggled curls and said, "First order of business tomorrow is to get you a haircut. We want you to look handsome for your birthday party." The toddler's eyes widened and he squealed in pleasure. Gibbs' heart melted when he heard his son's contagious laughter.

As he finished administering the medication he continued, "We're going to have cake and ice cream and a lot of our family will be here too. You can show them all your new swing set."

Tim clapped jubilantly. He'd been excited to show off his new birthday present he'd received from his daddy. "I'm glad you're looking forward to it, kiddo. Now, I'm looking forward to some food."

After retrieving his phone from the table he punched in the contact for their favorite Chinese restaurant and placed their order. He'd thought about taking Tim outside to play while they waited, but he wasn't feeling well and he'd rather cuddle and watch a movie. Besides, tonight would be the last few moments of solitude before the family arrived. Once Jet was fed, Gibbs poured a sippy cup full of milk and started a fresh pot of coffee. While they waited for the food to arrive Tim became impatient from his perch on the counter and motioned that he wanted down. As soon as his feet were firmly planted on the ground he took off to the family room to play with Jet trailing close behind. Sighing, Gibbs turned to the sink to wash the dishes that had piled up during the week. Ducky had tried to keep the place tidy when he babysat, but Gibbs imagined it took all of his energy just to feed and bathe Tim after a long day at work. It wasn't long after he placed the last bowl into the drying rack and a fresh cup of coffee poured that the doorbell rang.

Tim continued playing while Gibbs answered, but once he got a whiff of the delicious smells he licked his lips and followed his daddy into the kitchen. Gibbs chuckled when he turned to see Tim standing on his tiptoes with his fingers wrapped over the edge of the table, desperately trying to reach the food.

"Doesn't it smell yummy, sweetie?"

The little guy nodded vigorously, not realizing the movement would cause him to lose his balance and fall backwards. He landed on his bottom with a thump and it took all of Gibbs' willpower not to swoop in and comfort his baby. Once Tim started walking, Gibbs learned he wouldn't always be around for each tumble and that the toddler would have to learn how to self soothe. However, that didn't mean that he didn't know the difference between Tim's cries and was by his side if warranted. Fortunately, Tim was relatively unfazed by the tumble and got to his feet, rubbing his padded bottom.

"You got some good padding there, kiddo. Glad to see you're all right. How about we eat in the family room tonight while we watch a movie? Why don't you go pick one out and I'll bring our plates in."

"Kay Dada." Tim responded, scrambling into the other room to pick out a movie.

After dishing food onto plates, Gibbs collected silverware, napkins, and an old sheet to spread out on the couch and set them aside. Taking inventory on everything that needed to move to the family room he decided it was best to do it in two trips. Gathering the drinks in one hand and the cutlery and sheet in the other he padded out into the family room. Tim already had the movie picked out and held it up for his daddy to see.

"Twain - Dada - twain!"

"I see, Timmy." Gibbs replied, placing the beverages on the table and spreading the sheet out over the couch. As he worked he continued, "Let me get everything ready to go and I'll put on the movie."

Tim nodded as he dropped the DVD case on the floor and ran toward the couch. Gibbs sucked in a nervous breath as he watched his little guy awkwardly swing one leg onto the couch for leverage and then pull himself up the rest of the way. Tim was quite proud of his accomplishment and gave his daddy a big toothy grin.

Gibbs leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, sighing, "Daddy doesn't need any more gray hair, son."

The toddler only laughed, crawling from one side of the couch to the other before settling down against the armrest. Once he knew where Tim planned to sit he arranged the drinks and silverware. Satisfied with the placement he returned to the kitchen for the plates of food, remembering to grab a bib along the way. Tim bounced in excitement as Gibbs set the two plates on the table and said, "Looks yummy, huh? Let me put in the movie and we'll start to eat."

As the previews on the movie started the two Gibbses began eating their Chinese. It wasn't until the older man fed Tim a bite of lo mein that he felt a sudden lump in his throat. They were having the same dinner they'd had nearly a year ago when Gibbs had found a very scared, confused and regressed Timmy. As the memories flooded his mind he shakily picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip. Realizing that his daddy was upset, Tim reached out and took hold of his hand. It wasn't until Gibbs felt the tiny digits pressed against his palm that he began to snap out of it.

"Kay Dada?" Tim whispered, his bottom lip quivering at the sight of his protector upset.

Gibbs forced a small smile as he nodded and pulled Tim closer to him. "I'm okay, sweetie. I suddenly remembered something that happened when you were just a baby. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to upset you."

The older man didn't object when Tim crawled into his lap and gave him a hug. Gibbs held on for dear life as he thought about how much had changed over the year and that he was blessed to have a child again. They embraced for a few moments longer until Gibbs mumbled, "C'mon… we don't want our food to get cold."

Tim didn't object, sliding off his daddy's lap so that he could get back to his dinner. Glancing over to make sure that Gibbs was following suit he stuffed a spoonful of noodles into his mouth and turned his attention back toward the television.

Surprised when Tim was still asleep the next morning, Gibbs had plenty of time to shower and make a list of chores that still needed completing before the party. Jack was due to arrive later this evening and was insistent on taking a cab from the airport. Gibbs knew better than to argue with his father and was looking forward to seeing him. They'd been working on their relationship and visited each other when Gibbs' work schedule allowed. Jack loved being a grandpa again and every time he visited he brought a new book for Tim's growing collection. Although Gibbs didn't have a lot of time to work on projects anymore he'd been working on making a large bookcase that would adorn one wall of Tim's room when finished.

Pouring another cup of coffee he looked over his list and decided to get started before waking Tim. Walking into the guest bedroom he saw that Ducky had stripped the bed and left a fresh set of sheets folded neatly on the dresser. Shaking his head at the older man's kindness he went to work on making the bed. A quick round of dusting and wiping down the bathroom and he had a couple of chores crossed off his list. Glancing at the clock he realized it was time to wake Tim and trudged upstairs to the toddler's room. Tim was stirring when he opened the door and Gibbs leaned down to rub his back.

"Good morning, son. How are you feeling?"

Tim rolled over, stretching lazily as he let out a small whimper.

Gibbs winced sympathetically and sighed, "Well, let's get some food in your belly and then I can give you some medicine."

The little guy reached for his daddy to lift him out of the crib and snuggled close to him as Gibbs walked to the changing table. "I'll have you dry in no time, kiddo." While he worked he continued, "We have a lot to do today for your party tomorrow. First stop is to get you a haircut." He paused, lightly tickling Tim's tummy, "You think you're going to behave this time?"

Tim let out a small giggle and nodded. Now it was Gibbs' turn to laugh. He knew that mischievous look meant it would either be a really good day or a really bad day. However, he felt more prepared going into it this time and would have plenty of distractions available to make it go as smoothly as possible. After he was freshly diapered and dressed Gibbs took Tim downstairs for breakfast. He'd made oatmeal earlier that morning and stuck a bowl in the microwave to warm, while he poured some milk. Usually Tim was adamant about eating on his own, but this morning he sat quietly, while his daddy fed him breakfast. Once he finished, Gibbs gave him a dose of ibuprofen and sent him off to play, while he packed the diaper bag. He only had a few things left to pack and ran it out to the car before coming back for Timmy. In a matter of minutes they were on the way to the salon.

An hour later they left the hairdresser's with Tim carrying a big red balloon. The little guy had done better than the last time and sat patiently as the woman cut his hair, following Gibbs' explicit instructions not to go too short and leave the curls. As he buckled Tim into his car seat he chuckled lightly and said, "You've got good taste in women, son. Robyn was cute, charming and best of all – a redhead."

Tim's face turned about as red as the balloon he was hugging and he gave his dad a huge grin. The toddler was smitten from the moment they walked in the door and stared at the stylist in the mirror throughout the entire process. Robyn had done a nice job and Gibbs took her card, promising that they'd be back in a couple of months. After offering Tim a snack in hopes of continuing his good mood, Gibbs headed to the grocery store to pick up the food and cake. It took some explanation to convince Tim that his balloon was safer in the car, but soon the Gibbses were on their way into the store.

Once Tim was securely fastened in the seat of the cart Gibbs pulled out his list and began scanning over it. Their first stop was the bakery and it thrilled Tim to see the Thomas the train engine shaped cake. Since this was the toddler's first birthday as a Gibbs, the older man also ordered a smash cake for Tim to go wild. After he'd shown Tim the cake he put it in the cart and was surprised to see a receipt taped to the side. He shook his head as he glanced at it and huffed, "This has to be a mistake; I haven't paid yet." The woman working behind the counter smiled and responded, "I received a call this morning from a Mrs. Iris Klein. She said that she and her husband were upset that they couldn't make it to the grandson's party and wanted to do something special. They paid for both cakes, sir."

"Geez! That's so nice of them. They didn't need to do that."

The woman chuckled, "She said you would say that too. They sound like a great set of grandparents. The world needs more people like them!"

"It sure does. I appreciate your help, however, we've got to keep moving while he's still happy.

"Oh, yes, I won't keep you any longer." She motioned toward Tim, adding, "Can he have a c-o-o-k-i-e. They're free and can keep a cutie like him quiet for a while."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah that would be great, thanks."

The woman smiled as she grabbed a tissue and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. Tim's eyes widened as she handed it to him and said, "You be a good boy for your daddy, okay? Have a wonderful birthday too. I hope you enjoy your cake."

"Tank u." Tim replied, taking a bite of the chocolatey goodness.

"That's my boy." Gibbs huffed as he thanked the woman again and continued further into the store. Forty-five minutes later, Gibbs had everything crossed off his list, paid for and headed to the car. After the sugar started to wear off, Tim crashed from his high and was dozing when his dad buckled him into the car seat. Gibbs knew that Tim would be asleep before the car even left the parking lot and he hoped that even though he slept in this morning that he would still take a nice long nap.

Later that evening after cleaning was complete, dinner served and eaten there was a knock on the door. Tim scrambled for the door as fast as his little legs could carry him. As he reached for the handle he felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him off the ground. He kicked his legs in frustration, stopping when his daddy opened the door and Jack appeared from the darkness.

"Gwapa!" He squealed, reaching out to the older man, wanting to be hugged and kissed.

"Let's give Grandpa a chance to come inside and then you can attack him." Jack chuckled as he wobbled inside and held his arms out, "Don't hog my grandson, Leroy."

"I wouldn't dare." Gibbs huffed, handing his son over to his father. "He's gotten bigger and heavier since you saw him last."

Jack smothered Tim's face with kisses, finally pulling back to look him over, "Oh my. Your daddy is right. You've certainly changed over the past couple of months. I can't believe how grown up you're becoming."

"Don't remind me."

"Leroy get over here and give your old man a hug."

Gibbs smiled, enveloping both his son and father in a hug. They held on to each other until they heard a muffled shriek. Alarmed, Jack took a step back, kissing Tim on the forehead, "Sorry about the kiddo. We didn't mean to squish you." Tim took a deep breath trying to recuperate his air supply.

"You okay, sweetie?" Gibbs asked, rubbing small circles on the toddler's back. Once he received a small nod he took his son into his arms and grabbed Jack's suitcase from the front porch. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and have some dessert."

"Sounds wonderful, Leroy. Any chance I could trouble you for some tea too?"

"Of course Dad. I've given Duck his own drawer to keep his fancy tea. That way he always has options when he's here. Grandpa Ducky has been a great help this week. My team caught a case and instead of Tim having to spend the night at daycare the two of them came home so his routine would stay the same.

"Well, that's awfully nice of him. I wish I lived closer to help out more."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. Tim and I have plenty of family around to help out when it's needed." By this time they were in the kitchen and Gibbs strapped Tim into his high chair, adding, "And I know this may sound surprising, but I've cut back a lot at work. DiNozzo and David are perfectly capable of handling anything that comes in. If the case stalls they'll call and ask for advice."

Jackson groaned as he sat in the chair next to Tim, "Why wouldn't they be? They've been trained by the best." He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm really glad you're enjoying the moments while Tim is young, Leroy. Kids grow up so fast and you don't want to miss anything."

Gibbs spoke as he sliced pieces of angel food cake and topped it with strawberries and fresh whipped cream. "I don't want to make the same mistakes that I did with Kelly. Yes, there were times when I had to be away from my family due to my career, but I also could have put more of an effort into parenting when I was home."

Tim squealed as Gibbs put a plate of dessert and sippy cup of milk down in front of him. Jackson chuckled at his grandson's reaction, "I love how a treat is the best thing in the world to a two-year old."

"Oh, if you think this is great – wait until you see him tomorrow. I ordered a smash cake for him to dig into at his party. I expect cake everywhere!"

Jackson reached over and rubbed Tim's back, "We're going to have so much fun tomorrow, kiddo. I can't wait to see your new swing set. Have you been enjoying it?"

"Yesh." Tim mumbled around a mouth full of food. Gibbs ruffled his son's hair and huffed, "Tony, Ziva and I assembled it last week and Tim loved playing on it. However, this week we haven't had any time to play. That will all change tomorrow though."

They continued eating and chatting truly enjoying each other's company until Tim started yawning. His yawn was contagious and soon there was a pattern that had developed among them. Gibbs cleared the plates from the table and wiped Tim's hands and face. "I think we'll skip your bath tonight, son. We want you smelling all fresh and clean for your party tomorrow."

"If you don't mind I'm going to watch some TV for a while before I go to sleep."

Gibbs shook his head as he lifted Tim out of his high chair, "Knock yourself out. I'll be down to say goodnight once I get him to bed. I'll also take your suitcase into your room." He ran his fingers through Tim's hair and continued, "Give your grandpa a kiss and hug. You'll see him in the morning."

Tim leaned over and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, squeezing tightly, "Lub u Gwapa."

"Love you too, sweet grandson of mine. Have a good sleep."

The toddler slowly released his grip, using Jack's shoulder to rest his hand as he gave him a slobbery kiss.

"That was very nice, Timmy." Gibbs whispered, pulling the little guy toward him. He patted Jack's arm, adding, "The clicker is on the table in the family room. I'll be down in few minutes."

Jack waited until his two boys were out of sight before staggering to his feet. With his cane in one hand and hot tea in the other he shuffled into the family room and plopped down on the couch. He took a look around at all the pictures that hung on the walls of the previously empty house. It was a lot more inviting than it had been over the years and Jack was thrilled to see his son smiling again. After kicking off his shoes he grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the television. The local news had just started and he could feel his eyes growing heavier by the minute.

Once he finished putting Tim to bed Gibbs came back downstairs and could hear his father softly snoring in the family room. Laughing as he picked up Jack's suitcase he carried it to the guest bedroom. He returned to the family room and gently shook Jack's shoulder, "Dad, you fell asleep! I think you would be more comfortable in bed than on the couch." Jack stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "Wow. I guess I was sleepier than I thought."

Gibbs nodded, lending a hand to support the older man as he stood. "You had a busy day of traveling. I need you well rested for the party tomorrow." Jack cupped Leroy's face in his hands and smiled, "You look great, son. Although you may not feel like it – having a two-year old and all – but you appear much happier than you did at Christmas."

"I am, dad. Tim and I have a routine and have had lots of fun outings as father and son. I can't wait to see what the future holds."

The older man yawned and nodded, "I'm very proud of you, Leroy. Timmy adores you, looks up to you, depends on you. I know he's only two, but I can tell he's already very well- rounded." Gibbs grabbed Jack's cane and handed it to him, steering him toward the guest bedroom. "Thanks Dad. We're working on it. As long as I'm doing my job as a father – teaching him the difference between right and wrong, supporting him in whatever he decides to do and most importantly – loving him no matter what, he'll grow up to become one hell of a man. We can talk more tomorrow, but now I'm ready for bed."

Jack drew Leroy into his arms and kissed him on the side of the head. "Thanks for inviting me, son. Did I mention how happy I am that I'm here?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Once or twice. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

As father and son separated for the night they couldn't hold back the smiles that threatened to split their faces in half.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a long six months from my last update. A lot has happened in my life since September and it's constantly changing. Unfortunately I can't update as often as I would like any more, but I'm going to try my best. I hope you enjoy the next part of Tim and Gibbs' saga! Hugs!

Gibbs awakened the next morning to the smell of a deep aroma that had wafted upstairs. He sat up, inhaled the delicious scent and sighed. It was nice to have someone else around to make coffee in the morning. Flinging his legs over the side of the bed, he threw on his robe and slippers and padded down the hall to check on Tim. The toddler was still asleep and Gibbs knew the ramifications of waking a sleeping child. He continued downstairs where Jack was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee, reading the newspaper. The older man lowered the paper when he heard footsteps and made a grunting noise as he motioned toward the coffee pot. Gibbs chuckled as he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, filled it and took a hearty sip. They sat in companionable silence until Jackson stood to get another cup.

"Did you sleep alright last night, Leroy? Tim didn't keep you awake, did he?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Slept great. Tim is usually good about sleeping through the night unless he's sick, hurting or needs changing. What about you - did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Almost as good as sleeping in my own bed." He paused, took a sip of coffee and continued, "So what's the plan for today? What can I do to help?"

"Well, for the most part we just need to decorate and get the food ready. I'm doing burgers and hot dogs on the grill, potato chips, pasta salad and Ziva's bringing her famous deviled eggs. Of course, no birthday party is complete without cake and ice cream." Gibbs took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, looking anxious. "There is one thing that you could do for me."

Jack knew the look on his son's face and carded his fingers through his hair, "What is it, son?"

"Tim's biological mom will be here today – she's coming all the way from Texas. Sarah, Tim's sister will be here to keep an eye on her, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to take on that responsibility as well. Obviously I don't want you to follow her around like a lost puppy dog, but if things start to get hinky it would be nice to have another buffer around."

Without hesitation, Jack spoke, "No problem, Leroy. How do you think Timmy will react to her presence? It's been over a year since she saw him, right?"

Gibbs nodded, "Except for the pictures I've emailed to her. Tim will either remember her or he won't – I guess I'll cross that bridge once we get to it. If he does remember, Maggie will have to realize how hard it'll be for him."

Jack stood and went to the refrigerator, "I hope for both their sakes that Tim doesn't remember. It will give them a chance to start over. My poor grandson should not have to think about all the terror he went through with that woman, especially on his birthday.

By this time there was noise coming over the baby monitor, signaling Tim was awake. Gibbs scooted his chair back from the kitchen table and stood, "You going to make breakfast, while I take care of the little guy?"

"Yep, pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"The same birthday breakfast that you used to make for me when I was a kid."

"You betcha! It's time to resurrect some Gibbs family traditions."

"Damn straight! I guess I'll save Tim's bath until after we eat. I'm sure he'll have syrup everywhere by the time we're done."

"Not to mention that he'll be hopped up on enough sugar to keep him going throughout the afternoon."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. Jack noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What were you about to say Leroy?"

"I was going to say that you only have a second birthday once, but obviously that's not true in Tim's case. It's his day and I plan on spoiling him rotten."

Tim cried out for his daddy again over the monitor and Jack chuckled, "Your prince is awaiting his royal treatment." Gibbs hurried upstairs with Jet hot on his heels, almost tripping the older man as he cut in front of him to get to the door.

"Damnit Jet! You have to stop doing that! Why is it that animals feel the need to take their owners out by walking in front of them?" He took a deep breath and gave Jet an admonishing look as he turned the door handle and entered Tim's bedroom. The older man's attitude changed when he saw his son bouncing up and down in his crib.

"Happy Birthday my big boy! Can you believe you are…" Gibbs held up two fingers and continued, "two years old today? Where has the time gone?"

Tim babbled happily as Gibbs gathered him in his arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to give you as many kisses as I can before you start getting too old."

"Lub u Dada!" Tim squealed, tightening his grip around Gibbs' neck.

"I love you too, kiddo."

Gibbs reached down to feel Tim's diaper and could tell he needed a change. "Let's get you into a nice dry diaper and go downstairs for breakfast. Grandpa Jack is making your favorite – pancakes!" Tim's eyes widened as Gibbs tended to him. It was only on rare occasions that they had pancakes, mainly because there was no time in the morning to make them and clean up afterwards. Tim didn't bat an eye when Gibbs removed the rest of his sleeper and picked him up to bring him downstairs. Jack grinned as he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet scrambling toward the kitchen. The older man turned just in time as Tim enveloped his legs in a hug.

"What happened to your clothes young man?" Jack asked, lifting Tim into his arms. He turned to Leroy and chuckled, "My grandson is not in the 'I would rather be naked' stage yet, is he?" Gibbs laughed and shook his head, "I forgot I have that fun to look forward to. I figured when he's done with breakfast, I can just take his diaper off and plop him in the bath and not have to deal with sticky clothing. I bumped the temperature up a few degrees so he doesn't catch cold."

Jack tapped Tim's nose, inadvertently dusting it with flour as he said, "Your daddy is always thinking one step ahead of everyone else, kiddo." Knowing that his son was sensitive to certain irritants Gibbs reached over to brush the flour off Tim's nose. It was too late though, as the youngster let out a series of sneezes.

"Bless you!" Both men responded once the sneezing had stopped.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. I didn't mean to make you have a sneezing attack."

Gibbs grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped Tim's nose, "Don't worry about it, Dad. How could you have known? Tim had terrible allergies when he was on my team so I had Ducky test him. I wanted to know if he'd had them his entire life or if they started as he got older." Taking Tim into his arms, he continued, "It turns out that he's allergic to cats, dust and a variety of other pollutants. That's why I like to keep the house clean. I won't contribute to making my son sick."

The older man patted Tim's back, "Sorry again, kiddo. Perhaps I can make up for it with some delicious pancakes?"

Tim clapped his tiny hands together in excitement as his daddy buckled him into his high chair, snapped on the tray and tied a bib around his neck.

"What can I do to help, Dad?"

"If you want to fry the bacon I can concentrate on the eggs and pancakes."

"Sounds like a plan. However…" Gibbs grabbed a sippy cup from the cupboard and poured some milk into it, "I know my son will be asking for milk while we're trying to finish breakfast so I'll do that first."

Jack chuckled as he finished mixing the pancake mix and fired up the griddle. Once the griddle was hot enough he poured the batter on it, making several large pancakes. As he waited for the bubbles to appear around the edges of the pancakes he poured the scrambled egg mixture into the frying pan and turned on the burner. Gibbs worked next to him, lining a pan with large strips of bacon and firing up the heat.

"Been far too long since we worked in the kitchen together."

Gibbs twisted his lips; "I can't remember when we spent time together in the kitchen." He paused, adding, "Except for meals."

The older man patted his son's shoulder, "Ah, I don't expect you to, Leroy. I believe you were a couple of years older than Tim is now. Anyway, you used to love to help your mom or me when we cooked meals. My repertoire wasn't even close to anything that your mother could cook, but I had a few recipes that I wasn't half bad at making."

Leroy made a face, shuddering at the thought of one of his father's recipes. Jack knew what his son was thinking and at the same time they blurted out a response.

"Except for my stroganoff."

"Except for your stroganoff."

They laughed at their silliness and as they finished cooking breakfast Tim began to get restless. The smell of hot pancakes, eggs and crisp bacon filled the downstairs and the little guy couldn't wait any longer. He was hungry and wanted to eat now!

"Hurwy Dada!" He wailed, flashing his puppy dog eyes and patting his cute little tummy when his daddy turned around.

"We are sweetie. Everything's finished. Grandpa and I just need to put it on plates and we'll be ready to eat."

Tim kicked his legs impatiently, occasionally banging his fists on the tray of the high chair. As Gibbs cut Timmy's food into smaller bites he looked over at him and cleared his throat, "Do you want to have a timeout before breakfast?"

The youngster's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Sowry Dada n Gwapa."

Gibbs huffed, "That's what I thought. I don't want to have to give you a timeout on your birthday." He carried Tim's plate to the table and put it on the high chair tray, "Here you go, sweetie. Pancakes, eggs and bacon – a meal made with love for my special baby boy."

By the time the Gibbses finished breakfast it was evident that all the sugar Tim had consumed was starting to take effect. He was fidgeting in his high chair, desperately trying to remove the tray in order to get down.

Jack glanced over at Leroy and huffed, "You better let him down so he can run off some steam before you give him a bath."

Gibbs stood to grab the baby wipes off the counter. As he opened the container and removed a few of the wipes he said, "Good idea, Dad. This wasn't exactly the plan, but I'd rather have him run around down here than splash me with water." He took a few steps toward Tim and continued, "You've got to sit still for me, kiddo. I have to get all the syrup off you before you can go play."

Tim settled down considerably, allowing his daddy to wipe his hands and face. Once Gibbs thought the little guy was clean enough, he unsnapped the tray and lifted him out. The older man planted a kiss on his cheek and chuckled, "You still taste like syrup, buddy." He patted Tim's bottom a few times and lowered him to the ground, "Off you go, kiddo. Grandpa Jack and I are going to clean up the kitchen."

They watched the toddler take off to the family room and heard the storage bin of mega blocks being dumped on the floor. Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair and huffed, "It sure is hard to keep the house clean with a two-year old. I really wish I had another spare room down here that I could turn into a playroom. Tim's too young to be climbing up and down the stairs and besides the guest room, there's no other enclosed spaces down here."

Jack sat in thought for a moment and then spoke, "What about if you move the guest room upstairs?"

Gibbs shook his head as he collected the plates from the table and began rinsing them. "I don't want you to have to traipse up and down the stairs when you're visiting. The same goes for the Kleins and Ducky. Most of the time it doesn't matter if there's toys everywhere. I don't want Tim to think that he's not allowed to have fun and make messes."

The older man chuckled, "Your mother and I didn't have to worry about that with you. Even as a child, you were a minimalist. You had this wooden truck that you played with and took everywhere. I'll never forget the time the truck was accidentally left in the grocery cart and you cried for days until your mother was able to track it down. I think it's still at the house in some old boxes; next time you visit, we'll look for it."

"I loved that truck. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you built it for me."

"You bet I did, son." Jack rose from his seat to pour another cup of coffee, "When I had some free time I would go out to the garage and work on it. It took me a while, however, I finished in time to give it to you for your 2nd birthday."

"I hope that we have time to finish Tim's bedroom furniture before he outgrows the crib."

Jack patted his son's shoulder and smiled, "Let's make an effort to put some serious work into it while I'm here."

Gibbs scrubbed the final dish, rinsed it under the water and placed it in the drying rack. "That would be good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little boy to bathe before all our guests arrive."

XXX

The two Gibbses parted ways to get cleaned up for the party. When they met downstairs an hour later, Tim was squeaky clean and looked adorable in his Thomas the Train shirt and blue jeans.

"T'mas" Tim squealed, pointing to his shirt as Gibbs lowered him to the ground and straightened his clothes.

"We're big fans of Thomas, aren't we, Timmy?"

Tim nodded, babbled incoherently and took off toward the family room. Gibbs understood some of what his son had said and was about to explain to his father when the doorbell rang.

"That should be Tony and Ziva. They promised to stop by and help decorate before the other guests arrived. When Gibbs opened the door several balloons smacked him in the face.

"Sorry about that, Boss! I told Ziva that we didn't need this many balloons."

Gibbs moved aside to allow Tony and Ziva to enter with the balloons. It took some tricky maneuvering to get them all inside, nevertheless they managed. There was a giant Thomas balloon, along with a large "2" and several other bunches in primary colors.

Jack stepped forward to give Ziva a hug, "That's quite a selection the two of you brought. How did you manage to fit them all in the car?"

Ziva hugged Jack warmly, whispering in his ear, "You do not want to know." As she pulled away from his embrace, she winked and smiled.

"I closed my eyes and let Ziva drive. There was barely any room in the car and I'm still surprised we made it in one piece."

The older man chuckled as Ziva elbowed Tony in the stomach, "I told you we would make it. My driving skills, especially under pressure, are impeccable."

"Yeah, well we're lucky the shop is only a few miles away. It's a good thing we didn't get pulled over by Metro for poor visibility."

By this time Tim had heard Tony and Ziva's voices from the other room and toddled into the entryway. Upon seeing the balloons he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at them with amazement.

"I think he likes them." Gibbs laughed, quickly grabbing the camera to take a few pictures of the adorable look on Tim's face. The toddler was becoming more and more expressive and Gibbs knew his son would appreciate the pictures, as he got older.

Tony laughed as he gathered the little guy in his arms and kissed his temple, "Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Tim continued to stare at the balloons, eventually noticing the 'Thomas' balloon.

"T'mas!" He screeched, excitedly pointing at the balloon and then back at his shirt.

Ziva nodded, tugging at the toddler's shirt. "You are right, Timothy. Tony and I got you a Thomas balloon, but you are also wearing a Thomas shirt." Extending her arms, she gasped when Tim fell into them. "Oh! You are getting so big! Happy Birthday, sweetie! I cannot believe that you are two years old today." Tim sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's neck, laying his head down on her shoulder. Tony enjoyed watching his girlfriend's interactions with the little guy, knowing someday she'd show the same love to his own child.

After watching the two for a moment he turned to Gibbs, "Boss, do you mind helping me get the rest of the stuff out of the car?"

Gibbs motioned for the younger man to follow him outside. "We only have forty five minutes until the guests start to arrive."

"Sorry Boss. It's just…"

"You're ready to have a kid?"

"Yes. Well…" Tony paused; he wasn't surprised that boss knew what was on his mind. After all, he was the all-knowing and powerful Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Laughing nervously, he continued, "Maybe."

The older man chuckled as he removed the bags from the trunk. "Which one is it, DiNozzo?"

"I don't know. The thought of being a father scares the hell out of me."

"That means you're ready, Tony. That type of fear only occurs once you've spent hours and hours of thinking what your life would be like with a kid. It won't be easy and there will be moments when you doubt your decision, but once the baby arrives, you can't imagine your life without him or her there. How does Zeever feel about it?"

Tony lifted a large gift out of the trunk and grinned sheepishly, "I know you didn't want us to bring gifts, but it's my job as Tim's uncle to spoil him rotten. Besides, when I saw this at the store it was too perfect not to get for our little guy." He closed the trunk and continued, "Ziva and I have had conversations about having kids and I believe she's ready. However, there's a lot of stuff we have to consider beforehand; marriage, jobs, housing."

Once the car was empty the two men headed back inside. When they reached the door Tony turned around to face Gibbs, "Please don't say anything to Ziva about our conversation. She doesn't want to add any pressure to our relationship."

Gibbs turned the handle on the doorknob and whispered, "Your secret is safe with me, son. However, I think the two of you would make great parents. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Boss. Now it's time to party! Let's get moving before the rest of the family starts to arrive."

XXX

Ziva helped Gibbs in the kitchen with the food, while Jack and Tony hung the decorations. By the time two o'clock rolled around the house was cheerfully decorated and food prepped to go on the grill. The Palmers were first to arrive with little Stella and the two toddlers took off for the toy bins as soon as Breena put her down. It was a far cry from their first encounter on New Year's Eve as the youngsters had become best friends. Ducky and Abby arrived next to wish Tim a happy birthday and greeted the others. Gibbs was hanging up coats when he heard a car door slam. His heart started beating faster and he had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jack noticed the sudden change in his son's demeanor and knew that could only mean one thing: Maggie had arrived.

All of Gibbs' limbs became weak as there was a knock on the door. The chatter from the other room rapidly died down as everyone looked at Gibbs to gauge his reaction. All it took was one look from the older man and Tim was securely tucked in DiNozzo's arms while Abby grabbed Stella. Confused as to why they were abruptly torn away from the castle they were building they fidgeted to get down until they heard the second knock that piqued their interest.

"Jethro would you like me to get it?"

Ducky could see that Gibbs was struggling to take the three steps he needed in order to open the door. After a few deep breaths Gibbs felt his feet shuffling along the ground until he'd reached the door. Gathering every last bit of strength and support from his family, he opened the door. He gasped when Maggie threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, "It's good to see you Jethro. Thanks for inviting me to the party."

"You're welcome. Please come in and say hello to everyone else."

When Maggie didn't loosen her grip around Gibbs' neck Sarah loudly cleared her throat and pulled her mom away.

"Geez Mom! Let the man breathe!"

Maggie released her grip and took a step back, allowing Sarah to come forward to give Gibbs a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Gibbs."

"You too, Sarah!"

Noticing the anxiety on her face, he paternally brushed her bangs over to one side, "Everything is going to be fine. We're here to celebrate Tim's birthday and have some fun. Tim has been asking when he was going to see you again."

Sarah appeared to relax at the thought of seeing her little brother and smiled broadly as she heard the sound of tiny feet bounding in her direction.

Once Tim heard Sarah's voice he slid down DiNozzo's legs and hurried toward her. The younger woman reached down, gathered her brother in her arms and spun playfully in circles. All eyes were on the siblings as they shared a special moment together. "It's so good to see you again Timmy!" Sarah panted as she stopped spinning and worked to regain her equilibrium. "I've missed you so much little bro" Once her eyes were able to focus she examined every feature on Tim's face, "I can't believe how much you've changed in a couple of months." The toddler gurgled happily, wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing tightly.

"I bet you don't remember me, do you son?"

Gibbs swallowed hard, this was the moment he'd been fearing since they last saw Maggie. Tim slowly lifted his head from Sarah's shoulder to look at Maggie before bashfully hiding his face again. Maggie reached over and gently rubbed his back, trying to coax the toddler to look at her. As Tim continued to cling tightly to his sister, Maggie huffed, "I figured he wouldn't remember me. Hopefully he'll feel more comfortable around me by the end of the day." She stared at Tim until movement in the other room caught her eye, "I'm sorry, everyone. I saw you when we first came in, but once Tim appeared it was if you all disappeared."

Ducky smiled as he grabbed her hand and welcomed her with a warm kiss on the cheek, "That's perfectly fine, dear. Come along and I'll reintroduce you to everyone else."

As Maggie and Ducky walked away Sarah leaned over and whispered to Gibbs, "Well, that went better than I expected." She ran her hand down Tim's back and continued, "Do you think Tim remembers who she is?"

"I think she's familiar to him, but he doesn't remember everything that he went through the last time your mom visited. If he did, I think there would have been a lot of screaming and tears. Hopefully he doesn't remember at some point during the party so we can all enjoy a nice afternoon together."

"That's what we're all here for. I'm going to go say hello to everyone."

Gibbs watched as Sarah walked away, Tim still cuddled close to her until he saw Stella playing with toys. The older man chuckled as the little guy squirmed to get down to go see what his friend was doing. Once Sarah lowered him to the ground he took off to finish building the tower they'd started earlier. While the kids played, the adults used the time to get reacquainted. Jack and Maggie hit it off right away, reminiscing about their own childhoods as they watched the kids. Sarah told everyone about her new job as a blogger for a popular website and that she was also writing a book in her free time. As they were chatting Tim toddled over and pulled on Gibbs' shirtsleeve.

"What is it, son? Are you hungry or do you need changing?"

Tim blushed, burying his face against Gibbs' leg. The older man gathered him in his arms and stood, "If everyone wants to head outside there's cold drinks in the cooler. Once I get done with Timmy, I'll fire up the grill and start cooking lunch."

As soon as she heard the word 'outside' Stella ran toward the porch door, incessantly banging her tiny fists against the glass.

Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair and huffed, "Stella! Please don't bang on Uncle Gibbs' door. This is not our house and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ziva laughed as she reached down to pick the little girl up and cooed, "Do you want me to push you on the swing?"

Stella gurgled happily as Tony opened the door and the unseasonable warm breeze coursed through her hair. The rest of the adults followed the couple outside, some choosing to gather around the swing set, while others grabbed a beverage and sat on the patio. After she decided what to drink, Maggie cracked open a can of soda and sat down next to Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard, I was wondering if you could tell me how Tim is developing."

Ducky took a sip of iced tea and sat back in his chair, "I would be glad to my dear, but I think you'd get better results if you ask Jethro. After all, he Tim's father and spends the most time with him."

"I intend on doing that as well, however, I'm asking more from a medical standpoint."

"Well, shortly after Jethro adopted Tim I ran a battery of tests on him. Based on those tests I came to the conclusion that he was perfectly healthy. Nevertheless, it's imperative that I continue running tests to make sure he's progressing on schedule. There might be some issues that we have to deal with, but right now he's growing and learning at the same rate as his peers."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to know. Jethro has sent me pictures and shared milestones that Tim has conquered, but he's never talked about his health."

Jack, who had been listening closely to the conversation piped in, "Don't worry, Maggie. Everyone is extremely protective of Timmy and they're not going to let anything bad happen to him."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that. I learned my lesson after the last time. There is one thing I was wondering about." She paused and took a sip of soda before continuing, "When is Jethro going to start potty training? I think now that Tim is two years old, he could begin those steps."

"Because he's not ready."

Startled, Maggie grabbed her chest, "Geez Jethro! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Gibbs slid the screen on the porch door open and stepped outside, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. My father and Ducky saw me standing here and I thought that you did too."

He knew Maggie hadn't seen him. If she did, she wouldn't have asked Ducky about potty training. By this time Stella saw her buddy was back and babbled incoherently for Tim to join her on the swings. The little guy kicked to get down from his dad's embrace and hightailed it to the swing set with the rest of the group. He squealed excitedly when Abby lifted him into the swing and began pushing. Gibbs had to laugh at how the group was separated. Tony, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, Breena and Sarah hung out with the kids, while Maggie, Ducky and Jack sat on the porch.

"I guess this is where are the old folks are hanging out, huh?"

"You got that right, son. Do you need any help with the food?"

Gibbs grabbed a soda, popped the tab and took a long, hearty drink. "Nah, Ziva and I got everything prepped beforehand. All I have to do is turn on the grill and wait for it to heat up."

The others watched as he turned the gas on and lit the grill. Once satisfied with the amount of heat it was generating he sat down to watch the kids play. He could feel Maggie staring at him and turned his chair to face her. "Tim's turning two years old today and he's not ready for potty training yet. Besides the fact that I feel he's way too young, he's not showing any interest in it either."

"Sometimes kids need a push, Jethro. I should know, I raised two successful adults."

Gibbs could feel his blood pressure start to rise. Sarah told him that Maggie was a raging alcoholic during most of their childhood and Tim had been the person she always counted on. He knew this wasn't the time or the place for that conversation and he shifted his focus to Maggie's initial question.

"You're right, sometimes kids need a little push, but this situation is not one of them. When I feel the time is right, that's when I'll start potty training. In the meantime, I don't mind changing diapers, it gives me and Tim a chance to bond."

Maggie huffed, "Well, even though I don't agree with you I suppose I have no other choice."

It took every bit of willpower Gibbs had not to make a scene and tell Maggie to mind her own damn business. He knew that she wanted him to explode in a fury of anger and there was no way in hell he was going to give her that satisfaction. However, that didn't stop his face from becoming flushed as a deep shade of red spread across his cheeks and continued up his ears. Glancing at the two older men for reassurance he took a few deep breaths and retorted, "Nope, there's nothing you can do about it. I've done a great job of raising Tim so far and there's nothing you can say or do that would make me change my parenting style."

Ducky could feel the tension mounting and decided to intervene before Gibbs or Maggie said something they would regret. "Must I remind you two that we're here for Timothy's birthday? This is not the time or place to argue over who has better parenting skills."

"You're right, Duck." Gibbs slid his chair back and stood before continuing, "The grill should be ready to go now, I'm going to go inside and get the hot dogs and hamburgers to cook."

Jack watched as his son retreated inside and was about to get up to follow him when he heard the group that was down by the swing set start to approach. Tim was happily perched on Tony's shoulders, while Stella got a ride from Jimmy.

"The kiddos were thirsty so we decided to take a little break."

"There's juice boxes, sodas and water in the cooler, Abby."

Abby nodded, affectionately squeezing Jack's shoulder in thanks. She opened the cooler and dug through the ice until she found two juice boxes. Tim and Stella squealed in delight as they watched Abby and Breena unwrap the straws and stick them into the boxes.

Breena chuckled as she motioned at Tony and Jimmy, "Unless you two want to risk the possibility of a juice shower, then I suggest you take the little ones off your shoulders."

The two men glanced at each other and made a face. Neither one of them wanted to be treated to juice running down their backs. To the disappointment of the toddlers, they simultaneously reached up and removed them from their shoulders. However, their displeasure didn't last long as they were immediately handed the juice.

"Tank u!" Timmy shrieked, stuffing the straw in his mouth and taking a drink.

Stella mumbled a similar response and the two friends held hands as they explored the deck.

"They're so adorable!" Maggie gushed as she snapped a few pictures on her phone.

"Yeah, they've become best friends. Tim wasn't thrilled when he first met Stella, however, that's all a distant memory now."

"I'm just so glad that Tim is making friends, hopefully they're friends he'll have for life."

While the younger crowd got drinks Gibbs appeared at the porch door carrying two plates. Opening the door Ziva offered to take one of the plates, "They look delicious!"

"They'll taste even better once I cook them, Zeever." He showed Ziva where to place the plate and continued, "I also have some veggie burgers for the vegetarians in the crowd."

As Gibbs worked the grill the group reminisced about their favorite Tim stories. Ziva started with her babysitting experience when Tim turned the kitchen into a wintery flour land. Everyone laughed as she pulled the pictures up on her phone and passed it around. Before Gibbs knew it everyone was going around the table telling a funny story. It was perfect for Maggie and Sarah as the stories were new to them, giving them insight into Timmy's childhood. He'd have to remember to thank Ziva later for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

Everyone's bellies ached from laughter when Gibbs declared that the food was ready. Once the little ones were served the adults went through the serving line and filled their plates before taking a seat back at the table. Maggie chose to sit next to Tim as the rest of the group waited for the toddler's reaction. However, Tim was too busy eating to worry that a strange woman was sitting next to him. Once everyone was finished Ziva grabbed her camera and started taking photos. She knew that Gibbs would want copies for Tim's scrapbook and was able to get lots of candid shots. There were a few group pictures amongst the bunch and Ziva learned it was nearly impossible to get everyone to look in the same direction. It didn't take long before the kids wanted to go play again and Ziva followed them down to the swing set, while Maggie helped Gibbs with the cake. Helping him remove it from the box she sighed, "I never thought we'd be celebrating Tim's second birthday again. Perhaps one of my grandkids, but never my firstborn."

Gibbs nodded, "I can imagine how difficult this is for you."

Maggie fiddled with her hair, undoubtedly thinking about what to say next. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued, "My ex-husband was ecstatic when he found out we were expecting a little boy. Unfortunately, as Tim became older and interested in math and science, John had a hard time connecting with him." She paused, gently grabbing Gibbs' arm, "Please don't let that be the case between you and Tim. He deserves to grow up with a caring and loving father."

"I assure you that I love Tim more than anything in the world. I know not everything will be perfect all the time, but we'll work it out and move on. That's a promise that I intend to keep."

Maggie squeezed Gibbs' arm, wiping tears away from her cheeks. Sniffling, she took a deep breath and sighed, "Let's go have some birthday cake."

Gibbs carried the large cake out to the deck, while Maggie followed along with the smash cake. Ducky and Sarah had already covered a portion of the deck with plastic, placing Tim's high chair right in the middle of it. Gibbs whistled that it was time to have cake and laughed as Tim squealed for joy as Jimmy lifted him off the swing and placed him on the ground. The youngster took off excitedly and before Gibbs knew it, he was ascending the stairs with a confidence he'd never seen from his son.

The older man scooped him into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. "Happy Birthday, kiddo! Three cheers for the birthday boy!"

When Gibbs gave DiNozzo a nod the younger man lit the candle on the cake and the group began singing Happy Birthday. Tim blushed, occasionally burying his face against Gibbs' shoulder as the attention focused on him. Ziva and Jimmy made sure to get plenty of pictures and video of the occasion to be looked back upon in later years. Gibbs leaned over to help Tim blow out the candle to a thunderous round of applause. As soon as the hooting and hollering stopped, Gibbs stripped Tim down to his diaper and put him in the highchair. The toddler was unsure of why he wasn't allowed to wear clothes until a small cake was placed in front of him. Tim's eyes glistened with excitement as he looked up at his daddy and back down at the cake.

"Dig in, Timmy. It's all for you."

Camera flashes and video recordings began as Tim grabbed a fistful of cake and shoved it in his mouth. A roar of laughter frightened the little guy and he was on the verge of tears until Gibbs leaned down and whispered reassuring words in his ear. After that snafu Tim continued eating cake until it was thoroughly covering his face, hair and upper body. He had fun playing in the icing while the adults enjoyed their cake and talked about their plans for the fall.

Jimmy and Breena were taking a fall road trip while she was still allowed to travel now that she was pregnant. Tony and Ziva's plans were vaguer, but the group knew that an engagement was likely on the horizon. Abby mentioned she was taking an extended vacation with her biological brother Kyle; however, they hadn't decided where they were going yet. Sarah's plans were to continue writing her book and being able to spend as much time as possible with her baby brother. Jack and Ducky mentioned they both had projects to keep them busy and were looking forward to the cooler weather.

Gibbs had noticed that Maggie had been quiet since their conversation in the kitchen and now it looked like her wheels were turning. Once the chatter died down she cleared her throat and stood, "I have an announcement to make."

As soon as she had everyone's attention she continued, "I haven't told Sarah this yet, but I'm planning on moving back to the East Coast. I realized that life is too short not to be around my kids. I want them to know me as a person they can trust and rely on."

Gibbs choked on the soda he was drinking and started coughing violently. Tim became alarmed and started crying as Abby pounded heavily on the older man's back. Still trying to catch his breath Gibbs reached over to comfort his son. Abby lifted the frightened little one out of the highchair and onto Gibbs' lap. Gibbs could feel the sticky icing smearing against his clothes and arms, but it was all a blur. As long as he knew that Tim was with him that was all he needed.

Sarah felt the tips of her ears becoming warm with embarrassment and anger. Maggie had never mentioned moving to the East Coast and she knew it could become problematic for Gibbs and Timmy. "Mom! What about your life in Texas?"

"I don't have a life in Texas anymore, Sarah. Carl and I broke up; I need to be out of the house before he gets back from his next business trip.

"I was talking with Jethro earlier and I realized that I'm missing out on a lot of milestones in Tim's life. If I'm a car drive away I'll be able to see both of you more often."

Gibbs couldn't handle any more of Maggie's shenanigans and calmly stood up, clutching Tim close to his chest. "Tim and I want to thank you all for coming to his birthday. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get him cleaned up. DiNozzo, will you please show Maggie to the door. She's not welcome at my house anymore."

They all sat stunned as Gibbs walked inside and out of sight. Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement. He'd been waiting for the opportunity to stick it to Maggie McGee since she tried to take Timmy away.

"I can tell that I'm not wanted here and I certainly don't need a Federal Agent to escort me out."

"I don't care what you want lady. All I know is that Gibbs wants you out of his house and I have no problem enforcing his wishes." DiNozzo followed her through the house where Maggie stopped to grab her purse and coat. As Tony opened the door she snarled, "I want you to reiterate to Jethro that I have the right to move anywhere in this country. Even if that means in the house right next door. Don't worry – you haven't seen the last of me!"


End file.
